Phönix
by ChristineNoir
Summary: Fünf Jahre nach den Geschehnissen in der Opera Garnier, begibt sich Erik nach Venedig um eine Rechnung aus seiner Vergangenheit zu begleichen. ABGESCHLOSSEN
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog **

_1871_

Erik

Wie hunderte feiner Nadeln trafen die Glassplitter meine Hände und Unterarme. Ich betrachtete das im Spiegel zerberstende Gesicht mit Erleichterung. Dieser Fratze hatte ich mit all meiner Kraft den schweren Kerzenleuchter entgegen geschmettert.

Es war vorbei. Der letzte Akt des Dramas war durch einen einzigen Kuss beendet worden. Christines Menschlichkeit hatte meinen übermächtig scheinenden Hass, die über Jahre aufgestaute Verzweiflung besiegt.

Wie sehr ich sie wirklich liebte, war mir erst in dem Moment klar geworden als ich sie gehen ließ. Der junge Vicomte liebte sie, und ihr sanftes Gemüt war auch ihm in Liebe zugetan. Ohne Zweifel würde er alles für sie tun. Ich wusste meinen geliebten Engel bei ihm in guten Händen. Beide verließen mich Arm in Arm, ohne ein weiteres Wort. Alles was mir an Erinnerung an Christine Daaé blieb war der Verlobungsring, den sie mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück geschenkt hatte, ehe sie für immer gegangen war.

Ich tauchte aus dem Sumpf meiner Gedanken auf, als mich der näherrückende Lärm des mordlüsternen Lynchmobs erreichte. Jeder wusste nun, dass sich unter der Maske des Phantoms ein Mann verbarg, nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher, den es für seine Untaten zu richten galt.

Vor mir lag nun der letzte Fluchtweg offen, den ich damals vor Jahren errichtet hatte – eigentlich ohne das Vorhaben ihn jemals zu benutzen. Es lag nicht in meiner Natur davonzulaufen. Nun widersetzte ich mich ihr dennoch.

Mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter nahm ich Abschied von dem Leben, das ich bisher gekannt hatte. Die dunkle Grotte, angefüllt mit über Jahre erschaffenen Erinnerungen, konnte mir nicht länger ein Zufluchtsort sein.

Zwei Möglichkeiten waren alles, was mir offen blieb. Ich konnte verharren wo ich war und mich dem Hass meiner Verfolger ausliefern, oder ich begann noch einmal von vorn – so weit ab vom Ort meiner Schreckensherrschaft, wie es nur möglich war. Welcher Gedanke mir mehr Furcht einflößte, wusste ich selbst nicht. Doch mein Entschluss stand unumstößlich fest.

_Christine_ ... ich war es ihr schuldig zu leben. Nur so konnte ich versuchen etwas zu tun, um für all das Leid zu büßen, das ich ihr angetan hatte.

Mich abwendend von der Bühne meiner selbst erschaffenen Tragödie, trat ich durch den leeren Rahmen und hinein in die Dunkelheit, die hinter dem Spiegelglas verborgen gewesen war.

Wie lange ich durch diese Finsternis wanderte, würde ich niemals sagen können. Doch irgendwann blieb nur ein Gedanke übrig, wurde zu allem, was mein Universum noch ausmachte.

_Christine_ ... _Christine_ ... _ich werde es irgendwie wieder gut machen_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

_1876_

_Serafina _

Wie eine schwere Decke hing die feuchte Luft über den schmalen Stadtgassen. Ein süßlicher Gestank zog von stieg von überall aus den Grachten auf, gerade so wie es an heißen Julitagen in Venedig üblich war.

Ich würde zu spät kommen!

Eine Schar gurrender Tauben stob auseinander, als ich hastig am Campanile vorbei über den Markusplatz eilte.

„Serafina, warte!" Suchend blickte ich kurz über die Schulter und entdeckte schließlich Sophia, die schnellen Schrittes zu mir aufschloss. Sie hatte die weiten Röcke gerafft, um schneller voranzukommen, und die schwarzglänzenden Haarlocken wippten aufgeregt bei jedem ihrer Schritte. Ich winkte und bedeutete ihr, sich zu sputen.

Als sie mich erreichte, fassten wir uns an den Händen, wie damals als wir noch Kinder waren, und liefen so schnell es möglich war durch die engen Straßenschluchten. Auch wenn ich die tadelnden Blicke einiger Marktfrauen auf uns lasten spürte, fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment so frei und lebendig, dass es mich ganz einfach nicht kümmerte, was sie über unser wenig damenhaftes Verhalten dachten.

„Mama will gleich zu deinem Vater hinübergehen." Sie lachte atemlos, während die Worte abgehakt, aber im für meine Cousine üblichen Tempo über die Lippen sprudelten. „Sie hat heute frei und meint, dass Onkel Paolo und du sicherlich ihre Hilfe im Haushalt gebrauchen könnte."

Ich nickte grinsend und sparte mir jede Form von Antwort. Wir beide wussten, dass meine Tante ohne Zweifel im Recht war. Vater war Buchbinder und Zeichner, einer der besten der ganzen Region. Doch mir fiel es schwer, das Chaos, das er bei uns Zuhause verursachte, so gut es ging im Zaum zu halten.

Meine Mutter war gestorben, als ich noch sehr klein war. Undeutlich konnte ich mich an ihre wunderschöne lachende Stimme erinnern, aber sonst kannte ich ihr Gesicht nur von Vaters lebendigen Erzählungen. Sie muss sehr schön gewesen sein mit ihren langen, glatten haselnussfarbenen Haaren, dem ruhigen dunkelbraunen Blick ... immer ein Lächeln auf den feingeschnittenen Lippen tragend.

Papa sagte oft ich sähe aus wie sie. Doch meiner Meinung nach trennten mich die von ihm vererbten haselnussfarbenen Locken und olivgrünen Augen unbestreitbar davon, auch nur annähernd an ihre sanfte Anmut heranzureichen. Tante Antonella hatte ganz recht, wenn sie sagte ich sähe aus wie eine kleine Zigeunerin, nur mit blasserer Haut.

Endlich erreichten Sophia und ich unser Ziel und schon tauchte das La Fenice vor uns auf, das Theaterhaus, dessen Ruf Schauspieler, Komponisten und natürlich Zuschauer von weit her immer wieder anzog. Es machte seinem Namen wahrhaftig alle Ehre. Wie der triumphierende Phönix aus der Asche hob sich die pfleglich gehegte Theaterfassade gegenüber der angrenzenden Gebäude ab, an denen der Verfall vieler Jahrzehnte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Nach dem verheerenden Brand vor vierzig Jahren hatte die Betreibergesellschaft seit 1836 wieder und wieder investiert, um das Prestige des großen venezianischen Opernhauses zu erhalten. Schließlich hatte es vielen bedeutenden Komponisten zur Aufführung ihrer Werke gedient. Rossini, Meyerbeer, Bellini und Verdi – sie alle hatten Akustik und Ausstattung dieses schmuckstückhaften Gebäudes zu schätzen gewusst, und so manche große, musikalische Schöpfung hatte in diesen Mauern zum ersten Mal die Ohren des Publikums erfreut.

Die Glocken begannen gerade sieben zu schlagen, als Sophia mich die letzten Stufen des Haupteingangs hinter sich herzog und wir in Windeseile unser Ziel erreichten - das kleine Nähzimmer neben der Kostümaufbewahrung im Gebäudetrakt unter Zuschauerraum und Bühne, wo sich auch Requisitenraum und die Garderoben der Sänger und Sängerinnen befanden. Für gewöhnlich arbeiteten meine Cousine und ich in Signora Scabrezzas Schneiderei am Canale Grande, direkt gegenüber des Palazzo Grimani. Doch anlässlich der Feierlichkeiten, die dem Wiederaufbau des Theaters vor vierzig Jahren gewidmet waren, stand in drei Wochen ein zusätzlicher großer Galaabend bevor. Natürlich mussten die Kostüme ihren Trägern exakt angepasst werden, und da nur noch wenig Zeit blieb, geschah dies in den Pausen der Gesangsproben. So kam es, dass wir seit nunmehr einer Woche jeden Morgen im Theater einfanden.

„Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt?", empfing uns die kläffende Stimme der Signora. Sie hatte sich in der Mitte der kleinen Kammer aufgebaut, maß uns mit blitzenden Augen, die aus ihrem hochroten Gesicht hervorstachen, und hatte die von langen Jahren der Arbeit zerschundenen Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

Ich musste einen Anflug aufkommenden Widerspruchwillens in zurückdrängen, der darauf beharrte, dass wir es gerade noch pünktlich geschafft hätten, denn erst jetzt erklang in dumpfer Ferne der siebte und letzte Glockenschlag.

Welch gravierenden Gegensatz unsere Herrin doch zu ihrem Bruder darstellte. Pater Giovanni Scabrezza, ein enger Freund meines Vaters, war ein Mann um die Sechzig, dessen mildes Gemüt aus jeder seiner Gesten sprach und dem allenfalls in der strengsten seiner Predigten ein harsches Wort über die Lippen kam. Er war es auch gewesen, der sich stets dafür eingesetzt hatte, mir ein besonderes Maß an Erziehung und Bildung angedeihen zu lassen, mich zu fördern und zu fordern, wo andere Mädchen in meiner Lage auf alle Zeit im elterlichen Haushalt eingesperrt geblieben wären.

„Es tut uns Leid, Signora. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sophia senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Ich tat es ihr nach, ahnte jedoch, dass mein reuiger Anblick nicht ausreichte, um die vorhersehbaren Vorwürfe abzuwenden, die nun folgen würden.

Schon sah ich einen feisten, goldberingten Finger drohend vor meinen Augen hin und her schwenken. „Und du solltest dir besser besondere Mühe geben, nicht unangenehm aufzufallen, Serafina Stella Maria Ardendo! Es ist ohnehin mehr als großzügig von mir, ein stummes Ding wie dich in meinen Diensten zu halten." Ihr kurzes verächtliches Schnauben konnte mich nicht treffen. Ich war bereits mit schlimmeren Worten angegriffen worden, und das seitdem ich ein kleines Kind gewesen war. „Warum tue ich Giovanni nur diesen Gefallen?"

Insgeheim wussten wir beide, aus welchem Grund sie es tat. Ich mochte mich nicht verbal ausdrücken können, doch meine Hände waren bei weitem geschickter, als die der meisten jungen Frauen, die sonst als Schneidergehilfinnen angestellt waren. Schon immer hatte ich mich bemüht, auf den Gebieten Herausragendes zu vollbringen, auf denen mir auch nur ein Funke Talent gegeben war. Alles andere wäre ein Zeichen von Undank, Verschwendung und falscher Bescheidenheit.

„Eure Körbe habe ich bereits gepackt." Die Signora drückte Sophia und mir unsere Arbeitsutensilien in die Hände. Dann wand sie sich um und forderte mit herrischer Geste, dass wir ihr unverzüglich folgen sollten. Als wir das Nähzimmer verließen, das am hinteren Ende des Ganges lag, staunte ich, wie schnell sich der Flur mit Menschen gefüllt hatte. Hier und da schoben sich in weiße Tüllröcke gewandete Ballettmädchen wie eine Schar kichernder Schwäne an den mit langsamen Stolz schreitenden Diven und Sängern vorbei.

Wir würden heute viel zu tun haben. Die meisten Ensemblemitglieder trugen bereits die Vorentwürfe ihrer Kostüme, auch diejenigen, an denen noch Nähte geschlossen, Röcke gerafft und Verziehrungen angebracht werden mussten.

Während wir uns durch das aufgeregte Treiben den Weg nach oben bahnten, versuchte ich die abfälligen Blicke einer schlanken schwarzen Diva und ihres rundlichen, kahlköpfigen Begleiters zu ignorieren, der sich mehr für die Betrachtung der Ballettmädchen als den schiefen Sitz seiner Oberbekleidung zu interessieren schien.

Jemand stieß mich von hinten an, und ich schaute einer hochgewachsenen Sängerin nach, die sich ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung, mit erhobenem Haupt an mir vorbeidrängte. Man ließ es uns deutlich spüren - Sophia und ich waren zwei der kleinsten Rädchen in diesem bunten Karussell von Kunst, Stolz und Intrige. Während man Signora Scabrezza noch ein gewisses Maß an respektvoller Behandlung zugestand, ließ man uns bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit spüren, wie unbedeutend wir waren.

Es dauerte keine drei Stunden, schon sah ich Sophia die Erschöpfung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich war mit meinen fünfundzwanzig Jahren gewöhnt, Müdigkeit und schmerzende Knochen zu ignorieren. Doch sie war erst sechzehn und hatte bis vor kurzem noch geglaubt, das Leben bestünde aus nichts anderem als einige Stunden Hausarbeit und der Gunst, den Zerstreuungen nachgehen zu können, nach denen ihr der Sinn stand.

Unser Elternhaus war nicht sehr arm und gewiss wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, dass wir tatsächlich einer Anstellung nachgingen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich mein Vater, der als ältester und einziger männlicher Ardendo das Oberhaupt der Familie darstellte, in den Kopf gesetzt, dass jedes Mitglied unseres Haushalts auch in der Lage sein müsste, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, sollte ein Schicksalsschlag unsere Lebensumstände verschlechtern.

„Eine Frau sollte niemals völlig von einem Mann abhängig sein, dafür sind wir viel zu unzuverlässig", pflegte er mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln zu sagen. Und in dieser Hinsicht nahm er keine Rücksicht darauf, wie sich einige Matronen aus der Nachbarschaft über derart ungewöhnliche Ansichten die Köpfe zerbrachen und die Lippen wund tratschten. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, man bemitleide uns. Ich, die seit frühester Kindheit die führende Hand einer Mutter entbehrte, und Sophia, die vor drei Jahren ihren Vater verloren hatte, konnten nach Ansicht einiger Leute nur von Glück sagen, dass man uns trotz einiger Verfehlungen weiterhin als gesellschaftsfähig erachtete.

Mit müdem Blick reichte meine Cousine mir eine weitere Handvoll Pailletten, die ich mit flinken Stichen auf den Rock des Chormädchens nähte, das unruhig auf den Füßen wippte, da sie in wenigen Sekunden seinen Aufritt haben würde. Ohne meine Arbeit oder mich weiter zu beachten, stürmte die blondgelockte kleine Sängerin auf die Bühne.

Zwar verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und stieß mir die Knie hart an den hölzernen Dielen, doch wenigstens hatte ich es geschafft, die Verzierung rechtzeitig zu befestigen. Ich atmete auf.

„Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber in diesem Moment sehne ich mich nach Signoras stickigem kleinen Geschäft. Wenigstens herrscht dort nicht so ein Trubel und wir können uns besser auf unsere Arbeit konzentrieren." Sophia flüsterte nur, doch schon wurde ihr ein äußerst feindseliger Blick von einem der neben uns wartenden Schauspieler zugeworfen. Man hatte es nicht gerne, wenn die exquisiten gesanglichen Darbietungen vom Getuschel einiger Ignoranten wie uns gestört wurden.

Wenigstens an meiner Antwort konnte niemand Anstoß nehmen, denn ich formte einige schnelle Gesten mit den Händen. „Sieh es so, meine Liebe, wenigstens kommen wir in den Genuss kostenlos die Arien zu hören, welche sonst nur denjenigen zu Teil werden, die sich einen Abend im Theater leisten können."

Sophia lächelte. Wie auch mein Vater und meine Tante hatte sie an den Lektionen in Gebärdensprache teilgenommen, die Pater Scabrezza uns seit meiner frühesten Kindheit hatte angedeihen lassen. Ihm stand als Geistlichem Zugang zu einigen umfangsreichen Bibliotheken offen, und so konnte er auch auf die seltenen Lehrbücher zurückgreifen, welche an den Schulen für Gehörlose in Paris und Washington entwickelt worden waren.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es wahrhaftig Orte gab, an denen jeder mich verstehen könnte, auch wenn ich nicht über die Kraft der Sprache, sondern lediglich dieses andere Mittel der Verständigung verfügte, hatte mich tief beeindruckt als ich ein Kind gewesen war. Vielleicht war es der ungewöhnliche Umstand gewesen, dass ich zwar nicht reden konnte, aber wie jeder andere Mensch hörte, weshalb ich mich jedoch auch in dieser Umgebung zurechtfand. Im Grunde meines Herzens war ich dankbar, bei meiner Familie leben zu können, in der Stadt, die meine Heimat war, und nicht alles hatte eintauschen müssen gegen Menschen, die ich nicht kannte und Orte, an denen meine Wurzeln nicht lagen.

Ein plötzliches Verstummen von Gesang und Orchester ließ meinen Kopf in Richtung Bühne herum fahren. Was war geschehen? Ich beugte mich ein Stück weiter vor, um einen besseren Blick auf die Bühne zu erhaschen. Als ich sah, wer sich vom Zuschauerraum aus einen Weg durch die respektvoll beiseite tretenden Komparsen bahnte, sprang ich auf und nahmen eine ehrerbietigere Haltung an. Auch Sophia kam schnell auf die Beine, strich sich hastig den Rock glatt und blickte züchtig zu Boden.

Direttore Antonio Alterigia, schwarzer Schnauzbart, graue Schläfen und von kleiner untersetzter Statur, war vor wenigen Monaten von der Betreibergesellschaft als Verwalter des La Fenice eingesetzt worden. Seine Kompromisslosigkeit war sogar unter den stutenbissigen Diven gefürchtet und er hatte schon das ein oder andere etablierte Ensemblemitglied aufgrund von Nichtigkeiten im Zuge eines cholerischen Ausbruchs vor die Tür gesetzt. Dieser Mann bildete die Spitze einer bemerkenswerten Prozession, bei der ihm eine rothaarige Dame mit erhobenem Kinn, gewandet in die teuerste französische Mode, zwei sie umschwärmende Zofen und ein livrierter Bediensteter, der einen wütend kläffenden Pudel trug, folgten.

„Das ist ‚La Carlotta'", hörte ich eine kleine brünette Ballettratte ihrer Begleiterin zuflüstern. „Sie hat bis vor kurzem in Frankreich gesungen. Sogar an der Garnier Oper in Paris ist sie gewesen ... bis zu dem großen Brand natürlich. Eine unglaubliche Geschichte! Man sagt, Übersinnliches wäre dabei im Spiel gewesen. Ein Mann wurde getötet und eine wunderschöne Sängerin soll seitdem verschwunden sein."

In der kurzen Zeit, die meine kleine Cousine und ich im La Fenice arbeiteten, hatte ich bereits häufiger von diesem Vorfall gehört. Unter den Tänzerinnen und Chormädchen verbreiteten sich derartige Gerüchte, seien sie noch so viele Jahre alt, mit ungebrochener Faszination und sie genossen die wohligen Schauern, die sie sich gegenseitig einjagten. Selbst wenn alle von ihnen jeden Sonntag frommen Blickes die heilige Kommunion empfingen, hatten sie doch immer ein offenes Ohr für die unglaublichen Schauergeschichten, die sich in der Theaterwelt verbreiteten. Im Falle der Pariser Oper hatte man sich wohl auf die Heimsuchung eines mysteriösen Gespenstes festgelegt, besser gesagt eines ominösen Phantoms, das seine Hände in sämtlichen Belangen des Hauses im Spiel gehabt haben soll. Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, angesichts derartigen Aberglaubens zu schmunzeln.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte für einen Augenblick um ihre Aufmerksamkeit." Direttore Alterigia räusperte sich. Er und sein Gefolge waren nun in der Mitte der Bühne zum Stehen gekommen, und ich konnte den abschätzigen Blick der Diva auf jedem einzelnen lasten sehen, als sie ihr anmutiges Haupt noch ein Stückchen höher hob. „Es ist eine große Ehre, uns bei den kommenden Feierlichkeiten auf die herausragende Darbietung der berühmten Carlotta Giudicelli freuen zu dürfen." Mit stolzer Geste deutete er auf seinen berühmten Gast. „Selbstverständlich werden wir das Programm nun ein wenig umstellen müssen, um ihr den gebührenden Rahmen bieten zu können."

Ein leises Murmeln war der einzige aufkeimende Widerspruch. Sicher konnten die Sängerinnen und Sänger nur von Glück sagen, das an dem großen Galaabend eine Aufführung verschiedenster Opernauszüge geboten werden sollte. Ein zusammenhängendes Stück hätte weitaus gravierende Änderungen mit sich gezogen.

„So eine falsche Schlange", hörte ich die Briga hinter mir zischen. Bisher hatte stets ihr der meiste Beifall des Publikums gegolten, und sie schien keinesfalls angetan von dem Gedanken, nun in den Schatten einer anderen gefeierten Diva treten zu müssen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass sie genauso gut bei Stimme sein wird wie an dem Abend vor fünf Jahren, an dem angeblich das ‚Phantom der Oper' für ihren krächzenden Auftritt gesorgt hat." Die üppige Primadonna verstummte, als sie einen warnenden Blick des Direttore erhielt.

‚La Carlotta' hingegen schien wenig beeindruckt von derartigen Eifersuchtsbekundungen. Mit sanft artikulierten Worten, denen ein leicht französischer Akzent anzumerken war, wandte sie sich an Alterigia. „Mein lieber Herr Direttore, es ist mir natürlich ein Vergnügen in einem Haus wie dem Ihren auftreten zu dürfen. Gestatten Sie mir die Frage mit welchem Stück ich Ihr Publikum erfreuen darf?"

Sichtlich geschmeichelt nahm der Angesprochene Haltung an und reckte die Brust. „Nun, unser Programm wird unter anderem Passagen aus Rossinis ‚Barbier', Puccinis ‚Butterfly', Wagners ‚Tannhäuser' und Verdis ‚Maskenball' und ‚Aida' beinhalten." Schwärmerisch breitete er die Arme aus. „Alles was noch zu einem furiosen Erfolg fehlt ist eigentlich Gounods ‚Margarete'."

Wie ungeschickt von ihm! Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, angesichts einer derartigen Gedankenlosigkeit. Sogar ich wusste doch darüber Bescheid, und in der Theaterwelt war es erstrecht kein Geheimnis, dass ausgerechnet diese Rolle verantwortlich war, für einen winzigen Kratzer auf dem blankpolierten Aushängeschild der Diva. Bei der Darbietung der ‚Margarete' war es zu jenem denkwürdigen Auftritt gekommen, bei dem der Giudicelli die Stimme versagt und auf den Signorina Briga vorhin angespielt hatte!

Doch durch und durch Schauspielerin, die sie war, merkte man allenfalls an einem leicht verhärteten Ausdruck um die lächelnden Mundwinkel der Giudicelli, dass sie sich kompromittiert fühlte. „Wenn ich ihnen damit eine Freude machen kann, Signor ..."

„Selbstverständlich! Mir und auch allen Gästen dieses wunderbaren Anlasses", erwiderte Alterigia eifrig. „Schneiderin!" Er blickte sich suchend um und winkte Signora Scabrezza mit einer wohlwollenden Geste herbei. „Die Garderobe unseres Gastes hat nun absoluten Vorrang, meine Gute. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich persönlich darum kümmern."

Meine Arbeitgeberin deutete eine Verbeugung an. Nervös rang sie die Hände und gab somit zu erkennen, dass sie etwas zu sagen hatte, was dem Direttore vielleicht nicht gefallen würde. Zweifelsohne musste sie ihm mitteilen, dass wir schon so mehr zu tun hatten als eigentlich machbar war. Gerade sie war an mehr Ecken und Enden eingespannt als Sophia und ich zusammen. Undenkbar, dass wir beide, als Schneidergehilfinnen, die restlichen Arbeiten alleine bewältigen sollten.

Signora Scabrezza setzte an und ich mochte meinen Ohren kaum trauen. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mich persönlich um die Garderobe der berühmten Signora zu kümmern, Herr Direttore. Doch ich bin sicher, dass die geschickten Hände von Signorina Ardendo hierzu wesentlich geeigneter wären. Sie hat einen vortrefflichen Blick fürs Detail, und könnte den Ansprüchen der großen Giudicelli wahrscheinlich besser entsprechen als ich, die ich doch vielmehr noch einen Blick auf meine andere Gehilfin haben muss. Sie steht noch ganz am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung und benötigt aus diesem Grunde noch des Öfteren eine führende Hand."

Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte ich hinüber zu meiner Cousine, aus deren Richtung ein leises Keuchen erklungen war. Sophia biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe. Dieses Argument war ganz gewiss ein Vorwand, da die Signora fürchtete, ihren guten Ruf zu verlieren, sollte das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit der Diva nicht zusagen. Unterlief mir jedoch ein Fehler, konnte man mich umstandslos auf die Straße setzen und kein Schaden für ihre Schneiderei würde entstehen.

Der Direttore des La Fenice nickte zustimmen und forderte auch mich mit einem Wink auf, vorzutreten. Zögernd kam ich der Geste nach und fühlte voll Unbehagen die vielen Augenpaare, die mit einem Mal auf mir lasten. Mit süffisantem Lächeln wandte er sich nun wieder an die rothaarige Primadonna. „Ganz sicher werden Sie mit der Arbeit dieser jungen Dame zufrieden sein, Signora. Außerdem wird sie Ihnen kaum Umstände bereiten. Seit Geburt ist sie stumm und somit in der Lage, Ihren Wünschen ohne Widerworte nachzukommen."

Ein herrlicher Scherz, der unter allen Anwesenden für heiteres Gelächter sorgte, außer bei mir und Sophia, die lediglich ein gequältes Lächeln zu Stande brachte. Ich hingegen spürte heiße Röte in meine Wangen steigen, und lobte mich innerlich für meine Selbstbeherrschung, die mich die Situation stoisch ertragen ließ.

Somit begann für mich einer der anstrengensten Arbeitstage meines Lebens, und als ich spätabends erschöpft in die Küche meines Elternhauses trat, empfing mich Vater bereits mit einem mitleidsvollen Lächeln.

„Principessa ..." Er trat auf mich zu und schloss mich in eine herzliche Umarmung, der ich mich müde und dankbar entgegenlehnte. Fürsorglich meine Hand ergreifend, dirigierte mich der immer noch lächelnde Mann, zur hölzernen Sitzbank in der Küchenecke und trug Brot, Oliven und Käse auf. „Sicher hast du heute wieder den ganzen Tag nicht gegessen. Deine Mutter würde mir eine gehörige Standpauke halten, wenn sie sehen würde, dass du nur noch Haut und Knochen bist!"

Ich schmunzelte. Für meinen Vater wäre ich auch dann noch ‚nur Haut und Knochen', wenn ich Signora Scabrezzas Statur besäße. Falls mein Gesicht heute Abend tatsächlich ein wenig hager wirken sollte, so war dies gewiss mit den anspruchsvollen Garderobenvorstellungen der Giudicelli zu erklären.

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich, wie die geschundenen Hände meines Vaters mit einem kaum merklichen Zittern den Tisch deckten. Er war alt geworden in den letzten Monaten, und das obwohl er noch keine Fünfzig zählte. In kürzester Zeit hatte sein ehemals dunkelbraunes Haar eine weißlich graue Farbe angenommen, und auch wenn er noch immer eine recht kräftige Statur besaß, merkte man seinem Rücken bereits eine merklich krümmere Haltung an, als noch vor kurzer Zeit.

Schon immer hatte unsere Familie in diesem Hause gelebt, doch während seine Eltern die Stadt nie verlassen hatten, war Paolo Ardendo im Alter von kaum dreizehn Jahren zusammen mit seinem älteren Bruder Stefano verschwunden. Erst ein ganzes Jahrzehnt später hatte er nach dem Tod seines Vater urplötzlich wieder in der kleinen Buchbinderei direkt neben dem Dogenpalast gestanden, um das Geschäft weiterzuführen. Davon, was in diesen verloren Jahren geschehen war, sprach er nie und auch nicht davon, weshalb man nie wieder etwas von Stefano gehört hatte. Als ich geboren wurde war er bereits Mitte Zwanzig, während meine Mutter kaum älter als meine sechzehnjährige Cousine gewesen sein musste.

„Sophia hat mir von deinem neuen Auftrag berichtet", mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ er seine schmerzenden Knochen auf dem Stuhl mir gegenüber nieder und betrachtete mich nachdenklichen Blickes. „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Während ich hungrig ein Stück Brot in den Mund schob, begannen meine Hände aufgeregt zu erzählen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine einzelne Frau mich derart beschäftigt halten kann. Mir kommt es so vor, als ändere sie ihre Meinung stündlich. Bis wir auch nur ansatzweise einen passablen Entwurf ausgewählt hatten, war der Nachmittag auch schon um. Und da die Zeit drängt, musste ich noch einige Stunden ins Geschäft, um wenigstens die Stoffe und Nähzeug für morgen vorzubereiten!"

Die sonnengebräunte Stirn in Falten legend, verschränkte Vater die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Diese Wochen werden sicher mühevoll für dich, Principessa. Aber glaube mir, wenn sie vorüber ist, wirst du stolz auf dich sein."

„Papa!" Eine leichte Welle von Wut stieg in mir auf. „Das weiß ich. Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich nur aus diesem einen schwierigen Kunden einen Schluss auf meine gesamte Arbeit ziehen würde ... nur wenn ich dir schon von meinen Sorgen erzähle, dann möchte ich wenigstens, dass du dich ein kleines bisschen mit mir zusammen aufregst."

Das schallende Lachen, welches ich ernte, ließ mein Herz zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage leicht werden. So schnell er gekommen war, ebbte der kleine Anflug von Zorn auch schon wieder ab. Mochte mein Lachen auch niemals den wohligen Klang haben, den das von Vater verströmte, so war ich in diesem Moment doch einfach nur glücklich, jemanden zu haben, mit dem ich es teilen konnte.

Ich aß noch ein wenig von Käse und Brot und begann dann abzuräumen, während sich langsam der rauchige Duft von Papas Pfeife im Raum ausbreitete. Er saß schweigend und mit verklärtem Blick da, hatte die Beine weit von sich gestreckt und hing eigenen unergründlichen Gedanken nach. Manchmal schien es mir, als umgäbe ihn eine geheimnisvolle Aura, und dann schmerzte es mich tief in meinem Herzen. Unser Verhältnis war eng, und ich fühlte mich geborgen und verstanden von ihm, doch gab es Teile seiner Person, die er vor mir abschirmte, als hüte er irgendwo in sich Heimlichkeiten, von denen ich nichts erfahren sollte. Ich sprach ihn nur selten darauf an, denn die wenigen Male, zu denen ich es getan hatte, waren ohne Ergebnisse gewesen.

Ich stellte den letzten getrockneten Teller an seinen Platz, lächelte Papa noch einmal zu und ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Dies war der einzige Raum unseres kleinen Hauses, in dem ein teurer Teppichboden lag. Mama hatte ihn in ihrer Liebe zur filigranen französischen Mode hergerichtet und so bildete er einen angenehm exotischen Kontrast zum praktischen, italienischen Stil den mein Vater seit jeher bevorzugt hatte. Dennoch hatte ich ihm abgerungen diesen einen Wohnraum zu belassen, auch nachdem Mutter von uns gegangen war.

Ich nahm ein Buch aus dem mit Glastüren ausgestatteten Bücherschrank und ließ mich auf der bordeaux-farbenen Chaiselounge nieder. Vor einigen Tage hatte ich begonnen, Goethes ‚Werther' zu lesen, und auch wenn Tante Antonella der Ansicht war, dass dieses ‚todesverherrlichende Machwerk' keinesfalls eine angemessene Lektüre für junge Damen darstellte, hatte es mich mit seiner lebendigen Sprache doch sofort gefesselt.

_Siehst du, mit mir ist's aus, ich trag' es nicht länger! Heute saß ich bei ihr – saß, sie spielte auf ihrem Klavier, mannigfaltige Melodien, und all den Ausdruck_ ... las ich gerade auf Seite Einhundertzehn, als ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür mich aufschrecken ließ. Mein Blick flog zur Standuhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Elf. Wer mochte das sein?

Etwas regte sich in der Küche, und ich hörte wie sich Vaters Schritte der Haustür näherten. Angestrengt lauschend konnte ich nur mitbekommen, das eine Männerstimme mit ihm ein paar Worte wechselte und dann wieder ging. Ich wartete. Als Papa zu mir ins Wohnzimmer trat, konnte ich sehen, dass der nächtliche Besucher mehr als unangenehme Nachrichten mit sich gebracht haben musste. Er war blass und fuhr sich mit nervöser Hand übers Haar. „Ich bin noch einmal fort, Serafina." Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass er meinen Namen derart ernst aussprach. Seine Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her. Er wirkte gehetzt und seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen. Während er sich umwandte, ohne dass ich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, ihn zu Rede zu stellen, hörte ich seine scharfen Worte. „Es kann spät werden. Du wirst die Tür direkt hinter mir zuschließen."

_Erik_

Venedig – in keiner anderen Stadt schien das Spiel von Licht und Schatten soviel Bedeutung zu haben wie hier. Selbst bei Tag versanken die verschlungenen Gassen in dämmrigen Zwielicht und überall herrschte eine wehmütig schwere Atmosphäre, der man sich nur schwer zu entziehen vermochte. Es schien wahrhaftig viele Orte und Straßen in der Lagunenmetropole zu geben, denen nie ein Sonnenstrahl vergönnt war. Die hohen Häuserschluchten hielten einen Großteil der Helligkeit ab, so dass man die Tageszeit oftmals kaum aufgrund der Lichtverhältnisse bestimmen konnte.

Allerorts traf man auf Maler verschiedensten Alters, verschiedenster Herkunft, die in einer Gasse oder an einem der unzähligen Marktplätze mit Staffelei und Palette Stellung bezogen hatten, um einen Teil des vergänglichen Zaubers dieser von Schatten, Ruhm und Verfall gekennzeichneten Stadt einzufangen. Hier stand eine prachtvolle Kirche, flanierten wohlhabende Schaulustige - vor allem aus der reichen, europäischen Oberklasse-, dort verdienten sich magere, in Lumpen gehüllte Kinder, Frauen und Greise gerade genug durch Bettelei und undankbare Hilfstätigkeiten, um am Leben bleiben zu können.

Welch ein Schmelztiegel menschlicher Dekadenz!

Das Il Palazzo lag direkt am Canale Grande. Es bedurfte nur eines kurzen Fußweges von zwei Minuten und schon hatte man den Markusplatz erreicht. Das Hotel verfügte über eine eigene Bootsanlegestelle, sowie einen separaten Eingang mit Concierge.

Die Suite, welche ich bewohnte, war mit vier luxuriösen Räumen eine der größten. Möbel und Ausstattung ließen keine Wünsche übrig. Der Inhaber hatte keine Kosten gescheut und alles mit den hochwertigsten Einrichtungsgegenständen versehen. Perserteppiche, barocke Stelltische, Sekretär, marmorverkleidetes Badezimmer und ein großes französische Mahagonibett bestachen in ihrer geschmackvollen Nebensächlichkeit.

All das hatte keine großartige Bedeutung für mich. Zwar konnte ich nicht leugnen, dass ein gewisses Vermögen, welches ich durch einige Geschäfte von teilweise fragwürdigem, wenn auch nicht kriminellem Ruf erworben hatte, mehr als angenehm war, doch strebte ich nach etwas Höherem.

An dem Tag, als ich Christine frei gab, war etwas in mir losgebrochen, das ich nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Zu lange hatte ich mich selbst eingesperrt in dieses unterirdische Verließ. Zweifelsohne hatte ich in dieser Abgeschiedenheit Fertigkeiten erwerben können, wie sie keinem anderen Menschen eigen waren – Perfektion in jedem erschlossenen Gebiet von Kunst und Wissenschaft. Doch nun verlangte es mich nach mehr.

In mir war der Hunger nach neuen Herausforderungen erwacht, und die Sehnsucht, noch einmal mehr von der Welt zu sehen als die Kellergewölbe der Pariser Oper.

Es hatte lange gedauert, doch der Zeit war es mir gleichgültig geworden, ob man vor meinem Anblick zurückschrak. Ich war nicht länger bereit, mich um des Friedens meiner Mitmenschen Willen von den inspirierenden Quellen fremder Länder und vielfältigster Eindrücke fortzusperren. Womit hätten sie sich ein solches Opfer verdient?

Welch ungeahnte Horizonte hatte ich musikalisch erreichen können, nachdem ich das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten die sturmgepeitschte See bei Calais gesehen hatte? Ich hatte geweint und das Gefühl des Regens, der mir über Maske und Gesicht rann, begrüßt wie die zärtliche Berührung einer Geliebten. Nie wieder wollte ich dieses Gefühl entbehren, die Natur zu erfahren und alles in mich aufzunehmen, was sie mir zu bieten hatte. Seitdem ich frei war, gehen konnte wohin ich wollte, hatte ich mehr komponiert als in den Jahren, in der die Musik mein einziger Begleiter gewesen war.

Nur eine Bedingung stellte ich an mich selbst. Ich musste fort aus Frankreich, fort von dem Schatten meines eigens geschaffenen Phantoms, fort von der Frau, die auf ewig einen Platz in meinem Herzen innehatte. _Christine._

Madame Antoinette Giry, meine einzige Vertraute, seit Jahren, Jahrzehnten, hatte mir in einem unserer regelmäßigen Briefwechsel berichtet, dass der Vicomte zusammen mit seiner jungen Braut nach Schweden ausgewandert war, ihrer Heimat, wo sie geboren wurde. Auch mich hatte das Schicksal nicht wieder in das Land zurückkehren lassen, das zu eng verknüpft war mit den schmerzenden Erinnerungen an eine Vergangenheit, die ich nicht vergessen, aber doch hinter mir lassen wollte.

Eins hatte ich im unvermeidbaren Umgang mit den Menschen schnell gelernt, egal welches Land ich auch bereiste. Die Ausstrahlung von Unnahbarkeit und Stolz, die mir die grenzenlose Annahme durch Christines verzweifelt ehrlichen Kuss geschenkt hatte, jagte ihnen Respekt ein. Die weiße Ledermaske, welche meine rechte Gesichtshälfte verbarg, wurde zwar voller Befremden angestarrt, aber unternahm man keinen Versuch, dahinter zu schauen.

Es hatte einige Zeit der Gewöhnung bedurft, doch mittlerweile scheute ich mich nicht mehr, mir sogar am Tag meinen Weg durch die Menschenmengen einer Stadt zu bahnen, die erschrockenen Blicke von Jung und Alt ignorierend und erschauernd angesichts der Kraft meiner Ausstrahlung, die oft sogar gestandene Männer zur Seite treten ließ, um mir Platz zu machen.

Meine Seele war trotz der uneingeschränkten Bewegungsmöglichkeiten ruhelos. An keinem Ort verweilte ich länger als einige Monate. Dann trieb es mich fort.

Die Schatten der Vergangenheit hatten nicht einmal das Tageslicht vertreiben können, das bald ein fester Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden war. Doch wenn ich zu Anfang gedacht hatte, die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage als ‚Phantom der Oper' würden mich niemals loslassen, hatte ich bereits weniger als ein Jahr später, nach der Geburt des ersten Erben der jungen Vermählten de Chagny, meinen Frieden mit Christine und den Untaten, die ich an ihr begangen hatte, geschlossen. Sie war glücklich, und in mir breitete sich die Gewissheit aus, damals - an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend von Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt - die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Nein, es war nicht das Antlitz meines lieben kleinen Singvogels, sondern Erinnerungen an eine Zeit lange vor ihr, die mich Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten und schweißgebadet, mit wildschlagendem Herzen auffahren ließen. Meine Suche nach einem Gegenmittel für diese Alpträume hatte mich bereits früher quer durch Europa, Persien und Russland geführt, immer auf den Spuren einer anfangs erzwungenen, später rastlosen Odyssee, die ihr Ende erst in den Kellergewölben der Pariser Oper gefunden hatte. Als ich dieses Refugium verlassen hatte, waren auch sie wieder zum Leben erwacht, als hätten sie jahrelang lediglich unter der Oberfläche meiner Seele geschlummert.

Es hatte lange gedauert, doch heute und hier in Venedig, Stadt der Masken und der Kunst, wo sich die Schönheit des Vergangenen mit dem Blick auf eine weltoffene Zukunft vereinigte, war ich einem entscheidenden Wendepunkt zum Greifen nahe.

Während ich auch weiterhin in die knisternde Glut der im Kamin erloschenen Flammen starrte, wurde ich mir meiner Angespanntheit gewahr. In Kürze würde ich mich einem der Dämonen gegenübersehen, denen ich nun beinahe fünf Jahre lang hinterher jagte.

Ich erhob mich aus dem schweren Samtsessel und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, nicht beachtend, dass meine Schultern hierbei ein schmerzendes Stechen durchfuhr.

Mein Blick ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als es leise an der Tür klopfte und der von mir entlohne Bote eintrat. „Er wird in einer Minute hier sein, _Monsieur_." Umständlich artikulierte er das ungewohnte Wort.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht mitgebracht, wie ich dir aufgetragen hatte?"

Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Er wollte wohl seiner Tochter noch eine kurze Erklärung abgeben ... ist das hier mein Geld?"

„Nimm es und verschwinde." Heiß schoss mir das Blut durch die Adern, und als ich das leise Schließen der Tür vernahm, ließ ich kopfschüttelnd den Blick sinkend. „Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen", erinnerte ich mich selbst mit leisem Murmeln. Er hatte mittlerweile Familie, Kinder ... zwei Seiten begannen in mir zu ringen, doch am Ende siegte die Härte und der Gedanke, dass es um Wiedergutmachung ging, Gerechtigkeit, nicht ein Verbrechen, das ohne jede Moral wäre.

Ein erneutes Klopfen ließ meine Angespanntheit noch stärker wachsen. Ich straffte die Schultern, atmete tief ein, während ich auch weiterhin in die Glut vor mir starrte, die als einzige Lichtquelle den Raum in ein schummriges Zwielicht tauchte. „Treten Sie ein!", forderte ich.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, knarrte leise und fiel zu. Mein Gast gab kein Geräusch von sich. Der Raum musste unheimlich auf ihn wirken, denn alles, was er im schummrig roten Licht erkennen konnte, war wohl meine hochgewachsene und ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt, die ihm den Rücken kehrte.

Ich schwieg. Denn bevor das erste Wort die bleierne Stille durchschneiden würde, musste ich eine Wallung von Aggression und überwältigendem Zorn zurückhalten, die den einzigen Schwur brechen würde, den ich mir in Christines Andenken auferlegt hatte. Zwar gab ich dem Drang nicht nach, doch war ich immer noch im Stande zu töten.

„Was ist nur aus dir geworden, _Zingaro_?", stieß ich schließlich verächtlich hervor. „Seit Jahrzehnten sollst du die Stadt nicht mehr verlassen haben, gehst nun in einem kleinen Geschäft tagein, tagaus einer ehrbaren Arbeit nach ... Ist diese Sesshaftigkeit zu ertragen, wenn man tief in der Seele doch ein Zugehöriger des fahrenden Volkes ist?"

Der ältere Mann keuchte überrascht auf. Die Enthüllung seiner Vergangenheit schien ihm Furcht zu bereiten. Offenbar war es ein Geheimnis, dass er für gewöhnlich gut hütete. „Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Ihr Bote hat mir nur den Brief überreicht. Woher wissen Sie von meiner Vergangenheit? Sind Sie einer der Sippe von damals, Signor?"

Ein kaltes Lachen brach aus meiner Kehle. „Signor? Signor! Das ist wahrhaftig ein Titel, den ich bislang noch nicht aus deinem Mund gehört habe!"

Ich spürte, wie sich die Blicke des Mannes in meinen Rücken bohrten. Seine Worte waren harsch, kündeten von mühsam unterdrückter Wut. „Nun reicht es mir, Monsieur!" Er hatte meinen Akzent trefflich zugeordnet. „Es ist mehr als dreißig Jahre her, dass ich durch Frankreich reiste! Ich kenne Sie nicht!"

„Vielleicht ist es die ungewöhnlich teure Umgebung, in der wir uns hier treffen?" Meine Hand kreiste kurz in einer abwertenden Geste. Noch immer war ich nicht bereit, ihn anzusehen. „Oder ist es die Andersartigkeit meiner Kleidung?"

„Vielleicht ist es der Umstand, dass ich Ihr Gesicht nicht sehen kann, Monsieur", gab Ardendo knurrend zurück.

Auf diesen Zeitpunkt hatte ich gewartet. „Mein Gesicht also, Zingaro?" Ohne dass er es erkennen konnte, entfernte eine fließende Handbewegung das weiße Leder meiner Maske. Langsam wandte ich mich um, das Entsetzen in den Augen meines Gegenübers genießend. Mein Kinn reckte sich noch höher vor Stolz, um ihm die uneingeschränkte Betrachtung meiner Deformation zu ermöglichen.

Sein gealtertes Gesicht verlor zusehends jede Farbe. Der Mund stand in Unglauben offen und seine Schultern sanken kraftlos herab. Ich war in all den Jahrzehnten erwachsen geworden, doch er nichts als ein alter Mann, dem ein Schreckensbild seiner Jugend gegenüber stand. Er zitterte, hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. „Des Teufels Sohn!" Die Stimme aus meinen Alpträumen war nichts weiter als ein Krächzen.

Das erste Mal in meinem Leben empfand ich so etwas wie Befriedigung, als ich das Grauen in den Augen eines Menschen sah, der mein wahres Gesicht erblickte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals! War er nicht einer derjenigen Männer gewesen, denen der Anblick dieser Fratze die Taschen gefüllt hatte, mit den Münzen der wohlig erschauernden, gaffenden Masse? „Scheinbar hast du dich geirrt. Jedenfalls habe ich den Eindruck, dass du dich sehr wohl an mich erinnerst."

„Wie ... wie ist das möglich? Die Gendarmerie von ganz Paris war dir auf den Fersen, nachdem du ..."

Ich ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste, als mich Erinnerungen an jene Nacht überfielen. Das Donnern meiner Stimme schnitt Ardendo das Wort ab. „... nachdem ich aus dem Käfig geflüchtet bin, in dem ihr mich zwei Jahre lang als Kuriosität präsentiert habt!" Hätte Antoinette Giry mich damals nicht halbverhungert aufgelesen und in den Kellergewölben der alten Oper versteckt, wäre ich der blutigen Rache des Zigeunerclans ausgeliefert gewesen.

Der Alte hielt meinem Blick ungewöhnlich ruhig Stand. „... nachdem du meinen Bruder getötet hattest." Der schmerzvolle Klang seiner Worte versetzte meinem Herz einen kurzen, reuevollen Stich. Wieder regte sich mein Gewissen, dessen Opfer ich in den letzten fünf Jahren häufig geworden war.

„Ein Wunder, dass ich dazu in der Lage gewesen bin. An jenem Abend hätte er mich beinahe zu Tode geschunden, nur weil ich immer noch den Stolz besaß, mein Gesicht nicht zu eurem Verdienst vorzuzeigen, um Kinder zu Tode zu ängstigen. Ich hatte es satt, mich anspucken, beschimpfen und auslachen zu lassen. Ihr hab mich damals zu einem Tier gemacht!" Abrupt wandte ich mich ab. „Verschwinde! Für heute Abend ist es genug."

Kein Geräusch gab mir Anlass anzunehmen, dass er meinen Worten nachkam. „Dir scheint nicht viel an deinem Leben zu liegen", stieß ich zwischen aufeinandergepressten Zähnen hervor. Was hatte ich mir nur gedacht? War ich wirklich so töricht anzunehmen, jeden Drang unterdrücken zu können, der mich verlangte, jetzt und hier eigenhändig für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen?

„Monsieur, ich kann nicht gehen."

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, setzte gedankenverloren meine Maske wieder auf und wandte mich dem Mann zu, der meine Geduld bis aufs Äußerste strapazierte. „Und weshalb kannst du das nicht, Zingaro?"

„Hören Sie auf, mich so zu nennen. Ich bin schon lange kein Zigeuner mehr. Und für das was ich Ihnen damals antat – ja, ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich meinen Bruder in seinem morbiden Ideenreichtum hätte aufhalten sollen, schließlich waren Sie noch ein Kind, kaum älter als zehn – habe ich durch vielerlei Schicksalsschläge gebüßt."

„So." Es kümmerte mich nicht. Ich _wollte_ nicht, dass es mich kümmert. Ich wurde langsam ruhiger. Ganz allmählich verrauchte meine Wut, angesichts der Demut meines Gegenübers.

Ardendo neigte den Kopf. Er vermied mir direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Haltung aufrichtig war. „Ich habe Familie, eine Tochter. Wie kann ich auch nur eine ruhige Minute finden, während Sie als düsterer Racheengel über mir schweben? Verlangen Sie nicht von mir zu gehen, ehe ich nicht weiß, was Sie wollen!"

Ich hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Genugtuung, Rache, Gerechtigkeit ... wie auch immer du es nennen magst. Oh, werde nicht noch blasser, Zingaro! Schließlich fordere ich kein Blut." Gelassen ließ ich die Arme vor der Brust. Bis zu Beginn unseres Treffens war ich entschlossen gewesen, diesen Mann zu brechen. Er sollte am eigenen Leib spüren, wie es war alles zu verlieren. Doch ich hatte nicht mit den menschlichen Regungen gerechnet, die der Anblick des verängstigten Alten nun in mir auslöste. Ich war nicht länger ‚des Teufels Sohn', oder das Monster welches so lange die Opernwelt von Paris heimgesucht hatte. Mit den vergangenen Jahren hatte ich gelernt, die Extrema meiner Emotionen in einem gewissen Rahmen zu halten, mit eigenen moralischen Grenzen, die ich niemals übertrat.

„Was dann? Wenn nicht mein Blut, was dann?"

Meine Lippen formte ein bitteres Lächeln. „Es ehrt mich, derart idealistisch auf dich zu wirken. Zugegeben war dein Leben etwas, das mir anfangs als Preis vorgeschwebt hatte. Doch scheinbar hat meine Vergangenheit mich nicht vollends zum Tier werden lassen, trotz eurer zahlreichen Bemühungen." Ich hob einhaltsgebietend die Hand als ich die Erleichterung im Blick des Mannes sah. „Allerdings muss ich um meines eigenen Friedens Willen ein gewisses Opfer verlangen."

„Ich bin nicht reich..."

Ich winkte ab. „Es geht mir weniger um den Umfang der Entlohnung als den symbolischen Akt. Alles was ich verlange ist, dass du abbezahlst, was mein Leid dir eingebracht hat."

Ardendo jappte nach Luft. Wie auch ich war er sich bewusst, dass mein Schrecken zu jener Zeit Abend für Abend eine Unzahl von Münzen in die Kasse meiner Peiniger gebracht hatte. „Das müssen weit mehr als eine Million Lira sein! Wenn das Geschäft gut läuft, nehme ich Dreitausend an einem Tag ein. Und damit muss ich die Kosten decken, die Haus und Lebensmittelversorgung fordern."

„Zingaro", tadelte ich kopfschüttelnd. „Du wärst eine Schande deiner Zunft, hättest du damals nicht ein Sicherheitspolster beiseite geschafft."

Er leugnete nichts. „Selbst damit bräuchte ich Jahre."

„Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt. Und diese Stadt ist nicht der schlechteste Ort, um zu warten..."

Stunden später, als mein Gast mich lange verlassen hatte, trat ich ans Fenster, öffnete es und ließ die frische Luft ein. Noch war sie nicht durchdrungen von der sonnenerhitzten Schwere unzähliger schwelender Grachten. Der Schlaf scheute mich und länger hatte ich nicht ertragen, in den Schatten des Raumes verzerrte Geister der Vergangenheit verharren zu sehen. Kein Frieden war mit Ardendos Tribut eingekehrt. Mein Geist war unruhig, wie zuvor.

„Was ist es, das mich umtreibt?", murmelte ich der Nacht entgegen.

Das Morgengrauen war wunderschön, und während ich meinen Blick nicht von dem pittoresken Zusammenspiel der wärmsten Rot- und Orangetönen abwenden konnte, ahnte ich die Antwort. Ich würde nie zu ihnen gehören, zu keinem der in ihrer kleinen Welt lebenden Menschen, egal wie weit ich reiste. Meine Augen hatten zuviel gesehen, meinen Händen haftete zuviel Verderben an.

Langsam wandte ich mich ab. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal Zuflucht in der Musik gesucht? Wie lange den Trost von Melodien entbehrt, welche kein Mensch außer mir einem Instrument entlocken konnte? Es musste über eine Woche her sein. Soviel Komfort dieses Hotel auch bieten mochte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich länger bleiben würde, war es an der Zeit mir eine Unterkunft zu suchen, die meinen Ansprüchen mehr entsprach als der dekorative, doch nutzlose Protz dieses goldenen Käfigs.

Wäre ich auch nie ein Teil der Menschenwelt, wollte ich als ihr Betrachter doch ein Refugium haben, wo es an mir war, _sie_ auszusperren und nicht _von ihr_ verstoßen zu werden.

_Serafina_

Der erste Morgenschimmer lag noch über der Stadt, als ich mich so leise wie möglich aus dem Haus schlich. Direkt gegenüber lag das Markusbecken, und die Glocken von dem Kloster auf der Insel di San Giorgio Maggiore klangen dumpf durch den bereits aufklärenden Nebelschleier.

Ich wollte Vater nicht aufwecken. Gestern Nacht war er erst spät heimgekehrt und hatte sich so ungewöhnlich verhalten, dass mir noch immer ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, wenn ich daran dachte ...

„Erwischt!" Eine Hand schlug mir plötzlich auf die Schulter.

Sophias Lachen ließ mich erleichtert aufatmen. „Du solltest dich nicht so hinterrücks anschleichen, meine Liebe!", machte ich meinem Schrecken Luft. „Wie dreist von dir, wo ich nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen kann!"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten in gutmütigem Spott. „Vielleicht kannst du nicht um Hilfe rufen, aber ganz sicher bist du alles andere als wehrlos. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut, dass du Thomasso Dispregio erst vor zwei Wochen eine schallende Ohrfeige gegeben hast, als er dich anfassen wollte."

Ich winkte ab. „Die plumpen Annäherungsversuche dieses Trottels sind wohl kaum zu vergleichen mit einem Überfall auf offener Straße."

„Da magst du recht haben! Vor allem seit das Gerücht umgeht, ein eigenartiger, maskierter Mann würde seit einer Woche in dieser Gegend herumstreifen..." Sophias Stimme hatte einen verschwörerischen Ton angenommen und sie flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, um die geheime Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte noch dramatischer zu gestalten.

„Ein maskierter Mann." Ich spürte deutlich, wie sämtliche Farbe aus meinen Wangen wich. Hatte Vater mich nach seiner Rückkehr nicht davor gewarnt, eben diesem Menschen über den Weg zu laufen? Ich hatte seinen Worten nicht allzu viel Bedeutung beigemessen, war jedoch an jeder Ecke Venedigs ein Geschäft anzutreffen, in dem ein jeder Reisende diese Symbolträchtigen Andenken erweben konnte. Von Zeit zu Zeit genossen sie den Reiz der Vermummung so sehr, dass es durchaus passieren konnte, einem Maskierten in den Stadtstraßen zu begegnen. Doch Vater hatte von einem ganz bestimmten Mann gesprochen, und er hatte sehr besorgt dabei gewirkt ...

„Was ist, Serafina?" Besorgt griff Sophia nach meinem Handgelenk. „Du siehst aus als sei dir schwindelig. Bist du krank ...?"

Ich bemühte mich nach Kräften, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Vorsichtig machte ich mich aus ihrem Griff los. In diesem Moment, als sie mich aus großen rehbraunen Augen ansah, war sie nichts weiter als ein verängstigtes Kind, dass ich unmöglich mit den verwirrenden Dingen belasten konnte, die Papa gestern Nacht vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, weiter nichts."

Sie nickte ernst. „Das kann ich dir gut nachfühlen. Die große Giudicelli wirkte nicht so, als sein sie leicht zufrieden zu stellen."

„Bei Weitem nicht", stimmte ich zu und versuchte alle Gedanken, die nichts mit meiner Arbeit zu tun hatten, beiseite zu schieben. „Lass uns lieber gehen. Wir sind zwar wirklich früh dran, aber es ist ja auch genug zu tun ..."

Ich war dankbar für die Ablenkung, die mir Sophias Schilderung ihres gestrigen Tages brachte. Dennoch kehrten meine Gedanken immer wieder zu Vater zurück. Er hatte regelrecht verstört gewirkt, ehe er zu Bett gegangen war. In all den Jahren seit Mutters Tod hatte ich ihn stets als gefasst und Herr jeder Lage erlebt. Etwas Einschneidendes musste geschehen sein, während er fort gewesen war. Wie ich ihn kannte, würde er kaum darüber reden wollen, doch irgendwie musste ich einen Weg finden, ihm zu helfen.

Noch immer tief versunken in Überlegungen, bemerkte ich nicht, wie der Blick der großen Carlotta skeptisch auf mir lastete. Sie stand erhaben auf einem kleinen Holzschemel, während ich vor ihr kniete.

„Ein Jammer, dass du nicht sprechen kannst. Es hat den Anschein als seinen deine Gedanken interessanter, als die Beschäftigung mit meiner Garderobe."

Der spitze Kommentar ließ mich kurz zusammen zucken. Hitze stieg mir in die Wangen und ich lächelte verlegen. Doch alles was die große Sopranistin erwiderte war ein süffisantes Grinsen, das all ihre strahlend weißen Zähne zeigte.

Für sie begann die Gesangsprobe erst in einer halben Stunde, und so bemühte ich mich, so viele Absteckarbeiten und vorläufig gesetzte Nähte an ihrem Kostüm vorzubereiten, wie möglich war. Mit diesen Vorbereitungen könnte ich auch dann weiterarbeiten, wenn die Diva auf der Bühne stand. Immer wieder entglitt der seidige Stoff meinen wunden Fingern. Sowohl der Zeitdruck als auch die stimmlichen Lockerungsübungen meiner anspruchsvollen Kundin, kosteten mich den Großteil meiner Konzentration.

Ihr Pudel, der neben uns auf einem Samtkissen thronte, gab ein müdes Winseln von sich, und sofort sprang ‚La Carlotta' ihm entgegen.

Ich konnte mein Nähzeug gerade so zurückreißen, ohne dass sich die Sängerin an den Nadeln stach, oder ein Teil des Stoffes durch ihre plötzliche Bewegung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Tief durchatmend rieb ich mir kurz über die Schläfen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Selbst Kinder, denen ich ihre Garderobe angepasst hatte, waren geduldiger gewesen als diese Person.

„Mon petit chèrie! Sicher hast du Hunger!" flirtete sie mit dem wohl frisierten Tierchen, das einen äußerst verwöhnten Eindruck machte. Ihre Hand griff in einer auf dem Beistelltisch liegenden Pralinenschachtel und platzierte die teure Köstlichkeit vor der Nase des Hundes. Dieser schien jedoch wenig beeindruckt und ignorierte das Dargebotene konsequent. „Oh!" Signora Giudicelli runzelte die Stirn und blickte besorgt auf ihren weißgelockten Liebling. „Bist du etwa krank, mein Schatz?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum als jemand von der Tür aus diese Frage beantwortete. „Nicht krank. Aber mindestens genauso anspruchsvoll wie sein Frauchen."

„Jean-Pierre Gandin, mon amant!" Die Diva klatschte begeistert in die Hände und fiel dem Eingetretenen um den Hals.

Ihren stürmischen Kuss ignorierend, nestelte ich an den Arbeitsutensilien in meinen Händen.

„Ich störe wohl gerade." Die Stimme des Mannes klang spöttisch und ich spürte den Blick der eisblauen Augen prüfend auf mir ruhen. Seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen war er wohlhabend, trug Frack und Zylinder. Er schien ein wenig jünger zu sein als die Carlotta, vielleicht um die dreißig Jahre alt. Doch in der Überheblichkeit, die aus seiner Körperhaltung sprach, stand er der Diva in keinster Weise nach.

„Sicherlich nicht", die Signora wischte seinen Einwand mit einer abwertenden Handbewegung fort, die mir unangenehm war. „Das ist nur die Schneidergehilfin. Beachte sie gar nicht." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und stieg vorsichtigen Fußes auf den Schemel zurück, so dass ich wenigstens meine Arbeit fortsetzen konnte.

Auch wenn ich mir wünschte, der Herrenbesuch würde die Garderobe so bald wie möglich verlassen, schien ihm nichts daran zu liegen. Mit einem behaglichen Seufzen ließ er sich auf der Chaiselounge neben dem Frisiertisch nieder, nahm den Hut ab und streckte die Beine weit von sich. Hatte ich ihn auch anfangs für einen französischen Adeligen oder Ähnliches gehalten, korrigierte ich meine Annahme im Nachhinein. Kein Mann von Stand hätte sich derart freimütig benommen. Immerhin war das Anpassen eines Kostüms eine recht private Angelegenheit, und der Umstand, sich währenddessen im Raum der Primadonna aufzuhalten, konnte durchaus als kompromittierend aufgefasst werden.

Dass mich tatsächlich keiner der beiden vornehmen Herrschaften für annähernd voll nahm, konnte ich deutlich festmachen. Nach anfänglich ausgetauschten Belanglosigkeiten tauchten sie in eine persönliche Unterhaltung ein.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Dokumenten vorangekommen, mon bien-amie? Die Archive der Oper sind überaus umfangreich, und ganz gewiss dauert es seine Zeit, bis du aus all den einzelnen Überbleibseln die komplette Partitur zusammengestellt hast. Doch langsam sollte es wohl soweit sein ...", hakte die Giudicelli mit strengem Unterton nach. Konnte sie nicht einfach still stehen? Immer wieder hatte ich Mühe, mich ihrem Drehen und anderen ständig wechselnden Körperhaltungen anzupassen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, meine Göttin des Gesangs." Man konnte spüren, dass er es genoss, sie eine Zeitlang im Ungewissen zu lassen. Er stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand und strich eine Strähne hellblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht, dass sich aus dem mit Pomade zurückgekämmten Zopf gelöst hatte. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen bin ich bereits seit einer Woche fertig."

Die Augen der Diva verengten sich zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen. „Und du hast es gewagt, mir kein Wort darüber zu sagen?" presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich dachte, dass ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt hätte: Dieses Unterfangen ist sehr wichtig für mich! Wir können eine große Summe Geld damit verdienen, mehr als deine Geschäfte und mein Talent in zehn Jahren einbringen, wenn wir es geschickt anstellen. Außerdem hat dieses Werk einen hohen ideellen Wert für mich. Diese Notenfetzen sind die einzigen Überreste der grauenvollen Tat eines Wahnsinnigen und die einzige Möglichkeit Genugtuung zu erlagen. Was er zu seiner eigenen Eitelkeit inszeniert hatte, wird _mich_ reich machen!"

Ihr Gast zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern. „Ich verstehe nicht viel von Musik, daraus mache ich keinen Hehl. Natürlich, ich spiele dir jedes Stück der Welt auf meinem Flügel vor. Ich lege jede Emotion ins Spiel der Tasten, die du hören willst. Aber ich fühle rein gar nichts von alle dem in mir – sei es die Liebesarie der ‚Aida' oder der ‚Totentanz' von Franz Liszt." Seine Lippen teilten sich in einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Aber wenn es dir Befriedigung bedeutet, dass ich dieses Machwerk intoniere, und dafür noch den Ruhm ernte, so will ich es selbstverständlich gerne tun."

Das Temperament der Diva schien abzukühlen, angesichts seiner schmeichelnden Worte. „Der Komponist würde aus seiner Haut fahren, wenn er sähe, dass jemand sich mit seinem Ruhm schmücken will." Ihr Lachen ließ mich erschauern.

Dummerweise machte mich dieser Umstand kurz unaufmerksam, so dass ich mich zusammenzuckend in den Finger stach. Diese schreckhafte Bewegung schien ‚La Carlotta' erst wieder ins Bewusstsein zu bringen, dass ich überhaupt noch anwesend war. Mit einem festen Griff um meinen Oberarm beförderte sie mich kurzerhand ruppig zur Tür hinaus. „Du kannst in zehn Minuten wiederkommen", säuselte sie mit süffisantem Lächeln und das spöttische Lachen ihres Liebhabers trieb mir für einen Augenblick die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

Was für merkwürdigende Dinge hatten sie da eben nur besprochen? Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht ignorieren, Ohrenzeuge von etwas geworden zu sein, das ich besser gar nicht gewusst hätte.

Der Rest des Arbeitstages verlief nicht rosiger, als der Vormittag begonnen hatte. Die kapriziöse Diva schien zwar ein wenig milder gestimmt, dennoch konnte ich froh sein, dass sie lediglich drei oder viermal verlangte, die Kostümentwürfe noch einmal abzuändern.

Als ich endlich völlig erschöpft die Eingangsstufen des La Fenice heruntertrottete, hatte sich die Dämmerung bereits niedergesenkt. Alles wonach ich mich sehnte war mein Bett. Dennoch ging ich einen Umweg, ehe ich heimkehren würde. Es war Dienstag, und Pater Giovanni erwartete mich sicherlich bereits. Seit jeher trafen wir uns einmal wöchentlich. Er fragte dann nach Problemen, mit denen ich hatte umgehen müssen, nahm mir von Angesicht zu Angesicht die Beichte in Gebärdensprache ab, oder wir lauschten einfach nur stillschweigend dem Spiel des Organisten, dessen Proben gelegentlich auch an diesen Abenden stattfanden.

Ich löste das schwarze Schultertuch aus Spitze, welches der einzige Schmuck an dem rostbraunen Arbeitskleid war, das ich trug, und breitete es über mein offenes Haar.

Santa Maria Piccola - die kleine Kirche am Fuße der Rialtobrücke war dunkler als sonst. Nur die zwei großen Altarkerzen spendeten ein schummriges Licht. Den Kopf senkend schlug ich ein Kreuz. Ihn wieder hebend blickte ich mich um, konnte den Pater aber nicht ausmachen. Zu viele Schatten bevölkerten den menschenleeren Raum. Ich wollte mich schon umwenden und auf der Empore nach ihm suchen, als eine Bewegung beim Beichtstuhl ließ mich innehalten. Der Vorhang, hinter dem üblicherweise der Beichtende saß, zitterte noch, doch offenbar war niemand mehr dahinter. Merkwürdig. Ich hätte schwören können bisher keine Menschenseele in der Kirch bemerk zu haben ...

Schon trat Pater Giovanni aus der Mittelkammer. Mit einem hörbarem Seufzen schloss er sie hinter sich. Als er sich herumdrehte, mich erkannte, hellte sein ernstes Gesicht sich auf. Das schlohweiße Haar leuchtete in der Dunkelheit.

Erleichtert trat ich näher.

„Mein Kind", begrüßte er mich und ergriff mit väterlichem Wohlwollen meine Hände. Er war ein Mann, dessen dunkelbraune Augen stets ein fröhliches Glitzern erfüllte. Sein Gesicht war sonnengegerbt und von vielen Lachfalten überzogen. Seit frühester Kindheit erinnere ich mich an ihn als einen gutmütigen und humorvollen Menschen, der so gar nichts mit dem strengen Bild eines Dieners der Kirche gemein hatte, das mir Tante Antonella immer hatte vermitteln wollen. „Es ist schon spät. Fast habe ich gedacht du würdest es nicht schaffen heute noch zu kommen."

Ich lächelte entschuldigend. „Im Moment gibt es viel Arbeit für Sophia und mich in der Oper."

Obgleich meine Familie auch die Gebärdensprache verstand, war Pater Giovanni doch der einzige, der sie mir gegenüber gelegentlich benutzte. Um nicht einzurosten, behauptete er. Doch mein Eindruck war, dass es ihm ein großes Vergnügen war, wenn wir uns auf eine Art und Weise unterhielten, denen Außenstehende kaum folgen konnten. Manchmal legte der beinahe sechzigjährige Geistliche ein geradezu kindliches Gemüt an den Tag.

„Ihr leistet beide sehr viel. Man sollte euch viel öfter sagen, dass ihr zwei außergewöhnliche junge Frauen sein." Seine Hände formten die Worte beinahe so schell und geschickt, wie ich es konnte. „Ganz besonders du, Serafina."

Ich wischte diese Bemerkung mit einer flüchtigen Geste fort. So etwas wollte ich nicht hören. Bei all dem, was ich auch tat, wusste ich doch, dass es nicht das Leben war, welches einer fünfundzwanzigjährigen Tochter aus gutem Hause geziemt hätte. Meine beiden anderen Cousinen waren in diesem Alter bereits verheiratet und Mütter gewesen. Sophia würde es in wenigen Jahren sicher nicht anders ergehen. Ein Mann der mich liebte und trotz meines undamenhaft gebildeten Dickschädels akzeptierte, Familie, Reisen, die über die Grenzen dieser Stadt hinausgingen ... ich hatte begonnen, diese Hoffnungen zu begraben.

„Sei nicht traurig, mein Kind. Nicht jedem von uns ist ein gewöhnliches Leben beschert, wenn wir es uns manchmal auch noch so sehr wünschen."

Ich seufzte und nickte langsam. „Pater ...", begann ich, ohne recht zu wissen, was ich genau sagen sollte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Vater. Gestern Nacht kam ein Bote mit einer Nachricht zu ihm. Daraufhin war er noch stundenlang fort. Als er wiederkam, hat er sich so merkwürdig verhalten. Er wirkte müde aber auch verängstigt." Ich merkte, wie sich ein Kloß in meinem Hals zu formen begann. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm helfen kann ..."

Der Blick des alten Mannes wanderte kurz von mir fort. Es schien beinahe so, als suchte er etwas oder jemanden in den Schatten um uns herum. Dann wandte er sich mir wieder zu. Sein Lächeln hatte er beibehalten, doch glaubte ich eine Spur Schmerz darin vermengt zu sehen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Kind. Ich bin sicher, dass es ihm am meisten hilft, wenn du ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenkst und nicht unter seiner Last mitleiden musst."

Ein Geräusch von der Empore herab ließ meinen Kopf erschrocken herumfahren.

„Was war das?", formten meine Hände die tonlose Frage.

„Nur der Organist", antwortete Pater Giovanni nach einem kurzen Zögern und immer noch die Zeichensprache benutzend. „Setzen wir uns einen Augenblick. Sicher wird es dir gut tun, ein wenig Ablenkung in der Musik zu finden, ehe du nach Hause gehst."

Als wir uns auf der Kirchenbank niederließen, erkannte ich die langsam erklingende Melodie. _„Zu dir in schwerem Leid, komm ich mein Herr und Gott, und such Barmherzigkeit in meiner Seelennot. Zu deinem Kreuz blick ich hinauf, da quillt die Gnad in vollem Lauf. Jesu, Jesu! Verstoß mich Sünder nicht!"_

Ich war wie gefangen vom Spiel dieses Instrumentes. Am heutigen Abend schien sein Klang mir harmonischer und von einer Überflut an Gefühlen erfüllt, als ich es jemals zuvor vernommen hatte. Das Bild von Giacomo Massetti, dem hageren, siebzigjährigen und stets ernst blickenden Organisten, mochte so gar nicht zu dieser Art von Intonierung passen. Als ich neben mich zu Pater Giovanni blickte, sah ich dass er die Hände gefaltet und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen, obwohl seine Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln formten.

Ein plötzlicher Umschwung der Melodie ließ auch mich die Augen schließen. Sie war mir unbekannt, doch fühlte ich mich schon bald zutiefst berührt von ihrer klaren und wärmenden Harmonie. Kaum bemerkte ich, dass weicher Gesang sie zu durchweben begann. Zuerst nur ganz leise und so, dass ich es kaum bemerkte, drang eine Männerstimme an mein Ohr, deren Schönheit ich mich nicht entziehen konnte.

_Erik_

Der Pater hatte sein Wort gehalten. Wer auch immer vorhin die Kirche betreten hatte, war scheinbar sofort wieder fortgeschickt worden. So wachsam ich anfangs auch gelauscht hatte, ich konnte kein gesprochenes Wort mehr vernehmen.

Ausgezeichnet. Es war mir nicht daran gelegen, die Aufmerksamkeit eines weiteren Menschen zu erregen.

Interessiert blickte ich zum Kirchenschiff empor. Der kleine graue Steinbau hatte nichts vom üppigem Prunk, wie er oft in Italien anzutreffen war. Alles wirkte liebevoll gepflegt und der einzige Schmuck dieses Gotteshauses war nicht aus Gold oder Silber, sondern Blumensträuße, die vor dem Altar und auf dem Geländer der Empore standen.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sich in mir ausbreitete. In den letzten Jahren hatte ich heilige Bauten verschiedenster Länder gesehen. Doch über ein architektonisches Interesse war meine Betrachtung nicht hinausgegangen.

Als ich vor einer Stunde an diesem äußerlich höchst unscheinbaren Gebäude gestanden hatte, war mein Denken darauf ausgerichtet, dass sich im Inneren vielleicht die Möglichkeit bieten würde eine Orgel vorzufinden. Und somit war ich an den einsamen Mann herangetreten, der mit großer Sorgfalt dabei gewesen war, den Mittelgang der kleinen Kirche zu fegen.

Hätte ich geahnt, was diese Begegnung nach sich ziehen würde, ich wäre ohne zu zögern umgekehrt. Doch etwas in seinem Blick ließ mich verweilen. Er hatte mich offen betrachtet, doch ohne jede Spur von Befremdung oder Misstrauen angesichts meiner Maske. Als Preis, das Instrument zu spielen, hatte er lediglich gefordert, mir die Beichte abnehmen zu dürfen. Ich hätte es ablehnen sollen.

Ich zog meinen schwarzen Gehrock und die ledernen Handschuhe aus und legte sie über den Rücken der nächsten Kirchenbank. Zärtlich senkte ich meine Finger auf die schwarzen und weißen Tasten. Zwar war dies lediglich eine kleine Orgel, doch hervorragend gestimmt und mit liebevoll blankpolierten Pfeifen. Ein Stoß Notenblätter lag noch auf dem Ständer und ich begann zu spielen, ohne dass mir wichtig gewesen wäre, was es war. Alles was ich wollte war mit dem Klang zu verschmelzen, den ich zuletzt vor so vielen, langen Tagen vernommen hatte.

Noch immer hingen meine Gedanken an den bedrückend ehrlichen Geständnissen, welche ich bei der Beichte abgelegt hatte. Es musste das ruhige Verständnis des Paters gewesen sein, die Art mit der er sein Zuhören signalisierte, jedoch nicht aburteilte, was ich berichtete. Anders konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären, weshalb ich mich zu solch schonungsloser Ehrlichkeit hatte hinreißen lassen. Dieser Mann wusste nun praktisch alles über mich – zu welchen Taten mich mein Leben getrieben hatte, welche Verbrechen meiner Hand entsprungen waren und sogar, was ich als ‚Operngeist' den dort Arbeitenden und allen voran Christine angetan hatte. Dennoch hatte er mich nicht fortgeschickt, mir statt dessen zugestanden herzukommen, wann immer es mich verlangte auf der Orgel zu spielen.

Ohne dass ich den Zeitpunkt bewusst hätte festmachen können, war ich in das Spielen eines anderen Stückes verfallen. _Christine ..._

_Leg' ab deinen Widerstand,_

_Der dich zurückhält_

_Ergib dich ganz dem Zauber meiner Macht_

_Greife nur nach meiner Hand_

_Stell' keine Fragen_

_Dann schützen dich die Träume tiefster Nacht_

_Deine Liebe schenke mir_

_Und sei versichert_

_Ich folg' dir_

_Bis an das Ende aller Welten ..._

Ich tauchte ganz ein in die Gefühle dieser Zeilen, in den Auszug einer Oper, an der ich beinahe ein ganzes Leben lang geschrieben hatte. Wie auch meine Existenz als Phantom, war sie an jenem Abend Opfer des verheerenden Feuers in der Pariser Oper geworden.

Verbrannte Asche meiner Vergangenheit.

Der Verlust hatte mich lange geschmerzt. Ich war sogar an den Punkt gekommen, an dem ich glaubte, nie wieder komponieren zu können. Doch dieser Anflug kindlichen Trotzes hatte nur kurz angehalten. Musik rann durch meine Adern wie eine pure Essenz von Leben. Ich konnte nicht sehen, nicht hören und nicht atmen ohne dabei Melodien entstehen zu lassen, Gesang in mir aufsteigen zu spüren.

Doch fünf Jahre waren vergangen seit der Zeit, von der ich sang. Schwermütig lösten sich meine Finger von den glänzenden Tasten als der letzte Ton verklang. Christine war eine wunderschöne Erinnerung, gewiss die einzige dieser Art, die ich mein Leben lang bewahren würde. Sie war das Licht gewesen, das in meine Dunkelheit herabstieg. Sie hatte mir den Weg zurück ins Leben gezeigt. Heute dachte ich an sie, wie einen Engel, nicht länger wie an eine Geliebte. Leidenschaft war einer liebevollen Dankbarkeit gewichen, die mein ständiger Begleiter war.

Meine Hand fuhr hinauf und griff in den Kragen des weißen Hemdes. Nachdenklich zog ich die lange Silberkette hervor, an welcher der filigrane Diamantring hing, der mein letztes Erinnerungsstück an unsere letzte, schicksalhafte Begegnung war. Ich trug ihn, um mich zu jeder Zeit an meine Menschlichkeit zu erinnern, daran dass ich nicht dazu gezwungen war, das Leben eines tödlichen Höllenengels zu leben. Denn nichts Anderes hätte ich beinahe aus mir selbst gemacht.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Kirchenraum unter mir ließ mich erstarren. Deutlich konnte ich die Stimme des Paters vernehmen, der zu jemandem sprach. Und so erhob ich mich lautlos, um einen Blick von der Empore herab werfen zu können.

Die Jahre in den Katakomben der Oper hatten meine Augen an Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Ich sah die Figur des Geistlichen. Neben ihm stand, mir mit dem Rücken zugewandt, noch eine andere Gestalt. Mein Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus, und ich musste mich am steinernen Balkongeländer festhalten, um nicht schwindelig zu werden.

Eine Kaskade braungelockter Haare, nur bedeckt von einem dünnen schwarzen Spitzentuch, floss über den Rücken der Frau. Im ersten Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, durch den Klang meines Spiels tatsächlich jene kleine Sopranistin von damals hervorgerufen zu haben. Doch schon wandte sie sich zum Gehen und ich erkannte meinen Fehler.

Nein, sie hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit der jungen Sängerin. Ihr Gesicht hatte die feinen markanten Züge einer Erwachsenen, nicht die kindliche Weichheit von Christines. Auch war sie von kleinerer Gestalt und trug ein schlichtes dunkles Kleid, das ihre Figur in keiner Weise betonte wie die erlesene Pariser Haute Couture. Dennoch folgte mein Blick ihr, als sie hastig den Gang entlang lief. Ich sah, dass sie Tränen fortwischte und fragte mich, ob es meine Musik gewesen war, die sie derart gerührt hatte?

Während ich Gehrock und Handschuhe wieder anlegte, verspürte ich nur noch das Verlangen, in die stille Einsamkeit meiner Suite zurückkehren.

Der alte Pater blickte sich zu mir um, als ich nachdenklich die letzten Stufen der Treppe herunterkam. Ungeachtet meiner finsteren Miene näherte er sich mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich hielt angespannt die Luft an, als er unvermittelt meine Hand ergriff und sie mit festem Druck hielt. Sein Blick, aus dem Rührung und Ehrfurcht sprach, traf meine Augen mit offener Direktheit.

„Mein Sohn", die Stimme des Mannes klang ein wenig brüchig. Unbehaglich wurde mir die Vertrautheit seiner Geste bewusst, dennoch entzog ich ihm meine Hand nicht. Ich fühlte mich respektiert von diesem Menschen, was mich überaus verwunderte. Denn seine Akzeptanz beruhte ganz offensichtlich weder auf Furcht, noch auf finanziellem Interesse. „Sie sind ein wahrer Künstler. Ich bin nun schon seit über vierzig Jahren der Hirte dieser kleinen Gemeinde, doch noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich jemanden derart spielen hören. Ich danke Ihnen, dabei anwesend gewesen sein zu dürfen."

Ich nickte ihm zu. „Doch Sie haben Ihr Wort nicht gehalten, Pater. Wollten Sie nicht dafür sorgen, dass niemand außer Ihnen anwesend ist?"

In seinem Blick konnte ich lesen, dass er wusste wovon ich sprach. Er musste gewollt haben, dass die junge Frau Zeugin dieser Musik wurde. Wenn ich angesichts einer solchen Situation auch zornig hätte werden können, verspürte ich in diesem Moment doch lediglich einen Anflug von Neugier.

Entschuldigend breitete er die Hände aus. „Die Signorina liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Sie hat gerade eine schwere Zeit durchzustehen, und ich hatte gehofft sie würde ein wenig Ablenkung finden."

„Als sie ging, sah sie nicht sehr erleichtert oder abgelenkt aus – vielmehr verzweifelt."

Nachdenklich nickte der alte Mann. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, Monsieur. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie zu den Menschen gehört, bei denen der Zauber einer gefühlvollen Melodie so tiefe Bewegtheit hervorruft. Aber ich wäre ein schlechter Freund und geistlicher Vater, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versucht hätte, ihre Niedergeschlagenheit abzuwenden. Haben wir Sie denn gestört?"

Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Es spielte eigentlich auch keine Rolle. Ich hatte Zuflucht in der Musik gesucht und sie hier gefunden. „Nein. Vielmehr hatte ich den Eindruck, Sie hätten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt."

Wieder breitete sich ein vielsagendes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Kirchenmannes. Mahnend hob er einen Finger und zwinkerte mir verschwörerisch zu. „Die Sprache ist nicht das einzige Werkzeug, welches uns zur Verständigung dienen kann. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie als Künstler dies nur allzu genau wissen."

„Gewiss. Dennoch verstehe ich nicht ..."

„Gebärdensprache, mein Sohn", erklärte sich der Geistliche mit fröhlichem Stolz. „Sie ist gezwungener Maßen sehr gut darin, und ich war von Beginn an ihr Lehrer."

„Gebärdensprache ..." Ich überlegte einen Augenblick.

Der Pater schien meine Schweigsamkeit als eine Frage zu verstehen und begann zu erklären: „Man bedient sich dieses Verständigungsmittels, sollte ein Mensch ohne Gehör oder Stimmvermögen zur Welt kommen ..."

Mein amüsierter Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Ich hob die Hände und begann meine Kenntnis zu demonstrieren. „Ich bin damit vertraut, Pater. Nur fürchte ich, dass meine Fähigkeiten im Laufe der Zeit gelitten haben."

Mit einem Ausdruck völliger Faszination schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke selbst ich könnte ihnen nichts beibringen." Sein kurzes Kichern jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Wann hatte ich mich das letzte Mal in einem Gespräch befunden, bei dem mein Gegenüber derart natürlich und entspannt gewirkt hatte? „Zumindest nicht auf diesem Gebiet."

Ich hob fragend die nicht maskierte Augenbraue.

„Was jedoch Ihre Alpträume angeht, gebe ich ihnen einen Rat: Sie müssen es schaffen, Ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern." Er war plötzlich in einen besorgten Tonfall gewechselt. „Nach allem, was Sie mir über ihr Leben erzählt haben, dürfte dies kein einfaches Unterfangen werden. Vielleicht kann ihnen das Komponieren eines bestimmten Werkes, das noch in Ihnen schlummert, Linderung verschaffen. Aber vor allem sollten Sie reden, mein Sohn ..."

Mein natürliches Misstrauen begann sich zu regen. „Mit Ihnen, Pater?"

„Nur wenn Sie es wünschen."

„Und was wäre der Preis?" Die Entblößung meiner Seele, geboren aus einer Finsternis, welche dieser gute Mann gewiss nicht würde ertragen können ... er wusste nicht, was er mit diesem Angebot heraufbeschwor.

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter den Rücken und hob seinen Blick mit lächelnder Annerkennung zur Empore hinauf. „Spielen Sie hier! So oft sie wollen! Und gestatten sie einem verklärten Narr, diesen Klängen zu lauschen."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2   
Serafina 

Ich fand keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder überwältigte mich die Sorge um Vater.

Als ich am Abend nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ich ihn nicht angetroffen. Auch Tante Antonella wusste nicht, wo er steckte. Obwohl sie mir angeboten hatte, bei ihr und Sophia im Haus nebenan zu schlafen, wollte ich seine Rückkehr bei uns abwarten. Spät, irgendwann nach Mitternacht, hatte ich mein Nachthemd übergezogen und mich ins Bett gelegt.

Mir wurde schwindelig wenn ich an den Zustand dachte, in der er am Vorabend heimgekommen war und wie weit sich seine Gemütslage im Laufe des Tages verschlimmert haben mochte. Dass er mir keine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte, wie er es gewöhnlich tat, wenn er überraschender Weise noch einmal fort musste, ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen.

Vor einem Mann mit weißer Halbmaske hatte er mich gewarnt. Er hatte offensichtlich Angst vor dieser Person gehabt. War ihm etwas zugestoßen? Hatte dieser Mann etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun?

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um die in mir aufsteigenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. Die Belastung der letzten Tage wurde mir in diesem Augenblick mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht bewusst. Ich war so unzufrieden damit, wie mein Leben verlief. Trotz Papas Fürsorge, Pater Giovannis Freundschaft und obwohl Sophia und ich wie Schwestern waren, fühlte ich mich alleine. Es war, als stünde eine Glaswand zwischen mir und ihnen. Wir sahen uns, verbrachten Zeit miteinander, redeten über alles, was uns beschäftigte. Doch irgendwann merkte ich, dass wir uns nicht wirklich berühren konnten.

Wie konnte ich je nachfühlen, wie es war, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den ich gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte? Außer meiner Familie und dem Pater war ich bislang niemandem begegnet, der die Gebärdensprache beherrschte. Und auch wenn ich alle Menschen verstand, war es höchst umständlich, mich ihnen mitzuteilen. So passierte es leicht, dass ich in Vergessenheit geriet, gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen wurde, weil ich nicht lautstark auf mich aufmerksam machen konnte. Verdenken konnte ich es ihnen nicht. Ich war anders, und mein Unvermögen zu sprechen machte mich nicht gerade zu einer unentbehrlichen Freundin oder Gesellschaft.

Es half alles nichts. Schon spürte ich heiße Tränen über meine Wangen rollen. Wütend wischte ich sie fort. Was war nur mit mir los? Ich hatte eine Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr geweint. Doch seitdem ich in der kleinen Kirche an der Rialtobrücke gewesen war, fühlte ich mich, als lägen meine Emotionen blank. Was auch immer der Organist an diesem Abend für ein Stück gespielt hatte, es hatte mein Herz zutiefst gerührt. Ich wusste nicht, dass er ein derart hervorragender Sänger war, und schon gar nicht hatte ich die fremdsprachigen Worte verstanden, welche voller Ausdruck jeden Winkel des Gebäudes erfüllt hatten. Mir war ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Der Klang dieser Stimme hatte mich gefesselt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte ich nie zuvor gehört, nicht einmal auf der Bühne des La Fenice.

Irgendwo in der Nachbarschaft kläffte ein Hund und schon saß ich aufrecht im Bett. Ruhelos schlug ich die Decke zurück und entzündete die Petroleumlampe auf meinem Nachttisch, so dass sich ein schummriges Licht über das kleine Zimmer ausbreitete, in dem sich noch immer die Möbel befanden, die auch schon meiner Mutter gehört hatten. Es gab mir ein Gefühl von Nähe, indem ich dieselben Schänke, Kommoden und Stühle um mich hatte, die sie einst mit einem Blick für fein gearbeitete Schreinerkunst ausgesucht hatte. Und so waren sie auch nicht ersetzt worden, als Vater vor einigen Jahren Haus und Einrichtung einer Grunderneuerung unterzogen hatte.

Ich stand auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank. Auch in der Nacht war es warm und ich hatte es eilig. Also begnügte ich mich damit, ein einfaches dunkelgrünes Sommerkleid überzustreifen, ohne einen Gedanken an ein korrekt sitzendes Korsett zu verschwenden. Ein Cape schlag ich trotz der Hitze um, so fühlte ich mich ganz einfach ein wenig besser geschützt bei dem, was ich beabsichtigte zu tun.

Die Stufen knarrten, als ich wenig später die Treppe herunter lief und zur Haustür hinaus auf die Straße trat. Der Himmel war mondlos und einige Nebenschwaden waberten vom Kanal herüber. Nur von weitem durchbrachen die Laternen am Dogenpalast die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Wo sollte ich anfangen, nach Vater zu suchen? Er war nie jemand gewesen, der bis so spät Abends in einer Taverne gesessen hätte. Auch hatte er nicht viele Freunde, bei denen er sich noch so lange aufhalten würde. Der einzige, zu dem er vielleicht noch gegangen sein könnte, war Pater Giovanni, und so beschloss ich zu aller erst in der kleinen Kapelle nach ihm zu suchen.

Venedig bei Nacht zu durchqueren war eine überaus unheimliche Angelegenheit. Nicht nur weil Sophia und ich bereits als Kinder mit den Geschichten von Raub und Mord in den Straßen dieser Lagunenstadt aufgewachsen waren, sondern auch, weil die verwinkelten Häuser, die schmalen Gassen und unzähligen Bögen der alten Kaufmannsgebäude jeden Grund gaben, sie alle für wahr zu halten.

Zu solch später Stunde war ich noch nie alleine unterwegs gewesen und alles um mich herum kam mir geradezu gespenstisch vor.

So schnell ich konnte lief ich quer über den Markusplatz, huschte die leisen und düsteren Häuserschluchten entlang und gelangte nach weniger als fünf Minuten an den Canale Grande. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein Stück von wenigen Metern, um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Als erstes wollte ich mich direkt im Kirchenraum umsehen.

Die schwere Flügeltür aus Holz war nicht verschlossen, und so schob ich sie vorsichtig auf und spähte in den Raum, der mir nichts weiter als absolute Dunkelheit zeigte. Ich scheute mich einzutauchen, in diese tintenschwarze Finsternis. Ohnehin hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, hier noch jemanden anzutreffen. War Vater in der Wohnung seines Freundes? Um auch diese Möglichkeit zu untersuchen, wandte ich mich in Richtung der kleinen Nebengasse im Anschluss an das steinerne Kirchengebäude. Nun begann ich doch zu frösteln. Der schmale Durchgang, von dem aus man die Wohnung Pater Giovannis im Hinterhof erreichen konnte, war mindestens ebenso düster wie der Raum, den ich gerade noch gemieden hatte.

Ich schlang beschützend die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und wagte mich hinein. Die Gasse war lang und schmal. Ich spürte, wie mich jeder Schritt aufs neue Überwindung kostete und hatte das ungute Gefühl, von irgendwo her beobachtet zu werden.

Plötzlich blitzte etwas in der Dunkelheit direkt neben mir auf. Erschrocken sprang ich zurück und presse mich so eng es ging an die Häuserwand hinter mir. Ein metallisches Scheppern dröhnte mir entgegen und ich schloss wildschlagenden Herzens die Augen. Angstvoll erwartete ich, dass mordgierige Hände aus der Dunkelheit nach mir greifen würden. Jeden Moment würden sie sich um meinen Hals schließen und ...

Nichts? Ich öffnete langsam eines meiner Augen. Nichts war zu sehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich meinen hastig schnappenden Atem und zwang mich angestrengt zur Ruhe, um nicht schwindelig zu werden.

Etwas bewegte sich und ich erblickte die Quelle dieser nächtlichen Unruhe. Direkt vor meinen Füßen saß ein grau getigertes Kätzchen, das mich aus großen, golden in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen ansah. Es legte den Kopf schief und maunzte fragend.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ließ ich mich langsam an der Wand herabsinken, um das Tierchen zu kraulen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich lediglich seinen Beutestreifzug gestört und es hatte sich nicht weniger geängstigt als ich.

Nachdem das kleine Katzentier sich wieder getrollt hatte, stand ich auf. Der Rest des Weges kam mir nicht einmal mehr halb so unheimlich vor. Der Schreck und die Begegnung von gerade hatten mich völlig aus meiner Anspannung gerissen. Allerdings kehrte ein großer Teil meiner Beunruhigung zurück, als ich die dunklen Fenster der Wohnung Pater Giovannis erblickte. In diesem Haus war sicher niemand mehr wach und so war ich immer noch weit davon entfernt, beruhigt nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.

Was war nur passiert? Wo sonst konnte ich nach Papa suchen?

Gedankenverloren kehrte ich in Richtung des Canale zurück, wo mich nichts als das leise Plätschern des Wassers und der vertraute Anblick der Rialtobrücke empfing. Gerade als ich über sie hinüber zum Markusplatz eilen wollte, sah ich zwei Gestalten, die sich in den Schatten des Mittelgiebels aufhielten. Mir war nicht danach, in dieser Nacht noch eine weitere unangenehme Begegnung zu erleben, und so beschloss ich, in der Dunkelheit einer der vielen Säulen verborgen zu warten, bis die Männer fortgingen.

Was mich leise und ungesehen näher schleichen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass ich die Stimme meines Vaters wiedererkannte. Ich presste mich an die am nächsten gelegene Säule aus Marmor und lauschte angestrengt. Nun sprachen die beiden nicht mehr miteinander. Und so wagte ich es schließlich, mich soweit zu wenden, dass ich sehen konnte, was geschah.

Als erstes erblickte ich, wie mein Vater mit ausgestrecktem Arm einen Umschlag überreichte, wobei er sein Gegenüber mit einem feindseligen Blick bedachte.

Ich zuckte zusammen als ich erkannte, mit wem sich Papa zu solch später Stunde an diesem Ort getroffen hatte. Die in ein schwarzes Cape gehüllte Gestalt, die von den Schatten der Nacht beinahe verschluckt wurde, war mindestens anderthalb Köpfe größer als Vater. Was jedoch in der Dunkelheit markant hervorstach und mir eine Gänsehaut des Schauderns bereitete, war eine elfenbeinweiße Maske, die sein Gesicht bis auf Mund und Kinn vollständig bedeckte.

Ich riss die Augen auf und war in diesem Moment dankbar, dass meiner Kehle lediglich ein leises Keuchen, kein lauter Aufschrei entwich. Dennoch presste ich eine Hand auf den Mund, als der Kopf des Mannes sich kurz in meine Richtung wandte. Ehe ich mich enger an die Säule lehnte, konnte ich noch erkennen, dass die Maske lediglich die Gesichtshälfte bedeckte, wie mir zugewandt gewesen war.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich spürte einen Anflug von Schwäche in den Knien.

Das Gefühl von Angst wuchs, als ich plötzlich zwei Paar Schritte vernahm. Während sich eine Person allem Anschein nach entfernte, kam die andere immer näher in Richtung meines Verstecks. Ich begann langsam die Säule zu umkreisen, um versteckt zu bleiben. Denn ich merkte, dass es der Unbekannte war, der näher kam. Irgendwie schaffte ich es tatsächlich, ungesehen zu bleiben und atmete innerlich auf, als ich hörte, dass er an mir vorüber gegangen war.

Neugierig blickte ich dem Maskierten hinterher. Er bewegte sich mit schnellen, festen Schritten und etwas in seiner Haltung ließ mich an die Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze denken. Seine Schultern waren breit und das schwarze Cape umflatterte die Gestalt, als seien es die fledermausartigen Flügel eines gefallenen Engels. Er blickte sich nicht um, schien gewohnt zu sein, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu wandeln und erwartete nicht, dass sich hinter seinem Rücken eine Gefahr verbarg ... oder vielmehr war es ihm gleichgültig, ob dem so war.

Auf der einen Seite fühlte ich mich verängstigt und fluchtbereit, auf der anderen bemerkte ich eine unbändige Neugier, die mich beinahe zu dem unvorsichtigen Vorhaben gebracht hätte, dem Mann zu folgen.

Meine Vernunft gewann die Oberhand, und ich widerstand.

Als ich leise zur Haustür hereinhuschte, hörte ich Vater oben in seinem Schlafzimmer. Offenbar hatte er meine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt, denn sonst hätte er mich sicherlich schon im Flur mit strengem Blick in Empfang genommen.

‚Dabei hätte eigentlich ich allen Grund einige Fragen zu stellen', schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Dennoch war ich erleichtert, ihn wohlauf zu wissen, und als ich mich kurz darauf mucksmäuschenstill zu Bett begab, fühlte sich mein Herz um ein Vielfaches leichter an.

Obwohl ich nur wenig Schlaf fand, fühlte ich mich hellwach als die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen durch mein Fenster fielen. Eilig hatte ich mich angezogen und ging die Treppe herab, um eine Kleinigkeit zum Frühstück zu essen. Ich war erstaunt, auch Papa bereits um diese Zeit anzutreffen. Für gewöhnlich stand er erst auf, kurz bevor um halb neun das Geschäft öffnete, und bis dahin waren noch gut drei Stunden Zeit.

„Guten Morgen, Principessa." Er lächelte mich an und schenkte frisch aufgebrühten Kaffe in zwei bereitstehende Becher auf dem Tisch. Es war offensichtlich, dass er in dieser Nacht wachgelegen hatte. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen erkennbar und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein abgekämpfter Ausdruck.

„Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" erkundigte ich mich, bevor ich auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm und nach einer Orange aus der Obstschale griff.

Er winkte ab. „Es war spät gestern Abend. Ich war lange bei Giovanni ... Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vergaß, dir eine Nachricht zu hinterlegen. Du hast dir hoffentlich keine Sorgen gemacht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte das Obst beiseite, um antworten zu können. „Es hat mich nur gewundert."

„Es wird ganz bestimmt nicht wieder vorkommen, das verspreche ich." Er sah mich geknickt an, und einen Augenblick lang glaubte ich, Tränen des Bedauerns in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Das Lächeln, welches mich einiges an Überwindung kostete, da ich genau wusste, dass ich vielmehr beunruhig über sein Verhalten sein sollte, schien ihn aufzuheitern, und er erwiderte es.

_Erik_

Als ich mich am nächsten Morgen an der Rezeption des Il Palazzo nach freistehenden Wohnungen erkundigte, erhielt ich die Empfehlung, die Augen nach leeren Fenstern offen zu halten und dann in der Nachbarschaft nach diesem Domizil zu fragen.

Es widerstrebte mir jedoch zutiefst, in dieser Weise aufzutreten und mit einer unüberschaubaren Anzahl von Menschen in Kontakt treten zu müssen. Ich suchte die Nähe der Gesellschaft nicht. Sie zu beobachten, sie zu durchqueren, mit geradezu wissenschaftlich interessiertem Blick, oder an ihr teilzuhaben, waren zwei völlig andere Dinge.

Und so kam es, dass ich mich abermals vor der kleinen Kapelle Pater Scabrezzas wiederfand. Das aus der Renaissance stammende Gebäude konnte man nur aufgrund der in dieser Epoche zum Bau verwendeten Sandsteine und des korinthischen Pilasters am Eingangsportal zuordnen. Denn ansonsten war die Fassade von zeitloser Schlichtheit.

Die misstrauischen Blicke einer aus der Kirchentür schlurfenden alten Matrone ignorierend, trat ich ein. Die Luft des steinernen Gemäuers war angenehm kühl und ließ den stickigen, feuchten Dunst der Lagunenstadt außen vor. Ein schwacher Duft von Weihrauch hüllte mich ein, ebenso wie die im Inneren herrschende Stille.

In der Dunkelheit des gestrigen Abends waren die feinen Mosaikarbeiten der bunten Kirchenfenster nicht aufgefallen. Doch nun überzog die durch das bunte Glas scheinende Sonne alles in ihrer Reichweite mit roten, grünen, blauen und gelben Lichtmustern. Interessiert erkannte ich, dass der Erschaffer dieser kunstvollen Fenster einige höchst ungewohnt surreale Hintergrundelemente um die gängigen Heiligenbilder gestaltet hatte. So schienen die Abgebildeten Sonnen und Kreuze aus unzähligen kleinsten Splitterstücken zu bestehen, nicht wie sonst üblich aus einer einheitlichen Fläche. Eine Verarbeitung wie hier war relativ ungewöhnlich für die ansonsten sehr traditionsbewusste Kirchengestaltung Italiens.

Lediglich in den verspielt gestalteten Palastanlagen Persiens hatte ich in Ausnahmefällen Ähnliches gesehen. Es erinnerte an die in letzter Zeit in Mode gekommenen Gemälde der impressionistischen Pariser Kunstszene. Monet oder Renoir bedienten sich von Zeit zu Zeit einer neu entwickelten Zeichentechnik, bei der Bilder durch die Aneinanderreihung einzelner Pinselstriche geschaffen wurden. Diese Fenster schienen in übertragenem Sinne ähnlich strukturiert.

Ich hatte den Anblick mit derartiger Faszination in mich aufgenommen, dass ich das Nähertreten des Paters erst zu dem Zeitpunkt bemerkte, als er bereits wenige Meter hinter mir stand. Es war höchst unvorsichtig gewesen, meine Aufmerksamkeit derart sinken zu lassen.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr, mein Sohn?" Er hatte die Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkt und seinen Blick ebenfalls auf die Fenster gerichtet. „Ich bin überrascht, Sie schon so bald wiederzusehen. Kommen Sie, um zu spielen?"

„Ich fürchte, Sie in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen zu müssen, Pater. Mein Herkommen hat wesentlich pragmatischere Beweggründe."

„Nur heraus damit. Ich werde sehen, wie ich Ihnen helfen kann."

„Einige Geschäfte, die es noch abzuschließen gilt, werden mich länger in dieser Stadt halten, als ich zu Anfang angenommen hatte." Ich dachte an den geringen Betrag seiner Abzahlung, den mir Ardendo am Vorabend ausgehändigt hatte, und rechnete mit dem Zeitraum nahezu eines gesamten Jahres, den es ihn kosten würde, seine Schulden völlig abzutragen. Ohnehin war ich noch immer nicht sicher, ob der finanzielle Ausgleich, der ihn zwar empfindlich traf, jedoch meinen Schmerz nicht aufwiegen konnte, alles war, wonach es mich in meinem Wunsch nach Genugtuung verlangte. „Es scheint mir angebracht, mich für diese Zeit nach einer geeigneteren Unterkunft als einer Hotelsuite umzusehen."

„Dieses Vorhaben scheint mir naheliegend. Und wenn Sie sich an mich wenden, um Ihnen eine geeignete Wohngelegenheit vermitteln zu können, so war dies sehr klug." Er lächelte stolz. „Ich denke ich weiß ein Domizil, das genau der richtige Platz für einen musikinteressierten Mann wie Sie es sind ist."

„So?"

„Gegenüber des Theatro La Fenice steht ein sehr schöner alter Palazzo frei. Die Besitzerin ist vor einigen Monaten verstorben, und nun sucht ihr Sohn händeringend nach einem Käufer."

„Man sollte annehmen, dass ein so exquisit gelegenes Haus viele Interessenten anzöge", warf ich ein. „Gibt es bauliche Mängel, oder andere Unannehmlichkeiten, die einen Verkauf so schwierig machen?" Mir war nicht daran gelegen, mein Geld in eine nutzlose Baracke zu investieren, die meinen nicht gerade niedrigen Ansprüchen kaum gerecht werden konnte.

Der Geistliche nickte und schien keinesfalls erstaunt von meinem Einwand. „Es ist weniger die Tatsache eines Mangels an Schönheit oder Komfort der Ausstattung, sondern vielmehr deren Überfluss." Er hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Das Gebäude steht nur mit vollständigem Inhalt zum Verkauf. Dieser Umstand treibt natürlich den Preis in die Höhe ..."

„Und was bringt Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich mir ein solches Haus leisten könnte, Pater?", amüsiert hob ich die Augenbraue.

Verschwörerisch zwinkernd lachte er leise in sich hinein. „Reine Beobachtungsgabe, mein Sohn. Ihre Art sich zu kleiden, das Talent ein teures Instrument wie die Orgel zu spielen, der Umstand, dass Sie eine Suite im Il Palazzo bewohnen ... gewiss wären Sie nicht dazu im Stande, wenn Sie nicht über ein gewisses Vermögen verfügen würden."

Ich nickte voller Anerkennung. Allem Anschein nach nahm er seine Mitmenschen mit größter Aufmerksamkeit wahr. Eine ehrende Eigenschaft, auf die man viel zu selten traf. „In der Tat klingt Ihr Vorschlag nach einem Gebäude, das mich interessieren könnte."

„Schauen Sie es sich an. Signor Moretti hat mich damit beauftragt, einen verlässlichen Käufer zu finden. Ihm ist sehr daran gelegen, sein Geburtshaus in guten Händen zu wissen."

„In guten Händen? Sie kennen mich kaum, Pater. Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich es nicht völlig verfallen lassen werde, wenn ich es nicht mehr brauche?"

„Ich vertraue ihnen, mein Sohn. Mein Gespür täuscht mich nur selten, und jemand mit Ihrem Sinn für Schönheit wird auch ein Auge auf den Erhalt eines wohlgestalteten byzantinischen Kaufmannshauses haben."

Der Palazzo di Arcobaleno machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Wie ein Regenbogen spannte sich eine aus schillernden Glassplittern gearbeitete Fensterfassade als offene Galerie über die gesamte Breite des Obergeschosses. In früheren Zeiten hatte die Familie in diesem Gebäude ihre Glasmanufaktur betrieben. Doch der jetzige Besitzer hatte diesem traditionellen Beruf den Rücken gekehrt und sich als Stadtbeamter am Markusplatz niedergelassen. Noch am selben Abend erstand ich das außergewöhnlich ansehnliche Haus.

Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich die ehemaligen Verkaufs- und Geschäftsräume, die ich vorerst ungenutzt lassen würde. Erstes und Zweites Obergeschoss waren geschmackvoll und luxuriös ausgestattet. Es würden nur wenige Ergänzungen nötig sein, um das Mobiliar meinem verwöhnten Geschmack anzupassen.

Der Innenhof war mit liebevoller Fürsorge bedacht worden. Orangen und Zitronenbäume, die Zweige schwer von Früchten, umrahmten einen mit Marmor ausgelegten Holzpavillon. Mein Herz schlug höher, als ich erkannte, an diesem Ort in völliger Abgeschiedenheit Entspannung suchen zu können, wie es sonst nur in einem der belebten Parks der äußeren Inseln Venedigs möglich gewesen wäre.

Im Dachgeschoss des hinteren Gebäudeteils befanden sich die Zimmer der Dienerschaft, welche ich nicht brauchen würde. Sie blieben ebenfalls unberührt. Die ehemaligen Büroräume darunter jedoch, plante ich im ersten Stock zu einer Bibliothek, im zweiten zu einem Musikzimmer umzugestalten.

Es war gegen fünf Uhr abends, als ich meine wenigen Besitztümer aus dem Hotel an ihren neuen Bestimmungsort hatte bringen lassen. Die Kleidung war schnell in einem der leerstehenden Schränke untergebracht. Alles andere beließ ich vorerst in den Holzkisten verpackt.

Als ich am Fenster des großen Salons im ersten Stockwerk stand und meinen Blick über die Einrichtung schweifen ließ, konnte ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, ein Eindringling in diesen Räumen zu sein. Die Rastlosigkeit der letzten Jahre hatte zwangsweise dazu geführt, dass sich meine persönlichen Besitztümer in einem höchst überschaubaren Rahmen bewegten. Kleidung, einige kostspielige Geschenke, die mir das Wohlwollen eines reichen indischen Geschäftsmannes eingebracht hatte, und meine Aufzeichnungen und Noten waren alles, was ich an Eigentum mit mir führte.

Überall an Mobiliar und Kunstgegenständen des Palazzo spiegelte sich der barock-ausgerichtete Geschmack der Vorbesitzerin und entsprach in dieser Hinsicht nicht den Vorstellungen meinerseits. Es würde eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, ehe ich mich hier eingelebt hätte.

Ich lächelte freudlos. Eigentlich lohnte es sich kaum, diese Mühe zu investieren. Denn sicherlich überkäme mich schon nach wenigen Monaten abermals der Drang, dieser Stadt zu entfliehen und ein kleines Stück Ruhe und Zurückgezogenheit an einem Fleckchen Erde zu finden, wo ich noch nicht gewesen war. Blieb ich zu lange an einem Ort, zeigte ich mich zu oft den Menschen meiner Umgebung, wuchsen ihr Misstrauen und eine gefährlich tollkühne Neugier. Bereits vier Mal war es in den vergangenen Jahren geschehen, dass ich überstürzt hatte weiterziehen müssen. Denn es war kein Tag mehr vergangen, an dem man sich mir nicht mit bohrenden Fragen und sensationslüsternen Blicken aufgedrängt hatte.

Meine Kiefer begannen aufeinander zu mahlen, als ich an diese Art von Menschen dachte, und ich musste den überwältigenden Wunsch niederkämpfen, den kleinen Beistelltisch neben mir zu packen und an die holzverkleidete Wand zu schmettern.

So tief ich konnte atmete ich durch und begnügte mich damit, die Fäuste hart zu ballen und meinen Blick zum Fenster hinaus zu schicken.

Unter mir schimmerte das Wasser des Kanals in der sich langsam niedersenkenden Sonne. Der alte Pater hatte mir mitgeteilt, dass die beiden am Steg vor dem Haus vertäuten Gondeln ebenfalls in meinen Besitz übergegangen waren.

Ich hatte schon früher ein derartiges Gefährt besessen ...

Die Erinnerung an den unterirdischen See der Pariser Oper, die Nacht, in der ich Christine zum ersten Mal in meine Welt entführt hatte, überfiel mich mit ungeahnter Intensität. In meinem Kopf lauschte ich der Musik jener Nacht, vergegenwärtigte mir jede Note, rief mir jeden Blick ihrer in Faszination verklärten Augen ins Gedächtnis und ließ diese Szene wieder und wieder Revue passieren.

Wie lange ich derart abwesend am Fenster stand, konnte ich nicht sagen. Doch als ich meine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahrnahm, spürte ich die Steifheit meiner Schultern und meine Beine schienen taub geworden zu sein. Draußen hatte sich bereits die Dämmerung gesenkt und das einzige Licht spendeten die Laternen, welche vor dem Eingang der gegenüberliegenden Oper entzündet worden waren.

Das La Fenice war so wenige Meter entfernt, dass ich die aushängenden Plakate an der Fassade deutlich erkennen konnte. Eines erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit in besonderem Maße. ‚Maskenball' – anlässlich des Wiederaufbaus nach dem Brand vor vierzig Jahren sollte das Opernhaus in einer großartigen Feierlichkeit seiner Unbezwingbarkeit gedenken. ‚Maskenball' – ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, unerkannt und ohne irgendjemandes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, an diesem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis teilzunehmen. Es waren nur noch etwas mehr als zwei Wochen Zeit bis zu diesen großen Galaabend und zweifelsohne waren alle Eintrittskarten seit langem ausverkauft. Die Herausforderung, mir dennoch Zutritt zu verschaffen, lockte mich ungemein.

Man sagte, das La Fenice verfüge über eine hervorragende Akustik, und ich würde mich zu gerne von diesem Gerücht überzeugen. Zwei Jahre nachdem ich Paris verlassen hatte, war ich das erste Mal wieder in einem Opernhaus gewesen. Daran, was an jenem Abend gespielt wurde, konnte ich mich heute kaum noch erinnern, es war keine Vorstellung von großem Talent gekennzeichnet, irgendwo in einem kleinen deutschen Provinztheater. Dennoch hatte ich im Schatten der Loge gesessen und mein Herz zutiefst bewegt gefühlt. Zu lange hatte ich mir selbst verwehrt, ein solches Gebäude zu betreten. Seitdem suchte ich die Schönheit von Gesang und Ambiente eines jeden Hauses, das meine weitschweifenden Wege kreuzte. Es spielte keine Rolle, welches Stück man zeigte, welche großen oder unbekannten Namen die Schauspieler trugen, ich sah die Vorstellung und wurde abermals zurückgetragen in jene Zeit, als ich noch glaubte, für alle Zeit mein Refugium im Schutz der Pariser Opera Garnier gefunden zu haben, in jene Zeit, als ich der Herrscher über mein prunkvolles Reich gewesen war und noch nicht dieser ruhelose Wanderer, der überall sein konnte und doch nirgends wirklich hingehörte.

Es war eine Stunde vor Mitternacht, als ich die Wohnung verließ. Ardendo hatte sich dazu verpflichtet, mir seine gesamten Ersparnisse und zwei Drittel der jeweiligen Tageseinnahmen auszuhändigen, bis seine Schulden abbezahlt wären.

Sein Geld brauchte ich nicht, besaß ich doch beinahe mehr, als ich in diesem einen Leben ausgeben konnte. Was mich jedoch – wenn auch nicht in einem wirklich ausreichenden Maße – zufrieden stellte, war die Tatsache, dass den alten Mann dieses Opfer tatsächlich schmerzte. Ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Ardendos finanzieller Ruin mehr Befriedigung bedeutet, als setzte ich seinem Leben schlicht und einfach ein Ende. Schaffte ich es nicht, käme ich gefährlich nahe an jenen Abgrund, der ein Menschenleben nicht mehr bedeutsam in meinen Augen scheinen ließ, und von diesem hielt ich mich seit Christines Kuss fern.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir ab und ging hinaus in die Nacht. Bevor ich mich zum Treffpunkt der Übergabe begeben würde, wollte ich jedoch die Dunkelheit der Nacht nutzen, um den Markusdom und seine eindrucksvolle Baukunst zu bewundern - unbehelligt von den Menschenmassen, die tagsüber zu dieser Hauptattraktion der Stadt hinströmten. Sie waren auch der Grund, weshalb ich diesen exquisiten Anblick, der mein Interesse an ausgesuchter Architektur geweckt, bisher gemieden hatte.

In dieser Nacht suchte ich die Schatten der Arkaden um den Piazza San Marco, obwohl keine Menschenseele weit und breit zu sehen war und auf mich aufmerksam geworden wäre, trat ich offen ins Licht der Laternen.

Noch immer schien mir die Dunkelheit die angemessenste aller Begleiterinnen. Sie war eine verschwiegene Vertraute und ich ergab mich bereitwillig ihrem finsteren Schleier.

Staunend nahm ich das Bild der Basilika San Marco in mich auf. An diesem Bauwerk wurde deutlich, wie eng Venedig einst an den Orient geknüpft gewesen war.Die Hauptfassade wurde dominiert von fünf gewaltigen Bogennischen auf jeder der beiden Gebäudefassaden, die von filigranem Mosaikschmuck gekrönt wurden. Kuppeldach, goldene Verblendungen und kunstvoll gearbeitete Steintürmchen provozierten die Assoziation mit einem fernöstlichen Märchenpalast. In Mazenderan hatte ich selbst an dem Entwurf ähnlicher Bauwerke gearbeitet und diese überaus profitabel verkaufen können.

Das plötzliche Lachen einiger rumorender Männer riss mich aus meiner Betrachtung und ließ mich wachsam tiefer in die Schatten zurückweichen. Drei wankende Gestalten, stolpernd und einander stützend, näherten sich aus der Richtung des Campanile. Erst nahm ich an, sie hätten mich gesehen und ihre anschwellenden Rufe würden mir gelten. Doch dann sah ich, dass sie schneller wurden und einer sich von ihnen entfernenden Silhouette folgten.

Die Frau, der das Interesse dieser grobschlächtigen Männer galt, trug ein dunkles Cape mit Kapuze und blickte sich im Laufen unablässig nach ihren Verfolgern um. Noch waren alle gut zwanzig Meter von mir entfernt.

Sollte ich eingreifen? Es widerstrebte mir, allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen. Mein Hiersein hatte einen anderen Grund, als mich in Streitigkeiten und Missstände dieser fremden Stadt zu mischen. Ohnehin war die Frau ihren Verfolgern ein gutes Stück voraus. Es war sicherlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe sie um Hilfe schrie und somit den ein oder anderen Anwohner alarmierte ...

Ihre Schritte brachen abrupt ab, als sie ins Stolpern geriet und auf das harte Steinpflaster aufschlug. Das Lachen der Betrunkenen hinter ihr wuchs noch einmal an, während sie immer näher auf die am Boden Liegende zukamen.

Meine Zurückhaltung löste sich in Luft auf. Was ich als nächstes tat, entsprach tief verwurzelten Instinkten des Gerechtigkeitsgefühls und keinesfalls den kühl-kalkulierten Überlegungen, welche ich mir im Laufe der Zeit hatte angedeihen lassen wollen. Ich schnellte aus meinem dunklen Versteck hervor, und schon fand ich mich direkt zwischen der Frau und ihren Verfolgern wieder.

„Meine Herren, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?" Meine weiße Maske musste gespenstisch auf die Kerle wirken, denn schon erkannte ich den Ausdruck des Schreckens auf dem Gesicht der zwei etwas weiter entfernt stehenden.

„Mach dass du verschwindest, Franzose!" Der Dritte, bei dem es sich scheinbar um ihren Rädelsführer handelte, schien wenig beeindruckt. Er war zwar einen halben Kopf kleiner als ich und schwankte bedenklich in den Knien, doch wütende Augen blitzten mich aus dem ungepflegten Gesicht an.

1869 war in Venedig ein neuer Hafen für Hochseeschifffahrt eingerichtet worden, die durch die Öffnung des Suezkanals innerhalb kürzester Zeit stark an Bedeutung gewonnen hatte. Viele nach Osten reisende Europäer, aber auch Kolonialbeamte nutzten die Gelegenheit zu einem Aufenthalt in dieser geschichtsträchtigen Stadt. Scheinbar waren diese drei Halunken Seemänner von einem der zahlreichen Schiffe, die auf ihrem Weg im venezianischen Hafen einen Halt einlegten, denn der Sprechende hatte einen unüberhörbar englischen Akzent. Auch seine nächste Äußerung bestand lediglich aus einem verwaschenen Italienisch. „Wen glaubst du eigentlich mit deiner Verkleidung erschrecken zu können, du merkwürdiger Vogel?"

Ich fühlte mich nicht angegriffen. Eine derartige Auseinandersetzung lag deutlich unter meinem Niveau.

„Sie sollten besser gehen", erwiderte ich ruhig und deutete mit einer entsprechenden Handbewegung auf einen Weg, der an mir und der noch immer am Boden zusammengekauerten Frau vorbei führte.

Die beiden vernünftigeren Raufbolde zogen ihren Kumpanen mit sich, der mich mit seinen Blicken aufspießen zu wollen schien. Als ich gerade im Begriff war, mich zu der Verfolgten herumzudrehen, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich losriss und mit schnellen, stolpernden Schritten auf uns zustürmte. Blitzschnell wirbelte ich um die eigene Achse und blockte seinen Faustschlag mit meinem Unterarm ab. Der Mann schwankte unsicher und ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er griff haltsuchend nach meinem Cape und schlug unsanft auf den Boden auf, als ich es ihm einfach entriss.

Schon waren seine Gefährten wieder an der Seite des Mannes, wobei sie einen wohlweißlichen Abstand zu mir hielten, und zogen den fluchenden und aus der Nase blutenden Kerl mit sich. Mein Blick folgte ihnen, bis sie außer Sichtweite gekommen waren und nur noch ein dumpfes Lärmen aus ihrer Richtung zu vernehmen war.

Langsam richtete ich den Blick auf die dunkel gewandete Gestalt, deren unfreiwilliger Retter ich soeben geworden war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Signora?"

Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort. Erst jetzt erhob sie sich auf zittrigen Beinen, wobei die Kapuze aus ihrem Gesicht rutschte.

Was sie enthüllte ließ mir den Atem unvermittelt stocken.

_Serafina_

Es war ganz offensichtlich gewesen, dass Vater in dieser Nacht erneut das Haus verlassen würde. Den ganzen Abend über hatte er unruhig in der Küche gesessen und schließlich zu der Flasche Grappa gegriffen, die er für gewöhnlich allenfalls am Wochenende aus dem Schrank hervorholte.

Ich war früh nach oben in mein Zimmer gegangen und hatte als Vorwand angegeben, die Erschöpfung meiner Arbeit fordere ihren Tribut. Doch anstatt zu schlafen, hatte ich dagelegen und gewartet. In der letzten Nacht war er um Mitternacht mit dem mysteriösen Maskierten an der Rialtobrücke zusammengetroffen. Es hatte beinahe ausgesehen, als bestünde eine Verschwörung zwischen den beiden Männern, oder ein geheimes Abkommen.

Zu meiner Beunruhigung schien dieses Papa jedoch ganz und gar nicht gut zu tun. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich seit nunmehr drei Tagen Wachsamkeit, Misstrauen und ... Furcht. Ganz sicher waren diese nächtlichen Treffen die Ursache für seinen immer ungesunder werdenden Eindruck, und während ich also in meinem Zimmer gesessen hatte, war ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, diesen merkwürdigen Vorgängen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Bevor er um kurz vor Mitternacht das Haus verlassen würde, war ich bereits hinausgeschlichen und hatte mich auf den Weg zur Rialtobrücke gemacht. Wie gestern hatte ich von den Schatten des überdachten Säulenganges aus beobachten wollen, was geschah.

Doch in dieser Nacht war ich nicht weit gekommen. Drei betrunkene Männer waren plötzlich hinter mir aufgetaucht und ich musste fliehen. Als ich ausgerutscht und gestürzt war, hatte ich mich beinahe in mein Schicksal bereits ergeben, doch dann war das Unglaubliche geschehen. Eine dunkle Gestalt war aus den Arkaden des Café Quadri getreten und hatte mich verteidigt, meine Angreifer in die Flucht geschlagen. Zuerst war ich erleichtert gewesen, doch als ich erkannte, wem ich diese Rettung verdankte, hatte mein Herzschlag beinahe ausgesetzt.

Und nun stand ich hier, alleine, schutzlos und ohne die Möglichkeit, um Hilfe zu schreien, direkt dem Mann gegenüber, vor dem mich Papa eindringlichst gewarnt hatte. Sein Anblick war furchteinflößend. Ich war nicht groß und seine in ein dunkles Cape gehüllte Gestalt überragte mich um gut anderthalb Köpfe. Er hatte tintenschwarze, glatt zurückgekämmte Haare und darunter ... die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes wurde von einer elfenbeinweißen Maske verhüllt, die aus Leder angefertigt zu sein schien. Sie dominierte seinen Anblick derart stark, dass erst wesentlich später der nicht verdeckte Teil meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Der Unbekannte hatte feingeschnittene aristokratische Züge um Nase und Lippen und energische Brauen, die den intensiven Ausdruck seiner starr auf mich gerichteten Augen unterstrichen. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich deren Farbe nicht erkennen, und ich war selbst überrascht, dass ich mich in einem Moment wie diesem fragen konnte, wie sie wohl bei Tageslicht aussehen mochten.

Sein Alter war schwer einzuschätzen. Dem Gesicht nach wirkte er wie Ende Dreißig, doch die harte Kinnpartie und etwas in seinem Blick ließen ihn älter erscheinen. Etwas Faszinierendes umgab diese geheimnisvolle Erscheinung und ich konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Eleganz seiner Haltung war, oder die Aura von Unnahbarkeit, die diesen Mann umgab.

Beschämt senkte ich den Kopf, als ich bemerkte, wie lange wir einander derart prüfend angestarrt hatten.

Ich wollte mich bedanken, doch wie sollte ich das tun? Er konnte mich nicht verstehen, und so begnügte ich mich vorerst damit, ihn abermals anzusehen und schüchtern zu lächeln.

Seine Mine blieb unverändert ernst, doch er hob die schwarz behandschuhten Hände und ich wollte schon erschrocken zurückweichen, als er plötzlich mit mir zu reden begann.

Seine Stimme war von einem solch dunklen Timbre, dass ich mich ganz auf sie konzentrierte, während ich die gleichzeitig mit den Händen geformten Worte verfolgte. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Mademoiselle?" Dem Klang nach zu urteilen, war er ganz sicher ein hervorragend ausgebildeter Sänger, denn in der Melodik seiner Worte schwangen sowohl Emphase als auch Kontrolliertheit.

Stockend antwortete ich: „Dank Ihnen, Monsieur, ja." Ich hatte diese Anrede noch nie gebraucht und hoffte nur, sie korrekt darstellen zu können. Woher wusste dieser Mann überhaupt, dass ich nur auf diese Weise mit ihm reden konnte?

Noch einmal fühlte ich mich genauestens von ihm in den Blick gefasst. Diese eindringliche Art war mir fremd und ich merkte, wie ich errötete. Doch auf einmal sah ich, wie sich ein leises Lächeln über seine Lippen breitete und seine Augen ein wenig weicher wurden. Vielleicht war er nur aufgrund der vorherigen Situation angespannt gewesen und hatte deshalb so kühl gewirkt.

„Sie beherrschen die Gebärdensprache, Monsieur ... das ist höchst selten."

„Ich habe vor drei Jahren im Auftrag eines russischen Offiziers gearbeitet, dessen Sohn taubstumm war. Diese Form der Verständigung hat mein Interesse geweckt. Und in solchen Fällen lerne ich schnell."

Ich war ausnahmslos hingerissen. Es war das erste, ja das aller erste Mal, dass ich jemanden fremdes traf, mit dem ich mich auf diese Weise verständigen konnte. Auf einmal schwirrten mir Tausende von Fragen im Kopf umher und ich hätte sie am Liebsten alle auf einmal gestellt.

„Serafina!"

Wie hatte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein können. Als ich mich herumdrehte und Papa wutentbrannt auf uns zustürmen sah, dachte in einen irrationalen Augenblick lang, er würde mich schlagen. Doch statt dessen griff er nach meinem Arm und starrte den Maskierten mit Todesverachtung an.

„Erik", knurrte er und ich hatte nie zuvor soviel Feindseligkeit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen hören. „Sie können mir all mein Geld nehmen, mich völlig ruinieren. Meinetwegen bringen Sie mich um, sollte das Ihrer kranken Seele Ruhe geben." Drohend hob er die Hand, lehnte sich vor zu dem großen Mann, dessen Blick wieder kalt und abschätzig war, wie vorhin. „Aber ich warne Sie: Legen Sie niemals Hand an meine Tochter, oder sie werden sich sehnen nach jenen Tagen, für die Sie Genugtuung fordern!"

Ich zog heftig an seinem Ärmel, denn ich konnte weder seinen Zorn nachvollziehen, noch dass er die Wut des Anderen allzu sehr herausforderte. Fester packte er mich bei den Oberarmen und bohrte seine Augen in meine. „Du gehst sofort nach Hause, Tochter. Hörst du? Sofort!"

Um versuchen zu antworten, schlug ich seine Hände beiseite. „Aber Papa, dieser Mann ..."

„Er ist kein Mann", unterbrach mein Vater mich und blickte abermals hasserfüllt auf die weiße Maske. „Er ist ein Monster. Und nun geh!", bellte er in einem Tonfall, der mich unverzüglich gehorchen ließ. Mit gesenktem Kopf hörte ich seine Stimme, bis ich den Dogenpalast hinter mir gelassen hatte und nur noch wenige Meter von unserer Haustür entfernt war.

Ich rannte die Stufen hinauf und warf mich auf mein Bett. Noch immer hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Gesicht würde glühen. Ich hatte mich so erschrocken, von Papa entdeckt worden zu sein. Doch noch schlimmer kam es mir in diesem Moment vor, dass er mich in Gegenwart dieses gebildeten Mannes derart getadelt hatte. Ich schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um diesen törichten Gedanken beiseite zu scheuchen. Papa hatte gesagt, dieser Erik würde ihn erpressen, ihn ruinieren, Genugtuung für etwas fordern. Wahrscheinlich war er nur so wütend gewesen, da er Angst gehabt hatte.

Aber der Unbekannte hatte mich gerettet. Zwar war sein Anblick unheimlich, ganz einfach aufgrund der Maske, die er trug, doch hatte er nicht gewirkt, als bedeute er eine große Gefahr. Was konnte es nur sein, dass Papa und ihn derart gegeneinander aufgebracht hatte? Sie schienen sich geradezu zu hassen, doch aus welchem Grund?

Obwohl ich es nach der Aufregung dieser Nacht nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, fiel ich schon bald in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als ich am Morgen die Treppe hinunter in die Küche ging, ahnte ich, dass Papa mich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick in Empfang nehmen würde. Doch statt dessen hatte er wie immer Kaffee gekocht, saß nun am Tisch und starrte teilnahmslos in seine Tasse. Meine Anwesenheit bemerkend, blickte er kurz auf und deutete mir dann, mich zu setzen.

Ich kam seinem Wunsch nach, und während er mir einen dampfenden Becher hinstellte, ließen seine Augen mich nicht los.

„Papa, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du warst so anders in den letzten Tagen, und ich musste einfach wissen, was dich so quält."

Obwohl ihm die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, lächelte er mich wehmütig an. „Du warst schon immer eine empfindsame Seele, Principessa. Was jedoch diesen Mann betrifft, bitte ich dich, keine Fragen zu stellen", sein Lächeln wurde breiter und in der Stimme klang aufrichtige Amüsiertheit mit, „oder andere Nachforschungen zu unternehmen. Schon gar keine nächtlichen Beschattungen."

Ich schmunzelte und nickte einverständlich, insgeheim wissend, dass ich die Dinge unmöglich völlig auf sich beruhen lassen konnte.

Papa kannte mich nur zu genau, wie mir seine nächsten Worte deutlich bewiesen. „Morgens gehst du ja zusammen mit Sophia zur Arbeit. Aber heute Abend werde ich vor dem Theater auf dich warten und dich auf dem Heimweg begleiten." Er hob die Hand als er bemerkte, dass ich zu einem Einwand ansetzte „Ich mache mir ganz gewiss keine unnötigen Sorgen. Es soll auch nicht so sein, dass ich dich nun auf Schritt und Tritt verfolge. Aber nach der gestrigen Nacht ist es mir einfach lieber, dich absolut sicher und fern von Erik zu wissen."

Ich presste meine Hände aneinander, um eine weitere Frage nach diesem Mann zu unterdrücken. Im Moment hätte mein Vater ohnehin nichts gesagt.

Der Tag verging ruhiger als die vorherigen. Da die Diva beinahe den gesamten Nachmittag Proben hatte, konnten Sophia und ich hinter der Bühne unseren Schneiderarbeiten nachgehen. Allerdings hatte die Carlotta am Abend noch einige erneute Änderungswünsche, weshalb ich länger im La Fenice blieb als meine Cousine.

Vater kam seinem Vorhaben nach und erwartete mich bereits. Schweigend gingen wir nebeneinander die schmalen Gassen entlang. Ich konnte mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass wir tatsächlich von irgendwoher beobachtet wurden. Mein Nacken kribbelte, doch als ich mich einmal unauffällig umschaute, war niemand zu sehen.

Zuhause angekommen, machte ich mich daran den Tisch zu decken, während Papa sich eine Pfeife ansteckte. Zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen wirkte er ein wenig entspannt. „Ich habe mich scheinbar getäuscht. Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre uns jemand gefolgt. Zwei Tage werde ich noch mit dir gehen. Wenn er sich dann immer noch nicht in deiner Nähe gezeigt hat, belassen wir es dabei."

Ich nickte in kurzer Zustimmung und erwähnte mein Gefühl von vorhin mit keiner Geste. Warum sollte ich ihm noch mehr Sorge bereiten? Außerdem hatte ich mich so unfrei und kindlich gefühlt, nicht ohne seinen Schutz durch die Straßen gehen zu können, die ich bereits als keines Mädchen alleine entlang gelaufen war. Ich wollte keinesfalls, dass diese Situation länger andauerte, als dass meine Vater es brauchte, um beruhigt sein zu können.

Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen auf, als er bedächtig den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hätte es kaum für möglich gehalten, aber dieses Monster scheint doch einen Funken Anstand zu besitzen."

Dieses Mal fiel es mir wirklich schwer, nicht weiter nachzufragen, und gleichzeitig wusste ich, dass ich entgegen Vaters Warnung heute Nacht erneut das Haus verlassen würde. Die Ungewissheit ließ mir keine Ruhe.

_Erik_

Ardendos Tochter war also kein kleines Kind, wie ich zu Anfang angenommen hatte. Es war vielmehr die junge Frau, welche ich an dem Abend weinend hatte fortgehen sehen, als ich das erste Mal in der Kirche Santa Maria Piccola Orgel gewesen war. Sie arbeitete im Theater, direkt gegenüber meines Hauses.

Gegen Abend war mir Ardendo aufgefallen, der vor dem Haupteingang auf sie gewartet hatte.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, folgte ihr mein Blick. Ihre Bewegungen waren lebhaft und ungezwungen. Sie nahm mehrere Stufen auf einmal, und als sie ihren Vater erreichte, schloss sie ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung. Das Verhältnis der beiden schien eng zu sein, und ich erinnerte mich daran, gehört zu haben, dass er bereits vor Jahren Witwer geworden war.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hätte ich aufgrund dieser Information darauf schließen müssen, dass sein Kind nicht mehr allzu jung sein konnte. Wie nachlässig von mir.

In der Nacht zuvor, als Ardendo plötzlich aufgetaucht war, kurz nachdem ich seine Tochter vor diesen betrunkenen Raufbolden in Schutz genommen hatte, war er voller Wut auf mich losgegangen. Die Sorge, ich könnte seiner Familie zu nahe kommen, hatte ihn beinahe vergessen lassen, wozu ich im Zorn zu Stande war. Es war sein Glück gewesen, dass ich mich unter Kontrolle halten konnte und ihn allein durch meine scharfen Worte daran erinnerte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

Mit blitzenden Augen hatte er mir den Umschlag mit Geld gereicht, und als ich ohne ein weites Wort zu verlieren nach Hause gegangen war, hatte ich seinen wachsamen Blick auf mir gespürt. Er war mir gefolgt.

So wie ich nun ihm und seiner Tochter durch die schmalen Gassen Venedigs folgte. Einmal bemerkte ich, wie sie sich verstohlen umsah, so als ahne sie meine Anwesenheit. Mit einem einzigen Schritt wich ich in den nächsten Hauseingang zurück.

Sie schien mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, und auch Ardendo selbst machte einen vollkommen ruhigen Eindruck.

Wo der alte Mann wohnte wusste ich bereits. Und als mir der eigentliche Grund klar wurde, der mich dazu bewegte, den beiden zu folgen, ballte ich die Fäuste und wandte mich um, nach Hause zu gehen.

Energisch wischte ich das Bild der jungen Frau aus meinen Gedanken. Ich wollte sie nicht in meine Rachepläne einbeziehen. Sie war so unschuldig an den Taten ihres Onkels und Vaters, wie ich es damals gewesen war, als die beiden mich in einem Käfig von Stadt zu Stadt geschleift und Geld mit meinem abscheulichen Anblick verdient hatten. Ich würde unter keinen Umständen so tief sinken, eine derart unschuldige, arme Seele zu benutzen, um meine Gier nach Vergeltung zu stillen. Sicher hatte das arme Ding es schwer genug, in einer Gesellschaft zurecht zu kommen, in der man schnell diejenigen vergaß, die nicht laut genug auf ihre natürlichen Anrechte aufmerksam machten. Weshalb sollte ich ihr noch mehr Schaden zufügen?

Die Freude ihrer Augen ging mir nicht aus dem Sinn, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass ich ihre Sprache verstand ... diese Augen ... Ich biss die Zähne hart aufeinander und tadelte mich für derart verhängnisvolle Gedanken. _Christine_. Weshalb sollte ich ein zweites Unglück heraufbeschwören? Meine Gefühle bedeuteten nichts als Verderben.

_Serafina_

Samstag Abend holte Vater mich ein letztes Mal vom La Fenice ab und auch ich beschloss, mich Nachts nicht mehr aus dem Haus zu schleichen und ihn und den mysteriösen Maskierten nicht länger bei ihren Treffen zu beschatten. Es hatte sich ohnehin jedes Mal die selbe, wenig aufschlussreiche Szene abgespielt, bei der die beiden kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatten. Allein durch diese Beobachtungen kam ich also nicht weiter in meinem Bestreben herauszufinden, was sich hier direkt vor meinem Blick abspielte.

Insgeheim beschloss ich, am Sonntag nach der Messe ein vertrauliches Wort mit Pater Giovanni zu wechseln, der mir als Vaters ältester Freund vielleicht etwas Hilfreiches enthüllen konnte. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Sophia war am Samstag Abend an einem leichten Fieber erkrankt. und ich wich den gesamten folgenden Tag nicht von ihrer Seite, um ihr die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben.

Auch am nächsten Morgen war sie noch immer schwach auf den Beinen. Dennoch gingen wir in aller Frühe gemeinsam über den Markusplatz in Richtung des Theaters.

Sie war sehr schweigsam gewesen, seit ich sie abgeholt hatte, doch plötzlich platzte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus, Serafina! Sogar Mama sagt, dass Onkel Paolo und du euch in der letzten Woche höchst merkwürdig verhalten habt. Wieso sprichst du nicht mit mir darüber?"

„Es ist nichts Besonderes", beschwichtigte ich die verstimmte Neugier meiner Cousine. Es war ihr und Tante Antonella also aufgefallen, obwohl sowohl Vater, als auch ich uns alle Mühe gaben, so unbeschwert zu sein, wie sonst auch. „Sag es nicht weiter, aber seine Geschäfte laufen im Moment nicht so gut. Wir müssen uns ein wenig einschränken und hauptsächlich auf das Geld zurückgreifen, das die Schneiderarbeit einbringt."

Sophia wurde noch blasser um die Nase, als sie seit gestern ohnehin war. Sie griff nach meinem Arm und sah mich ängstlich und voller Mitleid an. „Wenn ich euch irgendwie helfen kann, dann sag mir wie. Meine Güte! Und ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde etwas viel Schlimmeres dahinter stecken ... Obwohl es natürlich hart genug ist, was du sagst ... Mama hatte Geräusche gehört, als hätte jemand noch spät in der Nacht euer Haus verlassen. Mir war ganz unheimlich zu Mute."

Ich musste schmunzeln. Meine Tante hatte einen unfehlbar aufmerksamen Blick für alles, was in unserer Nachbarschaft vor sich ging. Ich konnte nur froh sein, dass sie nichts Genaueres von unseren nächtlichen Streifzügen mitbekommen hatte, sonst hätten sich wohl weder Papa noch ich ihren inquisitorischen Fragen entziehen können.

Es kostete mich eine ganze Zeit lang ehe ich es schaffte, das Thema zu wechseln. Es gefiel mir nicht, meine Cousine und einzige Freundin anzulügen, doch die Wahrheit konnte ich ihr nicht sagen. Ich hatte sie ja schließlich selbst keinen Überblick darüber.

Im Inneren des La Fenice trennten sich unsere Wege. Während sie zu Signora Scabrezza hinter die Bühne ging, machte ich mich mitsamt Schneiderutensilien und dem halbfertigen Kostüm auf den Weg zur Garderobe Carlotta Giudicellis. Die Sängerin bestand darauf, jeden Morgen die Fortschritte an ihrer violetten Robe persönlich zu überprüfen. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht ein lobendes Wort gefunden, stattdessen waren ihr ein ums andere Mal Kleinigkeiten aufgefallen, die ich noch zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ändern sollte.

Ich klopfte leise an die Tür und wartete, bis ihre laute Stimme mich aufforderte einzutreten.

„Ah, du bist es nur." Scheinbar hatte sie jemand anderes erwartet, denn nun bedachte sie mich zusätzlich zu ihrem gewohnt herablassenden Ton noch mit einem äußerst unzufriedenen Blick. „Nun gut, komm her und zeig mir, wie weit du das letzte Mal mit meinem Kleid gekommen bist."

Ich stellte meinen Korb ab und faltete den teuren, glänzenden Taftstoff auseinander. Auf Wunsch der Diva hatte ich über die gesamte Rockfläche kleine bunte Perlen aus Muranoglas aufgenäht, der einzige Farbtupfer an dem ansonsten einheitlichen Gewand.

„Der Ausschnitt gefällt mir so noch nicht!" Sie rümpfte die Nase, nahm kurzer Hand das Kleid an sich und betrachtete es mit kritisch zusammengekniffenen Augen aus der Nähe. „Mach die Taille enger. Ich will nicht aussehen wie eine Tonne in diesem Fetzen. Außerdem will ich, dass der Ausschnitt tiefer und dafür sein Rand mit einer Dunklen Borte umrahmt wird." Sie warf mir den Stoff achtlos zu und machte sich dann gurrend und schmeichelnd daran, ihren Pudel zu kraulen, der auf einem Hocker neben ihrem Schminktisch geschlafen hatte und bei meinem Eintreten scheinbar aufgewacht war.

Ich hatte mich gerade in eine Ecke der Garderobe zurückgezogen und dort daran gemacht, die restlichen drei Handvoll Perlen auf den Taftrock zu applizieren, als es abermals an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief die Diva, während sie sich erwartungsvoll erhob und ein breites Lächeln auf die rot geschminkten Lippen setzte.

Auch ich stand von meiner Arbeit auf und hielt den Kopf in bescheidener Geste gesenkt, als Direttore Alterigia eintrat. Er grüßte die Carlotta indem er seinen Hut abnahm und sie vollführte im Gegenzug einen kleinen Knicks. Dem Theatervorstand folgte der junge Franzose Gandin, den ich in den vergangenen Wochen mehrmals gesehen hatte. Er stattete der Diva regelmäßig Besuche ab. Manchmal ignorierten beide meine Anwesenheit und vertieften sich in belanglose Gespräche, und dann und wann wurde ich ohne ein weiteres Wort mit meiner Arbeit vor die Tür geschickt, damit sie ungestört waren.

„Signora Giudicelli, Teuerste!" Der Direttore überschlug sich förmlich, während er die Arme in die Luft riss und in Entzücken die Augen verdrehte. „Ich bin ganz und gar hingerissen vom Talent dieses jungen Künstlers!"

Die Angesprochene nickte zufrieden. „Es war mir durchaus bewusst, dass seine Komposition Ihnen zusagen würde. Der ‚Triumph des Don Juan' ist etwas Besonderes."

„Sie ist atemberaubend! In meiner langen Zeit in der Welt des Theaters habe ich noch nie eine derartige Dichte von Musik und Gesang erlebt. Gut, die Variationen sind eigenwillig und ein wenig unkonventionell, doch die Emotionalität, die in diesem Stücken mitschwingt", nun wandte er sich an den hinter ihm stehenden Mann, dessen selbstzufriedenes Grinsen mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete, „ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, wie ein junger Mann wie Sie sich derart in den Mythos dieses lasterhaften Helden einfühlen konnte."

Eine höfliche Verbeugung andeutend, nahm der Gelobte diese Worte entgegen. „Manchmal wissen wir Künstler selbst nicht, was uns beflügelt, Signor", erwiderte er bescheiden.

Alterigia lächelte zufrieden. „Signora Carlotta", er faltete bittend die Hände und bedachte sie mit einem eindringlich beschwörenden Blick, „Sie müssen mir den Gefallen tun und etwas aus dieser Oper zum besten geben."

Die Angesprochene schien mir alles andere als abgeneigt zu sein, doch anstatt freudestrahlend anzunehmen, spielte sie die Zurückhaltende. „Meinen Sie wirklich, mio Direttore? Ich weiß nicht, ob das Publikum etwas aus diesem noch unbekannten Werk hören will ..."

Ich bemerkte das hämisch amüsierte Grinsen, dass Gandin hinter einer Hand versteckte. Allem Anschein nach machten sich beide über die überschwänglichen Begeisterungsbekundungen des La Fenice Direktors lustig.

„Bella Diva!" rief er mit glühendem Eifer aus. „Sie werden Ihnen zu Füßen liegen, das verspreche ich. Glauben Sie mir, ich erkenne ein Werk von Weltklasse, und dieses wird zweifelsohne einst in einer Reihe stehen mit den Opern Verdis oder Wagners. Und Sie, Signora, werden die erste sein, die es der Öffentlichkeit vorstellt!"

„Nun gut", erbot sich die Sängerin schließlich mit einem dramatischen Seufzer. „Dann werde ich es heute bei den Proben vortragen."

Ein neues Stück verlangte selbstverständlich weitere Änderungen an ihrem Kostüm, und nachdem die Herren ihre Garderobe verlassen hatten entschied die Diva, dass für diesen Auftritt eine Tournüre weitaus geeigneter sei als die bisher angestrebte Krinolinenform. Ich war nur froh, genug Stoff verwendet zu haben, dass dieser Wunsch tatsächlich durchführbar war.

Dennoch bedeutete diese zusätzliche Forderung weitaus mehr Arbeit, als ich mir eigentlich zutraute. Ich ließ die ohnehin kurze Mittagspause vollständig entfallen und nähte fieberhaft an dem Kleid der großen La Carlotta. Glücklicherweise hatte mich die Diva bereits am Vormittag aus ihrer Garderobe hinausgeschickt, um sich ungestört auf ihre neue Gesangspassage vorbereiten zu können. So blieb mir die Möglichkeit schnell in Signora Scabrezzas Geschäft den Stoff neu zuzuschneiden, und später Sophia und ich dann zurückgezogen in einer kleinen Ecke hinter der Bühne, mitten zwischen zwei Dekors für den großen Galaabend, und gingen konzentriert unseren Aufgaben nach. Die Signora selbst warf ab und zu einen Blick auf die Fortschritte unserer Arbeit, war aber ansonsten damit beschäftigt, zwischen den übrigen Schauspielern hin und her zu laufen und all die Kleinigkeiten auszubessern, die sich während der Proben an den Kostümen ergeben hatten.

Es waren ungewohnt ruhige Stunden, und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen verspürte ich wieder einen Anflug von Freude an dem was ich tat. Langsam nahm das Kleid der Diva Gestalt an. Ich war zufrieden, dass ich mich trotz der vielen unvorhersehbaren Abwandlungen nicht unterkriegen, oder in meiner Genauigkeit in Bezug auf die Details des komplizierten Schnittes nachließ.

Um sieben Uhr leitete der Glockenschlag des Campanile das Ende des Arbeitstages für Sophia und die meisten anderen Theaterbediensteten ein.

„Wir sehen uns morgen wieder." Sophia hatte ihren Korb bereits gepackt und umarmte mich zum Abschied. Ich würde noch bleiben müssen, bis Signora Giudicelli ihre Proben abgeschlossen und Zeit hatte, das Kostüm noch einmal anzuprobieren. Fielen ihr nicht noch weitere große Änderungswünsche ein, konnte ich es schaffen, in vielleicht einer Woche fertig zu sein.

Das Theatergebäude war beinahe menschenleer, als ich mich zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tage auf den Weg zur Garderobe der Primadonna machte. Sollte die Diva für heute zufrieden gestellt sein, könnte ich seit langem einmal wieder vor Einbruch der Dämmerung Zuhause sein.

Ich kam nicht weit, denn bereits an der ersten Treppe, die zu dem Bereich der Umkleideräume führte, kamen mir die rothaarige Sopranistin und ihr junger Liebhaber entgegen.

Sie bedachte mich mit einem kurzen Blick und ging dann an mir vorbei. Ohne mich anzusehen rief sie: „Ich habe noch eine letzte Probe. Du kannst das Kleid in mein Zimmer legen und dann für heute gehen."

Ich nickte und bemühte mich, den anzüglichen Blick ihres jungen blonden Begleiters zu ignorieren, der sich noch einmal kurz zu mir umgesehen hatte.

Der in der Garderobe wartende Pudel gähnte genüsslich, ließ sich aber ansonsten keine Reaktion auf meinen kurzen Aufenthalt anmerken. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst, mit welch süßlicher Ausstattung sich die Carlotta mittlerweile umgeben hatte. War sie anwesend hatte ich kaum gewagt, mich etwas aufmerksamer umzusehen. Doch nun fielen mir die verschwenderisch üppigen Rosenbouquets, zahlreiche Portraitzeichnungen der Diva und die überall im Raum verteilten Zierspiegel auf. Alles wirkte überladen und geschmacklos auftrumpfend.

Schnell wandte ich mich zum Gehen, nur noch bestimmt von dem Gedanken, bald nach Hause zu kommen und in die anheimelnde Schlichtheit meines eigenen Zimmers zu tauchen. Als ich bereits vor der Eingangstür stand, fiel mir siedendheiß ein, dass mein Schneiderkorb noch immer hinter der Bühne stehen musste. Mir war nicht daran gelegen, noch einmal jemandem zu begegnen, und so schlüpfte ich leise durch einen der Hintereingänge und schlich hinter den Bühnenbildern entlang.

Offenbar hatte ich genau den Zeitpunkt abgepasst, an dem die Sängerin Direttore Alterigia die Arie vorstellte, welche sie nun am Galaabend zum besten geben würde. Sie und Signor Vellutato, der erste Tenor des La Fenice, schienen gerade ihre Aufwärmübungen beendet zu haben, und ich vernahm die leise angespielte Einleitung eines Klaviers. Wahrscheinlich saß der Komponist selbst am Instrument.

Irgendetwas ließ mich verharren, wo ich war und der aufsteigenden Melodie lauschen. Sie wirkte schmeichelnd, kraftvoll und weich zugleich. Es war eigentlich unmöglich – ich hatte den Eindruck, diese prägnante Tonabfolge schon einmal gehört zu haben. Angestrengt versuchte ich mich zu erinnern.

Der glockenhelle Sopran der Carlotta setzte mit einem an das Publikum gerichteten Stück ein:

_Unschuldig ahn' ich nicht,_

_was er längst weiß_

_Auf reine Sehnsucht,_

_steht sein hoher Preis_

Signor Vellutato, der die Titelrolle des Don Juan verkörperte, hob zu seiner Passage ein und mein Herzschlag setzte aus, als ich eine Melodie wiedererkannte, die ich ohne Zweifel zuvor vernommen hatte.

_Leg' ab deinen Widerstand,_

_Der dich zurückhält_

_Ergib dich ganz dem Zauber meiner Macht_

_Greife nur nach meiner Hand_

_Stell' keine Fragen_

_Dann schützen dich die Träume tiefster Nacht_

In der Kirche Pater Giuseppes war der Gesang in einer anderen Sprache gewesen, und ich hatte seinen Inhalt nicht erfasst. Dennoch war es unverkennbar dieses Stück gewesen, welches der Organist an jenem Abend gespielt hatte. Es hatte mich derart gerührt, dieses gefühlvolle Spiel zu vernehmen, dass ich die Tränen nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

Jetzt jedoch kam mir das Spiel des jungen Komponisten steril und emotionslos vor. Kein Vergleich zu dem, was ich an jenem Abend vor einer Woche gehört hatte.

Verwirrt beeilte ich mich, meinen Korb zu packen und eilte bald darauf die Stufen des La Fenice herab. Mein Herz klopfte wild, als ich schnellen Schrittes den Heimweg einschlug.

Welche merkwürdigen Verwicklungen hatten sich dort gerade eben vor meinen Augen, beziehungsweise Ohren abgespielt? Hatte ich in Pater Giovannis Kirche vielleicht Gandin spielen hören? Der alte Massetti war ganz gewiss nicht der Organist gewesen, der diese Intonation, diesen Gesang hervorgebracht hatte. Doch auch Gandins Spiel von heute hatte anderes geklungen. Da war nichts zu spüren gewesen, von der tiefen Verwurzelung zwischen den Gefühlen des Musikers und dem, was er seinem Instrument entlockte. Gandin schien gänzlich unbeteiligt zu sein, und auch wenn sein Spiel fehlerlos war, so hatte es doch ebenso jeglicher Emotionalität entbehrt.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch meine Gedanken ließen mich nicht los. In mir rief eine leise Stimme, dass hier etwas vor sich ging, das ich unmöglich auf sich beruhen lassen konnte.

Unbewusst hatte ich einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen, doch ich merkte es erst, als ich bereits vor der kleinen Kapelle der Santa Maria Piccola stand.

Natürlich. Wenn es irgendwo eine Antwort auf meine ungewissen Fragen gab, dann war Pater Giovanni der einzige, der sie mir geben konnte. Welch ein Glück, dass meine Arbeit heute so früh vorüber gewesen war, so würde sich Papa keine Sorgen machen müssen, weil ich später nach Hause kam.

Bereits als ich eintrat fühlte ich mich ein wenig ruhiger. Seit ich das Theater verlassen hatte, war ich vollkommen von einem beinahe gehetzten Unbehagen erfasst gewesen, so als brächte meine Entdeckung ungeahnte Gefahr mit sich. Die kühle Kirchenluft und die vertraute Stille machten meinen Kopf ein wenig klarer.

„Serafina!"

Die erfreute Stimme Pater Giovannis ließ mich lächelnd herumfahren. Er kam gerade die Stufen der Empore herab und trug einen Stapel Gesangsbücher, die er in einem kleinen Wandvorsprung beiseite legte, um mich zur Begrüßung in die Arme zu schließen.

Sein anfangs freudig überraschtes Gesicht zeigte nun eine Spur von Besorgnis. „Was bringt dich hierher, Kind? Geht es Sophia schlechter?"

Ich schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Nein", formte ich mit den Händen. „Ich muss mit Ihnen über eine merkwürdige Beobachtung sprechen, die ich gemacht habe. Als ich letzten Dienstag hier war ... wer war der Mann, dessen Orgelspiel wir gelauscht haben?"

Der Pater nickte ernst und forderte mich dann mit einer müden Geste auf, ihm zu folgen. „Mein Kind, wir sollten uns einen ruhigeren Ort suchen, um darüber zu reden. Komm mit. Ich habe vorhin einen frischen Kaffee aufgebrüht."

Natürlich erzählte er mir nicht alles. Sein priesterliches Amt ließ nicht zu, dass er über Dinge Auskunft gab, die ihm während der Beichte anvertraut wurden. Doch etwas in meinen Augen musste ihn dazu bewegen, weiter auszuholen, als er es für jeden anderen Zuhörer getan hätte.

Ich konnte es noch immer kaum glauben. Der maskierte Mann schien noch mehr Geheimnisse zu verbergen, als ich ohnehin bereits annahm. Nicht nur dass er aus irgendeinem Grund darauf bestand, dass Vater ihm Geld für eine zurückliegenden Schuld bezahlte, nein, er war laut Pater Giovannis Aussage auch ein großartiger Komponist, Architekt und Magier, der beinahe alle Länder Europas und Asiens bereist hatte.

„Weshalb genau er diese Zahlungen von deinem Vater fordert, weiß ich nicht, mein Kind. Ich kann nur annehmen, dass der Grund in der Zeit liegt, als Paolo und Stefano vor über fünfundzwanzig Jahren verschwunden waren. Niemand, nicht einmal ich, weiß was damals passierte."

Nachdenklich blickte ich in die halbgefüllte Tasse Kaffee vor mir. Etwas ähnliches hatte ich mir ebenfalls gedacht. Vielleicht war Vater damals in eine Notlage geraten, und dieser Mann hatte ihm finanziell ausgeholfen. Doch eigentlich passte es nicht zu Papa, dass er derartige Schulden nicht von sich aus zurückgezahlt hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das alles war auch aus einem anderen Grund heraus höchst unwahrscheinlich. Dieser Erik schien wesentlich jünger zu sein als Vater. Wie hätte er ihm also vor beinahe dreißig Jahren Geld leihen sollen? Er wäre damals nicht mehr als ein Kind gewesen.

„Warum trägt er eine Maske, Vater? Wenn er doch so wenig wie möglich auffallen will, weshalb provoziert er es dann mit dieser Besonderheit derartig?"

Pater Giovanni lächelte wehmütig und schüttelte dann sanft den Kopf. „Er trägt sie, um seine Entstelltheit zu verbergen, mein Kind."

„Entstelltheit?" Im ersten Moment war ich so geschockt, dass meine Hände zitterten. Ich hatte ihm doch direkt ins Gesicht gesehen ... die Maske verdeckte zwar eine Hälfte vollständig, aber die andere hatte nicht den kleinsten Makel aufgezeigt. „Wie kam es dazu? Hatte er einen Unfall?"

„Nein, er scheint diese Missbildung bereits seit der Geburt zu tragen. Sie hat ihm viel Leid zugefügt – oder vielmehr taten dies die Menschen, die mit einem solchen Anblick nicht umgehen konnten. Trotz all seiner Fähigkeiten war er stets ausgestoßen von der Gesellschaft." Ein tiefes Seufzen löste sich aus der Kehle des alten Mannes, und ich sah, wie sehr er mit diesem kaum gekannten Mann mitlitt. „Er hatte sich weit entfernt von den Pfaden der Tugend und Rechtschaffenheit. Ob er jemals Frieden findet, scheint mir sehr ungewiss. Seine Taten quälen ihn, denn er hat trotz allem erkannt, was er durch die Düsternis seines Wesens riskiert und verloren hat. Es hängt wohl davon ab, welchen Weg er wirklich zu gehen wählt, und wie weit die Welt ihm entgegen kommt. Kein Mensch kann auf Dauer allein sein, unverstanden, abgeschottet von allen anderen. Ich wünsche ihm von ganzen Herzen, dass er einen neuen Platz findet, einen, an dem er respektiert wird und lernt, mit der Wut und Rastlosigkeit umzugehen, die in ihm schlummert."

Ich war zutiefst bewegt von der Schilderung des Paters und trotz der Bedrohung, die Vater in ihm sah, empfand ich Mitgefühlt und Verständnis für diesen mysteriösen Mann.

„Weshalb hast du vorhin nach dem Organisten gefragt, Serafina?", unterbrach mein Gegenüber die Gedanken, die mich beinahe hatten vergessen lassen, weshalb ich überhaupt hier war.

Ich berichtete ihm von dem Gespräch der Carlotta und ihres jungen Verehrers, dessen Ohrenzeuge ich vor einer Woche geworden war, dann von dem Stück, dass sie heute geprobt und das ich wiedererkannt hatte. In mir keimte ein ungeheuerlicher Verdacht, den ich ebenfalls nicht verschweigen konnte. „Ist es möglich, dass dieser Erik jener Komponist ist, dessen Werk sie als das ihre ausgeben? Wie sonst könnte er mit der Musik daraus vertraut sein? Er kommt ebenfalls aus Frankreich, genau wie die große Diva und Monsieur Gandin ... soll das alles etwa ein Zufall sein?"

Pater Giovannis Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Was ich berichtet hatte, schien ihn beinahe ein wenig wütend zu machen, auch wenn er augenscheinlich bemüht war, es vor mir zu verbergen. „Ich fürchte deine Intuition spricht für dich, mein Kind. Er hat in der Tat davon gesprochen, an der Pariser Oper ... gearbeitet zu haben. Das muss damals gewesen sein, bevor sich das große Unglück mit dem herabstürzenden Kronleuchter ereignet hatte. Panik brach damals aus, das Gebäude war lange Zeit von der Außenwelt abgesperrt. Als Komponist hatte er sicher einige Werke, die in dieser stürmischen Zeit mit Leichtigkeit gestohlen werden konnten." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Oder sie gerieten in Vergessenheit, bis diese Sängerin auf sie stieß und nun für ihre Zwecke nutzen will."

_Nicht nur benutzen_, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu. _Sie will Rache_.

Ich wusste nicht, ob es die bewegende Lebensgeschichte war, die ich eben gehört hatte, oder einfach ein tief in mir verwurzeltes Gefühl, gegen jede Form von Unrecht vorzugehen. In mir kochte Zorn auf, Zorn, dass die Giudicelli und der schmierige Franzose, der ihr ständiger Begleiter war, etwas derart schönes wie diese Musik nutzen wollen, um jemanden zu verletzen, der etwas so großartiges geschaffen hatte. Ungeachtet dessen, was er auch an verwerflichen Taten begangen haben mochte, wollte ich Erik helfen. Oder ich würde zumindest dafür sorgen, dass diese beiden Menschen seine schlechten Erfahrungen mit der Welt nicht noch vermehren konnten.

Doch ich konnte ihm nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenübertreten. Es wäre mir vorgekommen, als würde ich Vater und seine Sorge um mich verraten. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, in wie weit dieser Mann wirklich bereit war zu gehen, um Genugtuung für das zu erlangen, was Papa ihm offenbar schuldete.

Ich musste einen anderen Weg finden, ihn zu kontaktieren. So konnte er mit dem was ich herausgefunden hatte tun, was er für richtig hielt. Ein schelmisches Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Mit Pater Giovannis Hilfe wäre das kein Problem und ein Blick in die neugierigen blauen Augen verriet mir ganz genau, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

_Erik_

Es war unvernünftig und ganz sicher ein Anflug von Wahnsinn, der mich dazu bewegte, am nächsten Abend wie zufällig die Straße zum La Fenice entlangzugehen. Obwohl ich mich selbst davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass es einzig und allein darum ging, Ardendos Tochter - und damit seinen empfindlichsten Schwachpunkt - im Auge zu behalten, ahnte ich doch mit unheilvoller Klarheit, was für eine Art Interesse tatsächlich hinter meinem Hiersein stand.

Die junge Frau hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Natürlich war es der Umstand, dass sie Christine auf den ersten Blick ähnlich gesehen und mich dadurch angezogen hatte. Natürlich war es auch, weil sie die nächste Verwandte des Mannes war, den ich die Wucht meines jahrelang aufgestauten Zornes spüren lassen wollte. Vielleicht stand sogar tatsächlich der irrationale Wunsch nach einem erneuten katastrophalen Schicksalsspiel für mein Tun Pate. Doch da war etwas Elementareres, das mich beinahe besessen machte von dem Gedanken, ihr nahe zu sein, wenn ich es wagen sollte - denn gewiss hatte ihr Vater sie mittlerweile über meine abgrundtiefe Schlechtigkeit in Kenntnis gesetzt -, abermals das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen: es war die Tatsache, dass sie wie ich nicht vollständig als Teil ihrer Umwelt akzeptiert war. Sie mochte Familie, Freunde, sogar einen ehrenwerten Arbeitsplatz innehaben, doch da wäre immer etwas, das die anderen von ihr fernhielt.

Ich hatte sie beobachtet, und mir waren die Blicke nicht entgangen, die man ihr so manches Mal nachwarf. Einmal hatte ich Gesprächsfetzen von zwei älteren Straßenverkäuferinnen aufgeschnappt, die ‚das arme Ding' bemitleideten, das doch durch ihre Abweichung weit hinter dem Ansehen anderer Mädchen zurücklag. Wahrhaftig, dass sie noch immer im Haushalt ihres Vaters lebte, obwohl sie längst ein Alter erreicht hatte, in dem es für eine junge Frau üblich war, verheiratet zu sein, konnte man kaum darauf zurückführen, dass sie in irgendeiner Form unansehnlich gewesen wäre. Trotz ihrer schlichten Garderobe war unübersehbar, dass sie eine lebhafte, natürliche Anmut ausstrahlte.

Ich stützte die Arme auf die Steinbrüstung der kleinen Brücke, die den Uferabschnitt meines Palazzo mit dem des La Fenice verband. Die Straße war menschenleer, nur einige Häuserblocks entfernt erschallten laute Zurufe, wie sie in dieser Stadt oft von Fenster zu Fenster geworfen wurden.

Vom entfernten Kanale Grande klang der einfache und melodische Gesang eines Gondolieri herüber, und ich starrte wartend auf die Spiegelungen der Abendsonne, welche auf den tanzenden Wellen schimmerte, wie flüssig gewordenes Gold.

Als ich meines eigenen wiedergegebenen Abbildes gewahr wurde, verhärtete sich der mir entgegenblickende Ausdruck. Noch immer hatte ich mich nicht an diesen Anblick gewöhnt, den ich nach Möglichkeit vermied. Spiegel besaß ich einzig und allein, um den Sitz meiner Kleidung zu prüfen. Begegnete ich dort der Spiegelung meines Gesichts, war ich darauf vorbereitet und kümmerte mich nicht darum. Doch begegnete es mir an einer Stelle wie dieser, an der ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, bedeutete es ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl des unterschwelligen Zorns gegen mein freudloses Schicksal.

Ich wandte den Kopf ab und atmete - trotz ihrer Stickigkeit - tief die Sommerluft ein.

Seit einigen Tagen war es so heiß, dass ich darauf verzichtete Jackett und Cape zu tragen. In dem schlichten Baumwollhemd mit aufgekrempelten Ärmeln musste ich wirken wie ein gewöhnlicher Arbeiter. Natürlich war es die weiße Halbmaske, die verhinderte, dass ich tatsächlich wie jeder andere Mann unauffällig im Straßenbild der abendlichen Lagunenstadt untertauchen konnte.

Schritte waren aus dem Inneren des Theaters zu vernehmen, und ich drehte meinen Kopf so, dass die herauskommende Person mein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Serafina Ardendo die Treppen des Haupteingangs herabeilen. Ihr offenes Haar glänzte golden in der Abendsonne, und einen Augenblick war ich einfach damit zufrieden, ihren Anblick aufnehmen zu dürfen.

Sie hatte es eilig und lief mit schnellen Schritten die Straße entlang, welche zur Rialtobrücke führte. Wahrscheinlich war sie auf dem Weg zur Kirche Pater Scabrezzas. Meinen Blick nicht von ihrer sich entfernenden Gestalt abwendend, löste ich mich vom Brückengeländer und wollte ihr gerade in einigem Abstand folgen, als ich abermals jemanden das Theater verlassen hörte. Zwei Männer kamen aus dem Haupteingang. Beide trugen Frack und Zylinder und schienen, diesem formellen Aufzug nach zu urteilen, entweder zur Verwaltung des Theaters oder den wohlbetuchten Geldgebern dieses Hauses zu gehören.

Überschwänglich schüttelte der Ältere von beiden - klein und untersetzt, mit dichtem schwarzen Schnauzbart und krebsroter Gesichtsfarbe – seinem jungen, aristokratisch wirkenden Begleiter zum Abschied die Hand. Dann entfernte er sich pfeifend in Richtung Calle de Cafetier.

Die beiden interessierten mich nicht. Mittlerweile sollte genug Abstand zwischen mir und Mademoiselle Ardendo liegen, so dass ich ihr unauffällig folgen konnte. Als ich die flachen Stufen der Brücke hinabzugehen begann, bemerkte ich den Blick des jungen Mannes, der nun an ihrem Fuße stand und mich mit unverhohlenem Interesse musterte.

„Monsieur", versetzte ich in einem Anflug von Unwillen über sein respektloses Verhalten und trat an ihm vorbei.

„Sie kommen ebenfalls aus Frankreich, Monsieur?" Die Herablassendheit seiner Stimme ließ mich innehalten und den Unbekannten näher in Augenschein nehmen. Der eisblaue Blick aus eng zusammenstehenden Augen war prüfend auf meine Erscheinung gerichtet. Die Art, wie er sich mit einer Hand auf seinen Spazierstock stützte, hatte etwas geradezu Herausforderndes.

Ich war dieser Sorte Mensch oft genug begegnet, um zu erkennen, dass Jugend und Selbstüberzeugtheit ihm ein Überlegenheitsgefühl gegenüber allen gaben, die von niederem Stand waren als er. Sicherlich besaß er Vermögen, man konnte es deutlich an seiner Kleidung ablesen. Dennoch hätte ich meine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass er es durch überaus zweifelhafte Geschäfte verdiente.

Ein kurzes Nicken war meine einzige Antwort.

„Aus Paris?", bohrte er nach.

„Ich war lange nicht dort." Mir war nicht an einer Unterhaltung mit diesem impertinenten Schnösel gelegen. „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen, Monsieur ..."

Ich wandte mich ab und konnte deutlich spüren, wie seine Augen mir misstrauisch folgten, als ich die schmale Gasse zum Campo San Fantin entlang ging.

„Jean-Pierre!"

Diese Stimme! Ich fuhr herum und wich instinktiv in den nächstgelegenen Hauseingang zurück.

Eine verschwenderisch gekleidete Frau, mit wohlfrisierten feuerroten Haaren, eilte die Treppe des La Fenice herab und warf sich in die Arme des wartenden jungen Mannes.

Es war unmöglich, mein zynisches Schmunzeln zurückzuhalten. Die große ‚La Carlotta' hätte mühelos die Mutter dieses Jünglings sein können.

Obwohl über fünf Jahre vergangen waren seit ich die gehässige Rivalin Christine Daaés das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, erkannte ich sie ohne den geringsten Zweifel. Noch immer trug sie die auffallend geschmacklos pompösen Roben und vor allem ihre laute, durchdringende Stimme hätte ich überall wiedererkannt.

„Endlich kann ich diese schmucklosen Mauern hinter mir lassen! Wie sehr ich Paris vermisse – diese Stadt hat einfach nicht das nötige Flair! Nicht eine Stunde länger hätte ich in diesem Gefängnis ausharren wollen", schallten ihre Worte bis zu mir herüber. Lachend und Arm in Arm verschlungen, verließen die beiden mein Blickfeld in Richtung Markusplatz.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns einmal wiedersehen, Madam?", murmelte ich den Gestalten ungehört nach und spürte, wie sich ein spöttisches Lächeln über meine Züge breitete. Welch ein Gesicht würde die große Diva wohl machen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ‚das Phantom der Oper' sie soeben gesehen hatte? In der Vergangenheit war ich nicht nachsichtig gewesen, wenn es darum gegangen war, die Rivalin meines jungen Protege in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Sie hatte Christine damals allzu oft dabei im Weg gestanden, ihren verdienten Platz im Rampenlicht einzunehmen.

Der Umstand diese, schon zu vergangenen Zeiten intrigante, Person mit einem verschlagenen Mann wie diesem zusammen zu wissen, ließ irgendwo tief in meinem Hinterkopf eine leise Alarmglocke aufläuten. Irgendwie konnte diese Verbindung nichts Gutes nach sich ziehen. Im Grunde genommen sollte es mich nicht mehr kümmern, hatte ich doch ihrer Welt, nach Christines Rückzug aus dem Theatermilieu, den Rücken gekehrt. Dennoch schien es mir sicherer, ein Auge auf sie zu haben. Ich beschloss noch an diesem Abend einen Brief an Antoinette zu schreiben und sie damit zu beauftragen, mir Informationen über Carlottas jugendlichen Freier zu beschaffen.

Mit dieser Entscheidung war ich dazu bereit, mich wieder meinem eigentlichen Vorhaben zuzuwenden, und begab mich ohne weiteres Aufhalten zu der Kleinen Basilika di Santa Maria Piccola. Ich trat ein und blickte mich im kühlen Zwielicht des Steingemäuers um. Niemand war zu sehen, außer des in Altarraum fegenden Paters.

Einen Moment war ich versucht, über meine eigene Dummheit laut zu lachen. Was hatte ich mir eigentlich davon erhofft, Serafina hier anzutreffen? Hätte ich sie einfach ansprechen sollen, welchen plausiblen Grund hätte es dafür gegeben? Sicher war es das Beste, sie nun hier nicht anzutreffen, und mich selbst durch meine impulsive Verfolgung nicht in eine schwerlich erklärbare Situation gebracht zu haben.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte ich damit, an der Kirchenorgel zu spielen. Vertieft in eine beliebige Improvisation, spürte ich plötzlich einen unwiderstehlichen Drang. Noch immer hing ich dem Verlust meines Lebenswerkes hinterher, auch wenn ich mich langsam mit der endgültigen Aufgabe ‚Don Juans' abgefunden hatte.

Wie von selbst flogen meine Finger über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten. Ich schloss die Augen und überließ mich völlig der Melodie, die langsam in mir aufzusteigen begann, meine Adern durchströmte, wie die pure Essenz des Lebens.

_Meine Sinne lösen ihre Ketten_

_Hass entschwindet_

_Kannst du mich erretten?_

_Niemand sieht wie wir_

_Keine Seele kennt die Gier_

_Nach der heil'gen Nähe_

_Einer sanften Hand_

_Die annimmt _

_was die Welt niemals erkannt_

_Ohne Reue_

_Vergisst du bald die Welt der Hast_

_Ohne Zögern_

_Überlass' ich mich dir ganz_

_Keine Sehnsucht die unerreichbar bleibt_

_Und kein Schicksal, aus Leid und Einsamkeit ..._

Ich sprang auf, so dass die kleine Sitzbank aus Holz unbeachtet hinter mir zu Boden polterte.

„Pater!", rief ich hinunter in den Kirchenraum und stützte mich auf das Geländer der Empore. „Können Sie mir etwas zu Schreiben bringen?"

Der alte Mann lachte und ich sah ihn eifrig nicken. „Ist Ihnen ein Text eingefallen, mein Sohn, den Sie nicht vergessen wollen?"

„Nein ..." Ich lächelte zu mir selbst und es war das erste mal seit langem, dass ich einen Funken von euphorischer Befriedigung empfand. „Eine Oper."

Es war einige Stunden später, als der Pater leise hinter mich trat und sich verabschiedete, um Schlafen zu gehen. Als er sah, dass ich mich ebenfalls erhob und begann meine dicht beschriebenen Notenblätter einzusammeln, schüttelte er mit abwehrend gehobenen Händen den Kopf. „Nein, Erik, Sie können bleiben, so lange Sie wollen.."

„Vielen Dank. Doch es ist ohnehin spät. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen."

„Natürlich." Der Geistlich wirkte zufrieden und ein Lächeln breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht. „Sie müssen ausgeruht sein, wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit morgen fortsetzen."

„Sie scheinen nicht zu befürchten, dass Ihre Nachbarn sich über die Ruhestörung beschweren, Pater", erwiderte ich amüsiert.

Lachend winkte mein Gegenüber ab.

Als ich die Kirche verließ, warf ich vorsichtshalber einen Blick auf meine Taschenuhr. Im Untergrund der Operngewölbe lebend, hatte Zeit keine Bedeutung für mich gehabt, und noch heute fiel es mir oft schwer, mich ihren gesellschaftlichen Regeln zu unterwerfen. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte mich besorgt die Stirn runzeln lassen, in der Annahme ich hätte die Geldübergabe mit Ardendo versäumt. Doch zu meinem Glück waren bis dahin noch einige Minuten Zeit. Ich würde eine neue Abmachung mit meinem Schuldner treffen. Es war lästig genug, ihm Nacht für Nacht in aller Regelmäßigkeit zu begegnen und mit der Arbeit an meinem heute begonnenen Werk war ich nicht gewillt, diese Mühe auf mich zu nehmen. Es genügt, wenn das gesammelte Geld an einem Tag der Woche in meine Hände überging.

Ardendo schien dieser Umstand ebenfalls entgegen zu kommen. Kein abweichendes Wort verließ seine Lippen.

Als ich das Theater passierte und den Weg zu meinem Domizil entlang ging, beschlich mich eine merkwürdige Vorahnung. Es war das eigentümliche Gefühl, dass mich irgend etwas in diesem Haus erwarten würde.

Lautlos öffnete ich die Tür und glitt in die pechschwarze Dunkelheit der Eingangshalle vor den leerstehenden ehemaligen Verkaufsräumen. Schnell hatten sich meine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt, und ich lauschte in die Stille des leerstehenden Hauses. Nichts war zu hören. Langsam, immer wieder den Raum mit meinem Blick abtastend, schritt ich auf die Treppe nach oben zu. Nach einigen Stufen fuhr ich plötzlich herum. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Ein weißer Umschlag lag am Kopf der Eingangshalle. Scheinbar hatte jemand ihn unter der Haustür hindurchgeschoben.

Ich ging zurück, hob ihn auf und nahm ihn mit in den oben gelegenen Salon. Nachdem ich einige Lampen entzündet hatte, betrachtete ich den Brief genauer. Der Umschlag war schlicht und aus teurem, festen Papier. Einen Absender hatte man nicht hinterlassen. Nachdenklich griff ich nach dem Öffner und schlitzte den Brief auf.

Zum Vorschein kam eine ebenso schlichte weiße Karte, beschrieben mit lediglich drei Zeilen in italienischer Sprache und einer filigranen Handschrift.

_Carlotta Giudicelli wird am Galaabend des La Fenice ein Stück aus der Oper ‚Triumph des Don Juan' zum Besten geben. _

_Als Autor gilt Monsieur Jean-Pierre Gandin._

_Weitere Beobachtungen folgen._

Sconosciuto 

Ein Unbekannter.

Noch einmal las ich diese Sätze, und noch einmal – und noch einmal. Im ersten Moment empfand ich nichts, pure Leere. Dann schlug eine Welle von Zorn mit unheilvoller Gewalt über mir zusammen. Ich griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand in meiner Reichweite, einem massiven Briefbeschwerer, und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen eine der drei großen Vitrinen des Salons. Das Klirren des berstenden Glases löste einen Sturm von Verwüstung aus, dem beinahe das ganze Mobiliar dieses Raumes zum Opfer fiel. Es war ein Wunder, dass keiner meiner Nachbarn sich augenblicklich mit einer Beschwerde an mich richtete, denn mein wütendes Brüllen, das Aufschlagen der Beistelltische und das Zersplittern des Holzes waren ganz gewiss ein gutes Stück weit durch die Nacht zu hören.

Ich war wie von Sinnen, mein Körper reagierte in blinder Wut und ich spürte, dass ich sehr kurz davor war, die Kontrolle vollkommen zu verlieren.

Ruhig, ermahnte ich mich selbst. Ruhig.

Schwer atmend zwang ich mich, die Augen zu schließen und mit geballten Fäusten wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten mehr, ehe ich meinen Ausbruch akzeptiert und die schwelende Wut in den Griff bekommen hatte.

Der Drang nach Vergeltung beherrschte all meine Gedanken. Als ich begonnen hatte, den ‚Triumph des Don Juan' zu schreiben, hatte ich meine ganze Seele in dieses Werk einfließen lassen. Und es war geworden, wozu es bestimmt war: es enthielt alles - Hass, Leidenschaft, Liebe. Die tiefsten Gefühle, welche menschliches Verhalten bestimmen konnten, hatte ich eingebettet in eine Musik, die brannte, die verzehrte, die den Zuhörer in gleichem Maße fesselte, wie es ihn erlöste, emporhob, wie niederschmetterte.

Dieses Stück spiegelte meine Seele wieder und ich würde niemals zulassen, dass jemand anderes sich anmaßte, es als das seine auszugeben und bis zur Unkenntlich zu verzerren.

Ich würde der Carlotta und diesem Gandin einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Doch zuerst musste ich mehr über sie herausfinden. Ein Brief an Antoinette wäre ein Anfang, und wer immer mir die kurze Nachricht von heute Abend hatte zukommen lassen, konnte mir vielleicht ebenfalls eine Hilfe sein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3**

_Serafina_

Im Grunde genommen hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass sich schon am ersten Tag nach meinem geheimen Brief an Erik etwas ereignen würde. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn er aufgetaucht wäre, um sich an die Theaterverwaltung zu wenden. Es war schließlich kein geringer Vorwurf, der sich aus dem Diebstahl einer Komposition ergab.

Zwei volle Tage bemühte ich mich trotz der Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchenden Arbeit, gleichzeitig jede mögliche Entwicklung hinsichtlich der Oper ‚Triumph des Don Juan' mitzubekommen. Auch weiterhin probte die Giudicelli gemeinsam mit Signor Vellutato ihre Passagen aus diesem Werk. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sie oder Gandin sich durch irgendetwas zu einer Änderung ihres Vorhabens bewegt sahen.

Warum wusste ich nicht, aber ich war mir vollkommen sicher, dass es sich bei dem Mann, an dem sich die große Diva durch den Raub seiner Arbeit rächen wollte, um Erik handeln musste. Eine Stimme in mir bestand ganz einfach darauf. Doch was hielt ihn davon ab, offen sein Recht als Urheber dieses Stückes zu fordern? Lag der Grund dafür in einem dunklen Teil seiner Vergangenheit, wie auch der Umstand, dass Vater in seiner Schuld stand? Ich konnte keine Ordnung bringen in all die Geheimnisse, die diesen Mann umwitterten: die Maske, sein unnahbares Auftreten, die bemerkenswerten Fähigkeiten, von denen Pater Giovanni gesprochen hatte, vergangene Taten, die ihn in ein vielmehr zweifelhaftes Licht tauchten ... und so viele unausgesprochene Ahnungen, die sich mittlerweile aus meinen Gedanken gesponnen hatten.

Nun war es bereits Freitag, und bisher hatte sich nichts ereignet. Hatte ich mich getäuscht? Konnte Erik vielleicht gar nichts mit dem Brief anfangen, den ich vor drei Tagen unter seiner Tür hindurch geschoben hatte? Vielleicht hatte er niemals gehört von einer Oper dieses Namens und meine Nachricht als eine Fehlzustellung weggeworfen.

„Was ist, träumst du?" Neugierig stupste Sophia mich an.

Einige Tauben machten uns mit wildem Flügelschlagen Platz, als wir am Campanile vorbeikamen. Meine Cousine hatte sich in den letzten Tagen völlig von ihrer kleinen Unpässlichkeit erholt und zog mich nun, nicht zum ersten Mal, mit meiner gedanklichen Abwesenheit auf.

„Ich weiß, dass deine Arbeit im Moment doppelt so anstrengend ist wie meine Aufgaben", lachte sie. „Aber du solltest dich freuen: nur noch etwas mehr als eine Woche, dann hat diese Schufterei ein Ende. Du hast wieder Zeit um zu lesen, und ich ..." Sie unterbrach sich und blickte hastig zur Seite. Schnell genug war sie jedoch nicht, denn ich sah deutlich den Hauch von Röte, der ihr Gesicht von der Nasenspitze bis zu den Haarwurzeln bedeckte.

„Sophia!" Ich lächelte in einer Mischung aus Überraschen und Schreck. „Sag mir nicht, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind."

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst, Serafina." Alles in ihrer abwehrenden Haltung verriet sie.

„Dann hat Alessandro Alterigia dir also wirklich seine aufrichtigen Gefühle angetragen?"

Das Rot ihrer Wangen vertiefte sich soweit dies noch möglich war. „Du freust dich darüber, aber sein Vater war ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon."

Ernst nickte ich. Standesdünkel konnten eine verheerende Wirkung auf die Zuneigung zweier junger Menschen haben. Unsere Familie gehörte zu den wohlangesehen der Stadt, dennoch konnten wir es nicht mit den Besitztümern Alterigias aufnehmen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich jedoch über das Gesicht meiner Cousine. „Aber denk dir nur, er hat uns trotz allem seinen Segen gegeben. Alessandro ist sein einziger Sohn, und weil Vater doch oberster Leiter der Markusbibliothek war, sagte er: ‚Es ist ja nicht so, dass du eine Blumenverkäuferin zur Frau nehmen willst.'."

Auch als ich kaum zehn Minuten später auf dem Weg zur Garderobe Carlotta Giudicellis war, lächelte ich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass meine kleine Cousine bald ihre eigene Familie gründen würde. Die Wehmut darüber, dass ich den Wunsch nach einer solche Möglichkeit bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte, schob ich so weit beiseite, dass ich sie beinahe gar nicht mehr spürte.

Schon in dem Moment, als ich die Stufen zu den unteren Räumlichkeiten herab ging, hörte ich die laute und aufgeregte Stimme der Diva. Die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer stand offen. Da alle anderen bereits mit den Proben im Bühnenbereich angefangen hatten und ‚La Carlotta' nie danach war, diese unbeteiligt über sich ergehen zu lassen, nahm sie scheinbar nicht an, dass jemand etwas von ihrem Ausbruch mitbekommen konnte. Oder es war ihr ganz einfach gleichgültig.

Auch Gandin schien anwesend zu sein, denn ich vernahm seine Stimme, die mit beruhigendem, wenn auch unwilligem Ton auf sie einzureden versuchte.

„Rege dich nicht unnötig auf, Bellissima. Was kann so ein Brief schon sagen?"

Ich fasste den Griff meines Korbes enger und wich unauffällig in den Schatten eines am Rand des Flurs stehenden Kleiderträgers zurück. Von hieraus konnte ich der Unterhaltung unauffällig folgen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung!" schnappte die Diva zurück. Ich sah ihr Bild förmlich vor mir, wie sie in einer ihrer aufgebauschten Roben durch den Raum wütete. „Er sollte tot sein! Er war nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Mann! Und nun dieser Brief!"

„Scheinbar ist er bei dem Feuer damals nicht ums Leben gekommen, wie du angenommen hast. Hat die Polizei denn jemals seine Leiche gefunden?"

„Nein ... aber niemand hätte dem Feuer entkommen können. Schließlich ist er mit Christine Daaé in die Katakomben geflüchtet."

„Christine Daaé ... sagtest du nicht, dieser Chagny sei kurz darauf mit ihr durchgebrannt?" Gandin schien die Wut nicht ernst zu nehmen, die aus Carlotta Giudicellis Stimme gesprochen hatte. „Dann ist es nicht im geringsten verwunderlich, dass auch er unbeschadet davon kommen konnte."

„Dio mio! Du hast Recht! Und nun hat er es auf mich abgesehen!" Unverkennbar wurde die Diva von einer Welle der Furcht erfasst.

Sprachen die beiden von dem Mann, dessen Oper sie sich angeeignet hatten, von Erik? Es fiel mir schwer, ihren Gedankensprüngen zu folgen.

„Auf uns, meine Liebe. Hier steht ganz deutlich:

‚_Sollten sie und ihr Begleiter sich nicht unverzüglich von dem von Ihnen beanspruchten Werk distanzieren, droht Ihnen ein unvorstellbares Unglück. Am bevorstehenden Galaabend werde ich mein Stück an mich nehmen, wovon Sie selbstverständlich keine Kopie zurückbehalten werden._

_Ich verbleibe als Ihr ergebenster Diener_

_Ph. d. O.'_"

„Das Phantom der Oper!" Sie klang als wäre sie einer Panik nahe.

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

Das laute Klirren von etwas Gläsernem ließ mich zusammenzucken.

„Bravo, meine Liebe!" Gandins Stimme war an Spott kaum zu überbieten. „Angenommen, du bist in Bezug auf den Kopf des Phantoms ebenso zielsicher wie mit dieser Blumenvase, dann haben wir rein gar nichts von ihm zu befürchten."

„Sei ruhig!" zischte sie zurück. „Ich muss nachdenken."

Es folgten einige leisere Wortfetzen, die ich nicht mehr verstehen konnte, und so wagte ich mich ganz langsam einige Schritte vor, um wenigstens etwas mehr mitzubekommen.

„ ... also werde ich bei meiner Vorführung am Galaabend bleiben, Jean Pierre."

„Ganz genau. Wenn er auch nur halb so impulsiv ist, wie du sagst, wird er entweder versuchen, deine Aufführung zu stören – dieses Haus ist keineswegs sein Territorium, so wie die Opera Garnier, und es wäre nicht weiter schwer, ihn unter diesen Umständen zu stellen. Oder es erzürnt ihn so sehr, seine Befehle missachtet zu sehen, dass ich ihn auf dem an die Vorstellung anschließenden Ball aus dem Weg räumen kann ..."

„Du meinst ...", die Carlotta klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände.

„Er wird nicht damit rechnen. Mir scheint, er hält sich für überaus clever." Gandin ließ ein herzloses Lachen erschallen, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Vielleicht ist es mir ja vergönnt, in die Geschichte einzugehen - als der Mann, der das _Phantom der Oper_ tötete."

Ich hielt erschrocken eine Hand über den Mund, um ein leises Keuchen zu unterdrücken. Zum einen war es die Kaltblütigkeit der soeben enthüllten Pläne und zum anderen die ungeheure Gewissheit, dass – sollte tatsächlich _er_ der Autor der ‚Don Juan' Oper sein – Erik das Phantom der Pariser Oper, das aus vielen unheimlichen Geschichten bekannte Monster war.

Obwohl ich sicher war, nicht das kleinste Geräusch verursacht zu haben, schlug auf einmal das scharfe Kläffen von Carlottas Pudel wie ein Peitschenknall durch den Flur. Sofort verstummte die Unterhaltung im Inneren der Garderobe und es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe Gandin aus der Tür stürmte. Mir blieb keine Zeit, um ein Versteck zu suchen, und so gab ich vor, eben erst den Gang betreten zu haben.

Als er mich sah verzog sich der schmallippige Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, das so gar nicht zu der peniblen Korrektheit seiner übrigen Erscheinung passen wollte.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" Er packte mich grob am Arm.

Woher ich den Mut nahm, unter seinem gemeinen Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken, sondern ganz einfach zu tun, als überrasche mich sein Verhalten, wusste ich nicht.

„Wer ist es, mon amant?" ertönte die Stimme der Diva aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Nur deine kleine Schneiderin, meine Liebe." Genüsslich ließ er seine Hand an meinem Arm herabgleiten und ich erschauerte vor Unbehagen und Abwehr. Seine Art mich anzusehen gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. Der schwere Moschusgeruch seines Duftwassers verursachte mir Übelkeit. Ich war nur froh, dass ich ihm nicht oft und wenn dann nur in Gegenwart Signora Giudicellis begegnete.

„Wie unwichtig", seufzte die große Sängerin hörbar und das erste Mal war ich dankbar, dass man mich nicht als vollwertig ansah. „Schick sie rein. Ich bin noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit, wie mein Kleid ausfällt."

Den blonden Mann mit einem stolzen Blick abstrafend, entwandt ich mich seinem Griff und marschierte schnurstracks auf die offenstehende Garderobentür zu.

Obwohl es ein langer Tag geworden war, verspürte ich den dringenden Wunsch, noch einmal mit Pater Giovanni zu reden, ehe ich nach Hause ging. Den ganzen Tag war mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen, was ich zwischen der Diva und ihrem Liebhaber belauscht hatte. Erik musste in jedem Fall gewarnt werden. Nach all meinen Grüblereien, zu denen mir das Nähen genügend Zeit gelassen hatte, überraschte es mich keinesfalls mehr, dass dieser mysteriöse Mann noch ein Geheimnis mehr hütete, selbst wenn es sich dabei um die Identität eines gefürchteten Operngeistes handelte.

Ich lief den ganzen Weg so schnell ich konnte, und als ich dem Pater endlich gegenüberstand, dirigierte er mich sogleich zur nächsten Bank, damit ich wieder zu Atem kommen konnte.

Ohne Umschweife stellte ich die Frage, welche mir am meisten auf dem Herzen brannte: „Ist Erik der Mann, der vor Jahren die Pariser Oper in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat?"

Der alte Mann nickte schlicht. „Es fällt eigentlich unter das Beichtgeheimnis, und von mir aus hätte ich es dir nicht sagen dürfen, mein Kind. Aber da du von selbst danach gefragt hast, brauche ich es nicht zu verheimlichen."

Eigentlich hatte ich mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, dennoch spürte ich, wie mein Herzschlag für einen Augenblick aussetzte. Unglaublich! Hatte ich die Gerüchte unter den kleinen Ballettratten nicht für pure Spinnerei gehalten? Während der letzten Wochen, die Sophia und ich in der Oper verbracht hatten, waren uns die verschiedensten Schauergeschichten über diese schattenhafte Gestalt zu Ohren gekommen. Es war von Sabotage, Verfolgung, Entführung und sogar Mord die Rede gewesen. Signorina Briga hatte auch darauf bestanden, dass dieser mysteriöse Mann den Absturz des Kristallüsters verursacht hatte, der ursächlich für das verheerende Feuer gewesen war.

„Serafina?" Offenbar war Pater Giovanni meine Nachdenklichkeit nicht entgangen. In seinem Blick lagen Besorgnis und Mitgefühl. „Willst du ihm immer noch helfen? Vielleicht ist es besser für dich ..."

Nachdrücklich schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein." Ich war fest entschlossen, mein Vorhaben zu verfolgen. Irgendetwas in mir trieb mich ganz einfach dazu. „Wenn Sie mir Papier und Tinte geben, werde ich ihm noch heute einen weiteren Brief schreiben."

Zufrieden seufzend tätschelte der Geistliche meine Hand.

Sanft entwand ich sie seiner gutmütigen Geste, um noch eine Frage zu stellen. „Was ich nicht verstehen kann ist, dass mein Vater etwas mit diesem Mann zu tun hat ... Wissen Sie etwas darüber, Pater? Können Sie mir sagen, was in den Jahren geschehen ist, in denen er und Onkel Stefano verschwunden waren? Hat es irgend etwas damit zu tun?"

„Nein, mein Kind." Seine Stimme klang traurig. „Ich musste deinem Vater versprechen, dir nichts darüber zu sagen. Nein, bitte schau nicht so erschrocken, dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Das alles ist so lange her ..."

„Aber nun ist Erik doch hier, und Papa hat gesagt, er würde ihn erpressen. Weswegen will er Geld von meinem Vater? Was ist die Schuld, die sich dahinter verbirgt?"

Mit einem bedrückten Seufzer schüttelte Pater Giovanni den Kopf.

Ich presste meine Handflächen aufeinander und bereute, noch einmal nach dieser Angelegenheit gefragt zu haben. Es war offensichtlich, dass es den alten Mann in einen Zwiespalt der Loyalität mir und meinem Vater gegenüber gestürzt hatte. Ich wechselte das Thema. „Wären Sie so gut, mir das Schreibmaterial zu geben, Pater? Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich Erik noch eine Botschaft zukommen lasse."

„Natürlich, mein Kind." Erleichtert nahm ich das Lächeln meines Gegenübers entgegen.

_Erik_

Am Samstag erhielt ich eine weitere Nachricht von meinem unbekannten Verbündeten. Morgens fand ich sie, ebenso wie die vorherige, unter der Tür meines Hauses hindurchgeschoben.

Dieses Mal traf mich der Inhalt des Schreibens nicht so unvorbereitet wie beim ersten Mal. Ich verspürte keinen Zorn angesichts der gegen mich gehegten Pläne, sondern vielmehr einen gewissen Ehrgeiz, der Carlotta und diesem Gandin einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen, und Amüsement in Hinsicht auf ihre Bemühungen. Der Gedanke, mich tatsächlich vom bevorstehenden Galaabend fernzuhalten, kam mir nicht. Es war eine Frage der Ehre, mein Werk ihren dilettantischen Händen zu entreißen und ihnen eine Lektion für ihre Impertinenz zu erteilen.

Doch noch eine andere Angelegenheit hatte mein Interesse auf sich gezogen. Um wen konnte es sich bei meinem gönnerhaften Informanten handeln? Das Schriftbild wirkte feingegliedert, und aus dem teuren Papier war auf einen gewissen Status zu schließen. Da ich wahrhaftig nicht viele Menschen in dieser Stadt kannte, dämmerte schnell eine Ahnung in mir, die mit Leichtigkeit zu überprüfen wäre.

„Pater?"

Ich war so geräuschlos hinter dem alten Mann aufgetaucht, dass er im ersten Moment erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst einjagen." Zu oft vergaß ich, welchen Eindruck meine unauffälligen Bewegungen und das maskiertes Gesicht den Menschen vermittelten. Bei diesem Mann war jedes autoritäre Auftreten jedoch überflüssig. Ich verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch, ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten oder Respekt einflößen zu müssen. Es erstaunte mich selbst, dass ich mir ihm gegenüber weniger außergewöhnlich und befremdend vorkam.

„Aber mein Sohn, Angst haben Sie mir nicht eingejagt!" Sein lautes Lachen hallte durch das leere Kirchenschiff. „Das sind nur die überspannten Nerven eines alten Mannes, dessen Wahrnehmung allmählich nachlässt."

Ich nickte und konnte ein schwaches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass der Geistliche mir durch diese Worte jedes mögliche Unbehagen oder Schuldgefühl nehmen wollte.

„Sie können gleich hochgehen, mein Sohn." Er deutete zur Empore hinauf. „Unser Organist wird sich erst gegen Abend auf die morgige Messe vorbereiten. Sie haben also den ganzen Nachmittag über Zeit zu arbeiten."

„Das werde ich", erwiderte ich knapp. Tatsächlich trug ich auch den Stoß Noten mit mir, der ein Anfang sein sollte, für den neuen Traum eines großen Werkes, der dabei war, in mir zu erwachen. „Doch mein Hiersein hat noch einen anderen Grund."

„Tatsächlich?", entfuhr es meinem Gegenüber überrascht. „Dann nur heraus damit. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?"

Ich griff in die dunkle Ledertasche an meiner Seite und holte die beiden Briefe hervor. Mit abwartendem Blick reichte ich sie Pater Scabrezza. „Ich vermute, Sie haben bereits mehr für mich getan, als Sie offen zugeben."

Zu meiner Verwunderung nahm er die Umschläge stirnrunzelnd entgegen und wendete sie prüfend in den Händen. „Ist das für mich?" rief er erstaunt aus, und ich erkannte, dass meine Vermutung wohl nicht ganz richtig gewesen war.

„Nein." Kopfschüttelnd nahm ich die Brief meines Unbekannten Informanten wieder entgegen. „Ich hatte angenommen Sie hätten mir diese Zeilen geschrieben, um mich von den Geschehnissen in der Oper in Kenntnis zu setzen."

„Das habe ich nicht", murmelte der alte Mann bedauernd.

„Aber Sie kennen denjenigen, der es war, oder nicht?" Etwas in seinem Blick verriet mir, dass er nicht all sein Wissen preisgab.

Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, mein Sohn. Mein Gelübde verpflichtet mich dazu über die Auskünfte zu schweigen, wenn man mich darum bittet."

„Ich verstehe."

„Aber wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich eine Nachricht von Ihnen an die betreffende Person weiterleiten."

„Das wäre sehr freundlich."

Meine angedeutete Verbeugung mit einer Handbewegung als überflüssig abtuend, lachte der Pater abermals. „Seien Sie nur nicht so förmlich, mein Sohn. Ich tue das natürlich gern."

Als ich die kleine Kirche gegen Abend verließ, verspürte ich einen Anflug von Zufriedenheit. Ich hatte den ganzen Nachmittag wie ein Besessener damit zugebracht, dem Instrument die Noten und Melodien abzuringen, die mit geradezu quälender Intensität durch meine Gedanken spukten. Diese Gefühl von Schaffensdrang war mir seit jeher vertraut, und ich war erleichtert an diesem Ort eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, es herauszulassen. Wieviel schlimmer war es mir bereits einige Male ergangen, als mich dieses Verlangen zu einem Zeitpunkt überfallen hatte, an der ich ihr nicht nachgeben konnte, sondern unter seiner beharrlichen Folter stumm hatte leiden müssen.

Bevor ich ging hatte ich einige Zeilen niedergeschrieben und sie dem Pater gegeben, damit sie der unbekannte Adressat erhielt. Ich hatte in dem Brief auf ein Treffen bestanden. Mir behagte der Gedanke keinesfalls, dass ich nicht das Geringste über diesen geheimnisvollen Informanten wusste, er mich jedoch in vielerlei Hinsicht zu beobachten und vielleicht sogar zu kennen schien. Womit hätte ich schon irgendjemandes Hilfe verdient? Außer Pater Scabrezza kannte ich niemanden in dieser Stadt, nur noch Ardendo. Und dieser hatte wohl andere Pläne, als mir zu helfen.

Ich passierte die Brücke vor meiner Wohnung, und als mein Blick auf das in der Dunkelheit schlummernde Theatro La Fenice fiel, schoss mir ein ungeheuerlicher Gedanke durch den Kopf. Konnte es sein, dass Serafina mir die Briefe hatte zukommen lassen? Sie war mit dem Pater vertraut, und er hätte ihr Geheimnis gewiss niemals preisgegeben. Vieles Sprach für meinen Verdacht. So hatte sie mich in der Kirche ein Stück aus meinem ‚Don Juan' spielen hören, konnte also ahnen, dass ich der rechtmäßige Urheber war, auch hatte sie in der Nacht auf dem Markusplatz keinesfalls angstvoll auf mich reagiert. Die Handschrift, in der die Zeilen verfasst waren, hatte ebenfalls sehr feminin gewirkt. Andererseits war ihr Vater meinen Forderungen ausgeliefert, und sie würde sich wohl kaum mit dem Mann verbünden, der ihm dieses Leid verursachte.

Grimmig durchquerte ich die Eingangshalle meines Palazzo. In dieser Nacht würde ich ohnehin keinen Schlaf finden, also sparte ich mir die Mühe, mich zu Bett zu begeben. Statt dessen dachte ich über die Möglichkeiten nach, den Geheimnissen auf die Spur zu kommen, die den anonymen Briefschreiber umgaben.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als ich meinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Letztendlich hatte ich ohnehin nichts zu verlieren.

_Serafina_

„Ich soll dir das hier von ihm geben", raunte Pater Giovanni mir verschwörerisch zu, als er kurz vor der Messe auf den Platz zukam, an dem ich auf Papa, Sophia und Tante Antonella wartete, die vor der Kirche noch einige Worte mit ihren Bekannten wechselten. Diesen Begegnungen ging ich seit jeher so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn unsere Nachbarn meine Familie nach mir und meinem Befinden fragte, während ich direkt daneben stand und mir zutiefst überflüssig vorkam.

Verwirrt nahm ich den Umschlag entgegen, dessen Rückseite mit rotem Lack versiegelt war, allerdings ohne eine Prägung. Der Geistliche bedeutete mir mit verschwörerischer Geste vorsichtig zu sein und schnell schob ich den Brief in eine Tasche meines Rockes und blickte mich kurz um, ob es auch niemand gesehen hatte. Man achtete nicht auf den Pater und mich. Ich wandte mich dem alten Mann zu meine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, als ich eine Frage stellte: „Ist der von Erik?"

„Ja", antwortete er, ebenfalls die Gebärdensprache benutzend.

Ich fühlte, wie jede Farbe aus meinem Gesicht wich. „Dann weiß er, dass ich ihm geschrieben habe?" Mein Herz klopfte wild, und ich spürte deutlich die Panik, welche unerbittlich in mir aufzusteigen begann.

„Nein." Pater Giovanni griff nach meinen Händen und sah mich mit beruhigendem Lächeln an. Noch einmal schüttelte er nachdrücklich den Kopf. Als er meiner langsamen Erleichterung sicher war, sprachen seine Finger weiter zu mir. „Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich seine Nachricht an den Unbekannten weiterleite. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Er ist dir dankbar. Wahrscheinlich wollte er dem nur noch einmal durch ein Schreiben Ausdruck verleihen."

Ich nickte schwach und atmete innerlich auf. Meine Angst war vor allem, Vater vor den Kopf zu stoßen oder in noch größere Schwierigkeiten zu bringen indem offenkundig wurde, dass ich Erik geholfen hatte.

Sophia war nun ganz offiziell mit Alessandro Alterigia verlobt, und so lächelte sie mir nur kurz voller Freude zu, ehe sie sich zum ersten Mal neben ihm und seiner Familie in einer anderen Bankreihe niederließ. Wehmütig erkannte ich, dass es in Zukunft einige Änderungen geben würde, die zu akzeptieren ich erst lernen musste. Waren die beiden erst verheiratet, würde Sophia ganz sicher nicht mehr arbeiten müssen, und wir könnten nicht mehr soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen – erstrecht, wenn sie erst eine eigene kleine Familie hätten.

Einmal mehr wurde mir die Last meiner Andersartigkeit bewusst. Oft war es nicht, dass ich es bereute, nicht reden zu können wie alle anderen. Ich war glücklich mit meiner Familie, und im Umgang mit ihnen fühlte ich mich frei und völlig ungezwungen.

Doch in diesem Moment beneidete ich meine kleine Cousine um ihr Glück.

Es fiel mir heute schwer, der Messe zu folgen, und nachdem ich die heilige Kommunion entgegengenommen hatte, trat ich beinahe erleichtert die Stufen der kleinen Kirche herab in den Sonnenschein, der mich mit wärmender Freundlichkeit empfing.

Ich spähte noch einmal hinter mich zurück und sah, dass sich drinnen Papa und seine Schwester mit den Eltern von Alessandro unterhielten. Wenn ich es recht bedachte, war es höchst merkwürdig bald mit dem Mann verwandt zu sein, der als Direktor des La Fenice in den letzten Wochen mein Auftraggeber gewesen war. Dennoch würde Sophia in dieser Familie sicherlich gut aufgenommen werden. Ich konnte Signor Alterigia laut lachen hören und sah, wie er Vater freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Meine Cousine und ihr Verlobter ließen sich nicht aus den Augen und waren ganz offensichtlich zutiefst in gegenseitiger Liebe entflammt.

„Einen schönen Sonntag noch, Serafina ..." Signora Ubriachezza bedachte mich mit einem kritischen Blick angesichts meiner Nachdenklichkeit.

Ich rang mir ein Lächeln ab und sah, wie die grauhaarige alte Dame mit den harten Gesichtszügen sich im Fortgehen noch einmal missmutig zu mir umschaute. In ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, was sie dachte. In unserer Nachbarschaft gab es einige Leite, die der Meinung waren, ich würde schon zu sprechen lernen, wenn es nur sein müsste. Sie hatten es seit meiner Kindheit für eine Schande gehalten, dass Pater Giovanni mich in der Gebärdensprache unterrichtet hatte, es aber nicht gewagt, sich dem gutmütigen Mann entgegenzustellen. Ihrer Ansicht nach unterstützte diese ‚Unsinnige Kinderei' meine sogenannte Verstocktheit nur noch. Zu eben diesen Leute gehörten nicht wenige. Sie verstanden nicht, dass ich von Geburt an außer Stande gewesen war, mehr als einige wenige heiser krächzende Laute hervorzuwürgen, die niemals dazu gereicht hätten, mich verbal in dieser Welt zurechtzufinden.

Schon von Weitem hörte ich nun auch noch Signor Dispregio, den Apotheker, dessen Frau und ihren Sohn Thomasso, gegen dessen Aufdringlichkeiten ich mich bereits das ein oder andere Mal hatte erwehren müssen, im Inneren der Kirche.

Kurzentschlossen zog ich es vor, in der Gasse neben dem Gebäude auf Vater und die anderen zu warten.

Auch hier im Schatten war es heiß, und während ich mit einer Hand den schwarzen Spitzenschleier von meinem Haar streifte, fächelte ich mir mit der anderen ein wenig Luft zu.

In Gedanken versunken seufzte ich auf. Ab morgen war es nur noch eine Woche bis zum Galaabend, die ich in der Oper arbeiten musste ...

_Natürlich, die Oper!_ Sofort fiel mir Eriks Brief ein, an den ich aus lauter Überlegung über Sophia und Signora Ubriachezza beinahe gar nicht mehr gedacht hätte. Ich griff nach dem Umschlag in meiner Rocktasche.

„Signorina!"

Hastig ließ ich von meinem Vorhaben ab und starrte erschrocken den kleinen, schmutzigen Straßenjungen an, der wie aus dem Nichts neben mir aufgetaucht war. Er konnte höchstens sieben oder acht Jahre alt sein, hatte struppige schwarze Haare, verschmitzte dunkle Augen und gehörte vermutlich zu einer der Kinderbanden, die ihr Geld mit Taschendiebstahl und anderen kleinen Gaunereien verdienten. Umso erstaunter war ich, als er unverfroren nach meiner Hand griff und mich weiter in Richtung Hinterhof zog.

„Kommen Sie!" Es steckte eine unerwartete Kraft in dem Kleinen. Ich war nicht sehr groß und so konnte ich mich erst aus seinem Griff losmachen, als die hohen Häusermauern uns bereits von den Blicken der Kirchgänger abschirmten.

Wütend starrte ich den Jungen an, doch er grinste nur fröhlich und lief dann so schnell er konnte die Gasse wieder hoch, durch die er mich soeben geführt hatte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wollte ich mich ebenfalls abwenden, als mir plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Ich war nicht alleine.

„Mademoiselle?" Akzent und Stimme hatten ihn bereits verraten, und als ich mich langsam, sehr langsam herumdrehte, sah ich mich Erik gegenüber. Wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung trug er einen teuren dunklen Anzug mit Weste und schwarzer Halsbinde. Auf das Cape hatte er, wohl wegen der Hitze, verzichtet, jedoch nicht auf die markante weiße Halbmaske, die ihn im spärlichen Licht des Hinterhofes ein gespenstisches Aussehen verlieh.

_Das Phantom!_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich konnte deutlich spüren, wie blass ich wurde.

Der hochgewachsene Mann deutete eine Verbeugung an. Sein scharfer Blick ließ mich nicht los, und einen Moment lang hatte ich den Eindruck er versuche mich zu hypnotisieren. „Bitte erschrecken Sie nicht, Serafina." Als seine Hände die Worte formten, fiel mir auf wie elegant sie waren. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Finger einem erfahrenen Musiker gehörten, und ein Leben lang Instrumenten die verschiedensten Melodien entlockt hatten.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Uns trennten nur wenige Meter, und als er noch einen Schritt näher auf mich zu trat, wich ich argwöhnisch zurück. Irgendwie musste er herausgefunden haben, dass ich ihm die Briefe geschickt hatte, und nun wollte er mich ganz gewiss dafür zur Rede stellen. Sollte ich alles abstreiten? Vaters Warnungen vor Eriks Zorn schossen mir auf einmal durch den Kopf, und in dieser Situation – alleine in einer einsamen Gasse zu sein, mit ihm, dessen intensive Augen sich nicht von mir abwandten – verspürte ich den überwältigenden Wunsch, diesen Mann nicht herauszufordern.

„Es gibt einige Fragen, die ich Ihnen stellen muss."

Seltsam. Er schien meine Furcht bemerkt zu haben, und blieb in Hinsicht darauf stehen wo er war. Auch wenn sein Auftreten mich ein wenig erschreckte, konnte ich mir angesichts dieser Geste nicht vorstellen, dass er Hand an mich legen würde.

„Sie arbeiten in der Oper, nicht wahr?"

Diese Frage verwunderte mich. „Ich bin Schneidergehilfin", erwiderte ich ausweichend.

Seine Stirn legte sich nachdenklich in Falten, zumindest war dies im nicht maskierten Teil seines Gesichtes erkennbar.

Meine Hände waren schneller als meine Vernunft und so konnte ich einen lakonischen Kommentar nicht unterdrücken. „Sie hatten wohl kaum erwartet, dass ich eine gefeierte Sängerin bin, oder Monsieur?"

Das Lächeln meines Gegenübers war vielmehr schurkisch, als wirklich humorvoll. „Nein, Mademoiselle Serafina." Sofort wurde der Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. „Haben Sie schon einmal von der Oper ‚Triumph des Don Juan' gehört?"

Ich warf all mein Glück in die Wagschale und getraute mich, zu lügen. Scheinbar war Erik doch nicht sicher, ob ich die Verfasserin der an ihn gerichteten Nachrichten war. „Nein."

Seine Augen verengten sich, und ich konnte förmlich sehen, wie er die Wahrheit meiner Antwort in Gedanken abwog.

„Serafina!"

Zusammenzuckend fuhr ich herum. Zwar konnte ich noch niemanden in der Gasse erkennen, doch ich war mir sicher, dass die Stimme Sophia gehört hatte, und sie und die anderen mich bereits suchten.

Wütenden Blickes drehte ich mich zu Erik zurück. Mir blieb keine Zeit für sein kleines Katz und Maus Spiel. Unter keinen Umständen durfte er erfahren, dass ich die geheime Informantin war. Und noch weniger durfte Papa uns zusammen sehen. Weder wollte ich ihn in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, noch würde mein ihm gegenüber ohnehin schlechtes Gewissen ein weiteres Gefühl des Vertrauensbruchs verkraften.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" Meine Hände flogen so schnell, so gehetzt, dass ich nur hoffte, Erik könnte meinen Worten folgen. „Reicht es Ihnen nicht, meinen Vater zu erpressen und leiden zu lassen? Was wollen Sie nun auch noch von mir? Verschwinden Sie!"

„Verzeihen Sie mir." In seiner Stimme schwangen sowohl Härte als auch aufrichtiges Bedauern. Etwas in diesem vollen, samtweichen Klang hätte mich beinahe gefährlich versöhnlich gestimmt, doch wenn ich mich und meine Familie schützen und gleichzeitig Erik weiterhin helfen wollte, müsste ich Distanz schaffen zwischen uns. „Halten Sie sich fern von mir! Kommen Sie mir nie wieder zu nahe!" Ohne noch einmal zu riskieren, seinem Blick zu begegnen, drehte ich mich um und marschierte so energisch wie möglich die Gasse hinauf.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte es mir selbst weh getan, mich derart von diesem Mann abzuwenden. Er könnte mir auf so viele Fragen Antwort geben, schien so viele Geheimnisse mit sich zu tragen, denen ich nur zu gerne auf den grund gegangen wäre.

Doch ich zwang mich an die Verantwortung zu denken, die ich nun trug, und unterdrückte jeden Wunsch noch länger mit Erik zu sprechen.

_Erik_

Den anmutigen Kopf stolz erhoben, schritt sie die Gasse hinauf, wobei ihre glänzenden Locken weich auf und ab wippten. Sie zeigte erstaunlich wenig Furcht, auch wenn ich deutlich gespürt hatte, wie angespannt sie in meiner Gegenwart gewesen war. Mein Blick folgte ihr bis sie fort war.

Mit was für einer Reaktion hatte ich eigentlich zu rechnen gehofft?

Ein grimmiges Zucken meiner Lippen gab mir die Antwort: ganz genau mit dieser. Natürlich hasste und fürchtete sie mich. Es war wohl mehr ein Wunsch meinerseits gewesen, dass dem nicht so wäre. Dennoch konnte ich der jungen Frau ihr Verhalten nicht verübeln. Schließlich war es ihr Vater, dem meine Rache galt und sicher hatte dieser ihr so einiges über meine Person berichtet.

Es war also von Anfang an ein recht törichter Verdacht gewesen, sie für die Schreiben verantwortlich zu halten. Sollte ich das Gefühl, was mich zu ihr zog nicht besser kennen? Hatte es damals bei Christine nicht auch damit begonnen, dass ihr Bild immer wieder durch meine Gedanken spukte? War ich wirklich so töricht gewesen zu glauben, dass ich so wenig Mensch sei, kein Verlangen mehr empfinden würde nach einer Frau?

Ich wartete noch einen Augenblick und verließ dann den Hof. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Menge der Kirchgänger verstreut und auch von Serafina war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Es hatte mich selbst überrascht, wie ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart gefühlt hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte ich tatsächlich Reue in Bezug auf mein Verhalten Ardendo gegenüber empfunden, als ich sah wie seine Tochter sich für ihn einsetzte. Was war aus diesem Mann geworden? Wie hatte er sich diese Loyalität verdient?

Vielleicht sollte ich mich nicht darüber wundern. Natürlich hatte er sich ihr gegenüber anders Verhalten, als in der Art, die ich damals von ihm und seinem Bruder gewöhnt gewesen war. Sie war sein Kind. Sie war schön und kein Monster, dessen Wert man nicht gering genug einschätzen konnte.

Ein harter Klumpen Wut ballte sich in meiner Magengrube zusammen und ich spürte den Drang meiner Hände, etwas Zerstörerisches zu begehen.

Menschen, überall um mich herum! Natürlich, es war Sonntag und die Straßen Venedigs waren belebt. Die wenigsten gingen ungerührt an mir vorbei. Ich spürte jeden einzelnen der misstrauischen oder erschrockenen, oder einfach nur neugierigen Blicke der Passanten auf meiner Haut brennen ... und ich hasste es. Ich hasste die Tatsache, dass es mich trotz meiner Überlegenheit und Autonomie noch immer zu berühren vermochte.

Ich teilte den Menschenstrom allein durch meine Anwesenheit, sie wichen vor mir aus, drängten sich ein wenig enger zusammen und vermieden es, mir zu nahe zu kommen. Nein, sie blieben nicht stehen, um mich anzugaffen, sie zeigten nicht mit den Fingern auf mich. Die Minen ihrer Kinder verzerrten sich auch nicht zu mitleiderregendem Weinen, wie sie es angesichts meines wahren Gesichtes früher so oft getan hatten. Eigentlich gingen alle ganz gewohnt ihres Weges. Sie wichen lediglich diesem Fremdkörper aus, der einfach nicht in ihre Welt zu gehören schien.

So sollten sie es doch tun! Im Grunde hatte ich mich abgefunden mit der Position, die ich allen anderen Erdenbürgern gegenüber innehatte. Doch in diesem Moment sehnte ich mich nach Ruhe und Zurückgezogenheit an einem Ort, wo ich mich nicht auch noch mit den neugierigen Blicken meiner Mitmenschen beschäftigen musste.

Schon tauchte das La Fenice vor mir auf und mit ihm auch die stuckverzierte Fassade meines Palazzo.

Unwillig runzelte ich die Stirn und verlangsamte instinktiv meine Schritte. Vor der Eingangstür konnte ich die Figur eins jungen Mannes erkennen, der sich suchend umblickte. Er mochte höchstens sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt sein, und wirkte ausnahmslos Fehl am Platz. Sein Gesten zeugten von Unsicherheit und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht aus dieser Stadt stammte. Am Zügel führte er einen erschöpften braunen Wallach und in seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Stück Papier, welches er aufmerksam studierte. Seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen hatte er einen langen Ritt hinter sich, denn Stiefel und Hose waren schmutzverkrustet.

Als sein Blick auf mich fiel, konnte ich erkennen, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte. Dann jedoch kam er direkt auf mich zu und grüßte mit einem höflichen, freundlichen Lächeln. „Monsieur?"

Ich erwiderte die Geste, jedoch ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

„Sie sind Erik, oder nicht?" Er sprach Französisch, Pariser Akzent.

„Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass mein Name derart bekannt ist."

Der Junge ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen. „Vermutlich ist er das gar nicht." Er wurde ernst und griff in den Umhängetasche aus Wildleder, die er über die Schulter trug. „Ich habe auch gar nicht viel Zeit. Eigentlich bin ich auf dem Weg nach Rom ... Ah! Da ist er ja."

Ich nahm den Umschlag entgegen, ohne mir meine Verwunderung anmerken zu lassen.

„Der Brief ist von meiner Tante. Sie gab ihn mir mit, da ich sowieso auf dem Weg nach Italien war, und sie der Post ohnehin nicht allzu viel Vertrauen entgegenbringt. Ihrer Meinung nach gehen die wirklich wichtigen Nachrichten bei privaten Kurieren nicht so leicht verloren."

„Sie sind Madame Girys Neffe."

„Jawohl, Monsieur." Schon setzte er einen Fuß in den Steigbügel und schwang sich in den Sattel.

„Ich danke Ihnen für die schnelle Übermittlung."

Der junge Mann tippte sich höflich an die Reitmütze und lächelte dann noch einmal. „Es war mir eine Ehre, Monsieur Le Fantome." Mit diesen Worten gab er seinem Pferd die Sporen und verschwand in halsbrecherischem Tempo die Gasse hinunter.

Einen Moment lang starrte ich der sich schnell entfernenden Gestalt nachdenklich hinterher. Was immer seine Tante mir mitteilen wollte, sie hatte größten Wert darauf gelegt, dass ich ihre Zeilen bald erhielt.

Die Girys waren wohl allesamt ein außergewöhnlicher Schlag Mensch. _Monsieur Le Fantome_. Belustigt dachte ich an die Worte des Jungen. Hoffentlich gebrauchte er sie nicht unüberlegt, denn sonst konnte es gut möglich sein, dass sich plötzlich Gesetzeshüter an meine Fersen hefteten. Schließlich wurde ich in Paris noch immer wegen Mordes an Joseph Bouquet und Ubaldo Piangi gesucht. Und der einzige Vorteil, den ich hatte war, dass niemand wirklich genau wusste, wie ‚das Phantom' aussah.

Ohne weiter zu zögern begab ich mich in den Salon der ersten Etage, um dort in alle Ruhe den soeben erhaltenen Brief zu lesen.

_Mon amie,_

_ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen würde Ihnen zu sagen, dass Sie sich von Jean Pierre Gandin fernhalten sollten. Seien Sie dennoch gewarnt. Dieser Mann genießt den denkbar schlechtesten Ruf, in guten Kreisen. _

_Vor drei Jahren übernahmen er und sein Bruder René die Kanzlei seines verstorbenen Vaters, und schafften es, in wenigen Monaten all das zu verspielen, was der gute alte Mann sich mühevoll erarbeitet hatte. Man munkelt sogar, dass Gandin später die lasterhaften Vorlieben seines älteren Bruders mit Absicht hat auffliegen lassen, um die eigene Position in der Kanzlei zu verbessern._

_Nachdem er jedoch so gut wie vor dem finanziellen Ruin stand, tauchte er plötzlich immer öfter in der Opera Garnier auf. Carlotta Giudicelli schien aus unersichtlichem Grund Gefallen an seiner Person gefunden zu haben. Er trieb sich stundenlang in den Archiven herum, schnüffelte durch die entlegensten Winkel. Ich habe immer den Eindruck gehabt, er suche nach etwas bestimmten._

_Vor einigen Wochen hörte ich dann, dass er mit der großen Diva nach Italien aufgebrochen sein soll. Doch was mich vielmehr verwunderte ist, dass er offiziell als ihr persönlicher Pianist mitreiste - Erik, ich habe ihn einmal spielen hören, aber er ist ganz sicher niemand, der damit seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten könnte. Er scheint vielmehr ein Hochstapler zu sein, der etwas höchst Zweifelhaftes im Schilde führt._

_Ich weiß nicht, weshalb Sie an diesen Informationen interessiert sind, mein Freund, doch bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, was Gandin angeht._

Grimmig trat ich ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Mann war also wahrhaftig ein Gauner. Etwas anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet. Was mich zutiefst verärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass ein Cretin wie er sich anmaßte, mein Werk komponiert zu haben – vermutlich ohne das geringste Gespür für die filigrane Harmonie und gewaltige Kraft, welche mein ‚Don Juan' vollständig entfesselt hervorrufen konnte.

Noch immer konnte ich die Vibration jedes einzelnen Klanges bis in den tiefsten Winkel meines Sein spüren, konnte mich erinnern wie ich tagelang, wochenlang, ohne jedes Gefühl für die verstreichende Zeit in den Kellergewölben der Pariser Oper zugebracht hatte, besessen von dem Gedanken etwas Monumentales zu erschaffen, meinem eigenen Genie ein Ehrenmal zu setzen, das der Menschenwelt für immer verborgen bleiben würde. Damals hatte ich noch nicht geahnt, dass meine Oper ihre bislang einzige Aufführung an dem Tag erfahren sollte, an dem mich Christine die wahre Bedeutung von Liebe und Verzicht gelehrt hatte.

An diesem Tag war ‚das Phantom' wahrhaftig gestorben. Der Mann, der sich benommen durch die abgeschiedensten Gassen von Paris geschleppt hatte, den Madame Antoinette Giry aufgelesen und die Flucht aus Frankreich ermöglicht hatte, war in vielerlei Hinsicht neugeboren und ein anderer gewesen. Vielleicht spürte ich noch immer den dunklen Schmerz meiner Andersartigkeit und wusste nun, dass ich bis an das Ende meiner Tage allein und ohne Ruhe umherziehen musste, doch war der glühende Hass auf die mich ausstoßende Menschheit einer erträglichen Gleichgültigkeit ihr gegenüber gewichen. So lange sie mich nicht behelligte, ließ auch ich sie in Frieden.

Was meinen ‚Don Juan' anging, so verdiente ihn die Welt nicht. Dieser Umstand war ebenfalls ein Grund, weshalb ich dieses Werk zurückerobern musste. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Ich hatte mich geändert. Die von mir komponierte Musik, gehörte allein mir. Sie war mir gleichzeitig Zufluchtsort und Geliebte. Was uns verbannt, sollte die Menschheit nicht teilen. Ich war nicht länger für die Unterhaltung dieser kleingeistigen Narren zuständig – weder als ausgestellter Schrecken in einem Käfig, noch durch die Schöpfung meiner Hände.

Missmutig wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab. Um Mitternacht würde ich Ardendos wöchentliche Zahlung entgegen nehmen, doch bis dahin lag der Großteil des Tages noch brach. Ich war nicht gewillt, ihn in fruchtlose Gedanken versunken zu verbringen,

Mein Blick flog durch den Raum und ich erkannte, dass ich tatsächlich langsam begann, mich in diesen Mauern heimisch zu fühlen. Die beiden Wohnetagen hatte ich bereits mit einer meinem Geschmack angepassten Ausstattung versehen. Zu meinem Glück lag nicht weit vom La Fenice entfernt ein kleiner, verstaubter Möbelladen, dessen Ware sowohl aus den französischen und englischen Kolonien als auch aus dem Orient importiert wurde. Hier war ich auf einige faszinierende Stücke gestoßen, welche das barocke Ambiente des Palazzo auf außergewöhnliche Weise ergänzten und jede Möglichkeit nahmen, das Interieur einem speziellen Stil zuzuordnen.

Als ich den überdachten Außengang entlang schritt, der vom vorderen Teil des Palazzo zu den bislang ungenutzten Räumlichkeiten des hinteren Teils führte, war ich in Gedanken bereits damit beschäftigt, eine Liste von Besorgungen zu erstellen. Es war an der Zeit, gewisse Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Die Pläne der Carlotta und dieses Gandin zu durchkreuzen mochte auf den ersten Blick nicht gerade als eine Herausforderung erscheinen, dennoch sollte ich besonnen vorgehen. Weder beabsichtigte ich unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Person zu lenken, noch wie ein gewöhnlicher Dieb aufzutreten. Ihr anmaßendes Vorhaben verdiente durchaus einen besondere Aufmerksamkeit.

Den Zeitpunkt der Übergabe hatte ich nicht zufällig gewählt. Ein Maskenball – gab es eine Gelegenheit, zu der ich mehr in meinem Element gewesen wäre?

_Serafina_

_Ich bin Ihnen verbunden für die Informationen, welche Sie mir zukommen ließen. Doch sicherlich können Sie ein gewisses Misstrauen nachsehen, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sie über Ihre Person schweigen. Um einen Beweis für die Aufrichtigkeit Ihres guten Willens zu erbringen, fordere ich Sie dazu auf, ihre Identität offen zu legen. Ich erwarte Sie am Nachmittag des morgigen Tages._

Noch einmal überflog ich die Zeilen, welche Erik mir durch Pater Giovanni übermittelt hatte. Seine Handschrift war eigenwillig, doch von klar definierter Schönheit. Sie schien auf dem Papier zu thronen, wie ein unumstößliches, blutrotes Manifest. Seltsam, dass er in dieser hervorstechenden Farbe schrieb. Es schien, als wolle er sich in allem, was er tat abheben, eine klare Grenze ziehen, zwischen sich selbst und den üblichen gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten.

Schweren Herzens ausatmend stützte ich das Kinn in meine Hände und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Die frische Nachtluft strich mir entgegen und besänftigte die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die während des ganzen Tages hinter meinen Schläfen rumort hatten. Die Arbeit war mir nur schwer von der Hand gegangen. Immer hatte ich in Gedanken die gestrige Begegnung mit Erik und das unmögliche Treffen, das er forderte, vor meinem geistigen Auge gesehen.

Natürlich war ich am heutigen Nachmittag nicht zu ihm gegangen. Unruhig war ich auch weiterhin meiner Arbeit gefolgt und versucht, nicht an den Mann zu denken, der in jenem Moment auf mich gewartet hatte.

Was mich auch jetzt noch erstaunte, war die Intensität des Dranges gewesen, jede Vernunft in den Wind zu schlagen und seinem Wunsch tatsächlich nachzukommen. Ich hatte mich selbst bei der Vorstellung ertappt, mit ihm zu reden, mehr über ihn und die Vergangenheit meines Vater zu erfahren. Beinahe sah ich seine ausdrucksstarken Hände vor mir, wie sie nur mir verständliche Worte formten, nur zu mir sprachen, ebenso wie seine Stimme, die mich bei jedem unserer beiden Treffen hatte erschauern lassen.

Unter Aufbringung aller Willenskraft zwang ich meine Konzentration wieder zurück zu dem leeren Blatt Papier, das wartend vor mir auf dem kleinen Schreibtisch ruhte. Noch immer wusste ich nicht recht, wie meine Antwort auf seine Zeilen aussehen sollte, doch ich beschloss erst einmal bei der schlichten Wahrheit zu bleiben. So tauchte ich schließlich die Federspitze in das kleine, mit schwarzer Tinte gefüllte Glas und begann zögernd zu schreiben.

_Monsieur,_

_legen Sie mein Fortbleiben nicht als Zeichen von Unaufrichtigkeit aus. Gewisse äußere Umstände verhindern, dass ich Ihnen zur Zeit Näheres zu meiner Person offen lege. Ein Treffen wäre fruchtlos für uns, denn ich weiß nicht mehr über die gegen Sie geschmiedeten Pläne, als ich ohnehin in meinen Schreiben mitteile._

_Ich verbleibe ergeben_

Sconosciuto 

Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete ich den Brief. Die Worte klangen höflich und aufrichtig, befand mein eigenes Urteil. Auf diesen Eindruck kam es mir auch an, zumal ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun musste, um Erik über die Pläne der Giudicelli und Gandins zu informieren. Dass er meinen Schreiben misstraute und ihm somit vielleicht die zustehende Gerechtigkeit verwehrt bleiben würde, wollte ich nicht riskieren. Auch wenn ich im Geheimen agierte, kam es darauf an, dass er meinen Worten Glauben schenkte.

Gleich morgen würde ich Pater Giovanni den Brief übergeben, damit er ihn weiterleiten konnte. Jetzt da ich wusste, dass Eriks Interesse, etwas über den unbekannten Informanten zu erfahren, so groß war und er mich ohnehin bereits im Verdacht gehabt hatte, wagte ich nicht mehr, das Schreiben persönlich unter seiner Tür hindurchzuschieben. Der Pater hatte mir bereits beim letzten Mal angeboten, eine Übermittlerrolle zwischen uns zu übernehmen. Ich hätte mir niemand vertrauenswerteres für diese Aufgabe vorstellen können.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Zimmertür, ließ mich hastig einige leere Zettel über die eben verfassen Zeilen decken. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Papa, der gerade in den Raum trat. Er lächelte und bedeutete jemand anderem einzutreten. Ich war überrascht, eine freudenstrahlende Sophia an ihm vorbei auf mich zu stürmen zu sehen.

„Serafina!" Überschwänglich schlang sie mir die Arme um den Hals und gab mir zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie lachend meine Hände ergriff, sah ich ihre großen Augen vor Aufregung glänzen. „Stell dir vor ... es ist unglaublich!"

Schmunzelnd hob ich die Augenbrauen, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie schon ein wenig weiter ausholen musste, wenn ich wirklich wissen sollte, wovon sie sprach. Als sich mein Blick kurz mit dem von Papa traf, nahm ich erfreut auf, dass er so belustigt und gelöst wirkte wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Mir schien es beinahe so, als hätten die beiden etwas ausgeheckt.

Endlich hatte meine kleine Cousine sich soweit gefasst, dass sie mir mit leuchtend roten Wangen erzählen konnte, was sie zu abendlicher Stunde noch zu mir getrieben hatte. „Wir gehen auf den Maskenball im La Fenice!"

Ich musste so erschrocken dreingeschaut haben wie ich mich fühlte, denn sowohl mein Vater als auch Sophia brachen in ein gutmütiges Lachen aus.

„Schau bitte nicht so entsetzt, Principessa", sagte Papa, während er augenzwinkernd den Raum wieder verließ. „Ich lass euch jetzt alleine, damit ihr euch in Ruhe weiter unterhalten könnt."

Die Tür schloss sich und ich folgte meiner Cousine mit weiten Augen, während sie sich so schwungvoll es ihr Korsett erlaubte auf meinem Bett niederließ. Seit ihrer Verlobung war sie noch hübscher geworden. Ihre Gesten waren voller Lebendigkeit und das Glück schien förmlich durch sie hindurch zu strahlen.

„Nun?", versuchte ich ihr weitere Details zu entlocken.

„Die Einladungen hat Alessandros Vater persönlich ausgesprochen", verkündete sie mit stolzer Stimme. „Hier." Mit einem Griff in die Rocktasche hatte sie zwei Kärtchen hervorgezaubert, die sie mir lächelnd reichte.

Zweifelsohne, eine war auf ihren, die andere auf meinen Namen ausgestellt worden. Allem Anschein nach, beabsichtigte Direttore Alterigia, Sophia und mich zu einem festen Bestandteil der gehobenen venezianischen Schicht zu machen. Es war angebracht, dass sein Sohn und dessen Verlobte gewissen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen nachkamen.

„Sophia, ich freue mich sehr für dich ... Aber warum soll ich auf diesen Ball gehen? Ich wäre dort furchtbar fehl am Platz. Warum nimmst du nicht deine Mutter ..."

Das Entsetzen ihres Blickes machte jeden weiteren Einwand hinfällig, der in diese Richtung gehen sollte. Sie sprang auf und rang die Hände. „Mama?" Die Stimme meiner Cousine sprach voll von Unglauben. „Sie würde nie auf einen Maskenball gehen. Was das betrifft, so stimmt sie einmal mit den Änderungen Napoleon Bonarpartes überein, die diese ‚ausschweifenden, lüsternen Veranstaltungen' unterbunden haben." Ihr Blick wurde flehentlich und mit einer fließenden Bewegung sank sie zu einem kleinen Häuflein vor mir auf die Knie, während ihr hellblauer Rock sie gleich einer Wolke umbauschte. „Bitte, Serafina, du bist meine einzige Hoffnung. Mama war ja damit einverstanden, dass ich hingehe, aber nur wenn du mitkommst und ein Auge auf mich hast."

„Ich kann nicht, Sophia. Du vergisst, dass ich mich nicht einmal entschuldigen könnte, wenn ich jemandem in all dem Gedränge auf den Fuß trete." Wahrhaftig, dieser Ball war kein Ort für mich.

Mit verzweifelt flehenden Blicken presste das junge Mädchen ihre Hände aneinander und hob sie bittend. „Ich verspreche auch, dass Alessandro und ich die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe bleiben. Komm doch mit, ohne dich darf ich nicht, und stell dir nur die schönen Kleider vor, die wir tragen könnten ..."

„Da ist doch auch schon das nächste Problem", wandte ich ein. „Wir können uns wohl kaum in unseren Schneiderinnenröcken sehen lassen."

Das verschwörerische Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, bedeutete mir, dass auch diese Bedenken unnötig waren. Dann blickte sie beinahe verlegen zur Seite. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, weiß ich ja schon etwas länger von diesem Ball. Und Alessandro hat mir schon vor fast zwei Monaten geraten, dafür gewisse Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Obwohl wir beide im Theater viel zu tun hatten, habe ich jede freie Minute damit verbracht uns beiden die passende Garderobe anzufertigen ..."

Ich ließ den Kopf hängen und gab mich geschlagen. Meine kleine unschuldig aussehende Cousine hatte ein regelrechtes Komplott gegen mich geschmiedet, und ich sah keine Möglichkeit, ihren ausgeklügelten Plänen zu entgehen. „Gib es zu", formte ich müde lächelnd mit den Händen. „Du hast bis zur letzten Minute gewartet, es mir zu sagen, damit ich keine Wahl mehr habe, abzulehnen."

„Sieh es mir nach, Serafina." Ein liebevolles Lächeln entschädigte mich ein wenig für die sorgenvolle Vorstellung, mich auf den Ball begeben zu müssen. „Ich habe ganz einfach furchtbare Angst, mich dumm oder auf irgendeine andere Weise so zu verhalten, dass ich meinem Verlobten und seinen Eltern nicht standesgemäß erscheine."

„Sei unbesorgt", beeilte ich mich, sie zu beruhigen. Denn schon sah ich an Sophias Gesichtsausdruck, dass ihr diese Gedanken wahrhaftig sehr zusetzen mussten. „Ich werde ja mitkommen. Hoffentlich hast du unsere Kostüme auch so gestaltet, dass uns ja niemand erkennt ..."

Am frühen Nachmittag des folgenden Tages war es endlich soweit.

In ihrem Garderobenraum hatte sich Carlotta Giudicelli in Pose geworfen und betrachtete zufrieden das fertiggestellte Bühnengewand in einem der hohen Wandspiegel. Bei jeder Bewegung schimmerte die violette, mit Perlen bestickten Robe und umspielte schmeichelhaft die wohlgeformte Figur der Diva.

„Ausgezeichnet." Sie stützte beide Hände in die enggeschnürte Taille und wandte den Kopf so, dass sie auch ihre Rückseite in Augenschein nehmen konnte. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit, meine Kleine."

Ich spürte deutlich, wie ich unter dem seltenen Lob der anspruchsvollen Sängerin errötete. In gewisser Weise empfand ich eine große persönliche Befriedigung angesichts ihrer Worte. Schließlich kam sie aus Paris und die dortige Modeschneiderei war weitläufig berühmt für ihre exquisiten Kreationen. Also war es nicht einmal vermessen, wenn ich ein klein wenig stolz auf meine Arbeit war.

„Dann kannst du jetzt gehen", schnappte sie jedoch sofort zurück und unterstrich diese Anweisung mit eine herablassenden Handbewegung. „Ich bin sicher, dass an den übrigen Bühnenkostümen noch eine ganze Menge Arbeit auf dich wartet ..."

Insgeheim aufatmend, dass ich nun offiziell entbunden war, griff ich nach meinem Schneiderkorb, verließ das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter mir. Ein kleines Schmunzeln schlich sich mir auf die Lippen, als ich erkannte, dass ich mich geradezu darauf freute, Signora Scabrezza und Sophia bei der zwar anspruchsloseren aber wenigstens ungestörten Arbeit an der Garderobe des Ensembles zur Hand zu gehen.

Ich wandte mich ab, um zu gehen.

„Pas si à la hâte, Mademoiselle, nicht so eilig."

Eingeschüchtert erstarrte ich mitten in der Bewegung. Noch völlig in meine Gedanken versunken, hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass Monsieur Gandin plötzlich hinter mir aufgetaut war. Er stand so unmittelbar dort, dass ich nicht an ihm vorbei treten konnte, ohne ihn beiseite zu schieben.

Sein Blick nagelte mich förmlich fest. Etwas in diesen eisblauen Augen ließ mich erstarren, so dass ich kaum wagte zu atmen. Ich hatte das Gefühl zusammenzuschrumpfen und klammerte mich beinahe verzweifelt an den Henkel meines Korbes.

Als ich seine rechte Hand plötzlich auf meinen Kopf zuschnellen sah, kniff ich instinktiv die Augen zusammen und rechnete fest mit einem Schlag. Mein Herz pochte so wild in der Brust, dass ich glaubte dieser Lärm müsste durch das gesamte Theater hallen. Hätte ich es gekonnt, ich hätte so laut geschrieen, dass man mich auch noch bis draußen vor dem Gebäude vernehmen würde.

Doch nichts geschah. Alles, was ich hörte war mein keuchender Atem. Langsam wagte ich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Gandins Gesicht befand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Ein verschlagenes Lächeln um den Mund, betrachtete er mich mit kühler Neugier, gerade so, als wolle er meine Reaktionen genauestens studieren. Seine Hand hatte nicht mein Gesicht getroffen, sondern schwebte, einen Spalt breit von der Tür entfernt, über dem Holz.

„Du solltest", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Raunen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie stark er nach Rum und Zigarrenrauch roch. „Du solltest dich wirklich nicht so oft vor anderer Leute Türen herumtreiben. Sonst könnte ich am Ende noch annehmen du führtest etwas im Schilde ..." Während er nun leise an die Tür klopfte, fuhr seine andere Hand hinauf an mein Kinn und zwang mein Gesicht auf, so dass ich ihm abermals direkt in die kalten Augen blickte. „Verschwinde", zischte er mit süffisantverzogenen Lippen und machte mir endlich den Weg frei.

Die nächsten Augenblicke reagierte ich einfach nur mechanisch, drehte mich um und ging so ruhig wie möglich den Treppengang nach oben. Ich dachte daran, dass ich nur die große Halle durchqueren und mich von dort aus in den Zuschauerraum, dann hinter die Bühne zu begeben brauchte. Meine Arbeit für die Diva war beendet, und ich würde diesen unangenehmen Leuten so bald nicht wieder begegnen müssen.

Ich nahm die letzte Stufe, war nur noch wenige Schritte von der prachtvollen, marmorverkleideten Eingangshalle entfernt ... und musste nach einem Halt tasten. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte mein Korb zu Boden. Die Sicht verschwamm mir vor den Augen und meine Knie waren merkwürdig unsicher. Panik ergriff mich, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Langsam sank ich mit dem Rücken zur Wand an ihr herab.

Erik 

Die Überlegungen, wie ich an eine Karte für den Maskenball des La Fenice gelangen konnte, waren zu einem nahezu belustigendem Ergebnis gekommen. Der ‚Operngeist' würde eine neue Rolle einnehmen, und so traf ich kurz nach Mittag im Direktorat des Theaters mit seinem amtierenden Direktor, einem gewissen Signor Alterigia, zusammen.

Als ich das schlichte, lediglich von einem blankpolierten Mahagonischreibtisch geprägte Zimmer betrat, erhob sich der ebenso kleine, wie beleibte Mann – rötliche Gesichtsfarbe, adrett gerichteter Schnauzbart und in einen vielleicht etwas zu knappen Frack gekleidet –, kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu und reichte mir freundlich lächelnd die Hand.

Im Verlauf des folgenden Gespräches beobachtete ich mein Gegenüber genau. Ihm war deutlich anzumerken, dass die weiße Maske ihn irritierte, doch war er höflich genug, lediglich bisweilen ein wenig zu lange die Augen darauf ruhen zu lassen, seine Befremdung ansonsten allerdings zu verbergen.

Er habe bereits gehört, weswegen ich hier sei, und es sei ihm ganz gewiss eine Freude zu vernehmen, dass ich an der Förderung dieses ausgezeichneten und alteingesessenen Hauses interessiert sei. Mit dezenter Neugier ließ er schließlich durchscheinen, dass er sich fragte, in welchem Umfang ich meiner Kunstliebe und musischem Sachverstand Ausdruck zu verleihen gedachte.

Meine Antwort ließ ihn erbleichen. Einen kurzen Moment stand sein Mund in Sprachlosigkeit offen. „Da... das ist eine überaus großzügige Summe, Monsieur", fing er sich schließlich.

Ich verzog keine Mine, wartete auf die nächste Reaktion des Mannes.

„Selbstverständlich geht mit Ihrer Spende das Wochenabonnement einer unserer besten Logen einher ..."

„Daran bin ich momentan nicht interessiert." Dies entsprach nur zum Teil der Wahrheit. Woran mir wahrhaftig nicht gelegen war, war die Aussicht der Carlotta lauschen zu müssen, deren Name in den nächsten Wochen bei nahezu jeder Aufführung zu finden war. „Vielleicht komme ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf Ihr Angebot zurück, Monsieur le Directeur."

„Was? Keine Loge", mein Gegenüber war offenbar entsetzt. „Aber ... ich verstehe nicht ..."

Alterigias Wunsch, Näheres über meine Beweggründe zu erfahren, missfiel mir. „Geschäftliche Verpflichtungen nehmen den Großteil meiner Zeit in Anspruch", versetzte ich als knappe Antwort.

Noch immer schien er nicht zufrieden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er eine Gegenleistung für meine finanzielle Unterstützung erbringen wollte. Nun gut, gab es doch tatsächlich etwas, nach dem es mich verlangte. „Der bevorstehende Maskenball ist ein höchst reizvolles gesellschaftliches Ereignis ...", warf ich ihm den Köder zu.

„Aber ganz sicher, Monsieur!" Stolz richtete sich die Haltung des Direktors auf. „Wir haben ein ganz außergewöhnliches Programm für unsere Gäste zusammengestellt. Sie werden ihre Ohren sowohl an Auszügen bekannter Meisterwerke, als auch bislang völlig unbekannten Hochgenüssen erfreuen können."

Ich zweifelte daran, dass der überspannte Sopran der Carlotta ein solches Vergnügen bei mir hervorrufen würde, rang mir jedoch ein trockenes Lächeln ab, das meinem Gegenüber die angestrebten Worte entlockte.

Mit gefalteten Händen lehnte er sich auf der Tischplatte vor und zog die Augenbrauen gönnerhaft empor. „Es versteht sich natürlich von selbst, dass Ihnen hiermit in aller Form eine persönliche Einladung ausgesprochen wird." Nach einer kurzen, dramaturgisch relevanten Pause, fügte er hinzu: „Sie werden uns doch die Ehre Ihrer Anwesenheit zu Teil werden lassen, nicht wahr, Monsieur?"

„Selbstverständlich." Ich war der Erfüllung meiner Pläne einen wichtigen Schritt näher gekommen. Das Gespräch hatte sich also als überaus erfolgreich erwiesen. Es wäre zweifellos auch ohne offizielle Einladung möglich gewesen, mir Zutritt zu dieser Veranstaltung zu verschaffen, doch weshalb sollte ich meine Zeit mit überflüssigen Aufwendigkeiten vergeuden?

Ich sah keinen Grund mehr für meine weitere Anwesenheit, und so verabschiedete ich mich von dem noch immer überschwänglich dankbaren Direktor des La Fenice und verließ sein Büro.

Es war ein eigentümlich heimisches Gefühl, das mich wie eine sanfte Welle umspülte, als ich die große Prunktreppe langsam herunterschritt und meine Blicke über die glänzende Eingangshalle gleiten ließ. Zwar unterschied sich der hier anzutreffende Baustil in vielerlei Hinsicht von dem der Opera Garnier – zumal das La Fenice sehr viel eher erbaut und wesentlich kleiner war -, doch haftete dieser Gold und Marmor geprägten Schönheit dieselbe Atmosphäre an, in deren verborgener Unterwelt ich jahrelang mein Leben zugebracht hatte.

Für einen Augenblick überkam mich der nahezu unwiderstehliche Drang, in laut schallendes Lachen auszubrechen. Welch ein Karrieresprung! Das ‚Phantom der Oper' war zum Mäzen aufgestiegen. Eine köstliche Ironie des Schicksals, denn gleichzeitig blieb ich ja der Bühne meines Auftretens treu!

Noch war die Halle menschenleer, doch vor meinem geistigen Auge sah ich sie bereits angefüllt mit maskierten Gestalten, wie es am Abend der Gala zweifelsohne der Fall sein würde. Der traditionelle venezianische Karneval wurde zwar seit Napoleonischem Erlass nicht länger in seiner tagelang ausschweifenden Form begangen, die Menschen strömten jedoch noch immer von überall herbei, wenn ihnen die Aussicht auf einen Mummenschanz wie diesen lockte. In diesem bunten Trubel würden sich in jener Ballnacht sowohl meine Person, als auch die beiden Menschen finden, denen mein grimmiges Interesse galt. An genau diesem Abend würde ich der Carlotta und ihrem zwielichtigen Liebhaber die Lektion erteilen, dass sie mit meinem Meisterwerk nicht ihre Taschen füllen könnten.

Mein ‚Don Juan' war eins mit mir, und wie mein Gesicht unter einer Maske verborgen war, so sollte diese Musik unter dem Deckmantel meiner Obhut bewahrt sein.

Gerade wollte ich durch die Doppelflügel der Eingangstür nach draußen treten, als ich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Meine Hand lag bereits auf dem Türknopf, doch ein dumpfes Geräusch hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Suchend blickte ich mich in der Richtung um, in der ich die Quelle des Geräusches erahnte. Hinter einer Mauernische, von der aus es wohl zu den unter dem Vorführungsraum gelegenen Garderoben ging, sah ich einen umgekippten Korb liegen.

Irgend etwas an der Situation weckte meine Neugier und so trat ich näher. Das Bild, welches sich mir bot, überstieg jede Erwartung.

„Mademoiselle Serafina?"

Ich hatte ja gewusst, dass es möglich wäre, ihr im Theater zu begegnen, durch puren Zufall oder einen Wink des Schicksals, wie auch immer man es nennen mochte. Doch war ich nicht darauf vorbereitet, ihre bewusstlose, an eine Wand gelehnte Gestalt zu erblicken.

Die Eile, mit der es mich zu ihr zog, überraschte mich für einen Augenblick, ebenso wie das Verlangen mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ihrem Zustand keine allzu ernste Ursache zu Grunde lag. Ich kniete neben ihr nieder und streifte den linken Handschuh ab. Ein kurzes Zögern durchfuhr mich, ehe ich wagte, zwei Finger an den Puls ihres Halses zu legen.

Serafina war so schön. Die helle, weiche Haut an meiner zu spüren, nahm mir die Luft zum Atmen. Ich hatte das quälende Gefühl ein frevelhaftes Unrecht zu begehen, indem ich ihre reglose Anmut berührte, obwohl sie mir deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, ich solle mich von ihr fernhalten. Kurz empfand ich die törichte Angst, sie könnte die Augen aufschlagen. Ihr erschrockener Blick hätte in diesem Moment die Macht gehabt, mich zu vernichten, derart überwältigend war das Schuldgefühl für mein distanzloses Verhalten.

Ich kämpfte meine unsinnigen Gedanken nieder, und bemühte mich mit wissenschaftlicher Kühle fortzufahren. Der Herzschlag, der jungen Frau war schwach, lediglich ein leichtes Flattern. Das Wahrscheinlichste war, dass ein zu eng geschnürtes Korsett die Ursache dieser Ohnmacht darstellte.

Leise seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich würde nie verstehen, weshalb die Mode es vorsah, diesen delikaten Körper in solch einen Käfig zu zwängen und diese unnatürliche Enge auch noch mit dem Streben nach Ästhetik zu begründen. War nicht die freie, lebendige Beweglichkeit eines Körpers sein schönster Schmuck?

Nun gut, an Mademoiselles eingeschnürten Zustand konnte ich nichts ändern, doch ich kannte andere Handgriffe, die es der Bewusstlosen leichter machen würden, wieder zu sich zu kommen. Es war besser, sie flach auf den Boden zu legen, damit das Blut leichter zirkulieren und in ihren Kopf zurückkehren konnte.

Ich zog den Handschuh wieder an. Der Gedanke, sie noch einmal auf meiner Haut zu spüren, war in diesem Moment mehr, als die emotionslose Barrikade ertragen hätte, die ich versuchte um mich aufzubauen. Indem ich vorsichtig nach ihren Schultern griff, hatte ich beinahe Angst sie zu zerbrechen.

Ich hatte viele Verwundete, selbst Sterbende in den vergangenen Jahren gesehen. Meine Kenntnisse hinsichtlich verschiedenster Heilmethoden und medizinischer Vorgehensweisen hatten sich, vor allem in den unterversorgten Gebieten Russlands und Indiens, als unentbehrlich erwiesen. Auch wenn ich keine große Verbundenheit zu der von Dekadenz und Ablehnung geprägten Gesellschaft empfand, hatte ich doch nie der Herausforderung widerstehen können, ein Menschenleben dem sichergeglaubten Tod zu entreißen. So hatte ich stets getan, was nötig war, selbst wenn es um das Nähen von Wunden oder gar kleinere Amputationen ging. Während all dieser Vorgänge hatte ich weniger Mitgefühl für meine Patienten verspürt, vielmehr eine wissenschaftliche Nüchternheit, die ganz natürlich in meinem Wesen verankert zu sein schien.

Doch das Gefühl, welches mich in diesem Moment beim Berühren der ohnmächtigen Serafina Ardendo erfasste, glich dem, welches das Erklingen einer zutiefst harmonischen und gleichzeitig aufwühlenden Melodie in mir auslöste. Es schien als wäre ich direkt verbunden mit einer sanften Quelle von Musik.

Angesichts einer solch unerwarteten Überwältigung schloss ich die Augen. Ihr Haar verströmte einen dezenten Rosenduft und das süße Gewicht ihres Körpers in meinen Armen schmerzte mein Herz. Seit damals, seit Christines engelhaften Kuss, hatte ich mich einer Frau gegenüber nicht mehr in einer derartig verwirrenden Aufwallung von Gefühlen befunden.

Tief einatmend gestattete ich mir, in diesem Moment der Fülle meiner Eindrücke zu schwelgen.

Bisher hatte ich mich kaum bewegt, war noch immer in der Bewegung gefangen, Serafina vorsichtig von der Wand auf den Boden zu heben, doch wie von einem Blitz durchzuckt hielt ich plötzlich inne.

Mein Blick traf sich direkt mit dem ihren, als wir gleichzeitig die Augen aufschlugen.

Anfangs schien ihre Wahrnehmung verschwommen, als könne sie sich auf keinen festen Punkt ihrer Umgebung konzentrieren. Dann kehrten ihre Sinne schnell mehr und mehr zurück. In Erschrecken riss sie die Augen weit auf.

Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, so hastig entwand Serafina sich meinen Händen und kniete mir schließlich mich wild anfunkelnd gegenüber. Ihre Haltung war angespannt bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers. Sie glich einer kampfbereiten Raubkatze, und mein erster Impuls war, besänftigend die Hände zu erheben. Langsam entfernte ich mich ein Stück weit von ihr.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen besser, Mademoiselle."

Serafina antwortete nicht, starrte mich nur weiterhin an. Ihr Blick war von so schonungsloser Direktheit, spiegelte eine derartig verwirrende Mischung von Gefühlen wider, dass ich glaubte, für eine Ewigkeit in diesem geheimnisvoll grünen Glanz versinken zu können, ohne jemals auf den Grund zu gelangen.

„Ich hatte Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollten sich von mir fern halten, Monsieur." Bezaubert folgte ich dem anmutigen Tanz ihrer sprechenden Finger.

„Dass diese Anweisung auch für eine Situation gilt, in der Sie nicht bei Bewusstsein sind, hatte ich freimütig ausgeschlossen", entgegnete ich in einem ungewohnten Anflug von Humor.

Ihre Hände sanken mit einem schwachen Zittern herab. Gesicht und Lippen waren blass. Sie schien noch einen Moment zu brauchen, ehe sie sich völlig erholt hätte.

„Haben Sie einen Geist gesehen, Serafina, so dass Sie vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen sind?" Ich erhob mich und versuchte, durch Sarkasmus und das Aufsammeln ihrer Habseligkeiten, meine in Unordnung geratenen Gedanken zu verbergen.

Zusätzlich war es offensichtlich, dass sich die junge Frau unbehaglich fühlte in meiner Gegenwart, und auch wenn ich die ihre genoss, lag mir doch nichts daran sie länger als nötig zu beanspruchen. Ganz sicher hatte die Mademoiselle ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen und ich beabsichtigte nicht, sie in unnötige Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Bisher hatte ich ihr den Rücken zugewandt, um den auf dem Boden verschütteten Inhalt des Korbes aufzuheben. In dem Moment, als ich mich erhob, fuhr ich alarmiert herum.

Serafina war direkt hinter mich getreten und hatte mir kurz an die Schulter gefasst.

Misstrauisch kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Meine finstere Mine musste Serafina erschreckt haben, denn sie zuckte kaum merklich zurück.

Erst langsam begriff ich. Natürlich, sie hatte mich auf sich aufmerksam machen müssen, damit ich sehen konnte, dass sie mit mir sprach. Ich ließ meine Anspannung sinken.

„Was tun Sie eigentlich hier, Monsieur? Spionieren Sie mir nach?"

„Auch wenn ich diese Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht gezogen habe, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich hatte Geschäftliches zu erledigen." Amüsiert beobachtete ich, wie sie die Stirn kraus legte und die Lippen lakonisch verzog. Sie glaubte mir nicht! Ich war entzückt. Welch ein lebendiges, phantasievolles Wesen.

Sie schnappte nach ihrem Korb. Hätte ich nicht augenblicklich losgelassen, hätte sie vermutlich mit mir darum gerungen. Trotz meines Auftretens und obwohl ihr Vater mein Feind war, schien Serafina Ardendo keine Berührungsängste zu kennen, oder sich - wie manch andere es taten - vor mir zu fürchten. Vielleicht hätte ich zumindest im Ansatz über diesen fehlenden Respekt verstimmt, oder gar zornig sein sollen, doch alles wonach es mich verlangte, war noch mehr Facetten ihrer unergründlichen Persönlichkeit ans Tageslicht zu fördern.

Dazu blieb jedoch in diesem Moment keine Gelegenheit.

Ein dumpfes Türknallen drang unten von der Garderobenebene zu uns herauf. Ein Teil von mir war sofort auf der Hut. Serafina fuhr nervös zusammen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Ihren Wangen schien jede Farbe entwichen zu sein, und ein Schaudern durchfuhr den zierlichen Körper. In mir dämmerte die Vermutung, dass diese Personen, deren langsam näherkommenden Schritte ich nun deutlich vernahm, auch für Mademoiselle Ardendos Ohnmacht verantwortlich gewesen waren. Vielleicht war man ruppig mit ihr umgesprungen, der Gedanke verursachte mir Wut.

Die junge Frau blickte mich an, und etwas in ihren Augen hatte sich von Zorn über meine Anwesenheit zu beinahe besorgter Unruhe gewandelt. Ich verstand nicht.

„Sie müssen gehen, Erik, schnell." Das war ihre einzige Warnung, ehe sie auch schon in Windeseile quer durch die Halle eilte. Kurz bevor sie in einem schmalen Seitengang verschwand, der vermutlich zum Zuschauerraum und ebenso hinter die Bühne führte, wandte sie mir noch einmal den Kopf zu. In den großen Augen lag ein merkwürdiges Funkeln – ein Ausdruck der Angst ganz gewiss, doch weniger _vor_ mir, als ... ja ... als _um_ mich.

Schon war sie verschwunden.

Was dachte ich nur?

Doch ihr Benehmen war höchst rätselhaft und ich konnte mir selbst nicht erklären, weshalb ich ihrer Aufforderung nun ohne Zögern nachkam. Vielleicht war es der sorgenvolle Blick Serafinas, vielleicht meine eigene Vorsicht, die mich unbewusst etwas ahnen ließ. Anstatt jedoch vor der Situation zu flüchten – ein Verhalten, dass den sich nähernden Gestalten eine viel zu große Macht über mich zugemessen hätte, wich ich geräuschlos in den Schatten einer der großen Marmorsäulen zurück, welche die Aufgänge der beiden Haupttreppen zierten.

Hier wartete ich geduldig, bis die Unbekannten in Sichtweite kamen. Noch ehe ich sie erblickte, erkannte ich eine Person an ihrer markanten Stimme, die meine Ohren in gewohnter Weise durch eine ganz besondere Penetranz beleidigte. Ausgerechnet die große Carlotta und ihr Schoßhund Gandin waren es, die nun durch die Halle stolzierten und ebenfalls in Richtung Aufführungssaal verschwanden.

Als ich sicher sein konnte, unbeobachtet zu sein, trat ich mit einem grimmigen Lächeln aus dem Schatten der Säule.

Welch eigentümliche Begegnungen dieser Tag doch mit sich gebracht hatte.

_Serafina_

Die Turmuhr des Campanile schlug Sieben, und die gelöste Stimmung eines verklingenden Arbeitstages übertrug sich auf das Gemüt eines jeden. Sogar die sonst so strenge Signora Scabrezza zeigte eine nahezu wohlwollende Miene. Allerorts war spürbar, dass die Vorbereitungen für den Galaabend trotz des knapp bemessenen Zeitplanes außergewöhnlich gut voran kamen.

„Es ist doch herrlich, dass du nun nicht mehr gar so lange arbeiten musst, nicht wahr?" Sophia und ich waren gerade damit beschäftigt, die Kostüme auf einem Garderobenständer zusammenzutragen, an denen wir in den nächsten Tagen noch letzte Verfeinerungen vornehmen müssten.

Ich nickte und bemühte mich um ein Lächeln, das leider nur Fassade blieb. Noch immer hing ich in Gedanken an den verwirrenden Geschehnissen des Tages. Es erfüllte mich jedoch mit Erleichterung, dass meine Cousine seit ihrer Verlobung so auf der Wolke ihres Glückes schwebte, dass sie unbeirrt weitersprach.

„Was hältst du davon, heute Abend noch bei Mama und mir vorbeizukommen, nachdem du von deinem Besuch bei Pater Giovanni zurückgekehrt bist? Das Kleid für den Maskenball habe ich zwar fertig, aber ich bin sicher, dass es noch hübscher aussehen wird, wenn ich es dir ganz genau anpassen kann ..."

Sophia lag soviel an diesem einen Ereignis, dass ich trotz meiner Müdigkeit und obwohl ich das Bedürfnis hatte meine durcheinander geratenen Gefühle in Ordnung zu bringen, in ihren Vorschlag einwilligte.

Sie war bereits gegangen, als ich noch ein letztes Mal hinter die Bühne zurückkehrte um zu kontrollieren, dass wir auch nichts von unserer Arbeit hatten liegen lassen, erkannte ich erstaunt, dass die Gesangsproben der besonders eingespannten Darsteller noch immer andauerten. Von der Bühne her vernahm ich den Bariton Signor Merlos, welcher gerade die Champagnerarie aus Mozarts Don Giovanni vortrug.

Neugierig, ob auch Carlotta Giudicelli unter den Verbliebenen war, lugte ich vorsichtig zwischen einem Dekor hindurch, das den Hinterbereich vom Rampenlicht abschirmte.

Das Schicksal wollte es wohl, dass ich in einem ganz besonderen Moment meiner Wissbegierde nachgab. Scheinbar sollte die Diva tatsächlich den nächsten Auftritt haben, denn sie wartete bereits mit ungeduldig verschränkten Armen und trommelnden Fingern am Vorhang mir gegenüber. Der Blick, mit dem sie die Darbietung Signor Merlos bedachte, kündete von Desinteresse, um nicht zu sagen Missfallen.

Schon von weitem sah ich im Dunklen Gandin auftauchen. Mit finsterem Blick näherte er sich der Sängerin. Die formelle Halsbinde seines Fracks hatte er gelockert und die offenen Haare fielen ihm wippend um die Schultern. Mit mahlendem Kiefer und einer Zornesfalte in der Mitte der Stirn bot er einen respekteinflößenden Anblick. Alles in seiner Körperhaltung sprach dafür, dass er aufs Höchste verstimmt war.

Die Carlotta schrak kurz zusammen, als er ihr einen kleinen Umschlag reichte. In dem Moment, als sie das Siegel auf der Rückseite erblickte, stieg Zornesröte in ihre Wangen.

Ich war ganz sicher, dass es sich um eine Nachricht von Erik handelte, welche die Gemüter der beiden so erhitzte, und ohne an jedes Risiko zu denken, wandte ich mich kurzentschlossen ab und huschte in der Dunkelheit hinter Vorhang und Bühnenbild so nahe an Gandin und die Giudicelli heran, bis mich nur noch ein hohes Dekor aus Pappmaschee von ihren Blicken abschirmte.

„... wir müssen wirklich etwas unternehmen, Jean-Pierre! Wie kann er wissen, dass wir ihm am Galaabend eine Falle stellen wollen?"

„Wie kann er annehmen, dass wir das nicht täten? Er scheint uns ganz einfach richtig einzuschätzen, meine Liebe. Erstaunlich ist nur, dass er uns von vorneherein ankündigt, dass unsere Bemühungen ohne Erfolg sein werden."

Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich trotz Merlos Arie die dumpfen Schritte Gandins auf den Holzplanken vernahm, der die Diva offenbar ein wenig tiefer in die Schatten des Hinterbereiches zog.

Blanker Schrecken ergriff mich. Was, wenn die beiden mich entdeckten? Würde ich noch einmal so glimpflich davon kommen wie heute Mittag? Gandins Worte und sein drohendes Gebaren ließen keinen Zweifel in mir, dass es mir nicht gut ergehen würde ...

Die beiden Verschwörer waren nun unmittelbar in der Nähe meines Versteckes. Sogar ohne den Kopf vorzurecken, konnte ich den Rücken Carlottas erkennen, doch ihr Begleiter entzog sich noch immer meinem Blickfeld. Das war nur gut, denn so würde auch er mich nicht sehen können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mon petit belle", seine Worte klangen beruhigend und ich hörte die Diva leise seufzen. „Überlass mir, was mit diesem Mann geschieht. Ganz egal wie vorsichtig er ist, sobald er sich an jenem Abend dir oder mir nähert, wird er es nicht überleben."

„Bist du verrückt?" Die Stimme der Sängerin schien lauter geworden zu sein, als sie beabsichtigt hatte, denn nach einem schweigsamen Schreckensmoment fuhr sie wesentlich leiser fort: „Bist du verrückt? Es wird in der Oper nur so wimmeln vor Leuten. Wie kannst du in diesem Trubel riskieren, jemanden umzubringen?"

„Niemand wird umgebracht werden ... Dieser Mann ist doch bereits ein Geist, oder nicht?" Ihr Liebhaber hatte seinen selbstüberzeugten Humor noch nicht verloren. „Vertrau mir. Wer könnte bei solch einem feiernden Durcheinander schon ausmachen wessen Dolch auf einmal in seinem Leib steckt, oder wessen Schuss den Schädel des ‚Phantoms' zum Bersten bringt? Gut, es wird sicher Panik ausbrechen, aber wir sind unser Problem danach ein für alle Male los"

Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über die Haut, als ich diesen Mann derart skrupellos über ein solches Verbrechen reden hörte, und gleichzeitig spürte ich die Hitze der Wut, welche sich langsam in meinem Bauch zusammenballte. Ich wusste nicht, was Erik mit Vaters Vergangenheit zu tun hatte und konnte mir keine Vorstellung davon machen, was ‚das Phantom der Oper' wirklich in der Zeit seiner Schreckensherrschaft getan hatte und was Legende war. Doch ich war fest entschlossen zu verhindern, dass diese beiden Personen ihm wirklich etwas derart Abscheuliches antaten. Ich war nicht einfältig, und bildete mir eine, eine gewisse Menschenkenntnis zu besitzen. Deshalb hielt ich die verbreiteten Erzählungen über die Untaten des Operngeistes für das phantasievolle Produkt einer ganzen Generation von Ballettratten.

Mein Eindruck von Erik war ein ganz anderer. Er hatte sich stets höflich verhalten und verstand es, sich mit höchster Eloquenz auszudrücken. Pater Giovanni hatte davon gesprochen, dass er weit gereist war und ohne Zweifel besaß der Mann mit der auffälligen Halbmaske ein überdurchschnittlich großes Maß an Bildung. Wie konnte so jemand wirklich ein Phantom des Schreckens sein? Wie hätte ein Mensch schlechten Charakters derart gefühlvollen Zugang zu Kunst und Musik – oh diese Musik, die mich bis in jeden Winkel meines Daseins erfüllt hatte, als ich ihr lauschen durfte... diese Stimme, die etwas in mir in wohligster Weise zum Erzittern gebracht hatte? Kein Zweifel! Mit der Zeit waren die Erzählungen über ihn mehr und mehr ausgeschmückt worden, bis das entworfene Bild von ihm die Wirklichkeit bei weitem übertraf.

Gandin und Carlotta wollten ihn also töten? Nun gut, das könnten sie schlecht, wenn Erik vor ihren Plänen gewarnt wäre und dem Maskenball folglich fernblieb. Kein Werk der Welt war es schließlich wert, das eigene Leben dafür zu riskieren. Es gab andere Wege, wie ein Komponist seinen Anspruch geltend machen könnte.

Mit Erleichterung erkannte ich, dass Signor Merlo Don Giovannis Arie beendet hatte, und die Carlotta mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf die Bühne marschierte. Auch Gandin würde sicher in einigen Minuten die Nähe meines Versteckes verlassen und ich konnte zur Santa Maria di Piccola aufbrechen. Pater Giovanni würde Erik noch einen Brief von seinem unbekannten Helfer übermitteln, der ihn warnte.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Man würde kein ‚Phantom' töten können, denn Phantome hatten die Eigenschaft, sich niemals wirklich sehen zu lassen.

_Erik_

Direkt am nächsten Morgen, nachdem ich der Carlotta erneut schriftlich übermittelt hatte, dass ich auf eine kompromisslose Erfüllung meiner Wünsche bestand und bereits im Voraus darauf hinwies, jedwede Art von Hinterhalt werde überflüssig sein, erhielt ich unerwarteter Weise Besuch.

Es war noch früh, kaum Sieben Uhr durch, und ich hatte gerade damit begonnen, im größten der ehemaligen Dienstbotenräume eine Kammer herzurichten, in der ich genügend Platz für einige einfache technische und chemische Studien hatte. Vor einiger Zeit war ich auf gewisse Formen von ‚Zaubertricks' gestoßen, die mir sehr nützlich dabei sein würden, am Galaabend des La Fenice einen mir gebührlichen Auftritt zu genießen.

Das Läuten der gusseisernen Türglocke drang über den Innenhof hinweg an mein Ohr. Ich erwartete niemanden und war ebenso wenig gewillt, meine Arbeit durch irgendeine unwichtige Person unterbrechen zu lassen, die sich vermutlich nur in der Adresse geirrt hatte.

Doch wer auch immer vorm Eingang des Palazzo stehen mochte, besaß die Dreistigkeit, auf seinem Einlassgesuch zu beharren. Meine Geduld war aufs äußerste strapaziert, und während ich in einer Aufwallung von Zorn einige Glasfläschchen mit wütender Hand vom Tisch zu Boden fegte, sah ich mich in Gedanken bereits dabei, den Störenfried von meinem Grund und Boden zu verjagen.

Mit kraftvollen Schritten durchmaß ich die Halle und zog die schwere Holztür ruckartig auf.

Was auch immer an Wut in mir gebrodelt hatte, es ebbte ab mit dem Erblicken Pater Scabrezzas, der ungeachtet meines stürmischen Auftretens ein Bild freundlichster Ruhe bot. Mir war sofort klar, dass sein Hiersein einen bedeutsamen Hintergrund haben musste, denn mein Blick fiel auf den kleinen beigefarbenen Umschlag, den er in der rechten Hand trug.

„Guten Morgen, mein Sohn."

„Pater ..." Zu mehr als einem höflichen Nicken sah ich mich trotz meines mittlerweile kühleren Gemütes nicht im Stande. Einen Augenblick schoss mir durch den Kopf, dass ich einen merkwürdigen Eindruck auf den Geistlichen machen musste, denn ich stand noch immer so in der Tür aufgebaut dar, als wolle ich mich mit bloßen Händen gegen einen wahren Sturm von Angreifern verteidigen und nicht bloß einen einfachen Kirchenmann gegenüber sehen.

Hastig besann ich mich auf meine guten Umgangsformen und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um den alten Mann herein zu bitten. Für einen Moment spielte ich sogar mit dem Gedanken, diesem unerwarteten Gast ein Frühstück anzubieten, doch ich wollte meinen guten Willen nicht überstrapazieren und so ließ ich ihn ganz einfach schlicht im oberen Salon Platz nehmen.

„Sie sind wirklich viel herumgekommen, Erik." Staunend wanderte sein Blick zu der rechts vom Fenster gelegenen Wand, die über und über mit Zeichnungen behangen war, die ich während verschiedener architektonischer Studien angefertigt hatte. „Sind diese alle nach den Originalvorbildern entstanden?"

„Das sind sie." Ruhig betrachtete ich mein Gegenüber.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt! Der Felsendom, das Taij Mahal, die Pyramiden ... es ist nur wenigen Menschen vergönnt, diese alle mit eigenen Augen zu sehen." Anerkennend hatte er die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Doch in seinem Gesicht lag auch etwas Trauriges, beinahe Mitleidvolles. „Und Sie sind immer alleine gereist?"

Ich verspürte einen dumpfen Stich in der Seele, dessen Ursache ich nicht erkannte. Vielleicht war es der Blick des Paters, vielleicht auch der Umstand, dass ich die Wendung fürchtete, welche dieses Gespräch durch seine letzte Frage annehmen könnte. „Ich möchte nicht ungeduldig scheinen, Vater, aber ist dieser Brief die Ursache ihres Besuches?"

„Oh ja!" Ein leises Lachen, gefolgt von einem zerstreuten Kopfschütteln und der weißhaarige Mann reichte mir den Umschlag. „Ihre außergewöhnliche Einrichtung hatte mich wohl ein wenig zu sehr gefangengenommen."

„Sehen Sie sich ruhig um, Vater. Doch wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne jetzt gleich lesen, welche Nachricht mir mein unbekannter Verbündeter dieses Mal durch Sie übermittelt hat." Nachdenklich wendete ich den Umschlag in meinen Händen. Kein äußeres Anzeichen verriet den Absender, genau wie immer...

„Solch eine Einladung werde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen, mein Sohn." Mit einem Blitzen der Begeisterung in den Augen erhob sich der Kirchenmann und trat mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen an die Galerie meiner Bilder.

„Sie wirken belustigt, mein Sohn." Erstaunt blickte mich Pater Scabrezza an, nachdem ich den Umschlag geöffnet und die Zeilen überflogen hatte.

Tatsächlich lächelte ich angesichts der besorgten Nachricht. „Mein geheimnisvoller Wohltäter scheint sich wirklich große Sorgen um mich zu machen ... und mich ein wenig zu unterschätzen."

„Tatsächlich?" Mit freundlich interessiertem Gesicht ließ sich mein Gast wieder in den Stuhl mir gegenüber sinken und lud mich mit einer entsprechenden Geste ein, weiter auszuführen.

Meine Redseeligkeit überraschte mich selbst. Dieser Mann verstand sich in der Tat vortrefflich darauf, seinem Gesprächspartner auf eine gutmütige und subtile Art genau die Informationen abzuringen, die er hören wollte. Menschen wie ihm begegnete man nur selten, und ich hatte das Gefühl, ihm ruhigen Gewissens ein Stück weit entgegen kommen zu können.

„Der unbekannte Informant, dessen Namen sie noch immer nicht preisgeben wollen, scheint darum bemüht zu sein, mich vor allen erdenklichen Schwierigkeiten und Gefahren in Schutz zu nehmen. Obwohl ich der Lösung eines gewissen Problems mit zwei ... unangenehmen Zeitgenossen zum Greifen nahe bin, bittet ihr Freund mich, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und mich keinem Risiko auszusetzen."

„Das klingt doch aber höchst vernünftig in meinen Ohren. Vielleicht sollten sie das als ein Zeichen ansehen, Erik." Er stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und sah mich eindringlich an. „Ich sage Ihnen nun etwas sehr wichtiges mein Sohn, und auch wenn Sie es heute vielleicht noch nicht annehmen sollten, vergessen Sie es nie."

Wenn er meine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte fesseln wollen, so war er damit erfolgreich. In seiner Stimme lag etwas Verheißungsvolles, Verschwörerisches, als stehe mir der Zugang einer universellen Wichtigkeit bevor. Einen irrationellen Moment lang fühlte ich mich wie ein Adept dessen Mentor ihm ein zutiefst spirituelles Geheimnis anvertraut.

„Sehen sie ... Sie kennen den Menschen nicht, der Ihnen helfen will. Und ich kann Ihnen soviel sagen, dass auch er nicht so viel von Ihnen weiß, wie es scheinen mag. Doch nichtsdestotrotz haftet Ihrer Person etwas an, das eine gewisse Loyalität hervorzurufen vermochte. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nicht als einen Teil der menschlichen Gesellschaft erachten, und glauben Sie mir, mein Sohn, ich kann es verstehen, nach all dem, was die Welt Ihnen angetan hat."

An dieser Stelle seiner Worte hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, meine Augen, von denen des Paters abzuwenden, und wenn ich diesem Drang widerstand, dann nur weil mein Geist von der schonungslosen Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte wie betäubt war.

„Nicht alle Menschen sind so schlecht, wie Sie es oft in Ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren mussten." Scabrezza unterbrach sich, um sichtlich bewegt Luft zu holen. „Es wäre von mir viel zu viel verlangt, Ihnen jetzt zu sagen, dass Sie einen Schritt auf die Welt zugehen sollten. Doch um Ihretwillen: halten sie die Augen offen. Versuchen Sie im Blick Ihres Gegenübers nicht nur Hass zu erkennen und Ablehnung. Vielleicht verbirgt sich doch noch irgendwo ein Land, das Sie sich noch nicht erschlossen haben ..."

_Serafina_

„Principessa, was ist los mit dir?"

Es war das zweite Mal an diesem Donnerstagabend, dass beim Abwasch einer der Keramikteller meinen Händen entglitt und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden zerschellte.

„Es ist nichts." Meine Finger zitterten, als ich von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt log und Papas besorgten Blick auf mir ruhen spürte. Schnell bückte ich mich, um die Scherben aufzusammeln. _Zu dumm_, schalt ich mich in Gedanken selbst. Wenn ich heute Abend derart abgelenkt und ungeschickt war, dann lag dies allein an der Entscheidung, die ich vor genau zwei Stunden leichtsinnigerweise getroffen hatte. Ich sollte mich also in Acht nehmen und es nicht an unserem Geschirr auslassen.

Papa war wenig überzeugt von meiner Versicherung, das konnte ich seinem Gesicht deutlich ablesen. Dennoch schwieg er vorerst und versank statt dessen in ein dumpfes Brüten, aus dem er nur kurz aufschreckte, um mir zu zu nicken als ich mich zum Lesen ins Wohnzimmer zurückziehen wollte.

Mit eiligen Schritten durchquerte ich den Flur. Die Zimmertür schloss sich hinter mir, und ich blieb einen Moment mit dem Rücken an sie gelehnt stehen. Mein Herz klopft noch immer ganz wild, denn ich fürchtete den törichten Gedanken, dass mein Vater irgendwie heraus bekommen könnte, welch einen Verrat ich an ihm begangen hatte. Was hatte ich nur getan, nein, was war ich nur im Begriff zu tun?

Unendlich müde ließ ich mich auf der Recamiere nieder und legte einen Arm über die Augen.

_Ich werde auf dem Maskenball anwesend sein, und Sie auch. Anbei befindet sich Ihre Eintrittskarte. Wenn Sie erscheinen, werte ich dies als einen Beweis Ihrer Vertrauenswürdigkeit, bleiben Sie der Veranstaltung fern, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie trotz Ihrer offenkundigen Besorgnis um mein Wohl möglicherweise etwas Gegenteiliges im Schilde führen. In diesem letzten Fall, sähe ich mich gezwungen, anderweitig auszuschließen, dass Sie ihr Wissen über meine Person gegen mich verwenden könnten..._

Eriks Zeilen hatten eine regelrechte Erpressung dargestellt. Auch Pater Giovanni hatte angesichts des Briefes schwermütig geseufzt und erklärt, dass Eriks Misstrauen einfach zu groß war, um mit solch einer Ungewissheit anders umgehen zu können. Würde er nicht die Identität des Unbekannten erfahren, ginge er mit Sicherheit jedem Hinweis nach, um an die gewünschte Information zu gelangen.

Hin und her gerissen, von der Angst enttarnt zu werden, dem Wunsch Eriks Vertrauen zu gewinnen und der Ungewissheit, was mit ihm geschehen könnte, da er offenbar trotz der gegen ihn geschmiedeten Pläne auf den Ball gehen würde, hatte ich mich schriftlich bereit erklärt am Galaabend anwesend zu sein. Jedoch nur unter einer Bedingung, von der ich hoffte, er könne sie nicht erfüllen: Ich würde mich ihm in keiner Weise zu erkennen geben. Wenn er von Auge zu Auge mit dem Unbekannten reden wollte, musste er herausfinden, wer dies ist und auf ihn zugehen.

Zweifellos war meine Zusage leichtsinnig gewesen, doch auch jetzt noch versuchte ich mich selbst zu beruhigen, indem ich mich daran erinnerte, dass ich maskiert sein würde, dass Erik nicht einmal wusste, ob sein Informant männlich oder weiblich war und dass somit selbst ein zufälliges aneinander Vorbeigehen vermutlich völlig harmlos verlaufen würde. Und sogar wenn er erkannte, wer sich unter meinem Kostüm verbarg, hatte ich als Sophias Begleitung nicht jedes Recht auf jener Veranstaltung zu sein?

Ich hoffte nur, dass die Aussicht, den geheimnisvollen Absender der Briefe zu treffen, ausreichte, um Erik von der Integrität meiner Absichten zu überzeugen.

„Serafina?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. Müde wie ich war, musste ich einen Augenblick lang beinahe eingenickt sein, denn Papa war zu mir in den Raum getreten und stand nun mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen am Fenster. Er blickte hinaus, während er mit mir sprach.

„Du weißt, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten bin, Principessa, und du kennst auch den Mann, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er so etwas tat. Es kam nur höchst selten dazu, dass er sich beim Reden so von mir abwandte, dass ich keine Chance hatte, ihn zu unterbrechen und er nicht sah, ob ich gegen das Gesagte Einwand erhob. Allerdings konnte dieses Verhalten manchmal auch bedeuten, dass es ihm schwer fiel, etwas auszusprechen, und aus dem rauen Klang seiner Stimme schloss ich besorgt auf diese zweite Möglichkeit.

„Wann habe ich dir eigentlich das letzte Mal von deinem Onkel Stefano erzählt?" Diese Frage hatte er vielmehr an sich selbst gerichtet, denn er beantwortete sie mit traurig geschütteltem Kopf. „Das muss Jahre her sein. Sicher bin ich ihm kein guter Bruder, denn ich muss gestehen, dass sein Verlust mich zwar schmerzt, ich ihm aber nicht nachtrauere, wie es ein anständiger Mann tun würde."

Ich faltete die Hände im Schoß und während die Abendsonne rote und goldene Muster auf den Boden zu meinen Füßen warf, bildete sich eine beklemmende Enge in meinem Hals. Momente, in denen Vater mit derart gerührter Aufrichtigkeit sprach waren kostbar. Zu kostbar, als dass ich seine Worte durch irgendetwas zum Stillstand bringen wollte.

„Wir waren noch Kinder, hatten keine Ahnung von der Welt. Alles was wir wussten war, dass ein Leben in Vaters Buchbinderei nicht den Abenteuern entsprach, nach denen es uns verlangte. Und so taten wir das, was wir für richtig hielten, um dieser Enge zu entkommen." Einen Moment hielt er inne, und ich sah, wie sich seine Schultern in einem melancholischen Seufzer hoben und senkten. „Zwei Tage bevor sich Stefano mit Francesca Montellino verloben sollte, packten wir nachts unser Bündel und verschwanden aus der Stadt. Stefano war schon immer ein humorvoller und offener Mensch gewesen, und so fiel es uns nicht schwer, im Gegenzug für kleinere Hilfsarbeiten Unterkunft und Verpflegung zu bekommen."

Abermals unterbrach Papa sich, tief versunken in Erinnerungen, die ihn leise auflachen ließen.

Wenn ich an das kleine Portrait meines Onkels dachte, das neben dem von Mama und meinen Großeltern auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben Vaters Sekretär stand, konnte ich ihn mir ganz deutlich vorstellen. Es musste damals kurz vor der Zeit entstanden sein, als die beiden Jungen von Zuhause fortgelaufen waren. Fröhliche braune Augen, die dem Betrachter schalkhaft zublitzten, ein spöttisches Grinsen um den Mund, all das schien zu einem Menschen zu gehören, der nicht geschaffen war für die Sesshaftigkeit. Und auch wenn Papa schon immer von ruhigerer, bedächtigerer Natur gewesen war, hatte er seinen großen Bruder doch genügend bewundert, um selbst im Alter von dreizehn Jahren mit ihm fort in eine abenteuerversprechende Welt zu laufen.

„Wir waren schon lange unterwegs, beinahe zwei Jahre, und sehr weit herumgekommen, als wir bei Überquerung der Alpen auf eine kleine Gruppe Zigeuner stießen. Selten waren wir freundlicher angenommen worden, und da wir ohnehin nie ein festes Ziel vor Augen hatten, schlossen wir uns ihnen an. Unweit der deutschen Grenze trafen weitere Angehörige des fahrenden Volkes zu uns, und ehe Stefano oder ich es merkten, hatten wir einen festen Platz in dieser Gemeinschaft. Mein Bruder lernte schnell und beherrschte bald die beeindruckendsten Taschenspielerkunststücke. Einmal nahm er einem jungen Soldaten den ganzen Monatssold ab, weil der glaubte hinter den Kartentrick zu kommen, wenn er ihm nur lange genug ansehen würde. Ach Serafina! Was war das für eine schöne Zeit! Ich hatte vorher nie gewusst, was Freiheit wirklich bedeutet, und auch wenn ich mein Leben, so wie ich es heute führe, um nichts in der Welt eintauschen möchte, so fühle ich noch immer bisweilen ein Verlangen nach der grenzenlosen Weite von Möglichkeiten, die wir damals hatten..."

Endlich drehte er sich herum, um mich anzusehen und dabei zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ein solch jungenhaftes Grinsen ab, wie ich es noch nie zuvor an ihm bemerkt hatte. Noch immer leise lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, ließ sich in den Ohrensessel fallen, der zwischen Fenster und Bücherregal stand und streckte die Beine weit von sich. Mit einem unvermittelten Seufzen faltete er schließlich die Hände.

Ich war gerade im Begriff eine Frage zu stellen, als ich erkannte, dass sich etwas in seinem Gesicht veränderte. Der Blick verlor sich im Unsichtbaren seiner Erinnerung, und diese schien ihn nun mit Traurigkeit und Schmerz zu erfüllen. „Stefano heiratete Leanah im September des vierten Jahres unserer Wanderschaft. Ihr Vater war das, was man wohl als unser Clanoberhaupt bezeichnen würde und unser Ansehen in der Gemeinschaft wuchs schlagartig an. Während es mir eher unangenehm war, schien Stefano mit jeder Respektsbekundung, mit jeder neu dazukommenden Autorität zufriedener zu werden. Er kümmerte sich fürsorglich um die Hilfsbedürftigen und schlichtete mit Humor und Verständnis Streit, wo immer er aufkam. Da ich sein Bruder war, behandelte man mich mit ähnlicher Achtung wie ihn, auch wenn mein Beitrag zur Gemeinschaft, den ich hauptsächlich durch meine Portraitzeichnungen und die Versorgung der Pferde leistete, wesentlich geringer war. Für meinen kleinen Neffen, der ein Jahr später zur Welt kam, war ich beinahe wie ein großer Bruder, da Stefano, Leanah und ich immer ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander hatten..."

Ich saß da und wagte mich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Vater kämpfte in diesem Moment mit den Tränen, ich konnte es an seiner heiseren Stimme hören, in seinen feucht werdenden Augen ablesen. Immer hatte er abgelehnt über diese Zeit zu sprechen und seine schonungslose Offenheit machte mir Angst. Ich ahnte, dass ich mehr erfahren würde, als ich vielleicht verkraften könnte.

„Carlo war noch nicht einmal zwei Jahre alt, als eine heftige Fieberepidemie viele aus unserer Gruppe befiel. Die Medizinfrauen konnten die tödliche Krankheit nicht stoppen, und gerade für die kleinen Kinder gab es keine Hoffnung auf ein Überleben. Seine Mutter folgte ihm nur eine Woche später." Vater schloss die Augen, war einen Moment lang zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt, als dass er weitersprechen konnte. „Die folgenden zwei Jahre machten Stefano und mich zu anderen Menschen. Während ich mehr und mehr eine ernstere Natur bekam, zum ersten mal seit langem mit dem Gedanken spielte, nach Venedig, zu Mutter und Vater zurückzukehren, wuchs in meinem früher so lebensfrohen Bruder eine bedrohliche Mischung aus Verbitterung, Jähzorn und die Flucht zum Alkohol heran. Er konnte den Tod seiner Familie nicht ertragen und auch wenn er seine Wut oft an mir ausließ, hatte ich das Gefühl dazu verpflichtet zu sein, bei ihm zu bleiben."

Papas hilfloses Seufzen trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. Es war nicht länger verwunderlich, dass er nie über diese Zeit sprechen wollte. Selbst die Erinnerung daran schien beinahe unerträglich zu sein. Doch warum quälte er sich nun damit? Aus welchem Grund legte er all die schmerzhaften Erfahrungen seiner Vergangenheit offen vor mir?

Um Fassung ringend räusperte er sich, ehe seine Schilderung fortfuhr: „Doch das wahre Unglück stand uns damals noch bevor... wir verließen Deutschland und zogen in Richtung Frankreich. Wir schlugen unweit von Rouen unser Lager auf, mitten im Wald. Es war bereits Nacht, und kein anständiger Bürger trieb sich um diese Zeit noch herum. Und plötzlich erschien jemand wie aus dem Nichts, plötzlich stand _er_ vor uns, Erik. Serafina, einen schrecklicheren Anblick hatten wir nie gesehen, es war ganz und gar grotesk. Eine Gesichtshälfte war wie die eines ganz gewöhnlichen Menschen, doch die andere..." Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn.

Ich wollte nichts mehr hören. Ein Gefühl von Übelkeit hatte mich erfasst. Natürlich war von diesem einen Erik die Rede, kein Zweifel. Nun war die Beantwortung meiner Fragen zum Greifen nahe. Ich würde erfahren, weshalb Vater und er einander derart hassten. Doch ich wollte es nicht! Ich ahnte, dass es so vieles ändern würde, ich ahnte, dass mit dieser Enthüllung nichts als Unheil herauf beschworen würde. Und trotz all meines Sträubens, war ich wie versteinert, unfähig meinen Vater zu unterbrechen.

„... dünne Haut, die Adern und Knochen durchscheinen lässt, eine tief eingesunkene Augenhöhle, wie bei einem Totenschädel. Er bot einen Anblick, den man nicht ertragen konnte, ohne dem Himmel zu danken, dass das eigene Gesicht nicht solch ein dämonisch verzerrtes Abbild eines Monsters war. Nur Stefano war mutig genug, sich ihm zu nähern. Er musste sofort erkennen, welches Potential in diesem Jungen steckt. Dieses kleine Monster wurde die Attraktion unserer Schaustellergemeinschaft. Die Leute kamen von weit her, um dafür zu bezahlen die Absurdität seines erschreckenden Anblicks mit wohligen Schauern des Grauens ertragen zu können. Vermutlich hätten wir damals allein von seinen Einnahmen die ganze Sippe ernähren können. Doch er forderte mehr und mehr Privilegien, was Stefano zum Schluss beinahe täglich an den Rand der Raserei trieb."

Stumm weinend vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Papas Stimme bestand nur noch aus einem traurigen Kratzen. „Wir waren in Paris, und eines Nachts, nachdem ich noch die Pferde versorgt hatte und in Stefanos und mein Zelt trat, lag mein Bruder blutüberströmt auf dem Boden. Mit einem Messer hatte man ihn übel zugerichtet, so dass er keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, auch nur um Hilfe zu schreien. Ich schlug eine Hand vor den Mund, daran erinnere ich mich noch genau. Plötzlich stürzte eine kindliche Gestalt an mir vorbei und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Ich hatte Erik deutlich erkannt, und auch das Blut an seinen Händen. Und obwohl ich sofort die Gendarmerie auf seine Fersen hetzte, die das ganze Gebiet auf den Kopf stellte, hat man ihn nie gefunden." Er schluckte. „Ich kehrte bald darauf in meine Geburtsstadt zurück und noch an dem Abend, an dem ich plötzlich vor der Tür deiner Großmutter stand, übernahm ich die Verantwortung für unser Geschäft, denn mein Vater war gestorben. In der selben Nacht, in dem sein Sohn Stefano von diesem Monster ermordet wurde, hatte unser Papa einen tödlichen Herzanfall gehabt..." Er unterbrach sich, den Kampf um seine Stimme endgültig verlierend.

Ich konnte weder mein Gesicht heben, noch das Zittern unterdrücken, welches mich erfasst hatte. Ein Teil von mir wehrte sich beharrlich dagegen, das eben Gehörte vollkommen an mich heran zu lassen.

Unvermittelt ergriff Papa sanft meine Hände und ich sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen vor mir knien. Ich wandte den Kopf zur Seite, konnte seinem traurig flehenden Blick nicht begegnen.

„Principessa", murmelte er besorgt. „Ich hätte dir das alles nicht erzählt, wenn ich nicht hoffen würde, dich damit warnen zu können. Du warst so anders in den letzten Tagen, und seit der Nacht in der ich euch zusammen sah, habe ich Angst du könntest aus Neugier nicht vorsichtig genug vor diesem Mann sein. Du musst dich von ihm fern halten."

Meine Gedanken waren wie betäubt, alles, was ich spürte war ein diffuses Gefühlswirrwarr von Angst, Mitleid und Traurigkeit. Es gab Momente im Leben, von denen ich schon während sie stattfanden wusste, dass sie sich für immer in meine Erinnerungen eingruben. Dieses war einer von ihnen. Weder hatte ich Papa je zuvor derart bewegt und verzweifelt hilflos erlebt, noch hatte ich mich selbst je zuvor wie eine solch unvergleichliche Verräterin meiner Familie gegenüber gefühlt.

Vater war noch immer zutiefst bemüht, um meiner eigenen Sicherheit willen, seine Ängste mit mir zu teilen. „Erik war schon damals furchtbar gierig und schreckte vor nichts zurück, um sich selbst zu bereichern. Er weiß vieles über Stefano und mich, auf das wir wirklich nicht stolz sein können. Wenn alles über unsere Vergangenheit ans Tageslicht kommt, könnte es mich noch heute ruinieren! Würden die Kunden denn immer noch von weither in unser Geschäft kommen, wenn sie ahnten, dass ihre Zeichnungen und Bücher von jemanden stammen, der lange Zeit seines Lebens als Zigeuner umher gezogen ist? Nein! Es ist besser, wenn niemand weiß, was damals geschah. Erik wird aus unserem Leben verschwinden, sobald er mich zu seiner Zufriedenheit hat ausbluten lassen. Bis dahin flehe ich dich an, sei vorsichtig und hüte dich vor ihm, Principessa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4**

_Erik_

Es war am Sonntag, genau einen Tag bevor der Galaabend stattfinden sollte, als ich, trotz meines Widerstrebens gegen die sich durch die Gassen walzende Menschenmasse, um kurz nach Fünf Uhr den Palazzo verließ und den Weg in Richtung Basilika di Santa Maria Piccola einschlug.

Ich war aufs Höchste verstimmt, denn obwohl ich meinem werten Monsieur Unbekannt noch am Donnerstagabend eine Nachricht übermittelt hatte, in der ich auf Einzelheiten hinsichtlich unseres Zusammentreffens einging, hatte ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Antwort erhalten.

Mit festen Schritten den Strom der Fußgänger teilend versuchte ich die in mir brodelnde Wut ein stückweit abzukühlen. Scheinbar hatte sich mein Verdacht als richtig erwiesen. Dass dieser Informant nicht dazu bereit war, sich mir zu erkennen zu geben, nahm ich als ein deutliches Zeichen für seine nicht vorhandene Vertrauenswürdigkeit. Sollte er keine Hintergedanken gegen mich hegen, wäre es kein Risiko für ihn gewesen, unmaskiert auf dem Galaabend eine kurze Unterredung mit mir zu führen.

Ein erneutes Gespräch mit Pater Scabrezza war unumgänglich. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, um einige Details über die fragwürdige Person in Erfahrung zu bringen, die ein derart zwielichtiges Bild bot, und der alte Mann war meine einzig mögliche Informationsquelle. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er bisher sowohl mir, als auch dem Unbekannten Loyalität entgegengebracht hatte, fiel mir das Vorhaben ihm dennoch einige Auskünfte abzuringen nicht leicht. Ich tat es nur zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit, denn am morgigen Abend konnte ich keinen unliebsamen Zwischenfall riskieren.

Die schwere Holztür gab meinem Öffnen mit lautem Knarren nach und fiel hinter mir geräuschvoll wieder ins schloss. Ich atmete kurz auf, angesichts der angenehmen Kühle im Inneren des steinernen Gemäuers. Aus dem Kirchenraum heraus erklang ein übermütiges Lachen und das Geräusch schneller Schritte eines laufenden Kindes.

Mit einem kurzen Zögern trat ich weiter ein, durchquerte die zweite Holztür, welche offen stand und das Foyer vom Schiff trennte. Tatsächlich, als ich hinein ging konnte ich nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln eine kleines Gestalt auf mich zu huschen sehen und instinktiv einen Schritt zur Seite weichen, damit der kleine Junge – etwa vier Jahre alt, glatte schwarze Haare, in einen dunkelblauen Matrosenanzug gekleidet – nicht in seiner übermütigen Jagd nach einer vorbei huschenden Maus gegen meine Beine lief.

Als die erschrockenen Kinderaugen mir und vor allem meiner Maske gewahr wurden, vergaß der Kleine darauf zu achten, wohin ihn seine tapsigen Schritte trugen, und ehe ich noch eingreifen konnte, war er schon mit einer der massiven Holzbänke zusammengestoßen. Mit einem kurzen schrillen Aufschrei taumelte er ein Stück in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, ehe er rücklings auf dem Boden landete und in Tränen ausbrach.

Neben dem Kind in die Knie gehend, ignorierte ich seinen Schrecken, um mich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht ernsthaft verletzt war.

„Hast du dir sehr weh getan?"

Er schluckte, hielt sein eben noch lautes Weinen zurück und nickte vorsichtig. Die Angst in den großen Augen war langsam einem Ausdruck von Neugier gewichen, was ich erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Es wäre bedauerlich, den Kleinen noch mehr zu verstören...

„Bestia!"

_Fantastisch!_, schoss es mir voller Zynismus durch den Kopf.

Der Ausruf seiner Mutter, die entsetzt funkelnden Auges vom Beichtstuhl herbeistürmte, ließ das Kind abermals verängstigt aufweinen. Panik stand der schwarzgekleideten jungen Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie den Blick nicht von ihrem Sohn und mir abwandte.

„Lassen Sie ihre Hände von meinem Jungen!", keifte sie vor Zorn.

Ruhig erhob ich mich und taxierte sie.

Mit einem rabiaten Zug hatte sie den Kleinen auf die Beine gerissen und von mir fortgezogen.

„Signora Debeni, ich bitte Sie!" Erst jetzt bemerke ich Pater Scabrezza, der dieser Furie auf dem Fuß folgte und sichtlich betroffen war, angesichts ihres respektlosen Ausbruchs. „ Der Herr wollte Antonio doch nur helfen."

Ich schwieg angesichts des erbosten Blickes der Frau, deren Verachtung ich lediglich durch eine deutliche Zurschaustellung meiner Gleichgültigkeit und Kühle begegnen konnte.

„Helfen!" Sie spuckte mir das Wort förmlich entgegen. „Sie sind kein anständiger Mann, Signor! Der würde sein Gesicht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit unter einer albernen Maske verbergen."

Ihr abfälliger Blick ließ eine altvertraute Wut in mir aufsteigen und es kostete mich ein großes Maß an Beherrschung, ihr nicht naturgemäß nachzugeben. _Ruhig_, ermahnte ich mich selbst, und bemühte mich, die Angespanntheit meiner sämtlichen Muskeln zu ignorieren.

Nun wandte sich die Frau an Pater Scabrezza, während ihr Kind sich an ihre Röcke klammerte. Inzwischen war es so verwirrt, dass es sogar vergaß zu weinen und nur noch mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen von uns blickte.

„Verzeihen Sie, Pater, doch ich bezweifle, dass ein Haus Gottes der richtige Ort für eine derartige Gestalt ist!"

Ich ballte die Fäuste, um meine Hände nicht gegen sie zu richten.

„Dio mio! Er schaut wie der Teufel persönlich." Sie schnappte ihren Sohn, und während sie den kleinen Kopf beschützend an ihre Brust presste, wich sie zurück. „Seien Sie vorsichtig, Pater", warnte sie noch, ehe sie hastigen Schrittes die Kirche verließ. Natürlich nicht ohne noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, beinahe als befürchtete sie, dass ich ihr folgen könnte.

Daran, wie verbissen meine Kiefer aufeinander mahlten, wurde mir bewusst wie stark mein Zorn mittlerweile angewachsen war. Lächerlich! Welch eine Anmaßung! Diese unwürdige Person hatte sich mehr herausgenommen, als ich für gewöhnlich zuließ. Und da mich die Anwesenheit ihres Jungen und Pater Scabrezzas zurückgehalten hatte, das volle Ausmaß meiner Autorität auszuschöpfen, brodelte die Wut nun im mir, wie Lava in einem verschlossenen Vulkan.

Es war besser zu gehen, ehe sich mein Zorn ungerechtfertigter Weise auf jemand anderes entlud. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte ich mich zur Tür.

„Warten Sie, Erik." Scabrezza eilte an mir vorbei und versperrte den Weg so, dass ich stehen bleiben musste. Sein Gesicht zeigte aufrichtiges Bedauern. Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Signora Debenis Reaktion war nicht angemessen. Sie ist eine impulsive Person, und sicherlich hätte sie Sie nicht derart angegriffen, wenn sie ihre Worte ein wenig bedacht hätte."

Was ganz ohne Zweifel eine gut gemeinte Entschuldigung hätte sein sollen, ließ meine Wut nur noch mehr kochen. Natürlich, wie konnte man auch einer Mutter Vorwürfe machen, nur weil sie ihr Kind vor einem Monster in Schutz nahm?

Meine Stimme war eine eisige Warnung. „Hüten Sie Ihre Herde, Pater. Sonst kann es leicht passieren, dass einige Schafe unterwegs verloren gehen und nie wieder auftauchen."

Seinen erschrockenen Blick ignorierend schob ich mich an dem alten Mann vorbei. Nur zu deutlich war ich mir des Funkens von Angst bewusst, der in seinen ansonsten so ruhigen Augen glühte. Meine Worte hatten letzten Endes doch den falschen getroffen, selbst wenn sie bei weitem nicht so drohend und gewaltig waren, wie das, was mir eigentlich auf der Zunge brannte.

„Erik ..." Seiner Stimme haftete etwas an, das mich beinahe anflehte, nicht im Unguten dieses Gebäude zu verlassen.

Ich wollte aus der Tür treten, in meine Wohnung zurückkehren und über meinen Racheplänen an Carlotta und Gandin diese Begegnung vergessen. Welche Rolle der unbekannte Informant innehatte, schien jede Bedeutung eingebüßt zu haben. Ich wollte keinen Menschen sehen oder hören. Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe.

Und dennoch ließ mich etwas innehalten und herumdrehen. Noch immer stand der Pater hilflos da und sah mich mit bemitleidenswert besorgtem Blick an. Dachte er wirklich, ich könnte dieser Frau etwas antun? Fürchtete er sich vor mir?

In meinem Magen zog sich ein unangenehm harter Knoten zusammen. Ich war es gewöhnt, furchtsam oder befremdet beäugt zu werden. Oft war mir diese Angst mehr als willkommen gewesen, denn sie mehrte den Respekt vor mir und hielt lästige Zeitgenossen davon ab, meine Nerven zu strapazieren. Doch dieser Mann war jemand, von dem ich es nicht ertragen konnte, gefürchtet zu werden.

Erstaunt erkannte ich, dass es mich tatsächlich kümmerte, was dieser alte Pater über mich dachte - ein Gefühl, dass ich beinahe vergessen zu haben glaubte.

In mir stieg der Drang auf, etwas zu tun, das mir jahrelang nicht mehr in den Sinn gekommen war. Ich kehrte langsam um und blieb schließlich vor Scabrezza stehen, dessen Augen begonnen hatten sich vor Verwunderung zu weiten.

„Ich ..." Das tiefe Durchatmen klang seltsam fremd in den eigenen Ohren. „Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, Pater. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde nicht der Wolf sein, der Ihre Herde dezimiert."

Der alte Mann ergriff unvermittelt meine Hand und klopfte sie zutiefst gerührt. Es wirkte als sei er den Tränen nahe. „Es ist schon gut, mein Sohn., lassen Sie uns nicht mehr davon reden. Kommen Sie ..." Lächelnd hatte er sich bereits wieder aus der kurzen Geste gelöst und forderte mich mit einem Wink auf, ihm zu folgen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie die Zeit haben, einen Schluck Wein mit mir zu trinken."

So fand ich mich schließlich in der kleinen, behaglich eingerichteten Küche wieder, die zur Kirchenwohnung im Hinterhof gehörte. Sein Heim war unerwartet üppig angefüllt mit verschiedensten Ikonen, Büchern – Shakespeare und Goethe, Descartes aber auch Kant und sogar Feuerbach waren darunter -, die sich allerorts stapelten und Bildern an den Wänden, unter denen ich voller Erstaunen die Signatur Ardendos entdeckte.

Bald hatte Pater Scabrezza zwei Gläser Rotwein eingeschenkt und erklärte mir einem Zwinkern. „Mein Bruder besitzt ein Weingut in Bardolino. Jedes Jahr schickt er mir drei große Kisten mit Flaschen. Ich trinke nicht viel, und mittlerweile könnte ich ein eigenes Geschäft eröffnen, in dem ich die Vorräte meines Kellers anbiete."

Ich verzog das Gesicht, als ich einen Schluck probierte.

„Dass er sein Handwerk versteht, habe ich nicht behauptet", lachte der alte Mann. „Es dauert eine Weile, bis man sich an einen derart trockenen Tropfen gewöhnt."

„Vorausgesetzt man strebt es überhaupt an", erwiderte ich mit einem leisen Lächeln und schob das Glas ein Stückchen von mir fort.

Mein Kommentar amüsierte den Pater deutlich, doch schließlich bestand er: „Und nun sagen Sie mir, was Sie heute Abend hier her geführt hat, Erik. Als Sie Donnerstag gingen, hatten Sie doch erwähnt, einige Tage lang zu beschäftigt zu sein, um sich dem Orgelspiel und Ihrem Werk widmen zu können."

„Das ist richtig, Pater. Doch mein Hiersein hat auch einen anderen Grund als die Musik." Nachdenklich griff ich abermals nach dem Weinglas und beobachtete den kreisenden Tanz der bordeaux-farbenen Flüssigkeit, als ich es sanft hin und her schwang. „Auf meinen letzten Brief an Monsieur Sconosciuto habe ich bislang keine Antwort erhalten. Angesichts der Tatsachen, dass dadurch ein morgiges Treffen eventuell in Gefahr gerät und dass ich in Hinsicht auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis kein unliebsamen Überraschungen riskieren kann, bin ich nun äußerst verstimmt. Und ehrlich gesagt zweifle ich mittlerweile zu stark an der Integrität dieser Person, als dass ich Sie, Pater, nicht doch nach ihrer Identität fragen müsste." Die Unterarme auf den Tisch gestützt, lehnte ich mich vor und blickte mein Gegenüber eindringlich an. „Ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie mir den Namen nennen, damit ich den unbekannten Informanten aufsuchen kann."

Die Augen des alten Mannes wanderten ins Leere, und obwohl er auch weiterhin sein Lächeln beibehielt, hing eine deutlich spürbare Traurigkeit im Raum. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens seufzte er und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich fürchte, es haben sich inzwischen einige Dinge ereignet, die es dieser gewissen Person unmöglich machen, Ihnen weiterhin zu helfen."

„Ich verstehe. Dann ist es also richtig, dass mein vermeintlicher Wohltäter nun gegen mich ist." Geschüttelt von der Anspannung, die mich erfasste, ballte ich die Fäuste. „Dann muss ich mich fragen, weshalb Sie diesen Menschen dennoch schützen, Pater. Bisher hatte ich nicht den Eindruck, dass Sie gegen mich sind ..."

„Das bin ich auch nicht, mein Sohn. Es ist keinesfalls so, dass Ihnen Konsequenzen irgendeiner Art daraus drohen, wenn Sie keine weitere Unterstützung von dem Unbekannten erhalten. Er hat mir versichert, Ihnen alle Informationen gegeben zu haben, über die er verfügte. Weder will er Ihnen schaden, noch hegt er Hass gegen Sie. Und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass er Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird."

„Mit dem, was Sie gerade sagen, fällt es mir noch schwerer zu verstehen, weshalb er diesen Standpunkt nicht persönlich vertreten kann. Angenommen die Angelegenheit gilt als abgeschlossen für ihn, so kann er doch zumindest einem anonymen Treffen auf dem Maskenball zustimmen. Es würde ihn in keinster Weise beeinflussen."

„Ganz so einfach ist es nicht, befürchte ich." Dem Eindruck nach schien der Pater hin und her gerissen zu sein. Seine Loyalität beiden Parteien gegenüber war bemerkenswert. „Diesem unbekannten Briefschreiber war Ihre Vergangenheit nicht vollends bewusst, Erik. Und nun hat er von einigen Dingen über Sie erfahren, die es seinem Gewissen nicht länger ermöglichen, in Kontakt mit Ihnen zu stehen." Er musste das Misstrauen in meinen Augen lesen, denn sofort ergänzte er: „Ihm war nicht bekannt, was ich weiß, Erik – nicht die Umstände, die Sie als Mann geformt haben. Für diese Person war es eine Erschütterung zu hören, dass durch Ihre Hand Menschen gestorben sind, und mir wurde klar gemacht, dass er keinen weiteren Kontakt zu Ihnen wünscht."

Ernüchterung schwappt über mich, kalt wie Eiswasser. Meine Vergangenheit wurde zu einem Fallstrick, den ich nicht umgehen konnte. Ich wusste, dass mich dieser Mann nicht weiter kümmern sollte, ich wusste, dass es wichtiger war, die Pläne Charlottas und Gandins zu vereiteln. Und dennoch fühlte ich mich von diesem Unbekannten ebenso ungebührlich gerichtet, wie von der überbesorgten Mutter kurz zuvor.

„Sie, Pater, wissen welche Beweggründe mich dazu bewegten zu tun, was ich tat."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Das ist richtig. Und auch wenn ich es weder gutheiße, noch selbst so gehandelt hätte, kann ich es doch nachvollziehen." Er hielt kurz inne und schüttelte mit verständnissuchendem Blick den Kopf. „Doch meinem Bekannten konnte ich keine Erklärung zu Ihrem Verhalten abgeben. Das Beichtgeheimnis verhindert, dass ich darüber spreche, was Sie mir im Vertrauen sagten."

„Dann entbinde ich sie hiermit davon", waren meine impulsiven Worte. „Sagen Sie dem Mann, was immer nötig ist, um an dem Treffen festzuhalten."

Eine Weile erwiderte der Pater nichts, sah mir intensiv in die Augen, als suche er eine Antwort. Dann, ganz langsam, lehnte auch er sich auf den Tisch gestützt vor. Täuschte ich mich, oder erfüllte seinen Ausdruck ein beinahe belustigtes Blitzen?

„Warum ist Ihnen das so wichtig, Erik?"

Ich wollte schon den Mund öffnen, um etwas zu erwidern, doch die Erkenntnis, die mich erfasste, hielt mich davon zurück. Schweigen war die einzige Antwort auf diese Frage, die ich hatte. Es war nur ein Instinkt, dass ein solches Treffen von höchster Bedeutung wäre.

_Serafina_

Das Buch war unbeachtet in meinen Schoß gesunken, und ich starrte hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster ins Abendglühen über dem glitzernden Wasser.

In welch einer merkwürdigen Stadt ich doch lebte! Es schien so viele Wege zu geben, wie in einem Labyrinth - Tausende von Gassen, Hinterhöfen, Brücken und gemütlichen Plätzen. Und auch wenn man den Eindruck haben konnte, immer wieder Neues zu entdecken, eine Straße entlang zu kommen, auf der man noch nie gegangen war, blieb die Lagunenstadt doch unweigerlich so klein und überschaubar, dass es unmöglich war jemandem, der sich hier aufhielt, dauerhaft aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Heute hatte ich ihn gesehen, nur von Weitem zwar – und ich war sicher, dass Erik mich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte – aber sofort hatte ein schwindelerregendes Gefühl mich erfasst und mein Herz bis zum Halse schlagen lassen. Ich schämte mich, dass ich keine Angst vor diesem Mann empfand, sondern es mich statt dessen nach Vaters Erzählung noch mehr verlangte, Eriks Verhalten von damals wie heute zu verstehen.

Stimmen aus dem Flur ließen meinen Kopf in Richtung Tür herumfahren. Sicher war es Sophia, die heute Abend noch mein Kleid für den Ball vorbeibringen wollte - den Ball, vor dem es mir mittlerweile nur noch mehr graute.

Ich klappte meine Lektüre zusammen und stellte sie zurück ins Bücherregal. Leise seufzte ich. Morgen würde ich das Kapitel noch einmal lesen müssen, denn heute hatten mich die Worte kaum erreicht, welche meine Augen lediglich gedankenverloren überfliegen konnten.

In dem Moment, als ich Sophia entgegengehen wollte, öffnete sich bereits die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Zu meiner Überraschung sah ich mich Vater gegenüber, der von Pater Giovanni begleitet wurde, welcher darum bat, einen kurzen Moment allein mit mir reden zu können.

„Langsam gewöhne ich mich daran, dass scheinbar jeder Geheimnisse vor mir zu haben scheint", lachte Papa, doch ich spürte den Anflug von Besorgnis in seinem Blick zu mir, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Freund wandte. „Wenn ihr eure kleine Verschwörung abgesprochen habt, kannst du mir ja bei einem Glas Wein in der Küche Gesellschaft leisten, Giovanni."

„Sehr gerne. Aber nur kurz, Paolo. Ich bin heute Abend ein wenig in Eile."

Nachdem wir unter vier Augen waren, bot ich dem Pater einen Platz an und ließ mich ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Ich nehme an, dass es einen bestimmten Grund für Ihren Besuch gibt", begann ich vorsichtig.

Daran, dass der alte Mann mir in Gebärdensprache antwortete, wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr er darauf bedacht war, dass mein Vater nichts von unserer Unterredung mitbekam. Er hielt sich nicht mit Umschweifungen auf. „Erik war heute Nachmittag bei mir, Serafina. Du hast auf seinen letzten Brief nicht geantwortet, und nun misstraut er seinem unbekannten Helfer. Die Identität dieser Person herauszufinden, ist eines seiner größten Bestreben. Er bat mich darum, noch einmal mit dir über euer Treffen zu sprechen und nichts unversucht zu lassen, um dich doch noch dazu zu überreden. Dieses Zusammentreffen ist Erik sehr wichtig. Zum einen, um sich der Vertrauenswürdigkeit des Unbekannten zu vergewissern und zum anderen aus einem Grund, den er scheinbar selbst noch nicht einmal genau benennen konnte."

Ich wandte den Blick ab, runzelte die Stirn. Bevor ich etwas erwiderte, musste ich ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos meiner Gedanken bringen.

„Weshalb erzählen Sie mir das alles, Pater? Sie wissen, dass ich diesem Mann unmöglich gegenübertreten kann. Nicht nach all dem, was er meiner Familie angetan hat." Meine Hände zitterten, denn ich fühlte mich zutiefst aufgewühlt. Zum einen weil ich fürchtete Erik könnte tatsächlich erst dann aufhören nach einem Informanten zu suchen, wenn er ihn gefunden hatte, und zum anderen weil ich wütend auf mich selbst war. Wie konnte ich nur wahrhaftig noch immer den Wunsch verspüren, das Gespräch mit diesem Menschen zu suchen?

Beinahe wäre mir Pater Giovannis Antwort auf meine Frage entgangen. „Mein Kind, du musst bedenken, dass du nur eine Perspektive der vergangenen Geschehnisse kennst. Ganz sicher sagt dein Vater die Wahrheit, aber eben von seinem eigenen Standpunkt aus. Erik würde dir vielleicht ganz andere Beweggründe für seine Taten nennen als die, welche du vermutest."

So sehr ich auch die Wirklichkeit seiner Worte erkannte, so sehr sperrte ich mich im Moment noch dagegen, was für Konsequenzen ich aus ihnen ziehen könnte.

„Die Zeit verändert einen Menschen, Serafina. Ich sage ja nicht, dass du auf den Ball gehen und unbedingt das Gespräch mit ihm suchen solltest. Bestehe ruhig weiterhin auf deine Forderung zwar zu erscheinen, dich ihm aber nicht zu Erkennen zu geben. Er wird sich der Aufrichtigkeit deiner Worte wieder sicher sein, und du weißt genau wie ich, dass es mehr als unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er dich erkennen könnte."

Mein Blick war starr auf die im Schoß gefalteten Hände gerichtet, deren Finger sich beinahe verzweifelt aneinander klammerten. Ich wusste, dass der Pater Recht hatte, und auch wenn ein Teil von mir sich noch immer in heftigem Widerwillen sträubte, war mir bereits klar, dass ich einlenken würde.

„Sagen Sie ihm, ich werde da sein." Während ich diese Worte ausdrückte, beschlich mich die Ahnung, einen Pakt mit meinem Schicksal zu schließen, dem ich mich unmöglich entziehen konnte.

_Erik_

Die untergehende Sonne überzog das Bodenmosaik des Markusplatzes mit einem rosé goldenen Schleier und Möwenschreie hallten vom Wasser aus herüber, als der alte Mann sich plötzlich herum drehte, stehen blieb und lächelnd auf mich wartete.

Ich hatte mir nicht länger die Mühe gemacht, ihm unbemerkt zu folgen und so trat ich langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zu.

„Nun wissen Sie es also, Erik."

Ich glaubte beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er schien keinesfalls beunruhigt zu sein, eine Reaktion, die ich vielmehr erwartet hatte.

„Meinem Eindruck nach haben Sie mich bereits auf dem Hinweg bemerkt, Pater."

Ein leises Lachen war seine Antwort. „Irgendetwas machte es unvermeidbar, dass Sie früher oder später die Wahrheit erfahren. Tatsächlich entdeckte ich Ihren Schatten in der Gasse hinter mir erst nachdem ich Ardendos Haus erreicht hatte. Von da an wäre jeder Ablenkungsversuch wohl überflüssig gewesen."

Da ich dieser Feststellung nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, schwieg ich.

„Ihr Informant wird morgen auf der Galaveranstaltung zugegen sein, jedoch in der festen Annahme, dass Sie nicht wissen, um wen es sich bei dieser Person handelt. Was werden Sie also mit Ihrer neu gewonnenen Erkenntnis anfangen, mein Sohn?"

Auf diese Frage Scabrezzas hatte ich auch dann noch immer keine Antwort gefunden, als ich mehrere Stunden später die letzten Vorkehrungen für meinen morgigen Auftritt im La Fenice abgeschlossen und mich in die nachtkühle Abgeschiedenheit des mit Zypressen und Orangenbäumen bewachsenen Innenhofes zurückgezogen hatte.

Umgeben von meinen Notenblättern saß ich im Schein einer kleinen Öllampe auf dem puren Gras. Die Luft war noch immer stickig und wahrscheinlich würde es in den nächsten Tagen ein kräftiges Gewitter geben. Doch obwohl in den Räumen meines Palazzo ein kühleres Klima herrschte, genoss ich lieber den Anblick des sternenklaren Himmels und die tröstliche Nähe der lebendigen Erde unter mir.

Wie ein ausgebreiteter Fächer lagen die Aufzeichnungen um mich herum, die ich Blatt für Blatt zur Hand nahm und meine komponierten Klänge nahezu physisch zu hören vermochte.

Im Lauf der nächsten Woche würde aus Mailand die Orgel geliefert werden, welche ich speziell nach den von mir benötigten Maßen hatte anfertigen lassen. Die Aussicht, bald wieder ein solch herrliches Instrument mein Eigen nennen zu können, erfüllte mich mit beinahe berauschter Vorfreude. In Gedanken strich ich bereits sehnsüchtig über die glänzenden Klangpfeifen und liebkoste die schwarzweißen Tasten voll Zärtlichkeit, als wäre es die sanfte Haut einer geliebten Frau...

... einer Frau, die es niemals für einen Mann wie mich geben würde.

Die Hand mit den Noten sank langsam herab, und obgleich mein Blick sich auf den kleinen flackernden Feuerschein der Leuchte richtete, waren meine Überlegungen doch sehr weit von diesem profanen Objekt entfernt.

„Serafina Ardendo..." Also war mein erster Verdacht doch der richtige gewesen. Auch wenn sich die junge Frau alle Mühe gegeben hatte, Distanz zwischen sich und mir zu schaffen, war sie es gewesen, die mich auf die Pläne Carlottas und Gandins aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Offenbar musste ihr Vater ihr erst vor kurzem enthüllt haben, in welch unheilvoller Beziehung wir zueinander standen, und da Serafina mit dieser Kenntnis nicht umzugehen vermochte, hatte auch mein unbekannter Informant seitdem auf meine Briefe hin geschwiegen.

Doch weshalb hatte sie sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten und war diesem schauderhaft maskierten Fremden nicht von Anfang an aus dem Weg gegangen? Litt sie unter dem unseligen Fluch eine viel zu großen Herzens, dass seinen Besitzer dazu zwang, gegen jede drohende Ungerechtigkeit vorzugehen, auch ungeachtet persönlicher Konsequenzen? Und _wenn_ sie wusste, dass ich für den Tod ihres Onkels verantwortlich war, aus welchem Grund hatte sie dann Pater Scabrezza übermitteln lassen, dass sie – zwar im Glauben nicht von mir erkannt zu werden, aber immerhin unter dem Risiko, dass es mir doch möglicherweise gelänge – auf dem Maskenball des La Fenice erscheinen würde?

So lange ich auch über diese ungewöhnliche junge Frau nachdachte, aus ihrem Verhalten mir gegenüber wurde und wurde ich nicht schlauer.

_Morgen_, ermahnte ich mich selbst zur Geduld. Nachdem sich mein ‚Triumph des Don Juan' wieder in den Händen seines rechtmäßigen Urhebers befand, würde ich Serafina Ardendo zur Rede stellen. Ich würde ihrem Wunsch nach Unbehelligtheit nicht nachkommen, ehe sie meine Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken ihr am nächsten Abend auf dem Ball gegenüber zu stehen, konnte ich mich eine genussvollen Lächelns nicht erwehren.

_Serafina_

„Lass es so. Du siehst wunderbar aus." Sophia trat neben mich und rückte die weite Kapuze meines Kostüms zurück, die ich mir gerade noch tiefer ins Gesicht ziehen wollte. „Du hast ja gleich noch deine Maske auf, und wenn dir der Stoff zu tief ins Gesicht hängt wirst du noch stolpern müssen." Mit diesen Worten zupfte sie noch einmal hier und da an meinem Rock, und drehte sich ebenfalls zu Mutters großem Wandspiegel, in dem ich mich schon die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Und, bist du zufrieden mit unseren Gewändern? Eigentlich hatte ich ja das Orangerote für dich gemacht, aber nun bin ich doch froh, dass du etwas Dezenteres wolltest." Kichernd drehte sie sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Denn ich fühle mich ganz wundervoll als ‚Sonnentag'."

Sophia hatte die Tag-Nacht-Symbolik unserer Verkleidung ganz gewiss gewählt, da Tante Antonella nicht oft genug betonen konnte, wie verschieden meine Cousine und ich doch wären.

„Ich bin überwältigt", formten meine Hände schließlich. „Deine Arbeit ist so unbegreiflich schön geworden." Ich wiegte mich ein wenig in den Hüften, wobei die goldenen Glasschmucksteine auf dem weiten dunkelblauen Satinrock gleich einem Sternenhimmel funkelten. Das Kleid hatte einen schulterfreien Ausschnitt, eingesäumt von goldgefärbter Spitzenborte, weite Flügelärmel und einen schleppenlangen luftigen Umhang mit Kapuze, unter der ich mein hochgestecktes Haar verbarg.

Erik würde mich unmöglich erkennen. In diesem Moment erkannte ich selbst mich ja kaum.

„Warte, ich hole schnell unsere Masken." Sophia, der mit ihren eifrig geröteten Wangen die Aufregung vor diesem besonderen Abend deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, huschte zur Tür heraus, da ihr Korb noch unten im Hausflur stehen musste. Es kam mir ein wenig seltsam vor, ihre Schritte nicht gleich wieder die Treppe hochkommen zu hören. Als sie endlich wieder den Raum betrat, erstarrte ich innerlich.

Nachdenklich hatte meine Cousine die Stirn gerunzelt. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen kleinen Briefumschlag, den sie mir schließlich mit fragendem Blick entgegenreichte.

„Das ist für dich, Serafina, von Pater Giovanni." Nachdem ich, erfüllt von einer dumpfen Beunruhigung, das Schreiben entgegen genommen hatte, stellte sie ihren Korb auf mein Bett und begann darin nach unseren Masken zu suchen. „Merkwürdig, dass er ihn nicht selbst abgegeben, sondern unter der Tür hindurch geschoben hat."

Auch wenn auf der Außenseite der Name des Paters als Absender angegeben war, ahnte ich doch zurecht, eine unangenehme Wendung und sah diesen Verdacht bestätigt, als im Inneren des Umschlages ein Brief von einer anderen Person als Vaters Freund zu finden war.

Ängstlich spähte ich zu Sophia, doch meine Cousine schien ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Inhalt des Korbes gerichtet zu haben, während sie nun leise vor sich hin summte. Also wagte ich, einen Blick auf die Zeilen zu werfen, auch wenn meine Finger zitterten, als ich leise das Papier entfaltete.

_Tragen Sie eine Rose in der in der linken Hand._

_  
Erik_

Welch eine seltsame Anweisung. Wie konnte er annehmen, dass ich ihr nachkommen würde? Hatte ich nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass ich keinen Schritt unternehmen würde, mich ihm zu Erkennen zu geben?

Mehr beinhaltete das Schreiben nicht und insgeheim atmete ich erleichtert auf. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass etwas wesentlich Unangenehmeres mich in Form dieses Schreibens erreichen würde. So würde ich es einfach nur ignorieren.

Die stickige Wärme, die in den letzten Tagen über der Stadt gehangen hatte, wich zuerst einem leicht aufkommenden Wind, dem jedoch genau in dem Moment ein Gewittergrollen folgte, als Sophia und ich das La Fenice erreichten.

Einige verkleidete Gestalten eilten von hier und da dem Eingang entgegen, um noch vor dem Einsetzen des Regens in das Innere des Theaters zu gelangen.

In der großen Empfangshalle herrschte bereits ausgelassenes Treiben. Masken und Kostüme, wohin man auch sah. Da waren Bajazzos, die mit verschleierten Rokokodamen scherzten, Pestdoktoren, die mit ihrem schwarzen Gewand Todesengelgleich die Halle durchwanderten, bunte Comedia del Arte Charaktere, Fantasiegestalten und dunkle raubtierhafte Fratzen.

Ein oder zwei Male zuvor war ich mit Vater in der Oper gewesen, doch damals hatten wir schlicht den Weg zu unseren günstigen Plätzen eingeschlagen, ohne auf die sich amüsierende Hautevolee zu achten. An einem ausgelassenen Galaabend wie heute war an ein derart bescheidendes Auftreten nicht zu denken.

Ich hielt mich eng an Sophias Seite und hoffte, dass man mir mein Unbehagen nicht allzu deutlich anmerkte. Dieser laute und vor Leben vibrierende Ort behagte mir nicht. Ich hatte Angst unterzugehen in diesem Meer aus lärmenden Menschen.

Und noch etwas anderes ließ mir keine Ruhe. Obwohl Sophia mich mit einer goldenen Maske ausgestattet hatte, die das gesamte Gesicht bedeckte, hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Hinter welcher Verkleidung mochte sich Erik verbergen? Ich bereute mein Hiersein zutiefst.

„Dort hinten ist Alessandro", rief meine Cousine plötzlich aus, sprang auf die Zehenspitzen und winkte ausgelassen einem jungen Mann im Kostüm eines byzantinischen Kaufmannes zu. Dieser lächelte und bahnte sich einen Weg zu uns, wobei er einigen Ballgästen begrüßend entgegennickte.

Alessandro Alterigia - vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, wasserblaue Augen und ein angenehm zurückhaltendes Auftreten – geleitete uns, nach einer kurzen Führung durch die prachtvoll geschmückten Empfangshallen, zu der Loge seiner Familie, von wo aus wir die Vorstellung beobachten konnten, die in kurzer Zeit beginnen würde.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum, als das Publikum seinen Sitzplätzen entgegenströmte. Das Theater bot Platz für etwas mehr als achthundert Gäste und an einem Abend wie diesem, war jeder einzelne ausverkauft. Um so seltsamer kam es mir vor, dass sich in der Loge, die der unsrigen schräg gegenüber lag, offenbar niemand aufhielt. Sie war völlig dunkel und schien auch mit Beginn der Aufführungen nicht benutzt zu werden.

Wäre es mir möglich gewesen zu sprechen, hätte ich mich mit einer diesbezüglichen Frage an Alessandro Alterigia oder seine Eltern gewandt, die mittlerweile ebenfalls bei uns Platz genommen hatten. Doch so widerstrebte es mir, Sophia als Übersetzerin zu bemühen, nur um meine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Und als die Vorstellung begann hatte ich die Loge auch schon vergessen. Laut des ausliegenden Programms sollte die Darbietung Carlotta Giudicellis aus ‚Triumph des Don Juan' von Jean-Pierre Gandin - offiziell – an vierter Stelle stehen. Also hatten sie trotz Eriks Mahnung nicht von diesem Auftritt Abstand genommen. Ich konnte mir nur allzu gut vorstellen, dass der wahre Komponist hiervon gar nicht begeistert war.

Signora Briga bot eine wunderschöne Intonation von Mozarts _Königin der Nacht_ dar, und ich hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich ganz besondere Mühe gab, die Herzen des Publikums zu erobern, ehe ihre schärfste Konkurrentin die Bühne betrat. Ihr folgten Signor Merlo und Signorina Maria Castelli, die das erste Mal vor einer so großen Zuschauerzahl sang, ihre Sache jedoch bemerkenswert gut machte.

Gespannt lehnte ich mich ein wenig vor, als nun endlich die große Carlotta und Signor Vellutato ihren Auftritt hatten und sich bereit machten, das Liebesduett aus ‚Triumph des Don Juan' vorzutragen.

„Das Kleid ist wirklich herrlich geworden, Serafina", flüsterte Sophia mir leise zu. „Schade nur, dass eine so eingebildete Frau wie die Giudicelli sich damit schmücken darf."

„Danke", erwiderte ich lächelnd und bemerkte den ebenfalls belustigten Blick, den Alessandro meiner kleinen Cousine auf ihren spöttischen Kommentar hin zu warf. In Gedanken setzte ich nun also Humor auf die Liste seiner Vorzüge, die ich in Besorgnis um Sophias Zukünftigen begonnen hatte.

Als ich mein Augenmerk wieder auf die Bühne richtete, fiel mir auf, dass die Diva zwar in erhabener Geste den Kopf emporreckte und kokett ihre Hände in die Hüften gestützt hatte, doch ihr Blick einige Male unruhig über die Zuschauerreihen flog. Suchte sie nach Erik? Bereute sie, so starrsinnig auf ihre Darbietung beharrt zu haben?

Das Orchester spielte seinen langsam einsetzenden, verführerisch sirrenden Auftakt, und gerade als La Carlotta zu singen begann:

_„Unschuldig ahn' ich nicht,_

_was er längst weiß ..."_

streiften ihre Augen plötzlich die uns gegenüber liegende leere Loge und verharrten dort. Nichts im Gesicht der Diva änderte sich, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, als ginge ihrer Stimme eine gewisses Farbe verloren, die ansonsten den Klang so prägend zierte.

Zaghaft wandte ich den Blick, um ebenfalls in die Richtung zu schauen und herauszufinden, ob dort der Grund für die Änderung im Gesang der Carlotta zu finden sei. Im Inneren des tiefliegenden Balkons war rein gar nichts zu sehen, als absolute Dunkelheit.

Gerade als ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bühnengeschehen zuwenden wollte, blitzte plötzlich etwas glühend rotes in besagter Loge auf. Ich hatte beinahe den Eindruck, als beobachteten zwei feurig leuchtende Augen den Saal aus einer raubtierhaft zurückgezogenen Distanz.

„Erik!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Mein Herz schlug um ein Vielfaches schneller und ich war froh, eine Maske zu tragen, so dass niemand das Flammen meiner Wangen sehen konnte.

Während des ganzen Auftritts der Diva musste ich mich förmlich dazu zwingen, nicht ununterbrochen in die Finsternis zu starren, von wo aus ‚das Phantom der Oper' seine Gegenspielerin im Blick behielt. Und seine Präsenz wirkte sich deutlich auf die Kunst der Sängerin aus, selbst wenn er sich ansonsten passiv verhielt.

Man konnte nicht sagen, das die große Giudicelli schlecht sang, sie traf ihre Töne, doch das hatte auch die junge Maria Castelli getan. Die Darbietung der Diva war mittelmäßig, und obgleich Signor Vellutato sich bemühte, den leidenschaftlichen Worten und ekstatischen Klängen lebendiges Feuer zu verleihen, so blieb dieses Liebesduett doch seltsam stumpf. Und als die beiden die Bühne verließen, das Publikum ihnen einen langanhaltenden Applaus zollte, blieb doch der schale Nachgeschmack, dass man die Möglichkeiten, die hier in Stück und Stimme gegeben waren nicht völlig ausgeschöpft hatte.

_Erik_

Der letzte Vorhang war gefallen und ein letztes Mal hatten die Künstler – unter ihnen schlechte wie gute, wenn auch keine herausragenden Talente – ihren verdienten Applaus entgegengenommen. Nun strebte alles den Feierlichkeiten entgegen, für die die geräumigen Foyers noch prachtvoller als sonst aufgeputzt worden waren.

Ich verweilte noch einen Augenblick in der Dunkelheit der Loge. Vorsichtig löste ich die Maske von meinem Gesicht und tauschte sie hastig gegen eine andere aus, wobei ich genauestens darauf achtete von Schatten und Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden, so dass mich niemand sehen konnte.

Noch einmal betrachtete ich das starre, schwarze Holz, um dessen Augenaussparungen herum ich eine fluoreszierende Paste aufgetragen hatte.

„Ausgezeichnet", murmelte ich leise, mit zufriedenem Lächeln. Die Substanz auf Phosphorbasis hatte ihre Zwecke hervorragend erfüllt. Nachdem die Carlotta sich hatte sicher sein können, dass die Aufmerksamkeit des ‚Operngeistes' auf ihr lag, war alles, was sie mit ihrer Stimme noch erreichen konnte, nur noch ein fader Abklatsch großer Sangeskunst gewesen. Natürlich hätte ich auch eine effektvollere Blamage für die Diva inszenieren können, doch war dieser Plan noch eine Spur perfider gewesen.

Die Giudicelli musste sich ihren blassen Auftritt am heutigen Abend ganz alleine selbst zuschreiben. Die auferlegten Ketten, die ihre Stimme hielten, hatte nicht irgendein Phantom verursacht, auf das man bequem die Schuld hätte schieben können, sondern nur ihre eigene Angst.

Und Mittelmaß zu sein, war für die Diva mindestens ebenso schlimm, wie ein Auftritt, bei dem sie sich völlig im Gesang vergriffen hätte.

Mein Blick fiel auf die Loge der Familie Alterigia, schräg gegenüber. Ich erkannte, dass ich wohl nicht die einzige Person war, die auf ihrem Platz in dem sich stetig leerenden Zuschauerraum verharrt hatte. Ein junger Mann und zwei Damen saßen noch dort. Offenbar amüsierten sich zwei von ihnen – der Herr in Renaissance Mode und die Dame in ein leuchtend orangefarbenes Kleid gewandet – köstlich, denn sie schienen miteinander zu scherzen und ich hörte ihr leises Lachen. Was jedoch meine Aufmerksamkeit vielmehr auf sich zog, war die andere junge Frau, die in ihrer nachtfarbenen Robe, welche nur hier und da bei einer Bewegung sanft auffunkelte, beinahe in der Dunkelheit verschluckt zu werden schien.

Jetzt wandte man sich an sie und die unbekannte Grazie beugte sich ein wenig vor, offenbar um das Gesagte besser verstehen zu können. Ihre Antwort ließ meinen Herzschlag für einen Moment aussetzen, denn diese bestand nicht aus einigen auf die Distanz unhörbaren Worten, sondern ich konnte die Gebärdensprache ihrer Hände einwandfrei nachvollziehen...

„Begeben wir uns ruhig in die große Empfangshalle. Und sollte mir das Durcheinander wirklich zu sehr zusetzen, kann ich mich wieder hier hin zurückziehen."

Die Drei erhoben sich und meine Blicke folgten Serafina, bis sie als Letzte die Loge verließ.

„Mademoiselle Sconosciuto", murmelte ich leise und lächelte unter der schwarzen Maske und dem dunklen Tuch, das den Rest meines Gesichtes verbarg. „Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass es so einfach wird, Sie ausfindig zu machen."

Langsam erhob ich mich und trat ebenfalls in den Gang, der zu den Feierlichkeiten führte.

Nun gut, sobald ich Carlotta und Gandin meine Aufwartung gemacht hätte, würde ich die Zeit finden, mich mit Serafina zu befassen. Jetzt, da ich ihre Maskierung kannte, war es ein Leichtes, sie wiederzufinden.

Ich passierte eine Gruppe lachender Harlekine, die mich in meiner schwarzen Kostümierung nicht beachteten. Es war ein eigentümliches Gefühl, die Menge der ausgelassenen Menschen zu durchqueren und dabei keinerlei Aufsehen zu erregen. Masken trugen ohnehin all jene, die sich in den Hallen tummelten.

Im großen Empfangssaal hatte man eines der zwei Treppenpodeste abgesperrt um einer kleinen Tanzkapelle Platz zum Musizieren zu lassen. Die Lichtverhältnisse waren sehr zu meinem Vorteil. Um der Stimmung einen intimeren Charakter zu verleihen, wie es eine sinnesfreudige Maskerade erforderte, hatte man darauf verzichtet, den großen Lüster zu entzünden, sondern auf einige wenige Gaslampen an den Wänden zurückgegriffen, die einen sanft glühenden Schein verbreiteten.

Ich zog mich an den Rand des Geschehens zurück und wartete. Am Fuß der Haupttreppe machte ich Alterigia aus, und es erstaunte mich, Serafina und ihre Begleiter ebenfalls dort stehen zu sehen. Der junge Mann aus der Loge plauderte offenbar angeregt mit dem Herrn Direktor, wobei er die Hand der jungen Dame im gelben Gewand nicht losließ. Einzig Mademoiselle Ardendo schien sich nicht recht zu den anderen zugehörig zu fühlen. Sie hatte die Hände gefaltet und den Blick hinter ihrer goldenen Vollmaske gedankenverloren auf den Boden gerichtet. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie sich in dieser feiernden Menschenmenge nicht wohl fühlte. Ihre Haltung stand in auffallendem Kontrast zu dem Gebaren der übrigen Gäste, für welche dieser gesellschaftliche Anlass vielmehr Gelegenheit war, sich im Schutz von Maske und Verkleidung der Zwänge förmlicher Konventionen zu entledigen.

Dem würde ich bald Abhilfe schaffen. Ich beabsichtigte nicht, in mitten all dieser vergnügungssüchtigen Narren das Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen. Was ich im Begriff war zu tun, würde mir eine hervorragende Möglichkeit bieten, einen Augenblick mit ihr allein sein zu können, und über die Dinge Auskunft zu bekommen, welchen mein Interesse galt.

Die Maskierung der Carlotta war nahezu dilettantisch – zumindest wenn man es unter dem Standpunkt betrachtete, dass es überhaupt eine solche sein sollte. Das dünne Samtgeflecht um ihre Augen diente wohl mehr als Zierde, denn ihr Gesicht zu verhüllen. Sie trug eine verschwenderisch aufgeputzte Robe und wirkte wie die Königin dieser dekadenten Versammlung. Von ihrem Schoßhündchen Gandin fehlte noch jede Spur. Doch wonach ich Ausblick gehalten hatte, befand sich in ihrer Hand. Allem Anschein nach wunderte sich der Direktor über die schwarz eingeschlagene Mappe und deutete darauf.

Nun gut, ich verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, diese Angelegenheit länger als nötig hinauszudehnen. Wenn Gandin es für unnötig hielt zu erscheinen, wäre es unhöflich, die Carlotta warten zu lassen.

Ich griff zu den beiden Blechdosen, die ich in meinem Ärmel verborgen gehalten hatte, vermischte die enthaltenen Substanzen mit einem kräftigen Schütteln und platzierte die brisante Überraschung am äußeren Fuß der Doppeltreppe. Nun galt es schnell zu handeln und diese Prozedur auch am anderen Ende der Stufen durchzuführen. Ich schob mich durch die Feiernden, wobei ich darauf achtete, nicht von Alterigia und seinen Begleitern gesehen zu werden, die nun in ein Gespräch mit der Diva verwickelt waren.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine volle Minute, bis der Raum immer schneller begann, sich mit einem tiefroten Rauch zu füllen. Zuerst wichen die meisten Gäste verwundert vor ihm zurück, doch schon bald verharrten sie und betrachteten in ruhiger Faszination diesen geheimnisvollen Anblick. Das Orchester spielte unbeirrt weiter, und man schien das ganze für eine weitere exquisite Unterhaltung der Theaterdirektion zu halten.

Sobald das Farbenspiel der Feuerwerkskörper einsetzte, welche ich mit einer raschen Bewegungen an der sich neben mir befindlichen Gasleuchte entzündet hatte, wich das hier und da entstandene erschrockene Raunen des Publikums, begeistertem Applaus.

Dies war der Moment, auf den ich gewartet hatte. Blitzschnell bewegte ich mich unter dem Mantel des dichten Nebels zu der Diva. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, ehe man die Flügeltüren öffnen, und sich mein Ablenkungsmanöver somit an der nächtlichen Luft verflüchtigen würde.

Die Sichtverhältnisse waren äußerst schlecht, und es war gut, dass ich mir zuvor die Position der kleinen Gruppe um Carlotta Giudicelli eingeprägt hatte. Erst als ich nur noch einen knappen Meter von ihr entfernt war, konnte ich die Diva schemenhaft erkennen. Alterigia und die anderen mussten sich ein Stück von ihr entfernt befinden, denn sie stand ziemlich isoliert und im dichten Rauch völlig allein scheinend.

„Madame, ich denke Sie haben etwas bei sich, dass mir gehört."

Erschrocken fuhr sie zu mir herum. „Sie dreckiger Schuft!", zischte sie, und presste die schwarze Mappe wie einen Schutzschild vor die Brust, als könne sie mich mit dieser Geste zurückhalten.

Mit einer Handbewegung, die meine Ruhe widerspiegelte, forderte ich sie auf, mir das Werk zu übergeben.

„Es ist das Phantom der Oper!" rief sie urplötzlich mit durchdringend schriller Stimme. „Es ist das Phantom der Oper! So ergreifen Sie es doch!" Sie blickte gehetzt um sich, und schließlich konnte ich ein trockenes Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Rufen Sie lauter, Madame, ich bin sicher, dass sich auch die übrigen Besucher über diesen köstlichen Scherz amüsieren wollen." Mit gezielter Schnelligkeit hatte ich ihr die Mappe entwunden. Meine Stimme wurde leiser und angesichts der unterschwelligen Drohung erstarrte die Diva. „Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass auf einem Maskenball jemand auf etwas derartiges eingehen wird, oder etwa doch? Viel wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass man annimmt, die großartige Primadonna müsste durch ein solches Gezeter von ihrer beklagenswerten Sangeskunst am heutigen Abend ablenken ..."

Meine Bemerkung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Mit offenem Mund starrte mich die Carlotta an und war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu erwidert.

Bewegung kam in den roten Rauch, und mir wurde klar, dass jemand endlich auf die Idee gekommen war, die Türen zu öffnen, und diesem Spuk ein Ende zu bereiten.

Ein letztes Mal wandte ich mich an die Frau mir gegenüber. „Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass die Noten des Orchesters beseitigt werden, Madame. Sollte auch nur auf der entlegensten Provinzbühne jemals wieder ein Takt meines Stückes gespielt werden, verspreche ich, Sie persönlich dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, trat ich soweit in den Schutz des Nebelmantels zurück, bis sie mich nicht mehr ausmachen konnte. Wenn der erste Teil meines Planes für heute Abend schon ein geschwindes Handeln erfordert hatte, so musste ich nun noch die Schnelligkeit steigern. Mein Blick flog um mich, und als sich der Rauch langsam lichtete und die schemenhaften Konturen der Menschen um mich herum langsam wieder an Klarheit gewannen, machte ich die junge Frau aus, der mein Interesse galt. Glücklicherweise stand auch sie allein, und unser Verschwinden würde nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Ich wusste, dass mein Verhalten ihr Angst einjagen musste, dennoch griff ich bestimmt nach ihrer Hand und zog sie ungeachtet ihres vehementen Sträubens nach draußen. Das schlechte Gewissen stach mich stärker, als ich erwartet hatte, denn ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie Serafina Ardendo unter ihrer starren Maske tonlos schrie. Es war ihr nicht möglich, sich hilfesuchend an die übrigen Ballgäste zu wenden und ich nutzte diesen Umstand und die Tatsache, dass ihre zierliche Figur meiner Stärke weit unterlegen war, unerbittlich aus.

Die Menschen um uns herum waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ausgelassen und lachend den Rauch hinfort zu treiben, und die kurz unterbrochenen Feierlichkeiten fortzusetzen, als dass irgendjemand auf mich und meine Begleiterin achtete.

Noch vermied ich es, sie anzublicken, doch spürte ich deutlich die Verzweiflung, mit der sie ihr Handgelenk meinem Griff zu entwinden versuchte.

Als wir die Flügeltür nach draußen passierten, stieß ich auf ungewöhnlich harten Widerstand. Mit der freien Hand klammerte sich Serafina an den hölzernen Rahmen und schien ihn um keinen Preis der Welt loslassen zu wollen.

Ein kurzer Blick ins Innere des Saales hinter uns verriet mir, dass die Carlotta Gandin schließlich gefunden hatte, und beide sich nun grimmig nach der phantomhaft verschwundenen Gestalt umschauten.

Meine behandschuhten Hände griffen mit sanfter Bestimmtheit nach den Schultern Serafinas. „Mademoiselle", knurrte ich eindringlich und suchte den Kontakt zu ihren hinter der Maske weit aufgerissenen Augen. Angst und Erkennen spiegelten sich nun in ihnen wider. „Sie werden mich nun kurz begleiten. Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass Ihnen kein Leid geschehen wird."

Mit einer sekundenschnellen Bewegung hatte ich die dunkelrote Rose aus einem Ärmel meiner Tunika hervorgezaubert, öffnete behutsam Serafinas linke Hand, die sich mittlerweile vom Türrahmen gelöst hatte und schloss deren Finger um dieses Symbol unseres Erkennens.

„Ich denke, dies sollten Sie tragen, Mademoiselle."

Voller Faszination betrachtete sie die tiefroten Blütenblätter und führte diese trotz der starren Maske an ihr Gesicht, als wolle sie den lockenden Duft einatmen.

Als ich sie dieses Mal vom Ballgeschehen fort mit mir zog, folgte sie ohne zu zögern.

Sobald wir den Schutz des Theaters verließen, fielen die ersten Regentropfen des in der Ferne bereits grollenden Gewitters. Neben dem Gebäude befand sich eine schmale, geschützte Häuserschlucht, die zum Bootsanlegeplatz an der Hinterseite des La Fenice führte. Niemand war zu sehen. An diesen abgeschiedenen Ort führte ich die junge Frau und stand ihr – die Wand im Rücken und mich abwartend musternd – schließlich dicht gegenüber.

Einen Moment lang wusste ich nicht recht, was ich sagen oder gar tun sollte, dann entschloss ich mich zumindest das schwarze Tuch des persischen Turbans zur Seite zu nehmen, welches neben der pechfarbenen Ledermaske über Stirn, Wangen, Nase und Oberlippe mein Gesicht verbarg.

Im Gegenzug zu meiner Geste fuhr Serafinas Hand hinauf, streifte die nachtblaue Kapuze von der üppigen Kaskade ihrer glänzenden Haare und löste schließlich das Band, mit dem die goldene Vollmaske gehalten wurde. Langsam glitt das störende Kleidungsstück herab und gab den Blick auf ihre entzückend geröteten Wangen frei. Die großen Augen funkelten in einer höchst köstlichen Mischung aus Sorge und Belustigung, so als könne sie sich für keine der beiden Gefühlsmöglichkeiten vollständig entscheiden. Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und klemmte dann die Rose am Taillenband ihres Kleides, um die Hände ungehindert sprechen zu lassen.

„Wie lange wissen Sie das schon, Erik?"

Vor Aufregung atmete sie schwer und mit nahezu schmerzlichem Verlangen wurde mir schlagartig unsere körperliche Nähe bewusst. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und spürte ein Lächeln in mir aufsteigen. „Nicht lange genug, um mir zu erklären, weshalb ausgerechnet _Sie_ mir helfen, Serafina Ardendo."

„Ich sollte es nicht tun, angesichts der Geschehnisse, die Sie und meine Familie so unüberbrückbar verbinden ..." Ihr Blick sank traurig herab, ebenso wie die zitternden Hände.

Sie hatte zweifelsohne große Angst, und ich konnte es verstehen angesichts ihrer hilflosen Lage mir gegenüber. Welche Befriedigung auch immer ich mir von meinem Handeln erhofft hatte, es verblasste in Anbetracht des Wunsches, Serafinas Unbehagen so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

„Warum gehen sie nicht, Mademoiselle Ardendo?" Ich trat noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück und gab den Weg frei, der sie zum Theater führen würde.

Der Regen war mittlerweile stärker geworden, und für einen endlos scheinenden Augenblick in dem die junge Frau mich offen und fragend ansah, war das leise Prasseln des in die Gasse fallenden Wassers das einzige zu vernehmende Geräusch.

Ein Teil von mir hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass Serafina unverzüglich an mir vorbeistürmen und mich keines Blickes würdigen würde. Vielleicht war es das beste für uns beide, denn ich war mir des unsichtbaren Bandes nur zu deutlich bewusst, das sich zwischen mir und ihr zu entwickeln begann. Wenn sie es nun durchtrennte, würde es mir leichter fallen die Dinge auf sich beruhen zu lassen, und das einzige Ziel weiter zu verfolgen, welches mich in diese Stadt geführt hatte.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung bewegte sie sich sogar noch ein kleines Stück näher an mich heran. Skeptisch blickte zu mir auf. Wie klein und zerbrechlich sie wirkte, und gleichzeitig so überaus selbstbewusst und bereit, sich zu verteidigen! Von der Feuchtigkeit hatten sich ihre lockigen Haare noch eine Spur widerspenstiger zusammengerollt und der teure Stoff ihrer Robe glänzte dunkel. Es schien sie nicht zu stören.

Argwöhnisch legte sie die Stirn in Falten.

Nun trennten uns nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander und ich musste den brennenden Wunsch niederkämpfen, eine Hand auszustrecken, ihre vom Regen benetzte Schulter zu berühren und Serafina Ardendo, die Tochter meines Feindes, die Retterin meines Lebenswerkes einem impulsiv sehnenden Verlangen nachgebend an mich zu pressen.

Ihre Augen! Oh diese Augen! Sie waren so wach, klar und forschend, als wollten sie meine Seele vollständig ergründen. Ich hatte diesem Blick nichts entgegen zu setzen, und mich beschlich das Gefühl, ihm hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Da war nichts Erschrockenes und auch nicht die ergebene Verklärtheit Christines engelhafter Hingabe. Da war nur Neugierde und das unverhohlene Interesse, ein spannendes Mysterium zu ergründen, welches sie in mir zu sehen schien.

„Und das ist alles?" Den Kopf fragend geneigt, kniff sie ihre Augen prüfend zusammen. „Sie machen sich die Mühe, mich hierher zu führen, eine Rose zu verschenken und mich dann in die Dunkelheit einer Gewitternacht wie dieser zurück zu schicken? All das, ohne mir auch nur den Schutz Ihrer Begleitung anzubieten?"

Welch eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, in mir nicht eine drohende Gefahr zu sehen, sondern mich wie einen Edelmann von tadellosestem Ruf zu behandeln.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich die geeignete Person bin, um Ihnen Sicherheit zu bieten, Serafina Ardendo."

„Meinen Namen kenne ich, Erik. Sie brauchen mich nicht so oft daran zu erinnern, dass ich Sie eigentlich für das verachten sollte, was Sie meiner Familie angetan haben."

„Dennoch schrecken Sie nicht davor zurück, mir zu helfen. Gestatten Sie mir die Frage nach dem ‚Warum'?" Endlich sprach ich aus, was mir seit dem gestrigen Abend keine ruhige Minute mehr gelassen hatte.

„Sie sind eine Schurke, Erik – Phantom der Oper -, aber zweifelsohne auch ein interessanter Mann."

Meine Sprache verließ mich angesichts ihrer Worte, die in gravierendem Widerspruch zu dem standen, was ich erwartet hatte. Noch nie war ich einer Frau begegnet, die sich mir gegenüber derart verhalten hatte.

Serafina wirkte so ruhig und gefasst, als wäre die Situation in der wir uns befanden eine der normalsten dieser Welt.

Ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, durchpeitschte ein Donnerknall die Stille dieser Nacht, gefolgt vom gleißenden Licht eines Blitzes. Irgendwo schien er eingeschlagen zu haben und unwillkürlich zuckte mein Kopf in die vermeintliche Richtung.

Als ich ihn abermals zu Serafina drehte – denn ich hatte den Schrecken der jungen Frau deutlich gespürt – war ihr Gesicht mit einem Mal ganz nah an meinem. Einem unabwendbaren Instinkt folgend, schloss ich die Augen und hielt still angesichts der federleichten Weichheit ihrer Lippen auf meinem Mund.

Sie hatte mir beide Hände auf die Schultern gelegt und streckte sich, um ihr leichtsinniges Vorhaben durchführen zu können. Ich war unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Diese Erfahrung schien derart unwirklich, derart jenseits erklärbarer Vernunft, so dass ich weder in der Lage war, die unerwartete Zärtlichkeit gebührend zu erwidern, noch die Distanz zu schaffen, welche nötig gewesen wäre, um das in mir brodelnde Chaos der Gefühle zu beschwichtigen.

In der Überfülle des Augenblicks nahm ich tausend Banalitäten auf einmal wahr, als wären meine Sinne schärfer denn je. Das Geräusch des Regenplätscherns in den Pfützen, das Gefühl der durchnässten Kleidung auf meiner Haut, die vorsichtige Berührung Serafinas Hände, der dezente Duft ihres Parfums, das Streicheln ihrer Lippen...

Plötzlich löste sie sich abrupt von mir und sprang zusammenzuckend einen Schritt zurück. Fassungslosigkeit lag in ihrem Blick und Verwirrung umwölkte die Stirn. Wie auch ich schien sie selbst nicht ganz zu verstehen, was eben gerade geschehen war.

„Es tut mir leid." War die einzige kleine Geste, zu der sich Serafina im Stande sah, ehe sie sich bestürzt abwandte und die Flucht ergriff.

Ich hielt sie nicht auf, blickte nur stumm und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen hinter ihrer in der Nacht verschwindenden Gestalt her.

Langsamen Schrittes trat ich in Richtung des Kanals und starrte in die Dunkelheit des aufgewühlten Wassers. Ich fühlte mich erstaunlich ruhig. Zwar schlug mir das Herz so laut, dass ich es trotz des Gewitters in meinen Ohren vernehmen konnte, doch eine angenehme Zufriedenheit hatte sich über mein Gemüt gesenkt.

Auf eine derartige Begegnung hatte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Ohne dass ich irgendeine Form von Druck auf Serafina ausgeübt hätte, hatte sie sich mir in solch vertrauter Weise genähert. Es schien als erwidere sie die Faszination und das Interesse, das auch mich von Anfang an zu ihr gezogen hatte.

Ein unsichtbares Gespinst, welches uns beide als Außenseiter verband, machte es unvermeidlich, die Nähe des anderen zu suchen.

Einst hatte ich ähnlich empfunden wie Mademoiselle Ardendo heute, und zwar in jener Zeit, als ich Christines Engel geworden war, mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als ihr aus dem Verborgenen heraus beizustehen – ehe sie den Vicomte wiedergetroffen und ehe die Geschehnisse ihren unheilvollen Lauf genommen hatten.

Serafina ... sie war wie ein helleres Spiegelbild meiner selbst, angetan mit all den lauteren Eigenschaften, zu denen ich damals nicht fähig gewesen war. Auch wenn sie es selbst nicht so deutlich zu benennen vermochte, handelte sie doch unterbewusst ihren Gefühlen entsprechend.

Ich verstand nicht, was sie zu mir zog, doch würde ich nicht die Augen vor all den Möglichkeiten verschließen, die diese Affinität mit sich bringen mochte.

Zufrieden lächelnd hob ich das Gesicht, um das nächtliche Spiel der Blitze am schwarzen Horizont zu beobachten.

Sie war erschrocken vor ihrer eigenen Reaktion davongelaufen, dennoch würde sie wiederkommen. Ich wusste es so sicher, wie ich mein eigenes Verhalten vorrausgesagt hätte.

Es war eine neue Chance, wenn auch noch immer vage. Dieses Mal würde es anders werden ... Meine Hand tastete nach dem kleinen Ring an der Kette um meinen Hals. Dieses Mal würde ich keine Katastrophe heraufbeschwören, die all meine Pläne zunichte machte.

Meine Gedanken rissen jäh ab. Dass jemand hinter mich getreten war, wusste ich bereits bevor ich herumfuhr. Ich konnte es deutlich spüren, an dem Kribbeln, das meinen Nacken erfasste.

„Monsieur le Fantome nehme ich an?"

„Zu Ihren Diensten, Monsieur Gandin."

_Serafina_

Ich hatte gerade die kleine Brücke passiert, die mich vom Theater fort in Richtung Zuhause führen würde, als ich wütend auf mich selbst stehen blieb. Was war ich doch für ein erbärmlicher Feigling! Zweifelsohne gab es keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten, sowohl Papa, als auch Erik, als auch mir selbst gegenüber.

Ich war so töricht gewesen, dem Drang nachzugeben, der mich von Kopf bis Fuß urplötzlich erfasst hatte, und nun ertrug ich nicht, mich den Konsequenzen zu stellen.

Dabei war die ganze Situation erst durch meine überstürzte Flucht noch um ein Vielfaches beschämender geworden. Was dachte dieser Mann nun bloß von mir?

Ich hätte mein Verhalten durch die Absurdität der Situation, mein Erschrecken über den plötzlichen Blitz oder einen anderen nachvollziehbaren Grund erklären und als entschuldbar darstellen können. Sicherlich war über meine ungebührliche Geste hinweg zu sehen. Was konnte sie diesem Mann schon bedeuten?

Ganz bestimmt nicht das selbe wir mir, ganz bestimmt nicht das selbe wie einer einfältigen Gans, die den ersten und wohlmöglich einzigen Kuss ihres Lebens einem Mann abgerungen hatte, der beinahe ein Fremder war – schlimmer noch, ein geheimnisumwölkter Feind ihres Vaters.

Ich schloss die Augen und zwang mich, tief durchzuatmen.

Jetzt war wahrhaftig der Moment gekommen, in dem ich eine Entscheidung fällen musste, ob ich zukünftig noch Respekt vor mir selbst haben könnte oder nicht. Ging ich nun einfach nach Hause und tat so, als sei nichts geschehen, dann lud ich mir bloß Schuldgefühle und fruchtlose Grübeleien auf, die mich lange, sehr lange quälen würden.

Also tat ich das einzige, was ich mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte und kehrte um.

Natürlich war es mir unangenehm, Erik noch einmal gegenüberzutreten und eine Angelegenheit zu klären, welche ohnehin mehr als kompromittierend für mich war. Doch um wenigstens einen Teil meines Stolzes zu bewahren, fühlte ich mich hierzu verpflichtet.

Schon tauchte die noch immer vom Festgeschehen erleuchtete Fassade des La Fenice vor mir auf und mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass Sophia mich längst suchen musste. Sobald ich mit Erik gesprochen hätte, würde ich meiner Cousine mitteilen, dass ich besser nach Hause ging. Diese Nacht hatte bei Weitem mehr als genug Erfahrungen für mich bereitgehalten.

Entschlossenen Schrittes bog ich in die Gasse neben dem Theater – und erstarrte. Dann presste ich mich hastig in einen dunklen Hauseingang, ohne dabei die Augen von der Szene abzuwenden, die sich unten am Wasser abspielte.

Zwei düstere Gestalten – eine davon zweifelsohne Erik, dessen schwarze arabische Tracht von den Schatten nahezu verschluckt wurde, die andere ein Mann in Frack und Zylinder – standen einander lauernd gegenüber.

Bestürzt riss ich die Augen auf. Etwas Silbernes blitzte in der Hand dieses Kerls, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand und Erik in Richtung Wasser drängen zu wollen schien. Eine Pistole!

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, als Erik völlig ruhig die Hände von sich streckte und damit zu erkennen gab, dass er unbewaffnet war. Ein Blitz leuchtete kurz auf, und selbst auf die meterweite Distanz zwischen uns, konnte ich das süffisante Lächeln erkennen, das die Lippen des Maskierten herablassend umspielte.

Kaltblütig zielte der andere Mann auf seinen Kopf und da dämmerte mir, dass es Gandin sein musste, entschlossen, das Phantom der Oper endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Fieberhaft blickte ich mich um. Was konnte ich nur tun?

Plötzlich klang von Weitem ein lautes Lachen herüber und ließ mich erschrocken in Richtung dieses Lärms blicken. Drei oder vier Ballgäste in bunten Kostümen schlenderten, sich gegenseitig stützend, am Eingang der Gasse vorbei, ohne den Geschehnissen in ihrem Inneren Beachtung zu schenken.

Ein wütender Ausruf ließ meinen Kopf wieder in Richtung Wasser herumfahren. So wie auch mich, musste die kurze Störung die Aufmerksamkeit Gandins abgelenkt haben. Erik nutzte jene Unaufmerksamkeit seines Gegners und griff an.

Ich konnte erkennen, dass er nach den Handgelenken seines Gegners griff, und dann ging auf einmal alles so schnell, dass ich die Bewegungen der beiden Kontrahenten kaum noch auseinanderhalten konnte. Gandins Hut fiel zu Boden, heftig rangen die beiden Männer miteinander - wobei ich nicht zu sagen vermochte, welcher von ihnen die Oberhand behielt – und dann löste sich ein Schuss, der mich entsetzt zusammenzucken ließ.

Die Kämpfenden erstarrten.

Mein Herz klopfte derart aufgeregt, dass mir schwindelig wurde, und ich tastete nach der kühlen Hauswand, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. _Bitte lass nichts Schlimmes geschehen sein,_ betete ich stumm.

Ein raues, leises Lachen war die Antwort, und ich erkannte im Schein eines weiteren Blitzes, wie Gandin einen Schritt zurück trat. Es war Erik, dessen Stimme ich gehört hatte und dessen Knie nun plötzlich einknickten, bis sie auf den harten Steinboden aufschlugen. Schwäche musste ihn erfasst haben, denn als Gandin nach einer Mappe oder etwas ähnlichem griff, das dem Maskierten vor der Auseinandersetzung aus einer Hand gefallen war, behielt er lediglich den spöttischen Blick auf seinen Gegner bei, ohne sich auf eine andere Weise zur Wehr zu setzen. Allem Anschein nach war er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

Ich schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer. Erik war getroffen. Und ich stand hier, konnte nichts tun! Wann würde der nächste Schuss fallen, jener, der tödlich sein würde? Denn daran, dass Gandin ihn umbringen würde, zweifelte ich nicht mehr. Er würde sich brüsten mit der Behauptung, dem ‚Phantom der Pariser Oper' den Garaus gemacht zu haben. Selbstverständlich ohne die ehrenlose Art dieses Verbrechens zu erwähnen.

Das Geräusch von etwas Schwerem, das ins Wasser fiel, ließ meine verzweifelten Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurückkehren.

Nun war es nur noch die Gestalt von Carlottas hassenswerten Liebhaber, die ich unten am Kanal ausmachen konnte. In aller Seelenruhe klopfte er sich die Hände, als wolle er so imaginären Schmutz beseitigen. Dann bückte er sich nach seinem Hut, wischte auch diesen kurz ab und setzte ihn auf. Das diabolische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war trotz Dunkelheit und Entfernung deutlich erkennbar.

Angstvoll wich ich so tief wie möglich in den Hauseingang, während Gandin nun pfeifend die Gasse hinauf und zurück in Richtung des Theaters schlenderte. Er war derart zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er mich nicht einmal bei hellstem Tageslicht entdeckt hätte.

„War es hier, Serafina?" Pater Giovannis Gesicht wirkte blass, war gezeichnet von Sorge und Traurigkeit, als wir bereits zum zweiten Mal am kleinen Steg suchten, welcher an der Rückseite des La Fenice als Anlegeplatz diente.

Ich nickte heftig, und wieder glitten meine Augen über das tintengleiche Gewässer. Der Gedanke, dass ich heute Nacht Eriks Tod mitangesehen hatte, erschien mir unerträglich. Aber war es nicht sinnlos, noch immer einem Funken Hoffnung hinterher zu jagen? Gandin hatte sicher gründlich dafür Sorge getragen, dass ihm niemand mehr in seine Pläne hineinfunkte.

Nein! Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass ein Mann wie Erik auf diese Weise zu Tode kam!

Tapfer hielt die kleine Laterne des Paters dem noch immer vom Himmel herabströmenden Regen Stand. Das Gewitter war langsam fortgezogen, und nur in der Ferne vernahm man ein dumpfes Donnergrollen.

Es musste bereits weit nach Mitternacht sein, und ich war dankbar, meinen väterlichen Freund bei dieser trostlosen Suche an meiner Seite zu wissen. Er war unverzüglich mitgekommen, als ich verstört und bis auf die Knochen durchnässt vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Ihm lag viel an Erik, das hatte ich von Anfang an gewusst. Schrecken hatte deutlich in seinen Augen gestanden, als ich berichtete, was geschehen war.

Ich fror und war erschöpft, doch lief ich weiterhin den Kanal ab.

„Serafina!" Seine Stimme klang energisch und mir war sofort klar, dass der Geistliche eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht hatte. Eiligen Schrittes kehrte ich zu ihm, der nun mit dem Rücken in meine Richtung am Boden kniete, zurück. Als ich näher kam, sah ich den Grund seines Ausrufs im dämmrigen Laternenschein.

Am Eingang einer kleinen, schmalen Gasse lag, gelehnt an die nächste harte Häuserwand, eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die vollkommen in Schwarz gehüllt war.

„Erik!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf, während ich neben dem Pater zum Stehen kam und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Lebt er?", war meine angstvolle Frage, als ich den Blick des alten Mannes auf mich gerichtet spürte.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange, wenn wir ihn nicht bald nach Hause schaffen und die Schusswunde versorgen." Seine ernste Miene machte keinen Hehl daraus, wie kritisch es um den zusammengebrochenen Mann stand.

„Dann beeilen wir uns!" Ich hatte Mühe, dem Drang zu weinen nicht nachzugeben

Eriks Kopf war schlaff zur Seite gesunken, die Augen geschlossen. Nichts im unmaskierten Teil des Gesichts ließ darauf schließen, dass diesem Mann noch Leben innewohnte.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen erhob sich Pater Giovanni und griff nach einem Arm des Bewusstlosen, um ihn auf dem Weg zum Palazzo zu stützen. Ohne zu zögern hatte ich mir schnell den anderen über meine Schulter gelegt und tat es dem alten Mann gleich.

Unser Unterfangen war nicht einfach. Dem Pater machten seine Schmerzen, mir die fehlende Körperkraft und das hinderlich nasse Kleid zu schaffen. Dennoch brauchten wir keine fünf Minuten, um Eriks Haus zu erreichen, welches der Geistliche mit einem Schlüssel öffnete, der sich in der Tasche seines Besitzers befunden hatte.

„Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause gehen, Serafina. Es ist sehr spät, und man wird sich Sorgen machen, wo du bleibst."

Wir hatten Erik in sein Schlafzimmer hinauf gebracht und auf das große Bett gelegt. Pater Giovanni hatte ihm die nasse Kleidung ausgezogen, während ich am anderen Ende des großen Raumes ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte. Angesichts der Schussverletzung hatte der Pater ein leises Gebet gesprochen und sie dann notdürftig mit einem in Steifen gerissenen Leinentuch verbunden.

Ich hatte tunlichst vermieden, mich umzublicken oder an die Tatsache zu denken, dass wir Erik zwar gefunden haben mochten, dies allerdings kein Garant für sein Überleben war.

„Nein!" Nun fuhr ich herum, verließ meinen Platz beim Feuer jedoch nicht. „Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für ihn."

„Aber Kind, was geschehen ist, ist doch nicht deine Schuld!"

Ich nickte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich war da, ich habe es gesehen!" Vorsichtig und langsam wagte ich, vorzutreten und das noch immer maskierte Gesicht des Verletzten zu betrachten. Scheinbar war die Blutung seiner Wunde gestoppt, denn der provisorische Verband war noch immer von unschuldigem Weiß. Zwar wagte ich nur kurz hinzusehen, doch nahm ich mit Erleichterung wahr, dass sich sein Oberkörper mit den breiten, sehnigen Schultern unter der Decke ruhig und regelmäßig hob und senkte. Als scharfer Kontrast stach die pechschwarze Maske von den hellen Laken ab. Ich konnte verstehen, dass Pater Giovanni sie nicht angerührt hatte, denn auch mir wäre eine solche Handlung wie die Überschreitung einer zutiefst persönlichen Grenze erschienen.

„Fragen Sie nicht warum, Pater, ich kann es nicht erklären. Aber ich fühle mich für ihn verantwortlich." Ein trauriges kleines Lächeln stieg in mir auf. „Grotesk, nicht wahr? Ich sollte doch vielmehr froh sein, da er nun nicht länger eine Gefahr für Vater ist ..."

Wohlwollend schüttelte Papas Freund den Kopf. „Nein, Serafina. Die Dinge, welche Erik und deinen Vater aneinander ketten, sind schwer zu verstehen. Du solltest sie dir nicht zu eigen machen. Sie betreffen dich nicht, auch wenn dein Loyalitätsgefühl dir sicher etwas anderes sagt. Es ist vollkommen richtig, dass du dir ein eigenes Bild von diesem Mann machst, anstelle das eines anderen zu übernehmen."

Ich schwieg. Das hatte ich bereits getan, und meine Meinung widersprach der von Papa in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Plötzlich machte Eriks Körper eine ruckhafte Bewegung durch, sein Kopf schlug unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Ein dumpfes Knurren war zu vernehmen, und wo sein Gesicht eben noch starr und leblos gewirkt hatte, verzerrte es sich nun in Zorn und Schmerz. Nur die weiterhin geschlossenen Augen verrieten, dass er noch immer nicht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte.

Beunruhigt legte Pater Giovanni ihm eine Hand zwischen Hals und Kinn, um die Temperatur zu überprüfen. „Er hat Fieber. Das macht mir Sorgen. Gott sei gedankt ist die Wunde an seiner Schulter nur ein Durchschuss. Das ist zwar schmerzhaft, bedeutet jedoch keinen allzu starken Blutverlust. Sollte sich jedoch etwas entzünden ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, sprach nicht weiter.

„Wir müssen einen Arzt holen!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Serafina. Man wird Fragen stellen. Eine Schussverletzung kommt nur selten vor. Sicher würde Erik Aufsehen dieser Art vermeiden wollen. In Frankreich ist er ein gesuchter Mann, und ich weiß nicht, wie man hier auf ihn reagiert, wenn Misstrauen geweckt wird. Vielleicht brächten wir ihn nur in Gefahr." Der alte Mann schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe sich die ernsten Augen auf mich richteten. „Ich werde zu Dottore Gardeno gehen. Er wird keine Fragen stellen, mir sagen, was zu tun ist und alles mitgeben, was ich brauche. Du wirst eine Zeitlang allein auf ihn Acht geben müssen."

Erik hatte sich etwas beruhigt, und nur ein leises Flattern der Augenlider, ein kaum merkliches Zucken um den Mund gab den Kampf zu erkennen, der in seinem Inneren toben musste.

Auch als ich dem Pater zur Antwort zunickte, löste sich mein Blick für keine Sekunde von jenem maskierten Gesicht.

Die Schritte des Geistlichen entfernten sich und in einem hilflosen Instinkt schlang ich die Arme um meinen Oberkörper. Ich hatte Angst, unleugbar und überwältigend. Was sollte ich tun, wenn Eriks Zustand schlimmer wurde, wenn er starb? Schwer schluckend schloss ich die Augen.

„Ich werde dir trockene Kleidung mitbringen, Serafina. Es ist niemandem gedient, wenn du auch noch krank wirst."

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und ich war allein. Das Ticken einer Mahagonistanduhr neben dem Bett wurde mir erst jetzt gewahr, und schon nach wenigen Sekunden erfüllte es mich mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Alles drängte mich danach, beide Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen und dieses gleichgültige, stoische Zeichen der verstreichenden Zeit auszusperren. Doch ich verharrte, wo ich war, betrachtete weiterhin vom Fußende aus den bewusstlosen Mann mit der Maske. Er war zum Zentrum meiner Aufmerksamkeit geworden, und mir war klar, dass ich die unsinnige Befürchtung hegte, es könne ihm schlechter gehen, sobald ich meinen Blick abwandte.

Wie lange diese angespannte Starre anhielt vermochte ich nicht zu sagen, doch plötzlich durchfuhr ein unruhiger Blitz abermals Eriks Körper und ließ mich erschrocken an seine Seite eilen. Die Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und es klang, als unterdrücke er den Drang zu schreien. Beide Hände hatten sich in die Laken gekrallt und wieder warf er fieberhaft den Kopf hin und her.

Ich stand da, hatte hilflos die Arme erhoben und wusste doch nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Wenn er sich weiter so ruckhaft bewegte, konnte es leicht passieren, dass die Wunde erneut aufbrach.

Da! Schon war die Decke ein Stück weit zur Seite gerutscht!

Ich erstarrte. Voller Grauen weiteten sich meine Augen.

Eriks Oberkörper war über und über mit Narben bedeckt. Striemen und Schnitte mussten sich vor langer Zeit in sein Fleisch gegraben haben und hinterließen nun ein grob gewebtes Netz anklagender Erinnerungen.

„Zingari!" Ein Knurren löste sich aus seiner Kehle. „Zingari!"

Nur ein Wort, aber es war deutlich zu verstehen. Zigeuner!

Es folgten einige Sätze, die Erik förmlich ausspuckte, und aus der Fremdartigkeit des Klangs schloss ich darauf, dass es persische Flüche waren.

Das markerschütternde Brüllen ließ förmlich die Wände erzittern und in unheilvoller Intensität krampfte sich mein Magen zusammen.

Unvermittelt wichen Wut und Schmerz einem Seufzen und Eriks rechte Hand fuhr hoch, griff ins Leere. Heftiges Beben schüttelte ihn. „Christine ..." Seine Stimme war rau und belegt. „Tu dois m'aimer ..." Stoßweises Keuchen verschluckte einen großen Teil seiner Worte. „Christine ..." Immer wieder tasteten seine Finger vergeblich in der Dunkelheit nach einem unbekannten Ziel. Flehentlich seufzend bäumte er sich abermals auf.

Ganz langsam, voller Zögern hob ich eine Hand der von Erik entgegen. Mein Herz klopfte wild, und als ich die Nähe seiner fiebernden Haut beinahe schon spürte, hielt ich im letzten Moment inne. Würde meine Berührung ihm überhaupt Trost bringen können? Würde ich mit dem Gedanken zurecht kommen, dass er mich in seinem Zustand ganz sicher für eine andere Frau hielt? _Christine_ ...

Mit unerwarteter Kraft schlossen sich seine Finger um meine Hand, pressten sich fest gegen mich.

„Du ...", hörte ich ein Flüstern und erkannte entsetzt, dass seine Augen halb geöffnet waren. „Wie kann in dieser dunklen Familie nur ein so heller Stern strahlen?"

Unfähig zu reagieren gestattete ich Erik, mit der anderen Hand meine Wange sanft zu berühren, ehe seine Lider mit einem Flattern wieder zuflogen und er vollkommen ruhig zurücksank.

Ich war wie betäubt. „Zingari!", hallte es dumpf in meinem Kopf wieder und schaudernd wanderte mein Blick noch einmal über diesen geschundenen Oberkörper, der sich endlich in friedlichem Atmen hob und senkte.

Wie alt hatte Vater gesagt, war Erik gewesen, als Stefano und er ihn trafen?

Stechende Kopfschmerzen erfassten meine Schläfen, als ich an die Worte Pater Giovannis dachte, als er mich am Abend vor dem Ball aufgesucht hatte. _„Mein Kind, du musst bedenken, dass du nur _eine_ Perspektive der vergangenen Geschehnisse kennst. Ganz sicher sagt dein Vater die Wahrheit, aber eben von seinem eigenen Standpunkt aus. Erik würde dir vielleicht ganz andere Beweggründe für seine Taten nennen als die, welche du vermutest."_

In diesem Moment ahnte ich, dass die Wahrheit mehr war, als ich ertragen konnte. Doch mir war vollauf bewusst, dass ich mich ihr niemals entziehen würde.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Vaters Stimme schlug mir wütend entgegen. Er stand im Hausflur, angetan mit Mantel und Hut. Offenbar hatte er sich gerade auf die Suche nach mir machen wollen, als ich an die Tür klopfte.

Ich verharrte draußen und ließ den Regen weiterhin mit sanfter Stetigkeit auf mich nieder rieseln.

Das Beklemmungsgefühl, das mich vor langem erfasst hatte, war seit Pater Giovannis Erscheinen und meinem hastigen Aufbruch nach Hause noch schlimmer geworden. Ich hatte dem alten Mann keine Erklärung für meine Überstürztheit gegeben. Die Zeit drängte mich. Ich konnte die bohrenden Fragen, die schwelende Wut nicht aufschieben.

Nein, eigentlich waren es keine Fragen, nichts, was ich herausfinden musste. Eriks Narben, seine Reaktionen sprachen für sich.

Mein Blick senkte sich kurz und fiel auf die Türschwelle. Voller Unbehagen wurde mir klar, wie sehr ich mich dagegen sträubte, sie zu übertreten.

„Komm sofort rein, Serafina!" Vaters Augen funkelten aufgebracht, und die Tatsache, dass ich keinerlei Anstalten machte, seiner Anordnung nachzukommen, verschlechterte seine Laune zusätzlich. „Dein Verhalten ist absolut indiskutabel! Sophia erzählte vollkommen aufgelöst, dass du plötzlich verschwunden warst. Und nicht genug damit, dass du deiner Cousine nicht sagst wohin du gehst, du bleibst auch noch geschlagene drei Stunden verschwunden!" Zornesröte hatte sich über das sonst so sanfte Gesicht gebreitet. „Es ist bereits nach zwei Uhr!"

Dass Sophia sich Sorgen gemacht hatte, tat mir leid. Ich wusste, dass auch Vaters Reaktion nur aufgrund seiner Angst derart heftig war, doch darauf konnte ich nun keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Du hast mich belogen, Papa!" Weshalb hätte ich nicht sofort aussprechen sollen, was sich als schwarzer Klumpen in meiner Seele festgesetzt hatte? „Und das nur, um eine Grausamkeit zu vertuschen, für die du gemeinsam mit Onkel Stefano die Verantwortung trägst! Erik hatte sicherlich gute Gründe, heute mit seinen Forderungen an dich zu treten, nicht wahr?"

Vater bewegte sich nicht. Nur ein bestürztes Starren verriet, dass meine Worte ihn überhaupt erreicht hatten.

„Was habt ihr euch einfallen lassen, um ihn – ein Kind! – dazu zu bringen, den schaulustigen Massen sein Gesicht vorzuführen? Hattet ihr keine Skrupel, jemanden, der euch weit unterlegen war so zu schlagen und misshandeln, dass man noch heute die Spuren sieht? Und alles dass nur für Geld?" Die Tränen, welche seit Stunden lediglich hinter meinen Augen gebrannt hatten, brachen hervor und strömten mir die Wangen herab. Ich fühlte mich hundeelend, naiv und getäuscht. Der Mann, in dem ich ein Leben lang nur meinen gutmütigen, sanften Vater gesehen hatte ... wer war er wirklich? Hinter der Seite, welche ich gut kannte, verbarg sich noch eine andere. Und die machte mir Angst.

„Du warst bei _ihm_?" Jede Farbe war aus seinen Wangen gewichen. „Wie konntest du, Serafina? Er hat deinen Onkel ermordet!"

Ich musste die Zähne schmerzhaft fest aufeinander beißen, um die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. „Ich kann mir beinahe denken, was ihn dazu trieb! Notwehr!"

„Nein, nichts als sein diabolisches Wesen!"

Ich war entsetzt. „Was ich gesehen habe genügt." Ich schluckte schwer, und dennoch konnte ich nicht mehr zurück. Von hier aus gab es nur noch einen einzigen Weg. „Papa... ich werde nicht wiederkommen."

Er war unfähig, sich zu regen.

In dem Moment, als ich mich abwandte und entschlossen zu Pater Giovanni und Eriks Zuhause zurückkehrte, besaß ich nichts mehr, kein Heim, keinen Vater. Was nun aus mir werden sollte, wusste ich nicht.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

_Erik_

Wehrlos durchlebte ich die Tiefen fiebernder Alpträume. Die Schrecken der Vergangenheit bäumten sich unerbittlich vor mir auf und hielten mir all die Verfehlungen, all den Schmerz, all den Zorn vor Augen, was immer mich seit Anbeginn meiner Existenz begleitet hatte.

Ich fand mich wieder im schmutzigen Käfig der Zigeuner, wurde angegafft, bespuckt, versuchte vergeblich, mein Gesicht vor der johlenden Menschenmasse zu verbergen, vor meiner Mutter, vor Christine ...

Oh, Christine! Wieder und wieder sah ich sie mit dem Vicomte fortgehen, diesem Jungen, der sich reifer und fürsorglicher gezeigt hatte, als ich in meiner verzweifelten Liebe und der Angst, alles zu verlieren, im Stande gewesen war.

Da waren Schläge und Zurückweisung, Ohnmacht und auch das Gefühl von Blut an meinen Händen, die Erkenntnis, Menschen manipulieren und beherrschen zu können durch die Kunst des Tötens, Angst und Schrecken.

Von Zeit zu Zeit und viel zu selten, um all die Qual der Alpträume aufzuwiegen, erkannte ich jedoch ein besorgtes Gesicht über mir, spürte ich den Trost einer sanften Hand, die meine Finger mit beruhigender Fürsorge streichelte. Das Bild Serafina Ardendos verhieß für einen kurzen Moment Aufatmen, weniger Pein und beinahe einen Anflug von Geborgenheit. Sah ich sie, schien mein Herzschlag sich zu beruhigen, empfand ich nicht mehr den brennenden Wunsch nach ewiger Dunkelheit und Leere, die meiner Seele ein gnädiges Grab gewesen wäre.

Es war Nacht, als ich zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl hatte, Herr meiner Sinne zu sein. Sehr langsam nahmen meine Augen die von Kerzenschein beleuchteten Schemen des Schlafzimmers im Palazzo wahr und nicht länger nur formlose Schattenfelder oder verzerrte Traumgebilde.

Ich schluckte trocken und wurde mir schmerzhaft der eigenen Schwäche gewahr, die es meinem Körper nicht gestattete, sich aufzusetzen, oder dem Durstgefühl aus eigener Kraft Abhilfe zu schaffen. Den Kopf ein wenig wendend traf mein Blick ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, welches neben dem Bett in einem der Polstersessel lag. Also war ich nicht allein. Auf dem Nachttisch am linken Kopfende hatte jemand Verbandszeug, medizinische Tinkturen und ein Glas Wasser bereitgestellt.

Jeder Muskel meines Körpers schien in lautem Protest aufzuschreien, als ich mich vorsichtig nach dem Getränk reckte, wobei ich tunlichst darauf Acht gab, die schmerzende Wunde an meiner rechten Schulter nicht zu belasten.

Zitternd ertastete ich mit den Fingerspitzen den Rand des Glases, versuchte es zu fassen. Doch meine Koordinationsfähigkeit versagte mir ihren Dienst und so zersplitterte das Gefäß auf den Holzdielen des Fußbodens.

Klopfenden Herzens sank ich in die Kissen zurück, meine eigene Hilflosigkeit verfluchend und den Mann, der für diesen Zustand verantwortlich war, in Gedanken unsagbare Qualen antuend.

Eine dunkle Ahnung durchzuckte mich plötzlich, doch als meine Finger zum Gesicht hinauffuhren und die Maske berührten, welche noch immer mein entstelltes Gesicht verbarg, fühlte ich eine noch größere Dankbarkeit dem Menschen gegenüber, der sich um mich gekümmert haben mochte. Man hatte nicht nur meine Verletzung versorgt, sondern zudem noch großen Respekt gegenüber meiner die Maskierung betreffenden Eigenheit bewiesen.

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung wurde unvermittelt die Tür zum Schlafgemach aufgerissen, und eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt stürmte in hektischer Sorge herbei.

Ich lächelte beim Anblich der jungen Frau. Serafina Ardendo ... um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand anderes als sie für meine Rettung verantwortlich sein könnte. Schon stand sie neben meinem Bett, betrachtet mich mit weit geöffneten Augen, als könne sie noch nicht fassen, dass mein Blick den ihren mit Wachheit erwiderte.

„Serafina", ich erschrak angesichts der Rauheit meiner eigenen Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid, dir noch weitere Umstände bereiten zu müssen, doch dürfte ich ein Glas Wasser bekommen?" Angesichts unserer vertrauten Position hielt ich es für überflüssig, mich hinter förmlich distanzierten Floskeln zu verstecken und war zu einer weitaus persönlicheren Anrede übergegangen.

Sie blinzelte kurz und indem sich ein warmes Lächeln über ihre Lippen breitete, wich die besorgte Starre der Angespanntheit aus ihrer Haltung.

„Ich bin sofort zurück", erwiderte sie, fuhr geschäftig herum und lief mit schnellen kleinen Schritten zur Tür heraus.

Ihre offenen Locken wippten aufgeregt, und trotz meiner unerfreulichen Lage konnte ich nicht umhin, für einen Moment ihren ungezwungenen Anblick zu genießen, denn in den hellen Morgenmantel gehüllt glich sie tatsächlich einer himmlisch zauberhaften Erscheinung.

Ein dumpfes Schwindelgefühl ignorierend, stützte ich mich auf den linken Arm, um eine aufrechtere Position einzunehmen. Ich war erstaunt, dass diese Bewegung zwar ein stechendes Ziehen durch die verwundete Schulter sandte, mir ansonsten jedoch unerwartet leicht fiel.

Ich zog den Verband ein wenig zur Seite und untersuchte kühlen Blickes den Schaden, welchen Gandins Kugel angerichtet hatte. Offenbar war sie an den wichtigsten Nervenbahnen vorbeigeschlagen, denn trotz eines Taubheitsgefühls konnte ich meine Finger bewegen, sogar den Ellenbogen beugen. Die Wunde selbst war mit großer Sorgfalt verpflegt worden. Aufgrund einer gewissenhaften Desinfektion hatte sich keine Entzündung bilden können, und der Heilungsprozess verlief ausgesprochen gut.

Mein Kopf erhob sich, und ich sah mich Serafina gegenüber, die inzwischen lautlos das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte.

Beunruhigt schüttelte sie den Kopf, stellte dann das Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch. Während sie darauf Acht gab, sich die bloßen Füße nicht an den Überresten des vorherigen Gefäßes zu zerschneiden, trat sie einen Schritt näher.

Fragend runzelte sie die Stirn. „Die Wunde braucht Ruhe ... du brauchst Ruhe, Erik. Darf ich?"

Auf mein zögerndes Nicken hin, griff sie nach dem bereitliegenden Verbandszeug und einem der kleinen Tinkturfläschchen. Sie tränkte zwei Leinenstücke mit dieser beißend riechenden Flüssigkeit, und nachdem ich die alte Bandage vollständig entfernt hatte, pressten ihre kleinen Hände den Stoff auf Vorder- und Rückseite der Verletzung.

Das Brennen ließ mich die Zähne zusammenbeißen, und während ich ihr nun half, den Druck mit meiner Linken zu übernehmen, griff sie nach einer weiteren Stoffbinde und umwickelte geschickt meine Schulter.

Zufrieden lächelnd betrachtete sie das Ergebnis.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. „Hast du dich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert?", war meine heisere Frage.

Serafina reichte mir das Glas Wasser. Ich hob es an die Lippen, trank und meine Kehle hieß die wohltuende Kühle willkommen.

„Pater Giovanni war die meiste Zeit über hier. Er hat die Medizin geholt und für deine persönlichen Bedürfnisse Sorge getragen. Ich habe ihm nur so gut es ging geholfen." Sie lächelte scheu und ich war erleichtert, mich nicht mit dem Gedanken quälen zu müssen, ihr noch zusätzliche Mühe aufgebürdet zu haben.

„Und ich habe die Nachtwache übernommen", fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu, offenbar um ihr Erscheinungsbild zu erklären, welches ihr plötzlich Unbehagen zu bereiten schien. Röte breitete sich über ihre Wangen und in charmanter Unsicherheit verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Als sie jedoch feststellte, dass sie in dieser Haltung unfähig war, das nun zwischen uns entstehende Schweigen zu brechen – denn alles, was ich in diesem Moment wollte und tat war, ihren entzückenden Anblick vollkommen aufzunehmen – ließ sie die Hände sinken.

„Ich werde die Scherben aufkehren", erklärte sie, allem Anschein nach auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit, der merkwürdig andächtigen Stimmung zu entfliehen, die im Begriff war, sich über uns zu senken.

Doch ich gedachte nicht, es ihr so einfach zu machen. Zu viele Wünsche und Fragen spukten durch meinen Geist. „Vermisst man dich nicht Zuhause?", stellte ich ohne Umschweife eine der gravierensten.

Der Schmerz ihres Blickes machte mir das Herz schwer. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass ihr Vater gestattete, was sie tat, doch die gegebene Antwort Serafinas lag jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft.

„Das glaube ich nicht." Ihre Hände zitterten. Bedächtig rückte sie den Polstersessel näher, nahm das Buch beiseite und setzte sich. Schwäche schien für einen Moment über sie gekommen zu sein, und noch während sie mit leeren Augen einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf dem Boden anstarrte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe wohl kein Zuhause mehr."

Das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, als ihre Worte allmählich durch den Schleier meiner Überraschung hindurchsickerten. Ich biss die Zähne hart aufeinander, spürte brodelnde Wut in mir aufsteigen und ballte die Fäuste, auch über meine erträgliche Schmerzgrenze hinaus.

Ardendo! Was hatte er getan! Dafür, seiner Tochter solch sichtbaren Kummer zuzufügen, würde er bezahlen! „Man hat dich also verstoßen, weil du mir geholfen hast", presste ich mit mühsam verhohlenem Zorn hervor.

Noch immer sah Serafina mich nicht an, während sie zu meiner Verwunderung leise den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein." Tränen traten ihr kaum merklich in die Augen, in denen sich glänzend schön der Kerzenschimmer brach. „Ich bin gegangen."

„Aus welchem Grund?" Misstrauisch fasste ich sie noch genauer in den Blick. Hier ging etwas vor sich, dass sich jeglicher Erklärbarkeit entzog. In was für einer eigentümlichen Situation war ich nur erwacht! Langsam ließ meine Anspannung nach, wich vielmehr dem rasch anwachsenden Gefühl von Neugier, welche Enthüllungen Mademoiselle wohl noch für mich bereithalten mochte.

Von Zärtlichkeit erfüllt, betrachtete ich sie. Eine undurchdringliche Aura der Einsamkeit schien Serafina zu umgeben. Ihre schmalen Schultern hoben sich in einem kurzen, stummen Seufzen, und ich konnte den Wunsch nicht leugnen, sie tröstend in meine Arme schließen zu wollen.

„Darf ich dir einige Fragen stellen, Erik?" Ihre Augen trafen die meinen mit einer solch aufrichtig hilfesuchenden Offenheit, dass ich spürte, wie vollkommen zugetan mein ganzes Herz Serafina von diesem Moment an unabwendbar war.

Alles, was ich zu Stande brachte, war ein knappes Nicken.

Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, atmete sie tief ein. Dennoch wirkten ihre Hände unsicher. Als sie schließlich sprach, wagte sie nicht, mich direkt anzuschauen. „Mein Vater hat dir etwas Schlimmes angetan, nicht wahr? Das ist der Grund, weshalb du ihn nach so vielen Jahren aufgesucht hast ..."

„Ja." Es war sicher der Pater gewesen, der die tatsächlichen Geschehnisse vor ihr enthüllt hat.

Serafina rang sichtlich um ihre Fassung, doch allein das beherzte Blinzeln der Lider vermochte die Tränen nicht zurückzuhalten. Schon rann eine glitzernd über ihre Wange und ich spürte, wie ein bedauerndes Stöhnen sich meiner Kehle entrang.

„Mon coeur ..."

Ohne zu verstehen, mit welch gefühlvollem Ausdruck ich sie bedacht hatte, bat ihr Blick mich, zu schweigen. „Ich bin von Zuhause fortgegangen, weil ich nicht ertragen kann, was meine Familie dir angetan hat." Sie schluckte schwer und schaute zu Boden. „Ich habe deine Narben gesehen. Nun weiß ich, wer die Verantwortung dafür trägt."

Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich tatsächlich mit entblößtem Oberkörper vor ihr saß. Seufzend zog ich die Decke ein wenig höher, um Serafina zumindest einen Teil ihrer offensichtlichen Befangenheit zu nehmen. Der Gedanke, dass mich der liebevolle Schmerz ihres Blickes gestreift haben musste, brachte mich einen Moment in köstlichster Weise durcheinander.

Doch sofort fanden meine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart und zu der Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Worte zurück.

Sie schien lange mit sich gekämpft zu haben, um das zu sagen, womit sie fortfuhr. „Ich werde Verantwortung für die Taten meines Vaters und meines Onkels übernehmen. Es ist nur gerechtfertigt, auch wenn ich sicher nicht in der Lage sein werde, alles an Leid aufzuwiegen." Geradezu demutsvoll ließ sie den Kopf hängen. „Du hast keine Angestellten und ich kann dir im Haus helfen, oder erledigen, bei was auch immer sonst du meine Dienste benötigen kannst."

Ich war vollkommen überwältigt und spürte gleichzeitig einen Schauer kalten Entsetzens, da ich erkannte, in welchem Ausmaß sie sich damit meinem Willen auslieferte. Gerade von ihr erwartete ich nichts dergleichen – keine Furcht, keine Bekundungen von Reue oder Schuldgefühlen, kein Mitleid ... nur ihr Lächeln, nur ihre Nähe. Es widerstrebte mir, dass sie sich möglicherweise verpflichtet fühlte, etwas zu tun, was sie aus freien Stücken wahrscheinlich nicht über sich gebracht hätte.

Weder konnte ich ihr Opfer annehmen, noch es ausschlagen. Serafina hatte sich mit ihrer Familie überworfen, und schickte ich sie fort, hatte sie nach größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht einmal einen Zufluchtsort.

„Du wohnst im Moment hier?"

Ein schwaches Nicken war die Antwort. Sicher hatte sie sich in eines der Gästezimmer, an deren Einrichtung ich bisher nichts verändert hatte, zurückgezogen.

„Gut, du kannst dort bleiben, so lange du es wüschst. Doch solltest du wissen, dass ich nicht von dir erwarte, irgendeine Schuld zu tilgen, die jemand anderes, nicht du, auf sich geladen hat." Sie schien etwas einwenden zu wollen, doch ich schnitt ihr mit fortwischender Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Ich bitte dich sogar darum, hier zu bleiben. Allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass dir meine Nähe ebenso erwünscht ist, wie mir die deine. Du sollst dich als meinen Gast betrachten."

Ich hatte erwartet, dass Serafina nicken und mir vielleicht ein Lächeln schenken würde, vielleicht sogar damit gerechnet, dass sie darauf _bestand_, sich ihr Hiersein durch Arbeit in meinem Haushalt zu verdienen. Doch nun verfolgte ich wie gebannt ihre zierliche Gestalt, die sich aus dem Sessel erhob, neben mich trat und sich schließlich am Rand der Bettkante niederließ.

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. Eine Frau, die meine Nähe freiwillig zu suchen schien, die sich nicht abschrecken ließ, dass dieser Mann die Fassade einer Maske nutzte, um einen Teil seiner selbst zu verbergen, hinter dem ein Monster lauern mochte ... so wie es in meinem Fall zutraf!

„Ich bleibe", erwiderte sie schicht und strich zaghaft über meine rechte Hand.

Mit angehaltener Luft wagte ich, sie ruhig zu ihrem Gesicht zu erheben. Serafina blinzelte nicht, zuckte nicht zurück, als ich andächtig die weiche Haut ihrer Wange berührte.

Niemals wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen, wenn es nicht wie jetzt den Anschein gehabt hätte, die Welt dort draußen würde nicht länger existieren. Keine misstrauischen Blicke der Menschen um mich, keine vor Schaudern zurückweichende Mutter, keine verzweifelt hilflose Christine bestimmten meine Gedanken, nur Serafina Ardendos offener Blick, der alles zu verstehen schien.

Wir waren zwei schwarze Kieselsteine, in einem Meer aus hellem Sand, zwei Seelen, die ihre offensichtliche Unvollkommenheit in einem geschützten Moment der Zurückgezogenheit vergaßen.

Meine Maske schien sie so wenig zu stören, wie mich ihre Stummheit.

Und doch wagte ich nicht, dieses wohlmöglich trügerische Gefühl der Vertrautheit und Akzeptanz ganz zuzulassen. „Fragst du dich nicht, wer der Mann ist, dessen Obhut du dich unterstellst? Fragst du dich nicht, was sich unter dieser Maske verbergen mag?" Ich deutete wehmütig auf mein Gesicht.

Serafina lächelte traurig und ließ ihren Blick beinahe zärtlich über das schwarze Leder gleiten.

„Pater Giovanni hat mir von deinem Leben erzählt – nicht ohne zu erwähnen, dass er deine Erlaubnis dazu hätte ... und auch Vater machte kein Geheimnis aus ... deiner Besonderheit. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle."

Ich spürte etwas, dass mir die Kehle zuschnürte und schluckte schwer. Überwältigt von ihrer Sanftheit, fühlte ich mich beinahe zu Tränen gerührt. Auf eine gewisse Weise war diese warmherzige junge Frau das unschuldigste Geschöpf, dem ich je begegnet war, mehr noch als Christine in all ihrer vertrauensvollen Gutgläubigkeit. Ich nahm nicht an, dass Serafina mein wahres Gesicht tatsächlich kannte, sonst hätte sie sicherlich nicht so geklungen, als wäre sie selbst dann noch bereit dazu, zu bleiben und meine Berührung willkommen zu heißen, nähme ich die Maske ab.

Doch entgegen aller Vernunft, gab ich mich für einen Moment jener Illusion hin, Serafina könne wirklich einlösen, was ihre liebevolle Nähe so tröstlich versprach und mich annehmen, als wäre ich ein gewöhnlicher Mann.

Wie war es nur möglich, dass die erste Frau, die sich nicht zu fragen schien, welches Grauen unter dieser Maske lauerte, ausgerechnet die Tochter eines Menschen war, der mit dem Anblick dieser Hässlichkeit seine Taschen gefüllt hatte?

_Serafina_

Es war bereits nach neun Uhr am nächsten Morgen, als ich unruhig auf dem Flur wartete. Pater Giovanni würde bald eintreffen, und Erik hatte mich ausdrücklich gebeten, ihn rechtzeitig zu wecken.

Doch nichts hatte sich im Zimmer gerührt, kein Laut war zu vernehmen.

Noch einmal klopfte ich gegen das massive, dunkle Holz der Tür, dieses Mal etwas lauter. Es war gut möglich, dass er noch zu fest schlief, um mich hören zu können. Sicher würde es weiterer Tage bedürfen, ehe er seine Kräfte wiedergefunden hatte, und noch länger, bis die Schussverletzung verheilt war. Doch dass niemand antwortete, konnte auch einen anderen Grund haben ...

Vielleicht hatte sein Zustand sich verschlechtert? Als ich ihn gestern Nacht verließ, war er mir sehr erschöpft vorgekommen, was auch nicht verwunderlich war da er schließlich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Vielleicht war es sogar für einen Mann wie ihn zu anstrengend gewesen.

Angespannt lauschte ich noch immer, während das Herz mir bis zum Halse schlug. Sollte ich es wagen ...? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken tat ich, was mir durch den Kopf schoss. Die Sorge um Eriks Wohlergehen gewann mit Leichtigkeit die Oberhand über jeden Bedacht der Förmlichkeit, der zweifelsohne zwischen zwei nahezu fremden Personen, wie wir es waren, angebracht gewesen wäre.

Mit Erleichterung spürte ich, dass die Klinke dem vorsichtigen Druck meiner Hand nachgab und schob die unverschlossene Tür leise einen Spalt breit auf. Ich spähte hinein. Der Raum war noch immer dunkel und wollte ich wirklich etwas Genaueres erfahren, so musste ich ihn wohl betreten. Sehr leise öffnete ich noch ein Stück weiter und schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Während sich meine Augen an die schattigen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnten, wanderte mein Blick bereits suchend in Richtung Bett. Ich bemühte mich, ein wenig mehr zu erkennen, und als ich zu meiner Verwunderung sah, dass es leer war, konnte ich ein leises Keuchen nicht zurückhalten.

Als wäre es ein unsichtbares Zeichen, auf das man nur gewartet hatte, sprang mit einem Mal die Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer auf, und Erik trat aus einer Wolke von Wasserdampf herein. Sofort trafen seine Augen auf mich, die ich unschlüssig in der Mitte das Raumes stand und nervös den Kopf von seinem Anblick abwandte.

Er war barfuß, trug jedoch schwarze Hosen und ein schlichtes, weißes Baumwollhemd, dessen rechter Ärmel lose an der Seite herabhing. Erik hatte seine verwundete Schulter entlastet, indem er den Arm in einer Schlaufe ruhiggestellt hatte.

Meine Anwesenheit kam mir äußerst töricht vor, und obwohl ich deutlich wahrnahm, dass er weder verstimmt noch unangenehm überrascht war, fühlte ich mich geradezu dazu gezwungen, eine Erklärung für mein Hiersein abzugeben.

„Ich hatte geklopft und niemand machte auf. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach so hereingekommen bin, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und dachte du bräuchtest vielleicht meine Hilfe."

Langsamen Schrittes kam er auf mich zu. Mir stockte das Herz, als er nur noch ein kurzes Stück von mir entfernt war. Der Duft von Seife und frisch gewaschener Haut stieg mir in die Nase und ich konnte nicht umhin tief einzuatmen.

Scheu blickte ich auf und war erleichtert, zwar einem belustigten Funkeln, jedoch keiner tadelnd verzogenen Miene zu begegnen. Erik hatte sich rasiert und anstelle der unheimlichen schwarzen Maske trug er nun wieder das weiße Ledermodell, welches ihm zwar eine gewisse Unnahbarkeit zu verleihen schien, jedoch genug Freiraum ließ, um vom Rest seines Gesichts auf eine entspannte Stimmung schließen zu können.

Einen halben Meter vor mir blieb er stehen, betrachtete mich in solch ruhiger Art, dass ein Schauer meinen Rücken herabrann. „Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Serafina." Mit diesen schlichten, wohlklingend artikulierten Worten trat er an mir vorbei zu einem der Fenster und öffnete die schweren Vorhänge mit der linken Hand.

Augenblicklich flutete hellster Sonnenschein den dunklen Raum und ein frischer Luftzug strömte herein, als Erik die gläsernen Flügel aufstieß.

„Du hast dich erstaunlich gut erholt", drückte ich schließlich mein Überraschen aus, als ich die sturmgrünen Augen abermals auf mich gerichtet fühlte.

Er zuckte die Schultern. Und auch wenn seine Antwort beinahe nach amüsanter Bescheidenheit klang, ahnte ich, dass ein größerer Ernst dahinter stand, als man oberflächlich vermuten mochte.

„Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, so schnell wie möglich wieder meine Kräfte zu sammeln."

Leise nickend wollte ich mich zum Gehen wenden, um ihn erneut seiner Privatsphäre zu überlassen, doch eine kurze Anweisung ließ mich innehalten. „Warte im Salon auf mich. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich mit dir besprechen muss."

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus, als ich mich fragte, was dies sein könnte. Verschiedenste Ahnungen durchzuckten mich - alle zugleich - doch ich zwang mich zu einem kurz angebundenen ‚Ja' und verließ dann den Raum.

Noch immer der bohrenden Ungewissheit ausgeliefert, was Erik von mir wollte, trat ich zum Fenster des Salons und blickte hinaus auf den Kanal. Friedlich glitzerten die sanften Wellenbewegungen und spiegelten die Pracht dieses hellen Sommertages wider.

Was Vater und Sophia wohl gerade tun mochten? Nun, sicher gingen sie um diese Zeit ihrer gewohnten Arbeit nach, aber welche Gedanken begleiteten sie? Seit der Nacht des Maskenballs hatte ich dieses Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Ich fühlte mich außer Stande, den Blicken dort draußen zu begegnen, denn ich war sicher, dass etliche Gerüchte über mein ungebührliches Verhalten bereits die Runde machten. Es war schwer, in einer Stadt etwas geheim zu halten, die derart dicht verwoben und verwachsen war, wie diese. Ich war nie wirklich Teil jener eingeschworenen kleinen Gemeinschaft gewesen, doch durch meine jetzige Unverfrorenheit disqualifizierte ich mich gänzlich.

Ich schloss meine Augen, ließ den Kopf hängen. Hoffentlich erlitten Sophias Lebenspläne durch mich keinen zu großen Schaden. Leider war nur zu fest davon auszugehen, dass man von mir auf meine kleine Cousine schließen würde, waren wir doch beinahe wie Schwestern aufgewachsen.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür riss meine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und als ich mich langsam herumdrehte, hatte Erik den Raum bereits betreten. Tapfer bemühte ich mich um ein Lächeln.

Sein Blick blieb ernst. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Serafina?", die Stimme klang besorgt.

_Warum kann ich meine Traurigkeit nur so schlecht verbergen, _ärgerte ich mich insgeheim über mich selbst. _Sei nicht so unbeherrscht!_

„Mir fehlt nichts", log ich schnell und sah gleichzeitig, dass er mir nicht glaubte.

Mit skeptisch erhobener Augenbraue ließ er sich mir gegenüber auf der dunklen Recamiere nieder und bedeutete, dass ich ebenfalls Platz nehmen sollte. In seiner linken Hand bemerkte ich einen Brief. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte?

Zögerlich strich ich meinen schlichten Baumwollrock glatt und setzte mich auf einen der bequemen Sitzhocker aus Leder, die zwar ungewöhnlich waren, sich aber hervorragend in das Bild dieses exotischen Interieurs einfügten. Ich faltete die Hände im Schoß und blickte Erik fragend an. Warum nur schien es so, als ließe er mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen? Mir war, als läge etwas Interessiertes in seinem Ausdruck, etwas Lauerndes, wenn auch nicht wirklich bedrohlich.

„Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?", brach ich schließlich das Schweigen mit einer Frage meiner unruhigen Hände. Die unausgesprochene Spannung, welche sich immer wieder zwischen und zu bilden schien, machte mich nervös und trieb mir aus unerfindlichen Gründen Hitze in die Wangen.

In einer, trotz seiner Verletzung eleganten, beinahe raubtierhaft geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich der Maskierte, trat auf mich zu und hielt mir den Umschlag entgegen.

„Was ist das, Erik?" fragte ich, ohne zu wagen, das Dargebotene entgegenzunehmen.

„Öffne ihn, dann erfährst du es." Mit einem Schulterzucken ließ er den Brief in meine Hand gleiten, setzte sich abermals auf die Recamiere und betrachtete mich abwartend.

Misstrauisch wandten meine Finger den Umschlag, so als würde ich ahnen, dass er eine unangenehme Überraschung beinhaltete. Und erst nachdem ich mir selbst sagte, dass es weder einen Grund dafür gäbe, noch dass gewöhnliches Papier so gefährlich sein konnte, wie mein Benehmen vermuten ließ, hob ich die eingesteckte Lasche an der Rückseite und entnahm einen gefalteten Bogen.

Ich erschrak, riss weit die Augen auf, als ich ihn entfaltete und der Inhalt, der darin verborgen gewesen war, in meinen Schoß fiel.

Was sollte das? Ich verstand nicht ...

Voller Entsetzen blickte ich auf und suchte Eriks ruhige Augen, die meine Reaktion genauestens verfolgten.

„Das Geld gehört dir, Serafina", erwiderte er schlicht, während ich zitternd das Bündel aufnahm. Es war eine hohe Summe, mehr als ich je zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen hatte.

In einer verstörten und hastigen Geste legte ich es auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen uns. Irgendwie ertrug ich es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, was er mir mit diesem ‚Geschenk' sagen wollte. Womit hätte ich es mir verdient? Welchen Wunsch konnte er an mich haben, der es rechtfertigte, mir im Voraus einen solch großen Betrag Geld zu überreichen?

„Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen!" Vehement schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Es gehört ohnehin deiner Familie, chérie." Ich überhörte die unbekannte Formulierung, mit der er mich bedachte. Seufzend wanderte Eriks Blick auf eine Zeichnung an der Wand neben ihm, ohne wirklich daran interessiert zu sein. Es hatte vielmehr den Anschein, als zögere er eine weitere Erklärung hinaus, möglicherweise weil sie ihm unangenehm war. „Ich habe das Geld von deinem Vater, doch ich brauche es nicht. Mir wäre wohler bei dem Gedanken, es in derObhut eines rechtmäßigeren Besitzers zu wissen. Natürlich werde ich gerne für dich sorgen, während du unter meinem Dach lebst, doch du sollst dich zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen. Es steht dir frei, jederzeit zu gehen, und das Geld würde ausreichen, dir eine Wohnung zu leisten." Seine Augen fanden die meinen, und für einen Moment tauchte ich ein in die zärtlichen Gefühle, die dieser undurchschaubare Mann in mir zu wecken vermochte.

Ich hätte ihm beinahe Unrecht getan, seinem Geschenk unlautere Beweggründe zu unterstellen. Eriks Worte zeugten von Großzügigkeit. Mit klopfendem Herzen wurde mir klar, dass er sich mir nicht nur für seine Rettung verpflichtet fühlte, sondern mir gern die Möglichkeit gab, unabhängig zu sein.

„Erik ...", begann ich und wusste nicht recht, was ich sagen sollte.

„Nimm es, mon petite étoile. Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu bedanken. In deinen Händen bedeutet es mir mehr Zufriedenheit, als in meinen." Sein Lächeln war wehmütig. Hielt er noch immer etwas zurück, das es ihn eigentlich zu sagen drängte?

Langsam nahm ich das Bündel wieder auf, steckte es zurück in den Umschlag und ließ diesen in meinem Schoß ruhen. In Form dieses Geldes hielt ich nun die Schuld meines Vaters in den Händen und schämte mich, so wütend auf ihn zu sein, dass ich es ihm nicht einmal zurück geben wollte. Er hatte es sich mit zuviel Leid eines anderen Menschen verdient ...

„Danke." Mein Lächeln schien Erik zu freuen. Etwas in seinem Blick blitzte auf nahezu schurkische Weise und ich spürte mich erröten. Irgendwo in mir wisperte der Wunsch, zu ihm zu gehen, meine Arme um ihn zu legen – nicht zum Dank, nicht aus Verpflichtung, sondern einfach nur, weil ich das unergründliche Verlangen spürte, ihm nahe zu sein.

Natürlich gab ich dem Gefühl nicht nach. Wie hätte ich ein derartiges Verhalten erklären können? In der Nacht des Maskenballs, als ich ihn geküsst hatte – noch immer schämte ich mich für diese unbedachte Impulsivität -, hatte ich alle Konventionen vergessen. Doch bisher hatte er weder ein Wort über jene leichtfertige Vertraulichkeit verloren, noch nahm ich an, dass sein Interesse an mir in eine solche Richtung ging.

Als Erik ganz unvermittelt fragte, ob eine Lieferung aus Mailand für ihn eingetroffen sei, und ich erwiderte, man habe die Orgel in einem der hinteren Räumlichkeiten aufgestellt, so wie er es vor den Ereignissen am Montagabend mit dem Hersteller vereinbart hatte, erhob er sich. Ein Ausdruck von Vorfreude hatte sich über seine Züge gebreitet, und Ungeduld schien ihn zu beherrschen. Seine ansonsten so kontrollierte Fassade sank für einen Augenblick, und was darunter zum Vorschein kam, machte mich neugierig auf mehr. Wie mochte dieser Mann sein, wenn er sich nicht selbst die schweren Ketten der Zurückhaltung auferlegte?

So schnell der Moment gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verflogen. Seine Stimme und Haltung waren ruhig, wie gewohnt. „Ich werde sie mir ansehen. Wenn es dir gefällt, begleite mich doch."

Mit einem kurzen Nicken folgte ich ihm.

Als wir den Hauptgebäudetrakt verließen und durch den Garten hindurch auf das Musikzimmer zugingen, nutzte ich die frische Sommerluft, um tief einzuatmen und meine Gedanken ein wenig zu sammeln.

Sicher sollte ich mir nicht den größten Teil meiner Zeit den Kopf über Erik zerbrechen, sondern vielmehr darüber, wie mein Leben von hieran verlaufen sollte. Meine Arbeitsstelle hatte ich zweifelsohne durch die tagelange Abwesenheit verloren. Traurigen Blickes war Pater Giovanni der Überbringer dieser Mitteilung von Signora Scabrezza gewesen. Es hatte mich weniger geschmerzt, als ich vermutet hätte.

Womit sollte ich nun die Leere meiner Tage füllen? Sicher würden die anfallenden Arbeiten in diesem Haushalt einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen – denn an meinem Plan und der augenscheinlichen Notwendigkeit, Erik in dieser Hinsicht zu Diensten zu sein, bestand kein Zweifel. Doch da wir nur zu zweit den Palazzo bewohnten, würden diese Tätigkeiten kaum mehr als zwei oder drei Stunden in Anspruch nehmen.

Meine Überlegungen waren noch lange zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, als wir das kühle Hinterhaus betraten. Unser Ziel lag im Erdgeschoss, direkt unter dem Gästebereich, den ich momentan bewohnte. Eriks Musikzimmer, das ehemals ein kleiner Lagerraum gewesen war, besaß keine Fenster.

Während er bereits mit andächtigen Schritten auf die eindrucksvolle Orgel zuging, welche die gesamte Wandfläche zu unserer Rechten einnahm, eilte ich zu einer kleinen Kommode gegenüber, um einen Kerzenleuchter zu entzünden. Anschließend wandte ich mich zwei Wandleuchtern zu, und kurz darauf war der Raum von einem warmen Lichtschein erfüllt.

Unschlüssig verharrte ich einige Meter entfernt, wagte kaum, mich zu bewegen, um Erik nicht aus seiner gedankenverlorenen Betrachtung des wunderschönen Instrumentes zu reißen. Es war augenscheinlich, dass es ein elementares Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit in ihm ansprach.

Beinahe zärtlich strichen die eleganten Finger seiner linken Hand über die schwarzen und weißen Tasten, und sein Verlangen, ihnen endlich die Klänge zu entlocken, die in diesem Moment seinen Geist zu durchdringen schienen, war geradezu greifbar.

Die Welt um ihn herum hatte aufgehört, zu existieren, als er sich langsam auf der Sitzbank niederließ und den verwundeten Arm aus der Schlaufe befreite. Sein Hemd rutschte zur Seite, und errötend lenkte ich meinen Blick von den sehnigen Muskeln fort.

Erik hingegen schien nichts mehr wahrzunehmen, auch nicht die Schmerzen, die es ihm ganz gewiss bereiten musste, beide Hände auf die Tasten zu senken und einen ersten, vorsichtigen Akkord zu spielen.

Schon bei diesem einfachen Klang schlossen sich seine Augen.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich erkannte, welchen Grund es hierfür gab.

Damals in der Kirche bei Pater Giovanni hatte ich Eriks Spiel nur gehört und schon war ich, zutiefst bewegt, zu Tränen gerührt gewesen. Doch nun durfte ich Zeugin eines einzigartigen, beinahe mystischen Anblicks sein, wie ich ihn mir nie hätte träumen lassen. Dieser Mann schien zu _verschmelzen_ mit den Klängen, mit der Melodie. Alles in seiner Haltung, der friedliche Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen kündeten von Hingabe, einem Verständnis für das Wesen der Musik, das an Selbstaufgabe grenzte.

_Nein, nicht ‚Aufgabe'_, dachte ich erzitternd, als ich mich überwältigt von der betörenden Leichtigkeit seines Spiels an die kleine Kommode lehnen musste. Erik wirkte nicht, als hätte er seine Kontrolle an diese ätherisch tanzende Melodie _verloren_, sondern als wäre er unbestreitbar ihr einziger _Meister_.

Der plötzliche Umschwung des Themas durchschoss mich mit einem Schaudern, und entsetzt empfand ich eine Welle von Schwindelgefühl, die mich zu überrollen drohte. Wo vorher noch kurze, heitere Noten ein unschuldiges, helles Bild gemalt hatten, züngelten mit einem Mal Flammen, erbebte die Erde.

Ich spürte die ungebremste Kraft von Wut und Schmerz tief in meinem Magen und tastete blind nach dem Halt einer Wand. Mein Blick galt einzig und allein Erik, dessen Bewegungen an Intensität gewonnen hatten, dessen Hände sich erbarmungslos in den Sumpf dieser Klänge gruben.

Unfähig, ein leises Keuchen zu unterdrücken, flogen meine Augenlider zu, nur um sich sofort wieder in Erstaunen zu öffnen, da sich die Stimmung des Spiels abermals in Sekundenschnelle geändert hatte.

Ein weiches, langgezogenes Seufzen von klarster Schönheit milderte mein erwachtes Unbehagen, und mit klopfendem Herzen sah ich den direkten Blick von Eriks Augen, in denen sich Bedauern und Wehmut wiederspiegelten. Ich fragte mich, ob mein Keuchen ihm überhaupt erst wieder zu Bewusstsein gebracht hatte, nicht allein zu sein. Die Melodie, mit welcher er den kleinen Raum nun füllte, schien direkt an mich gerichtet zu sein, mich zu besänftigen, mich zu rufen ...

Mein Atem, der eben noch schreckhaft, schnell und angespannt gewesen war, wurde ruhiger, und ich glaubte langsam von einem dichten, weichen Schleier umhüllt zu werden. Die volle Sanftheit der Töne streichelte meine Seele und sie verlor sich vollkommen überwältigt in ihr.

Die Melodie lockte mich, zog mich verführerisch einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen, das ich nicht zu benennen vermochte. In ihr schlummerte eine sehnsuchtsvolle Verheißung, ein bedingungsloses Versprechen und ich wünschte, mich diesen Empfindungen widerstandslos überlassen zu können.

Dass ich mich bewegt, ja sogar den Raum durchquert hatte, wurde mir erst in dem Moment klar, als ich mich unmittelbar neben Erik stehend wiederfand.

Er betrachtete mich unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern, und ich erschauerte. Als ich zaghaft links von ihm auf die kleine Sitzbank niedersank, war meine Blickrichtung der seinen entgegengesetzt. Ein leichter Schwindel hatte mich erfast, angesichts seiner Nähe und dem abermals erwachendem Drang, Erik zu berühren, noch einmal seine Hand an meiner Wange zu spüren, noch einmal seine Lippen auf den meinen.

Ich blickte zu Boden, lauschte dem aufgeregten Schlag meines bebenden Herzens und fragte mich angstvoll, was mich erwarten mochte, da jene sehnsüchtige Musik langsam leiser wurde, langsam fortebbte.

Schließlich sanken Eriks Hände friedlich herab.

Ich wagte nicht, mich zu rühren, wagte nicht den ersten mutigen Schritt zu machen, der doch so unausweichlich schien, angesichts dieses zärtlichen Blickes, den ich deutlich auf meinem Gesicht ruhen spürte.

„Mon coeur ...", flüsterte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Ich hielt den Atem an. „Wenn ich dich berühren würde, verschwändest du dann - wie ein Traum?"

Es war mir unmöglich zu antworten, und so schaffte ich nur, kaum merklich den Kopf zu schütteln.

Alles in mir kribbelte, als er sich zu mir wandte, und ich die sehnige Hand in meinem Nacken spürte, die gerade noch diesen Tasten solch träumerische Klänge entlockt hatte, und nun liebkosend meine Haut berührte.

Erschauernd sah ich, wie sein Gesicht immer näher rückte, sein Atem sanft über meine gerötete Wange strich. „Und wenn ich dich küsse, weichst du dann zurück?"

Ich konnte nur aufblicken, in diesen unendlich scheinenden Augen versinken, und meine Lippen dem Mann darbieten, der mein Herz doch längst besaß.

_Erik_

Es war Sonntag, und zwei Tage waren vergangen, in denen ich nun schon die Gesellschaft eines solch liebevollen Wesens genießen durfte. Es erstaunte und erschreckte mich, mit welcher Unbefangenheit, ja Freude Serafina meine Nähe annahm.

Ich sog die kühle Nachtluft tief ein, ergab mich für einen Augenblick den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die in meinem Innersten tobten.

Heute Abend war es mir schwer gefallen, den Palazzo zu verlassen, denn bis spät in die Nacht hatten Serafina und ich friedlich in der Stille des Hofgartens gesessen, und nur allzu gerne hätte ich länger in dieser ruhigen Gemeinschaft mit ihr verweilt. Die junge Frau hatte im Schein einer Laterne ihr Buch gelesen und dabei – völlig in einer anderen Welt versunken – immer wieder mit einer Strähne ihres hochgesteckten Haares gespielt. Auch wenn ich eigentlich damit hatte fortfahren wollen, Ordnung in meine mittlerweile recht umfangreichen Partituraufzeichnungen zu bringen, war ich doch derart von ihrem friedlichen Anblick gefangen gewesen, dass alles andere unwichtig erschien.

Als ich schließlich vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden war, um mich – unter dem Vorwand müde zu sein - auf den Weg hierher zur Rialtobrücke zu machen, hatte auch sie sich mit einem erschöpften aber zufriedenem Lächeln erhoben.

Nachdenklich fuhr meine linke Hand hinauf zu den Lippen, wo ich noch immer Serafinas liebevollen Kuss zu spüren glaubte.

Nun hatte sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen, während ich an diesem nachtverschleierten Ort die Ankunft ihres Vaters erwartete, um diesem Mann den Todesstoß zu versetzen und mich nicht länger mit ihm und seiner Vergangenheit zu belasten. Es gab wichtigere Dinge, für die ich nun Sorge tragen musste. Zum einen war da Serafina und zum anderen Gandin!

Oh ja, Gandin und seine kleine Operndiva! Ich ballte die Faust und starrte finster in die Tiefe des Canale Grande. Sie würden sich nicht lange mit dem Vergnügen brüsten können, das ‚Phantom der Oper' besiegt zu haben. Ich würde mein Werk zurückerobern, und sie würden dafür bezahlen, was sie getan hatten.

Aus einigem Abstand vernahm ich näherkommende Schritte und schob alle Überlegungen, die nichts mit diesem Treffen zu tun hatten, entschlossen beiseite.

Zufriedenheit erfasste mich, als Ardendos Gestalt in den Schatten sichtbar wurde, und ich den gramgebeugten Anblick des unglücklichen Mannes erkannte.

„Du kommst spät. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"

„Sie wohnen im Palazzo, gegenüber des La Fenice?" Ardendo war im Abstand von etwa einem Meter stehen geblieben und hielt sich nicht mit Begrüßungsfloskeln auf.

Ich hatte mein Cape so um die Schultern geschlossen, dass die einschränkende Verletzung unsichtbar blieb. Niemand sollte sich aufgrund dieser einen Vorteil ausrechnen können. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich diese Information angeht, aber ‚Ja'. Das Haus gehört mir."

Die Augen des alten Mannes verengten sich zu schlitzen, Sein offensichtlicher Kummer hatte ihn altern lassen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet waren, und ich hob das Kinn, genoss sein Leid.

„Dann ist sie also bei Ihnen!"

Meine Antwort war ein anzügliches Lächeln, als ich beschloss, die Qualen Ardendos noch zu steigern. „Das ist sie ... freiwillig. Und angesichts ihrer charmanten Gesellschaft, die mich weitaus mehr entschädigt als dein kümmerliches Salär, bin ich gerne bereit, dir den restlichen Teil der Schuld zu erlassen. Serafina stellt eine wesentlich reizvollere Wiedergutmachung dar." Dass ich nie auch nur daran zu denken gewagt hätte, etwas zu tun, dass ihr widerstrebte, brauchte der alte Narr nicht zu erfahren.

Sein blasser Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu einem zornigen Rot. „Ich werde doch meine Tochter nicht verkaufen!"

Kühl beobachtete ich seine zitternd verkrampften Hände. „So? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du auch nur versucht hättest, sie aus dem Palazzo wieder in ihr Heim zurückzuholen. Sie bliebt bei mir."

Serafina hatte mir die Einzelheiten jener Nacht nicht verschwiegen, in der sie sich mit ihrem Vater überworfen hatte. Sein männlicher Stolz hinderte ihn wohl, den ersten Schritt auf sie zu zu machen, geschweige denn von ihr zu erbitten, nach Hause zu kommen. Wie verdrießlich für ihn! Die perfide Freude über dieses Dilemma seinerseits, durchströmte mich mit heißer Glut.

Dies war der Moment meines Triumphes! Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, die Gewissheit, Ardendo nun auch das genommen zu haben, was ihm am wertvollsten war, sollte aufwiegen, was sein Bruder und er an Schuld auf sich geladen hatten.

Ich wandte mich in dumpfer Befriedigung ab und überließ den Mann seinen Gedanken.

„Erik! Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Verzweiflung, Unglauben und ein letzter Funke Hoffnung schwangen in seiner Stimme.

Doch auch diesen löschte ich aus, als ich mich ein letztes Mal herumdrehte. „Oh, aber doch, Zingaro. Es ist mein Ernst ... und der deiner Tochter. Du wirst sie wohl niemals wiedersehen."

Während ich die Stufen der Brücke hinunterging wusste ich, dass ich gewonnen hatte.

_Dunkelheit!_

_Angst!_

_Keuchen!_

_Feuerschein!_

_Starrende Augen, verzerrte Gesichter, lachende Menschen!_

_Und keine Möglichkeit, mich zu verstecken, keine Möglichkeit, zu entfliehen!_

_Auf einmal stand ich wieder auf der Bühne mit Christine, hielt ihre Hand, bat sie mit flehentlicher Stimme, bei mir zu bleiben, mich zu lieben ..._

_Ich sah ihr trauriges Lächeln und spürte, wie sie plötzlich die Maske von meinem Gesicht riss. Obwohl ich diesen Verlauf hätte vorhersehen können, erfasste mich Entsetzen, Traurigkeit und schließlich Zorn und Scham, als ich das grotesk verzerrte Fleisch einmal mehr dem grauenerfüllten Publikum darbot._

_Grimmig sah ich zu der Loge auf, von wo aus der Vicomte dieses herrliche Schauspiel verfolgen musste, und erstarrte ..._

_Schreckensweite Augen, ein von unsagbar erschütterter Angst erfüllter Blick ..._

_Serafina!_

Schweißgebadet schrak ich auf. Nichts als das Halbdunkel meines Schlafzimmers umgab mich – keine Gitter, kein Käfig, keine Bühne der Pariser Oper.

Mit einem leisen Fluchen setzte ich mich auf. Mein Hals war trocken und die Schusswunde machte mit einem stechenden Schmerz auf sich aufmerksam.

Welche Art von Befreiung aus meiner Vergangenheit die Abrechnung mit Ardendo auch gebracht haben mochte, dieser Alptraum, der dem Treffen gefolgt war, schien mir mit Abstand einer der schlimmsten zu sein, die mich in letzter Zeit heimgesucht hatten.

Ein freudloses Lachen entrang sich meiner Kehle. „Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich ein anderes Heilmittel finden." War es nicht genug zu wissen, dass der alte Mann durch mich nun die Person verloren hatte, welche ihm mehr bedeutete als alles andere? War es nötig, dass ich meinen Schwur brach, abermals zum Mörder werden müsste, um meines Seelenfriedens Willen? Welch makaberer Spielzug des Schicksals!

Plötzlich fiel mein Blick auf den schwachen Lichtschein vom Flur aus, und ich runzelte die Stirn angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Tür zu meinem Zimmer einen schmalen Spalt breit offen stand.

Noch einmal sah ich um mich, dieses Mal gezielt nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau haltend. Tatsächlich, eine zurückhaltende Bewegung neben der Tür – dort, wo das Licht nicht hinreichte - und langsam näherte sich Serafinas Gestalt dem Bett.

Sie trug ein einfaches weißes Leinennachthemd, das Hals und Schlüsselbeine enthüllte und heller leuchtete, je näher sie kam. Ein verlegenes Lächeln lief über ihre Lippen, hielt sie aber nicht davon ab, sich auf den Rand des Fußteiles zu setzen und mich fragend anzuschauen.

Ihr langes Haar floss glänzend um die schmalen Schultern und streichelte sanft die weiche Haut ihres Nackens. Ich erschauerte angesichts dieser wunderschönen Erscheinung. Beinahe musste ich dem Alptraum, dessen Schrecken sie wohl auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dankbar sein.

„Du hast nach mir gerufen, und hier bin ich", sagte sie schlicht.

„Das sehe ich. Doch was viel entscheidender ist: was gedenkst du nun zu tun?"

Ein irritierter Ausdruck senkte sich über ihr Gesicht. „Weshalb hast mich denn hergerufen? Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich Pater Giovanni bitten, ein wenig Laudanum zu besorgen?"

„Nein." Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich so laut gewesen sein musste. Vermutlich schlief Serafina, so wie ich, bei offenem Fenster, und der Hall des Hofes hatte meine Stimme bis zum Hinterhaus getragen. Es war mir unangenehm, sie geweckt zu haben. Normalerweise gestattete ich mir keine derartige Schwäche, denn ein Alptraum, der derart unangenehme Kraft besaß, war ein Zeichen für den auch weiterhin über mir wachenden Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Müde seufzend lehnte ich mich in die Kissen zurück. In den letzten Nächten hatte ich nur wenige traumlose Stunden lang geschlafen – ein Tribut, den ich der Erschöpfung zollte, die nach Gandins Hinterhalt noch immer auf mir lastete.

„Es war nichts mit mir, mon coeur. Du solltest wieder zu Bett gehen."

„Nichts?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Ganz gewiss war mir nicht daran gelegen, mit für Serafinas Blässe verantwortlich zu sein, die in den letzen Tagen ohnehin besorgniserregend zugenommen hatte.

Ein kaum merkliches Wippen der Matratze machte sich bemerkbar, als sie aufstand. Doch anstelle leiser, sich entfernender Schritte, vernahm ich plötzlich das Knarren von Holz, dass über die Bodendielen geschoben wurde.

Überrascht wandte ich den Kopf und sah im Halbdunkel, wie Serafina einen der beiden Polstersessel, die für gewöhnlich neben dem kleinen Cafétisch beim Fenster standen, links neben das Bett rückte.

Ich folgte ihrem Vorhaben mit belustigtem Interesse.

„Und was darf ich aus ihrem Tun schließen, Mademoiselle?"

„Ganz einfach, Erik." In einer fließenden Bewegung ließ sie sich auf die samtbezogene Sitzgelegenheit fallen und zog in ungezwungener Geste, ihre Beine unter den Körper. „Du bist noch immer nicht ganz gesund, und da ich ohnehin nicht gut einschlafen kann, wenn ich einmal aufgeweckt wurde, werde ich für den Rest der Nacht hier aufpassen." Entgegen ihrer Beteuerung, nicht müde zu sein, kämpfte sie tapfer gegen ein kleines Gähnen an.

„Wie unverfroren, Mademoiselle, allein mit einem Mann in seinem Schlafzimmer ... fürchten Sie denn nicht um Ihren Ruf?"

Auch wenn meine Augen sehr gut waren, konnte ich nicht genau erkennen, ob Serafina errötete. Aufgrund ihres gesenkten Kopfes und der Tatsache, dass sie meinem neckenden Blick auswich, war ich mir hierüber jedoch beinahe sicher.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich meinem Ruf noch großartig Schaden zufügen kann, Monsieur. Und ich vertraue auf Ihr Ehrgefühl einer Dame gegenüber", gab sie schließlich ironisch zurück und bemühte sich gleichzeitig, in dem zwar bequemen, allerdings recht schmal gearbeiteten Möbelstück eine möglichst angenehme Schlafposition einzunehmen.

„Oh, mon petite étoile, das kann ich nicht mit ansehen." Ich musste verrückt sein, zu sagen, was ich nun sagte, zu tun, was ich nun tat. Vielleicht war es ein Anflug von nächtlicher Verklärtheit, vielleicht pure Selbstkasteiung, um meine und Serafinas Grenzen auszutesten. Soweit wie möglich rutschte ich an den äußersten Rand des breiten Bettes.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie erkannte, was mir vorschweben musste.

„Komm her." Oh diese verfluchte Heiserkeit meiner Stimme, die doch kaum einen Hehl daraus machte, wie inständig ich ihre Zustimmung erhoffte. „Wenn du schon auf deine Nachtwache bestehst, solltest du wenigstens versichert sein, am nächsten Morgen nicht mit vor Unbequemlichkeit schmerzenden Knochen zu erwachen."

Wir maßen einander. Abwartend, prüfend. Keiner rührte sich.

Was tat ich hier nur? Ich kam mir vor, wie ein alter Narr, der das endlich gnädige Schicksal solange herausforderte, bis es vor Angst wieder erblasste.

Bestenfalls konnte ich damit rechen, dass Serafina lächelte, sich verabschiedete und meine Worte als einen Scherz abtat. Ohne Zweifel wäre es klüger gewesen, den Dingen mehr Zeit zu lassen, die begonnen hatten, sich in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen still zwischen uns zu entwickeln.

Gerade als ich im Begriff war, ein leises Lachen hervorzuzwingen und mein Verhalten somit für unbedeutend zu erklären, erhob sie sich plötzlich und schnappte eine der leichten Leinendecken, die als Überwurf am Fußende zusammengelegt waren. In einer einzigen Bewegung wand sie den kühlen Stoff um ihre zierliche Gestalt, ließ sich an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Matratze nieder und rollte sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir, ein.

„Gute Nacht, Erik", sah ich ihre blassen Hände hastig formen, wobei Serafina tunlichst darauf Acht gab, meinen Blick zu meiden.

„Gute Nacht, mon mystérieuxse." Zärtlich berührte ich die Spitzen ihrer Haare und war erstaunt, nicht nur spottende Leere zu ertasten, wie es bei einem Traum üblich gewesen wäre.

Nie zuvor hatte ich derart dicht bei einer Frau gelegen, und der berauschte Schlag meines Herzens, zerriss mir förmlich die Brust. So nah ... ich brauchte nur meine Hand auszustrecken und schon könnte ich durch den dünnen Stoff die pure Wärme ihrer Haut spüren. Ich könnte sie berühren, ich könnte sie küssen, ich könnte in ihr liebevolles Gesicht sehen ... und sie würde nur meine Maske erblicken.

Vielleicht nähme sie meine Zärtlichkeit tatsächlich gern entgegen, vielleicht erwiderte sie den dumpf vibrierenden Klang, der tief in mir erwacht war – doch es wäre nur eine Illusion, der sie sich hingab, verschleiert von der wirklichkeitsfernen Schlaftrunkenheit einer Nacht und der Täuschung dieser Maske, die Serafina vor dem Scheusal dahinter bewahrte.

Nein! Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Nein! Ich war nicht bereit das aufrichtige Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit einzutauschen, gegen die schale Befriedigung einer wollüstig aufkochenden Laune.

Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich gewann ich mehr Kontrolle über mein Verlangen zurück.

Serafina war eingeschlafen, und absolut unbewusst wandte sie sich so, dass ihr Gesicht mir schließlich gegenüber lag.

Friedliche Sanftmut stand in ihren Zügen. Geborgenheit ...

Vehement schob ich einen Gedanken an die andere Frau, die mir so großes Vertrauen entgegengebracht hatte, beiseite. Serafinas Gefühle waren anders, als die von Christine. Sie waren weniger bedingungslos, weniger selbstvergessen, weniger kindlich. Diese junge Frau war weitaus gefestigter in ihrer eigenen Person, als mein unschuldiger, kleiner Engel aus der Pariser Oper. Ich zweifelte nicht daran, Serafinas Gefühle zu verlieren, handelte ich ihrer Vorstellung von Menschlichkeit allzu sehr entgegen. Sie war durchaus in der Lage, auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Sie war zart, aber nicht zerbrechlich, beschützenswert, aber nicht hilflos.

Uns trennte nur ein winziges Stück. Ihr ruhiger Atem strich über die Haut meiner nicht maskierten Wange.

Ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde. Jede Müdigkeit war unwichtig, angesichts der Möglichkeit, Serafina zu betrachten.

Sollten vergangene Schrecken doch meine Träume bevölkern! Meine wachen Stunden füllte _sie_ mit Frieden.

Serafina 

Am nächsten Morgen hörte ich den angenehmem Klang einer Orgel, der durch das Fenster an mein Ohr drang. Auch in den letzten Tagen war ich von ihr geweckt worden, doch heute schien die Musik gedämpfter, gar nicht so, als käme sie aus Eriks Musikzimmer, das direkt unter meinen Gemächern lag.

Noch immer im wohlig tauben Gefühl des tiefen Schlafes gefangen, räkelte ich mich und versuchte zaghaft zu blinzeln. Die Vorhänge waren zwar zugezogen, doch helles Sonnenlicht stahl sich durch einen Spalt an der Seite.

Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. Mein Herz klopfte wild, als ich das Zimmer nicht als meinen kleinen Raum im Hinterhaus, sondern als Eriks Schlafgemach erkannte.

_Wundert dich das,_ fragte eine spöttische kleine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf. _Schließlich bist du selbst gestern Abend in sein Bett gekrochen, meine Liebe._

Ehe ich in weitere beschämende Gedanken versinken konnte, sprang ich auf und hastete zurück in meine eigenen Räumlichkeiten. Erst als ich die Tür zum Badezimmer hinter mir geschlossen hatte, gestattete ich mir ein leises Seufzen.

_Ich bereue nicht, was ich getan habe_, dachte ich, während ich mein Nachthemd abstreifte, nach Schwamm und Seife griff. _Und sollte ich bisher auch nur im Ansatz an der Richtigkeit meiner Entscheidung, bei Erik zu bleiben, gezweifelt haben, so dürfte sein Verhalten von letzter Nacht wohl Beweis genug sein. Papa war im Unrecht, ihn ein Monster zu nennen! Viele der ‚anständigen' jungen Männer hätten sich ganz andere Dinge herausgenommen, wenn ich ein derart gewagtes Benehmen an den Tag gelegt hätte._

Während ich meine Morgentoilette beendete, ertappte ich mich dabei, in die närrische Phantasie einzutauchen, wie ein Leben mit Erik aussehen mochte.

Doch ich schob diese von idealistischen Träumereien bestimmten Überlegungen beiseite, als mir plötzlich eine schauderhafte Gewissheit durch den Kopf schoss. Gandin und Carlotta Giudicelli, an die ich trotz Eriks Verletzung in den letzten Tagen kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet hatte, waren noch immer im Besitz seiner Oper, seines Lebenswerkes. Und so wie ich diesen Mann mittlerweile kennengelernt hatte, war nicht davon auszugehen, dass er diesen Umstand widerstandslos hinnahm.

Ich warf den Morgenmantel über und begab mich zu dem bescheiden gefüllten Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer. Er enthielt alles an Garderobe, was Sophia über Pater Giovanni von Zuhause fortschmuggeln konnte. Ich schlüpfte in das helle Unterkleid, schnürte eilig mein Korsett und zog ein luftiges, kupferrotes Tageskleid über. Während ich meine störrischen Locken zu bändigen versuchte und sie schließlich im Nacken zusammengesteckt bekam, grübelte ich weiter.

Nein, Erik würde die Dinge niemals einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen. Es war vielmehr wahrscheinlich, dass er sich schon längst mit Racheplänen trug. Und wenn Pater Giovanni mit den Ausführungen über Eriks Vergangenheit recht hatte, würde seine Vergeltung an der Diva und Gandin überaus unangenehm für die beiden aussehen.

Ich stockte in der Bewegung, die Tür zu öffnen, um auf den Flur zu treten. Er würde doch nicht soweit gehen, ihnen wirklich nach dem Leben zu trachten, oder doch? Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ich den überdachten Außengang entlang in die Küche eilte, welche im vorderen Gebäudetrakt gelegen war. Ich musste mich von derartigen Grübeleien ablenken und so begann ich mein ohnehin gefasstes Vorhaben, wie jeden Morgen das Frühstück zu zubereiten.

Erik erschien genau in dem Moment im Türrahmen des Esszimmers, als ich die letzten Teller und das frische Rührei auftrug.

„Wie ich sehe, erwarten wir wieder einmal Gäste ...", scherzte er angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich tatsächlich wie auch an den Vortagen eine außergewöhnlich vielseitige Mahlzeit zusammengestellt hatte.

„Das ist nur die Schuld der Überfülle in deiner Vorratskammer. Die große Auswahl verwirrt mich", gab ich mit einem entschuldigenden Schmunzeln zurück.

„Ich werde mich bemühen, das zu ändern. Aber deiner eifrigen Kochkunst nach zu urteilen, sind die Vorräte ohnehin in ein oder zwei Tagen erschöpft. Es genügt also, wenn ich sie einfach nicht wieder auffülle", mit lakonischem Funkeln in den Augen, ließ er sich am Kopf der Tafel nieder.

Wiederholt fiel mir auf, dass er eigentlich über eine angenehme Art von sarkastischem Humor verfügte, zumindest bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, zu denen er sich entschloss, ihn zu zeigen.

Das Frühstück nahmen wir schweigend ein. Erik gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die allzu großen Wert auf unverbindliche Konversation legte. Ich hatte den Eindruck , dass er Schweigen vorzog, ehe er sich mit Belanglosigkeiten aufhielt.

Doch leider war mir an diesem Morgen sehr an Ablenkung gelegen. Noch immer spukte das Bild Eriks, als düsterer Racheengel Carlottas und Gandins mir vor Augen. Gerade als er sich die letzte Tasse stark gebrühten Café eingoss, beschloss ich die Stille durch ein kleines, angenehmes Gespräch zu beenden.

„Von deinen Reisen nach Persien hast du mir bereits erzählt, Erik, auch von Russland, Indien und Ägypten ... aber noch nie von Paris. Dabei muss diese Stadt doch eine faszinierende Erfahrung sein! Ich habe einiges aufgeschnappt, da viele von Papas Kunden französische Geschäftsleute auf der Durchreise sind. Wann immer man ein wenig länger mit ihnen sprach, konnte man versichert sein, dass das Thema früher oder später auf eure Hauptstadt fiel. Alle, an die ich mich erinnern kann, sprudelten förmlich über vor Begeisterungshymnen auf Architektur und Lebensart ... Ist es dort wirklich so atemberaubend schön? Ist Paris wirklich dieser vor Lebendigkeit pulsierende Nabel der europäischen Welt?"

Etwas veränderte sich an der Stimmung im Raum, das merkte ich sofort.

Eine langen Moment maßen mich Eriks Augen mit abschätzender Kälte. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich ein Wandel in seinem Ausdruck vollzogen, den ich mir nicht erklären konnte.

Sehr langsam stützte er die linke Hand auf die Tischplatte und erhob sich. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien geradezu ins Nichts gerichtet zu sein, als er – mich vollkommen ignorierend – ans Fenster trat und hinausstarrte.

Zu spät wurde mir klar, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, wenn ich mich auch noch immer fragte, worin dieser genau bestand. Konnte es sein, dass allein die Erwähnung dieser Stadt, in deren berühmten Opernhaus er seinen schreckensbehafteten Ruf erworben hatte, ausreichte, um eine derart angespannte Gefühllosigkeit auszulösen? Gemäß Pater Giovanni hatte er dieses Los doch freiwillig gewählt. Und auch wenn das meiste, was ich über das ‚Phantom' wusste, auf den Gerüchten der kleinen Ballettratten begründet war, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Erik mit dieser Position in der Oper ...

Oh, was war ich nur für eine einfältige Gans! Natürlich! Die Oper – Christine ...

„Ich habe nicht viel zu sehen bekommen, von der Schönheit dieser Stadt", seine verächtliche Stimme drang durch den Schleier meiner Gedanken. „Wusstest du nicht, dass ich die meiste Zeit in Paris im Verborgenen verbracht habe? Notre Dame, die Champs-Elysées, der Louvre ... das alles sind Orte, die zu besuchen es mich weiß Gott mehr als einmal verlangte! Aber nicht um den Preis, mehr Blicke mit meinem leidlichen Aussehen auf mich zu ziehen, als diese Kunstwerke! Nein, mein Platz lag damals jenseits des Tageslichts, ja sogar jenseits jener Welt. Ich hasste die Menschen! Sie zergehen in ihrem Streben nach Dekadenz, Hast und Oberflächlichkeit! Und wenn ich heute durch die Straßen einer beliebigen Stadt wandere – sei es nun Wien, Rom, Sankt Petersburg oder Venedig – dann verabscheue ich sie noch immer!"

Ich erstarrte unter der Gewalt seiner Stimme. Sie hatte sich zu einem Donnern hinaufgeschwungen und selbst die wenigen schlimmen Wutanfälle Papas hatten mir keine derartige Angst eingejagt. Eriks Stimme klang erfüllt von Ekel und Zorn ... so als spräche er von den Menschen als einer andersartigen Spezies, mit der ihn nicht das geringste verband.

Als er sich herumdrehte und sein Blick förmlich durch mich hindurch zu gehen schien, mich überhaupt nicht wahrnahm, hatte ich deutlich vor Augen, welch bedrohlich machtvolle Erscheinung er für seine Gegner bieten musste. Bisher hatte ich ihn nur von einer anderen Seite kennengelernt - gebildet, beherrscht, von zurückhaltender Zärtlichkeit ... -, doch was sich nun offenbarte, war wohl Teil des Grundes, weshalb Vater mich vor ihm gewarnt hatte. Ich zweifelte nicht länger daran, dass dieser Mensch fähig war, jeden zur Strecke zu bringen, der ihm im Weg stand ... bis zur letzten Konsequenz.

Eriks Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von bebender Wut, und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien so angespannt, als stünde ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod bevor.

Seine Augen trafen die meinen und ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Meine Hände zitterten.

„Was wisst ihr schon von Kunst, von Schönheit, von _Ewigkeit_?"

Langsamen Schrittes, mit der tödlichen Eleganz einer Raubkatze, kam er auf mich zu.

Er erkennt mich nicht, schoss es mir abermals durch den Kopf. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er plötzlich so sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen, dass er kaum noch zwischen ihnen und der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kann.

Innerlich wappnete ich mich dagegen, tatsächlich von ihm angegriffen zu werden, und diese Angst versetzte mir einen schmerzhaften Stich. War das derselbe Mann, neben dem ich die Nacht über friedlich und geborgen geschlafen hatte?

Etwas ließ ihn blinzeln und abrupt innehalten. Der verschleierte Ausdruck seiner Augen wich einem Zögern, einem Erkennen. Es war, als erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas, das den Zorn in ihm beschwichtigte. Jetzt wirke er beinahe erschrocken über sich selbst. Er starrte auf den Boden, hatte die Faust geballt und zwang sich sichtlich unter Kontrolle.

Vorsichtig erhob ich mich aus dem Stuhl. Erik bewegte sich nicht, und als ich ihm schließlich fragend eine Hand auf den Arm legte, erntete ich ein qualvoll trauriges Lächeln.

„Paris ist wunderschön, mon petite étoile, da hast du Recht. In Paris wurde ich geboren ..."

Verwundert runzelte ich die Stirn. „Aber Pater Giovanni sagte, du stammst aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe Rouen ..." Ich wartete gespannt, und Eriks sanfte Stimme gab mir die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht etwas mehr über sich preisgeben könnte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, mon coeur. Bist du sicher, dass du sie zu hören willst?"

„Ja, ganz sicher, Erik."

„Nun gut." Mit einem kaum merklichen Seufzen deutete er in Richtung des Salons, und schließlich saßen wir uns hier einander gegenüber. Ich fühlte mich vor Aufregung ganz unruhig, angesichts der Aussicht, dass er einige Details seiner Vergangenheit enthüllen würde.

Endlich begann er und ich hing an jedem Wort seiner Lippen, bedacht darauf, keine noch so kleine Information meiner Aufmerksamkeit entschlüpfen zu lassen.

„Mein Eltern lebten tatsächlich in der Gegend von Rouen. Dort wuchs ich auf, bis ich alt genug war, um zu verstehen, dass man selbst ‚Zuhause' niemals über meine Deformation hinwegsehen würde. Seit ich denken kann, musste ich eine Maske tragen, und meine Mutter sagte mir einmal, dass sie meinen schrecklichen Anblick nicht einmal ertragen konnte, als ich noch ein Baby war. Nur der Umstand, mein Gesicht niemals sehen zu müssen, gab ihr die Kraft, mich überhaupt mit den überlebenswichtigsten Mitteln zu versorgen."

Gebannt hatte ich den Atem angehalten. Wie konnte eine Mutter nur derart handeln? Die Tatsache, dass ihr Kind nicht ausgesehen hatte, wie jedes andere neugeborene Geschöpf, niedlich und in jeder Hinsicht nahezu perfekt, musste sie empfindlich getroffen haben ... so stark, dass sie nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen war, es mit der Liebe anzunehmen, die ihm gebührt hätte.

Eriks Kindheit musste sehr kalt gewesen sein, doch als er jetzt über diese Zeit berichtete, wirkte er vollkommen emotionslos. Ich betrachtete sein gleichgültiges Gesicht. Die makellose Hälfte war ebenso ausdruckslos wie die Maske. Sein Anblick machte mir das Herz schwer. Die Mauer von Distanz, die dieser Mann sein ganzes Leben über um sich herum errichtet haben musste, wurde mit plötzlich deutlich bewusst. Es wirkte, als ließe er nicht einmal seine Erinnerungen wirklich an sich heran, und ich fragte mich unweigerlich, ob ein Mensch – ob ich – es jemals völlig schaffen könnte ...

Beschämt senkte ich den Blick. Zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie das Gesicht aussehen musste, das sich unter dieser Maske verbarg. Traute ich mir selbst zuviel zu? Seine eigene Familie hatte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen, wie konnte ich mir also anmaßen zu sagen, dass es mich nicht kümmert? Ich wusste doch nicht, ob ich vielleicht auch erschrecken würde, ob ich nicht im ersten Moment zusammenzucken würde, nähme er die Maske ab. Und wenn ich so reagierte, konnte ich sicher sein, ihn sehr zu verletzen.

_Nein_, in Gedanken schüttelte ich den Kopf. _Was immer sich unter seinem elfenbeinfarbenen -Schutzschild verbirgt, es kann mich nie den Mann vergessen lassen, der Erik ist ... Welchen Menschen macht schon ein bloßes, äußerliches Attribut aus? Wie könnte sein Anblick all das auslöschen, was seine Nähe in meinem Herzen in Brand steckt?_

„Wie alt warst du, als du dein Zuhause", es fiel mir schwer, dieses Wort zu wählen, nach dem, was er gerade darüber erzählt hatte, „verlassen hast?" Ich hatte gezögert, eine Zwischenfrage zu stellen, doch zu meiner Beruhigung, schien Erik sich nicht daran zu stören.

„Das kann ich nicht mit Bestimmtheit festmachen. Aus verständlichen Gründen war der Tag meiner Geburt nichts, was man hätte feiern können." Gedankenverloren strich seine linke Hand über die Rückenlehne der Recamiere. „Neun oder zehn Jahre alt vielleicht. Es spielt keine große Rolle."

Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Zuerst nahm ich an, dass es mir überall besser ergehen müsste, als in der Strenge meiner elterlichen ‚Obhut'. Meine Mutter hatte seit jeher dafür gesorgt, dass ich unser Haus nie verließ. Ich weiß nicht, ob um ihres Rufes Willen oder meiner Sicherheit. Aufgrund meiner Indisponiertheit suchte ich also von frühester Kindheit an Zuflucht bei den einzigen beiden Annehmlichkeiten, die mir zugestanden wurden: Büchern und der Musik. Mein Vater starb vor meiner Geburt, und meine Mutter war nicht arm, und wenn sie mich auch ansonsten nach Leibeskräften ignorierte, sorgte sie doch stets dafür, dass meine unersättliche Wissensgier ständig neue Nahrung bekam." Sich räuspernd blinzelte er kurz und kaum merklich, so als schiebe er einen unwichtigen Gedanken beiseite. Als er fortfuhr, bemerkte ich, dass er das Kapitel ausließ, was ihn und meinen Vater betreffen musste. „Nach meiner Flucht begann also eine jahrelange Wanderschaft, die mich durch viele Länder Europas führte. Doch einen Platz, an dem ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wirklich Zuhause fühlte, fand ich unweit der Gegend, in der ich aufgewachsen war."

„In Paris", formten meine Hände wie von selbst, und mir wurde klar, welchen Ort genau er meinen musste. „In der Oper."

Erik nickte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, wenn er auch noch immer recht unbewegt angesichts dieser Erinnerungen erschien. „Ja. Die Nachricht, dass ein Wettbewerb bezüglich der Pläne für den Opernbau ausgeschrieben worden war, erreichte mich in Heidelberg. Zwar begab ich mich schnellstmöglich nach Frankreich zurück, doch ich hatte zu spät von dieser Angelegenheit erfahren. Der Gewinner stand bereits fest. Zu meinem Glück stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass der junge Mann meine helfende Hand durchaus dankbar entgegen nahm. Durch meine Tätigkeit als Bauherr hatte ich mir einen gewissen Ruf erworben, auch wenn ich damals noch recht jung war."

In Gedanken fügte ich all die zeitlichen Informationen, die ich nun von Erik und Papa erhalten hatte zusammen. Er musste heute ungefähr neununddreißig oder vierzig Jahre alt sein ... doch wenn ich ihn mit anderen Männern dieses Alters verglich, wirkte er zwar überaus weltgewandt, doch durch etwas in seiner Ausstrahlung wesentlich jünger. So als hafte ihm eine geheime Lebenskraft an, die er aus einer überaus mächtigen Quelle schöpfen musste. Vielleicht war es die Aura aus Überlegenheit und Macht, die jede Faser seines Wesens zu durchdringen schien.

„Ich hatte mich der Welt dort draußen ohnehin nie sonderlich verbunden gefühlt. Ich war ihrer satt, war aller Menschen überdrüssig. Und meine Mithilfe am Bau gestattete mir also, einige Vorkehrungen zu treffen, um ihr für eine lange, sehr lange Zeit den Rücken zu kehren. Es bedurfte absoluter Abgeschiedenheit, mich meinen weiteren Studien gebührend zu widmen, und was noch wichtiger war – meiner Musik."

Hätte jemand anderes mir all diese Dinge erzählt, so hätte ich ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für einen anmaßenden Aufschneider gehalten. Doch in Eriks Worten schwang weder Stolz noch großartiges Interesse an diesen ungewöhnlich vielseitigen Begabungen. Er berichtete über Tatsachen, nichts als nüchterne Fakten. Er schien völlig losgelöst von dieser, seiner Vergangenheit. Über die auswendig gelernte Biografie eines Fremden hätte er nicht mit größerer Distanz sprechen können.

„Aber sagtest du nicht gerade noch, dass du in Paris geboren wurdest?" Ich konnte die Frage nicht zurückhalten, welche mir plötzlich durch den Kopf schoss.

„Das ist wohl richtig, mon petite étoile." Er klang beinahe amüsiert, angesichts meiner Verwunderung. „Ich sagte ja, dass es eine lange Geschichte wäre. Wenn ich es rückblickend betrachte, besitzen beide Aussagen ihre Richtigkeit. In Rouen wurde ich geboren – in Paris wurde ich geboren, wenn auch auf eine weniger physische Art."

„Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, Erik."

Einen Moment lang blickte er mir schweigend in die Augen. Frustrierte es ihn, dass ich diesen eigentümlichen Gedankengang nicht nachvollziehen konnte?

Als er sich erhob, wäre ich beinahe aufgesprungen, um ihn zurückzuhalten und ums Weiterreden zu bitten. Doch ich erkannte, dass er lediglich zu der Wand trat, an der die vielen Skizzen und Gemälde hingen, die er während der weitführenden Reisen angefertigt haben musste. Vor einem kleinen Ölbild blieb er schließlich wie angewurzelt stehen, seinen Blick geistesabwesend auf die Leinwand gerichtet.

In den letzten Tagen hatte ich diese kleine Galerie oft bewundert, die exotischen Bauten und Landschaften förmlich in mich aufgesogen. Ich fragte mich, wie die Luft an diesem Ort riechen musste, welche Geräusche sie erfüllen mochten und ich beneidete Erik um die Erfahrung, so viele Länder und Menschen kennengelernt zu haben – auch wenn ich nicht daran zweifelte, dass ihn letztere mit Abstand am wenigsten gekümmert hatten.

Das Bild, welchem sein Blick nun galt, hatte sich mir allerdings besonders eingeprägt. Paris – die Operá Garnier.

„Ich habe etwa sechs Jahre dort gelebt", fuhr er unvermittelt fort, und seine Stimme klang, als spräche er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir. „In den Katakomben war ich angenehm ungestört. Nie zuvor und auch danach nicht mehr, konnte ich mich meiner Schaffensleidenschaft mit soviel Hingabe widmen, wie in jener Zeit. Die einzige Verbindung zur Welt des Tageslichts war eine alte Freundin, die sich inzwischen durch Zufall unter dem Opernpersonal befand. Mit ihr blieb ich schriftlich in Kontakt. Wäre alles gemäß meiner Pläne verlaufen, hätte ich dieses paradiesische Refugium nicht mehr lebend verlassen. In dieser Einsamkeit fühlte ich mich erstmals frei."

Die Bewegung, mit der Erik plötzlich herumfuhr, kam so überraschend, dass ich klopfenden Herzens zusammenschrak. Ohne sich vorher auch nur durch das kleinste Zeichen anzukündigen, war seine ruhige Beherrschung wie verflogen.

„Doch das Schicksal wollte es ja anders! Wahrscheinlich war es das Blut, das an meinen Händen klebt! Der Frieden jener Zurückgezogenheit jedenfalls, war mir nicht lange vergönnt ..."

Das Herz schlug mir nun bis zum Hals. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich die Tatsache verdrängt, dass Erik getötet hatte. Sein Verhalten mir gegenüber, machte mir dies nicht schwer. Doch die Bestätigung nun aus seinem eigenen Mund zu hören, stürzte mich in ein Wechselbad der Gefühle.

„Es tut mir Leid, ma petite."

Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Erik vor mir stehen geblieben war. Die Augen wirkten bedrückt, beinahe traurig und etwas in seiner Haltung ließ mich wieder klarer denken. Ich konnte sehen, welch elementare Veränderung seit jener Zeit in diesem Mann vorgegangen sein musste. In ihm brodelte noch immer die Lava unterdrückten Zornes, der wahrscheinlich seit Eriks Kindheit wieder und wieder von Erfahrungen und Begegnungen genährt worden war. Ja, vermutlich war er dazu in der Lage gewesen, zu töten, wenn jemand seinen Hass auf sich gezogen hatte. Pater Giovanni hatte jedoch von einer Wandlung gesprochen. Tatsächlich schien Erik heute eine Möglichkeit zu kennen, die Dämonen seiner Wut fortzusperren, wenn er es wollte.

„Ich bin weit über den Punkt hinaus geschossen, den ich dir eigentlich hatte darlegen wollen." Seufzend trat er hinter mich, und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als seine Hand begann, sanft mit den feinen Haaren meines Nackens zu spielen. „Es war ein Engel, dem ich zu verdanken habe, dass ich aus meinem selbstgewählten Grab heraus stieg. Nicht, dass ich danach eine größere Sympathie für die Menschen verspürt hätte. Nein, sie waren mir lästig und unangenehm, wie seit je her. Doch auf einmal hatte ich neue Kraft, mich weniger daran zu stören."

Sein Gesicht konnte ich nicht sehen, aber das leise Lächeln war geradezu spürbar. Langsam ließ er einen Finger über die Linie meiner linken Schulter gleiten. Diese Berührung schickte ein wohliges Zittern durch meinen Körper.

„Dies ist der Grund, weshalb ich lieber von Paris als dem Ort meiner Geburt spreche."

Mit einen schwachen Nicken versuchte ich den Drang zu ignorieren, mich einfach nach hinten zu lehnen. Erik stand nahe genug an dem großen Sitzhocker, dass ich mich getrost seiner Nähe entgegenbeugen könnte.

Doch eine nagende Angst hielt mich davon ab.

Erik 

Ich war gesprächiger gewesen, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Serafina machte es mir einfach, ihr gegenüber schonungslos offen zu sein, doch ich wusste auch, dass es Dinge gab, die zu hören für sie zu viel sein mussten.

Als ich tatsächlich wagte, zu erwähnen, verantwortlich für den Tod so machen Menschens zu sein, war deutlich zu spüren gewesen, dass ich an ihre Grenze gestoßen war.

Um sie zu beruhigen, gestattete ich meiner Hand, zärtlich die Haut ihres Nackens zu liebkosen. Während ich nun meine Lebensbeichte zu einem raschen Ende brachte, entspannte Serafina sich merklich unter meiner vorsichtigen Berührung.

Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Sanft, aber bestimmt griff ihre kleine Hand nach der meinen und schon hatte sie sich mir entzogen und stand auf.

Was mochte in ihrem Kopf vorgehen? Noch sah sie mich nicht an, trat langsam ans Fenster und starrte hinaus.

Einen quälenden Moment lang, trug ich mich mit der Besorgnis, meine unverfälschten Worte könnten sich tiefer in ihre Gedanken gebrannt haben, als ihre Zuneigung zu mir ertrug.

„Und vermisst du heute deinen Engel nicht?" Um zu sprechen hatte Serafina sich seitlich zu mir gedreht, so dass sie mir nicht in die Augen blicken musste.

Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster und zauberte goldenen Reflexe in einige haselnussbraune Locken, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der hellen Schönheit ihres schlanken Halses abwenden, die mich danach verlangen ließ, sie abermals zu berühren, den lebendigen Puls unter meinen Fingern tanzen zu spüren, meine Lippen diese lockende Weichheit kosten zu lassen.

„Meinen Engel?", fragte ich, und fand doch, dass diese Beschreibung niemals besser auf ein Geschöpf gepasst hatte, als Serafina selbst.

„Christine ..." Wie unsicher ihre Hände wirkten, als sie den Namen der großen Sängerin formten.

„Ja." Ich trat einen Schritt näher auf die zierliche Gestalt zu.

Ein Schaudern durchlief diesen anmutigen Körper, und es war offensichtlich, dass Serafina eine beachtliche Willenskraft aufbrachte, um nicht dem Blick meiner Augen zu begegnen, die keine Sekunde von ihr lassen konnten.

„Weißt du, mon étoile rayonnant", ich senkte die Stimme und war mir vollauf bewusst, ihr Zittern noch zu verstärken. Ein weiterer Schritt brachte mich so nah an sie heran, dass mein Atem über ihr glänzendes Haar strich als ich weitersprach. „Wer könnte einen Engel nicht vermissen? Doch _Engel_ sind nicht geschaffen für die Tiefen aller Gefühle ..."

Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als meine Hand sich mit besitzergreifender Sanftheit in Serafinas Nacken legte. Ihre feingeschnittenen Lippen formten ein kaum merklichem Lächeln, was mich entzückend erstaunte. Ich gebrauchte weder Drohung, noch eine Form von Täuschung oder ein anderes Hilfsmittel, meine Gefühle zu verschleiern, und doch hatte ich in diesem Moment die berauschenste Art von Macht über sie. Was noch faszinierender war – Serafina schien es zu gefallen!

„Und manchmal", langsam strichen meine Lippen über die samtene Haut ihrer geschlossenen Augenlider, „fliehen Engel vor einer Leidenschaft, die nur eine _Frau_ ertragen kann ..." Mit diesen Worten schwand der letzte Funke meiner Zurückhaltung und hungrig ergriff mein Mund von dem ihren Besitz.

Und was ich kaum zu hoffen gewagt hatte geschah.

Ohne falsche Zurückhaltung schlang Serafina ihre Arme um meinen Hals, zog mich noch ein Stück näher an sich heran und erwiderte den Kuss in geradezu verzweifelter Hingabe.

Das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren und ein brennendes Verlangen drängte mich, ihren Körper, der sich meiner Nähe sehnsuchtsvoll entgegenbog, immer mehr an mich zu pressen.

Schließlich ließ mein Mund widerwillig von dem ihren. „Mon coeur ..." Mit einem Stöhnen zwang ich die Flut der Wolllust nieder, die drohte, mich hinfortzuspülen. „Ich fürchte, dass ich mich nicht länger unter Kontrolle halten kann, wenn diese süße Qual auch nur einen Moment länger andauert."

Serafinas Wangen glühten vor Hitze und die Lippen waren von meinem Kuss verführerisch gerötet. Sie atmete schwer, rang sichtlich um ihre Fassung.

Warum hielt ich mich dennoch zurück? Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Leidenschaft der meinen ein bebendes Echo entgegenwarf ... Doch als sie verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte und ein schüchternes Lächeln ihre Züge umspielte, ahnte ich, was mich hatte innehalten lassen: Sie war noch nicht so weit. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich ihr Leben vollkommen verändert. Sie hatte nicht nur mit ihrer Familie gebrochen, sondern lebte in Verhältnissen, die jeder anständige Bürger als überaus unehrenhaft bezeichnen würde. Diese Einschnitte waren gravierend genug, und ich war mir der Verantwortung, die es nun zu tragen galt durchaus bewusst. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, um hineinzuwachsen in die Situation, die sie voller Überstürzung angenommen hatte. Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht ertragen, ihre Lage vielleicht auszunutzen. Es wäre weder mir noch ihr angemessen.

Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in ihrem Blick, als ich einen Schritt zurücktrat, ihr in schlichter Zärtlichkeit über die Wange strich. „Komm, ma petite. Ich habe einen Katalog aus Paris holen lassen. Du solltest nicht immer die selben drei Kleider tragen müssen. Ganz bestimmt wirst du in ihnen etwas finden, das deinem Geschmack zusagt."

Auch wenn der Wunsch, sie in die Arme zu schließen noch immer ungebrochen war, wandte ich mich lächelnd von Serafina ab nahm erleichtert ihre leisen Schritte wahr, die mir schließlich zögerlich folgten.

Als der Nachmittag vergangen war, an dem ich mich von zwei Uhr an in mein Musikzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, um einige Stunden zu komponieren, spürte ich nicht zum ersten Mal das hinderliche Ziehen in meiner rechten Schulter.

Wütend stand ich auf. Gandin! Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe meine Rache diesen Emporkömmling empfindlichst treffen würde. Noch zwang ich mich dazu, der Verletzung die nötige Ruhe zukommen zu lassen, doch lange würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Oh, ich hatte mir einige Überraschungen einfallen lassen, die diesen Cretin und die überhebliche Diva sehr schnell aus der Sicherheit reißen würden, in welcher sie sich momentan noch wiegten.

Mochten sie auch glauben, vor meiner Asche zu stehen – das Phantom würde sich abermals aus ihr erheben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6**

_Serafina_

Es war früh am Dienstag Nachmittag. Seit beinahe zwei Wochen lebte ich nun bei Erik und von Tag zu Tag wuchs die Zuneigung, die ich diesem Mann entgegenbrachte. Er behandelte mich mit größtem Respekt, sprach viel mit mir... und hörte mir zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, Zugang zu einer neuen Welt gefunden zu haben, einer Welt, die außerhalb all der liebevollen Enge meiner Familie lag.

Heute hatte ich zum ersten Mal das Haus verlassen, obwohl ich mich noch immer nicht gut dabei fühlte, auf der Straße wieder und wieder mit abschätzigen Blicken bedacht zu werden. Meine Annahme, dass bereits jetzt üble Nachrede und Klatsch gegen mich und meinen ‚ungebührlichen Lebenswandel' in dieser Nachbarschaft kursierte, hatte sich leider als vollkommen richtig herausgestellt.

Ich versuchte über ihrer Missbilligung und meinem Unbehagen zu stehen und ob den Kopf noch ein wenig höher.

Als ich mich fortgeschlichen hatte, war Erik bereits seit einiger Zeit in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen. Für die nächsten Stunden konnte ich also unbemerkt meinem zwar ehrenhaften aber überaus leichtsinnigen Plan nachgehen. Wenn er komponierte, nahm er nichts anderes mehr wahr. Ich hatte mich währenddessen stets mit einem Buch in den Garten zurückgezogen und meistens doch nur gedankenverloren den Klängen gelauscht, die vom Musikzimmer her an mein Ohr drangen, mich ergriffen und nicht zuließen, dass etwas anderes meine Gedanken oder Gefühle beherrschte.

Für einen Augenblick atmete ich tief auf, und versuchte mich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich gerade tat, als meine Schritte mich zielstrebig die Treppe des Hotels Il Corona, am Campo San Luca hinauf führten. Schnurstracks ließ ich den Pagen, der mich keines Blickes würdigte, hinter mir und begab mich voller Nervosität zur Rezeption.

„Zimmer Einhundertundzwölf", rang sich der Concierge, nachdem ich ihm den Zettel mit meiner Frage ausgehändigt hatte, mühevoll ab, nicht ohne mich noch einmal eindringlich von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Sie sind die angekündigte Schneiderin?"

Meine Hände schlossen sich fester um den Griff des Arbeitskorbes. Ich nickte knapp und bemühte mich, mir das Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass mir der bebrillte Mann mit den schwammigen Gesichtszügen und der Grund meines Hierseins bereiteten.

„Finden Sie es allein, oder soll ich Ihnen eine Begleitung zu Seite stellen, Signorina?"

Der Herr verstand wohl was ich von der Frage hielt, als ich mich mit einem trockenen Lächeln abwandte und den Weg zur großen Foyertreppe einschlug.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und schon klopfte ich an der hellen Holztür mit der edlen goldenen Klinke und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

Angespannt dachte ich daran, weshalb ich diesen Auftrag annahm, den mir Pater Giovanni vorhin durch eine kurze Mitteilung unterrichtet hatte. Sicherlich war es Signora Scabrezza nicht leicht gefallen, ihren Bruder darum zu bitte, mich zu informieren ...

Es schien endlos zu dauern, ehe man sich erbarmte, mich hereinzulassen. Und ich wünschte mir kurz, weniger waghalsig in diese Situation gestürzt zu sein, deren Verlauf ich in keiner Weise überblicken konnte.

Ein Dienstmädchen öffnete mir und ließ ein scheues Lächeln aufblitzen. Ihr kindliches Gesicht bot ein Beispiel an Schüchternheit und ich konnte es ihr nur zu gut nachfühlen. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie durch den kleinen Eingangsbereich voraus, um ihrer Herrin meine Ankunft zu melden.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", begrüßte Carlotta Giudicelli mich, ohne dabei ihren Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest kein Interesse an dem aussichtsvollen Auftrag, den ich dir anbiete." Sie legte eine große Puderquaste beiseite, um nach einem kleinen Tiegel scharlachroter Lippenpaste zu greifen. „Du hast genau zehn Tage, um meine Reisegarderobe anzufertigen. Spanien – du solltest also etwas Leichtes ins Auge fassen."

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich der Diva, als sie lustlos von den Schminkutensilien ließ, um sich ihrem verzogenen Hündchen zu widmen, das wie immer nicht weit war. Müde und gelangweilt thronte der weiße Pudel auf einem kostbaren Satinkissen zu ihrer Rechten.

„Mir wäre es ja auch lieber, diese wichtige Angelegenheit jemandem mit mehr Sachverstand anzuvertrauen, doch in dieser stinkenden Stadt scheinst du tatsächlich diejenige zu sein, die ihr Handwerk noch am Ehesten versteht, meine Teure."

Während die Primadonna sich in weiteren Ausführungen über einen Vergleich der Pariser Schneidereikunst mit derer dieser italienischen Kloake verlor, ließ ich meinen Blick unauffällig durch die verschwenderisch eingerichtete Hotelsuite wandern. Offenbar gab es zusätzlich zu diesem Schlafzimmer, in dem wir uns momentan befanden, noch einen weiteren kleinen Raum – wahrscheinlich ein Badezimmer -, dessen Tür von hieraus abzweigte.

Es würde sicherlich einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, ehe ich allein in diesen Zimmern fand, wonach ich suchte – ganz zu schweigen von den übrigen Räumlichkeiten dieser Suite. Hoffentlich blieb mir wenigstens die Anwesenheit Gandins erspart, während ich dem schwierigen Plan verfolgte, der mich in Carlotta Giudicellis Gesellschaft geführt hatte.

Wäre ich aufrichtig an ihrem Auftrag interessiert gewesen, so hätten ihre folgenden Vorschläge mir wohl den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben. Zweifelsohne mussten die wertvollen Stoffe, welche sie lustlos vor mir ausbreiten ließ, Signora Giudicelli ein kleines Vermögen gekostet haben. Ihre kleine Zofe wagte kaum, die Bahnen aus edlem Seidenatlas, die luftigen Wolken feinsten Chiffons auch nur zu berühren. Doch was mir schnell auffiel war, dass bei all dieser verschwenderischen Pracht nicht einmal der Ansatz von Harmonie herrschte. So bestand die Diva auf grell ins Auge fallende Mischungen des Materials – ein brombeerfarbenes Tageskleid mit purpurnen Elementen, ein orangefarbenes Teekleid deren kanariengelbe Ärmel einen schreienden Kontrast zu der Tannengrünen Rockborte darstellten.

Innerlich schüttelte ich mich. Gewiss wurde die Sängerin in dieser Garderobe zum Mittelpunkt jeder Aufmerksamkeit, doch ob ihr Geschmack Bewunderer finden würde? Ich zweifelte daran.

Gerade als ich damit begonnen hatte, die genauen Maße Signora Carlottas zu nehmen und mich nach Kräften bemühte, ihre Überheblichkeit zu ignorieren, klopfte es an der Eingangstür.

„Öffne die Tür, Nanette!"

Die Diva, die bisher lediglich geschminkt und frisiert war, jedoch noch keinerlei Tagesgarderobe angelegt hatte, warf hastig einen malvefarbenen Morgenmantel über.

Leise Stimmen drangen aus dem Empfangszimmer herüber, und ich wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass etwas Bedrohliches immer näher rückte.

Als Nanette abermals das Schlafzimmer betrat, glühten ihre Wangen förmlich und sie wich jedem Blick aus. Offenbar war das junge Mädchen noch mehr eingeschüchtert und zutiefst echauffiert worden. „Monsieur Gandin, Madame.", flüsterte sie mit einem zaghaften Knicks.

Die Primadonna lächelte strahlend und strebte der Tür zum Flur entgegen. „Folge mir, Nanette! Reich uns einen Sherry. Und du, mein Täubchen, machst dich an die Arbeit! Sollte nicht alles rechtzeitig fertig werden, wirst du nicht eine einzige Lira sehen!"

Ergeben neigte ich den Kopf und verharrte in dieser demutsvollen Geste, bis die beiden Frauen das Zimmer verlassen hatten.

Sobald ich ihre sich entfernenden Schritte vernahm, blickte ich mich gehetzt um. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit. Zu meinem Glück ignorierte der träge Pudel Carlottas meine eilige Suche geflissentlich. Scheinbar war ich seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig. Selbst als ich an ihm vorbei zu den Schubladen ihres Toilettentisches trat, gab er sich nicht die Mühe, mich mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu beehren.

Hoffentlich hinterließ meine Suche keine augenscheinlichen Spuren.

Tiegel und Puderdosen, feinste Taschentücher mit Spitze und Monogramm und Unmengen von Schmuck hortete die Diva in ihrem Besitz. Nachdem ich schließlich auch noch im Badezimmer und unter dem Bett nachgesehen hatte, ließ ich mutlos die Schultern sinken. Was hatte ich mir nur bei diesem Vorhaben gedacht?

Seufzend strich ich eine aus der Form geratene Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn und sah mich ein letztes Mal um. Wahrscheinlich hatte man Eriks ‚Don Juan' gar nicht hier. Vielleicht bewahrte Signora Carlotta es im Salon auf, oder – was noch schlimmer war – vielleicht hatte Gandin sich dieses Werkes angenommen.

Das Schoßhündchen gähnte mit einem leisen Jaulen und ließ sein wohlfrisiertes Haupt wieder auf die Vorderpfoten sinken. Dabei verrutsche das glänzend rosefarbene Satinkissen ein wenig, das mitsamt des Tieres auf einem hellen Rattanhocker lag. Ein dunkles Objekt, das mit einem Mal zum Vorschein kam, zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Vorsichtig, um den Pudel nicht doch noch dazu zu bringen Frauchen und Monsieur Gandin durch plötzliches Gebell zu alarmieren, näherte ich mich seinem Ruheplatz.

Mein Herz machte einen aufgeregten Sprung. Tatsächlich! Was im Ansatz unter dem Kissen sichtbar geworden war, musste etwas wie ein Ledereinband sein - wenn ich noch ein bisschen mehr Glück hatte, die Mappe, welche Erik am Abend des Maskenballs an Gandin verloren hatte.

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen zu glühen begannen, als ich erkannte, wie nahe ich meinem Ziel war. Alles, was ich zu tun brauchte war, die Hand auszustrecken und es an mich zu nehmen ...

Der warnende Blick des Hundes ließ mich zurückschrecken. Mit einem Mal schien ich zum Zentrum seiner Wachsamkeit aufgestiegen zu sein. Ein leises Knurren grollte drohend in seiner Kehle, und plötzlich auf dem Flur ertönende Schritte, trieben mir kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn.

Ich hatte nur noch sehr wenig Handlungsspielraum, und so konnte ich nicht einmal mehr ruhig über die Möglichkeiten nachdenken.

Ich packte den kleinen Hund, beachtete nicht, dass er – Gott sei Dank vergeblich – nach meiner Hand schnappte und setzte ihn in Mitten der teuren Stoffe, die ich mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung so gut es ging in Unordnung brachte.

Das Kläffen des Tieres machte Frauchen und ihren Begleiter wohl vollends aufmerksam und schon hörte ich, wie man sich energisch der Tür näherte.

Ich wirbelte zurück zum Hocker, ergriff die Mappe, rückte das Kissen gerade und versteckte meine Beute unten im Schneiderkorb, ehe ich mich in eine Ecke zwischen Bett und Zimmertür flüchtete.

Carlottas Pudel war außer sich vor Wut über meine Respektlosigkeit, stand mit aufgestelltem Nackenfell auf einer fliederfarbenen Satinbahn und bellte lautstark in meine Richtung.

Mir wurde beinahe schwindelig angesichts dessen, was ich gerade getan hatte und vor Angst bei dem Gedanken, man könnte mir auf die Schliche kommen.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich die Tür und einen Wimpernschlag später sah ich mich Monsieur Gandin gegenüber, dessen funkelnder Blick auf mir ruhte.

„Mademoiselle petite coutière!" Die schmalen Lippen formten ein anzügliches Grinsen. „Wo immer Unruhe aufkommt, da scheinen Sie nicht weit zu sein. Hatte ich doch recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass Sie uns ausspionieren? Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten, ma belle ..."

Er kam ein Stück näher auf mich zu, bis ich deutlich das Misstrauen dieser kalten blauen Augen auf meiner Haut kribbeln spüren konnte. Als er gerade die Hand zu meinem Gesicht hob, und ich bereits innerlich erbebte vor Unbehagen und Angst, stürmte plötzlich die rothaarige Diva herein und Gandin zog sich zurück. Dies würde wohl die einzige Gelegenheit sein, bei der ich die Anwesenheit Carlottas herzlich willkommen hieß.

Schon hatte sie den noch immer ohrenbetäubend kläffenden Pudel in ihre Arme gerissen und wiegte ihn tröstenden Wortes, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das es zu beruhigen galt. Dann schließlich wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit Signora Giudicellis auf mich.

„Was fällt dir ein, du dumme Gans! Nicht nur, dass du diese teuren Stoffe durcheinander bringst, nein, du ängstigst meinen kleinen Papageno auch noch zu Tode!"

Scheinbar schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf. Besser sie blieb bei dieser absurden Annahme, als dass sie meiner wahren Absicht auf die Spur kam.

Wutentbrannt näherte sie sich mir. Voller Entsetzen sah ich ihre Hand emporfahren, und schon hallte der Schlag, welcher meine Wange traf, mir durch den Kopf. In meinem ganzen Leben war so etwas noch nie passiert. Nicht einmal Papa oder Tante Antonella hatten es für nötig gehalten, mich derart in die Schranken zu weisen.

Meine Haut brannte schmerzhaft, und ich ahnte, dass sie bereits feuerrot anlief. Ich war vollkommen fassungslos.

„Mach dass du hier raus kommst! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder einen Auftrag bekommst – nicht in dieser Stadt! Man wird sehr schnell erfahren, wie schlampig du arbeitest! Hinaus!"

Gandin verfolgte die Szene mit offenkundiger Belustigung.

Ich versuchte weder an ihn, noch das abwertende Verhalten der Diva zu denken, während ich nach meinem Korb griff und mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Hotelsuite eilte. Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen auf, als sich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Ich hatte es geschafft! Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft!

Natürlich würden sie mich verdächtigen, sobald sie die fehlenden Noten und Aufzeichnungen bemerkten, aber ich zweifelte daran, dass sie dieser Vermutung wirklich nachgehen würden.

Denn bevor ich den Weg zur Treppe und hinunter in die Lobby einschlug, schob ich einen kleinen, unschuldig aussehenden Umschlag unter der Zimmertür Signora Giudicellis hindurch. Er würde den beiden Herrschaften eine Erklärung für das Verschwinden ihres wohlgehüteten Schatzes liefern.

_Der Triumph ist mein. _

_Das Phantom_

_Erik_

Mit zornigen Schritten durchmaß ich die Eingangshalle in Richtung Haustür.

Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte ich mich in nahezu übermenschlicher Beherrschung geübt, eine Eigenschaft, die mir noch nie gelegen hatte, dennoch zwang ich sie mir bisweilen auf. Doch nun war meine Geduld weit mehr strapaziert, als dass ich auch nur eine Minute länger tatenlos abwarten konnte.

Es war das unbestimmte Gefühl gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, was mich heute – früher als an anderen Tagen üblich – dazu getrieben hatte, aufzustehen und meine Arbeit vorerst ruhen zu lassen. Erfüllt von einer dumpfen Vorahnung war ich in den Garten getreten. Serafinas Anblick, sie für einen kurzen Moment warm und beruhigend in meinen Armen zu spüren, hätte sicherlich einen Großteil der Anspannung vertrieben, die sich mehr und mehr in mir auszubreiten drohte. Leider war im Garten niemand anzutreffen gewesen, auch nicht im Salon und nicht einmal in den Räumlichkeiten des Hinterhauses, wohin Serafina sich bisweilen tagsüber zurückzog.

Ich war mehr und mehr in Rage über ihr mysteriöses Verschwinden geraten.

Weshalb hatte sie das Haus verlassen, schien dieser Gedanke ihr doch stets große Sorge bereitet zu haben? Und aus welchem Grund hielt sie es nicht für nötig, mir eine Nachricht über ihren Verbleib zu hinterlegen?

Anfangs hatte ich versucht, mich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, Serafina würde vielleicht lediglich dem alten Pater einen sehr kurzen Besuch abstatten. Doch mit der immer mehr anwachsenden Zeitspanne ihrer Abwesenheit, schien mir diese Möglichkeit letztendlich unwahrscheinlich.

Und als ich nun nach der Messingklinke der Haustür griff, war ich fest entschlossen, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich riss die Tür auf – und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Erschrocken fuhr Serafina herum und starrte mich aus angstvoll geweiteten Augen an. Ihr Anblick nahm mir für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen, ehe ich in all meiner Sorge nur noch nach ihrer Hand greifen konnte, um sie unsanft hereinzuziehen. Hinter mir schlug ich die Tür mit derartiger Wucht zu, dass ihre Scharniere bedenklich knackten.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fuhr ich die Eingeschüchterte an, unfähig, eine aufkochende Mischung aus Erleichterung, Misstrauen und Zorn zurück zu halten. Meine Finger schnellten vor und schlossen sich fest um Serafinas Handgelenke, den Schmerz in meiner Schulter ignorierend. Achtlos polterte ihr Korb auf den Boden, als Serafina sich mit schmerzverzogenem Blick von mir loszumachen suchte.

Ihr Widerstand stimmte mich noch wütender. „Du hältst es also nicht für nötig, mir mitzuteilen, wenn es dir beliebt, das Haus zu verlassen! Nun gut, ganz wie du denkst! Du bist schließlich keine Gefangene! Für mich war es jedoch ein überaus unproduktiver Nachmittag, und das nur, weil ich gerne über die Dinge Bescheid wüsste, die sich unter meinem Dach abspielen!"

Noch immer wand sie sich verzweifelt in meinem Griff, was mich immer tiefer in einen zornigen Sumpf trieb, von dem ich doch selbst in all meiner Impulsivität wusste, dass er letztendlich nichts als schale Niederlage bedeuten würde.

„Weshalb bist du fortgegangen? Sag es mir!" Die Ungewissheit fraß mich beinahe auf. Ja, sie war zurückgekehrt, doch die Stunden des Wartens waren nicht spurlos an mir vorübergegangen. Zuletzt hatte ich sogar befürchtet, auch Serafina könne trotz all ihrer Bekundungen liebevoller Zugewandtheit, für immer von mir gegangen sein.

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ich kaum in der Lage, all die Erinnerungen und Gedanken auseinander zu halten, die sich wie ein aus unzähligen Schichten bestehender Schleier über meine Sinne zu legen schienen.

Ich packte Serafina bei den zierlichen Schultern, vergaß die Angst, ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen und begann sie zu schütteln, bis ihre Zähne hörbar aufeinander schlugen.

„Warum? Du wolltest fort von mir! Warum?"

Je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto unerbittlicher hielt ich sie.

Plötzlich schien ihr Gesicht sich zu verändern, nahm in einem verschwommenem Wabern nach und nach die Züge Christines an. Das _konnte_ nicht sein! Ich wusste genau, dass es unmöglich war!

Als hätte ich mich an glühendem Eisen versengt, riss ich die Hände zurück. Ich taumelte einen Schritt von der jungen Frau fort, und wo eben noch anklagende Wut in mit gebrannt hatte, breitete sich plötzlich das nagende Gefühl einer unsagbaren Schuld aus. Selbst wenn sie wollte, hätte Serafina mir nicht antworten können, während ich ihre Handgelenke und Schultern in Schach hielt. Ich hatte vergessen, dass sie sich nicht über Lautstärke äußern konnte. Es kam mir zu selbstverständlich war, mit ihr zu reden, und mit der Zeit hatte ich vergessen, dass der Tanz ihrer Hände den Klang eines Stimmorgans ersetzte.

Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Der scharfe Schmerz meiner verwundeten Schulter war wohl die gerechte Strafe für meine aufbrausende Unbeherrschtheit.

„Vergib mir, mon coeur", presste ich schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Meine Augen flogen auf, als ich merkte, dass Serafina energisch an meinem Hemdsärmel zog.

Ihr funkelnder Blick hätte wohl die ganze Wüste Ägyptens gefrieren lassen können, und traf doch nur mein Herz. Ich war mir bewusst, es zu verdienen. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und die Wangen waren vor Aufregung hitzig gerötet – doch da war noch etwas anderes, das mich schließlich leise aufstöhnen ließ.

„Oh non!"

Sie schlug meine Hand aus, die zu dem Bluterguss an ihrer Wange hatte hinauffahren wollen.

Ich war mehr als zu weit gegangen, sie derart zu verletzen.

„Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte sie schließlich mit aufgebracht zitternden Fingern. „Möchtest du dich noch etwas mehr austoben, oder kann ich dir nun berichten, was dieser Nachmittag für mich bereitgehalten hat?"

Noch immer bedauernd gefangen in der Betrachtung ihrer zerbrechlichen, malträtierten gestalt, brachte ich nichts anderes als ein schwaches Nicken zu Stande.

Serafina deutete es richtig. Seufzend strich sie sich über die neue weiße Bluse und den smaragdgrünen Rock, und ich versuchte jeden Wunsch zu unterdrücken, sie liebevoll in die Arme zu schließen, meiner aufrichtigen Reue durch Zärtlichkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Also gut", fuhr sie fort. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns in den Salon setzen, denn ich denke das Gespräch könnte länger dauern, und ehrlich gesagt bin ich zu erschöpft, als dass ich die ganze Zeit dabei hier in der Halle stehen bleiben möchte." Sie bückte sich kurz, griff nach ihrem Arbeitskorb – weshalb um alles in der Welt hatte sie den bei sich gehabt – und schritt erhobenen Hauptes die Treppe hinauf.

Ich nutzte diesen kurzen Moment der Unbeobachtung und schüttelte verwirrt meinen Kopf. Welch ein Aufruhr der Gefühle! Und welch eine unverzeihliche Tat, Serafina in meiner barschen Unbeherrschtheit offenbar sogar geschlagen zu haben. Ich fühlte mich elend bei diesem Gedanken, und als ich ihr mit müden Schritten folgte, mich schließlich auf der Recamiere des Salons niederließ, glaubte ich nichts weiter mehr empfinden zu können, als ein unbestimmtest Gefühl von Verlust und Bitterkeit. Sollte die junge Frau mir nun verkünden, dass sie den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dieses Haus nicht länger mit mir zu teilen, so durfte ich mich an der Gewissheit laben, mir diesen Verlust selbst zuzuschreiben. Wonach auch immer ich in Verlangen griff, wenn ich sie öffnete, würde meine Hand leer sein.

Traurig betrachtete ich ihr erschöpft wirkendes Gesicht, während sie sich mir gegenüber setzte und den Korb vor sich auf den Boden stellte.

„Pater Giovanni kam heute Nachmittag vorbei, gerade als du an deine Arbeit gegangen warst", begann sie eine Erklärung, die keinesfalls zur Besserung meiner Schuldgefühle beitrug. „Seine Schwester, die Schneidermeisterin, in deren Diensten ich ja bis vor Kurzem stand, ließ mir über ihn einen letzten, sehr wichtigen Auftrag ausrichten. Und ich willigte ein. Es bedeutete mir sehr viel, mich ein letztes Mal zu beweisen."

Ich verstand. Dies war also auch der Grund, weshalb Serafina ihren Arbeitskorb bei sich trug.

„Mein Wunsch, diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen, war so dringend, dass ich keine Zeit verlieren wollte. Und nachdem ich ihn erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte ..."

Zu meiner Verwunderung lächelte sie plötzlich gedankenverloren, während ich mich noch fragte, wie eine Aufgabe aussehen mochte, die eine junge Schneiderin an einem einzigen Nachmittag abschließen konnte.

Mein Blick ließ keine Sekunde von ihr, als sie unvermittelt voller Eifer aufsprang, wobei strahlende Freude sich über ihr Gesicht ausbreitete. Was mochte nur in diesem anmutigen Geschöpf vorgehen, dessen Verhalten mir momentan zu tiefst unklar war? Keine noch so kleine Spur von Wut über mein ausfallendes Benehmen in der Eingangshalle schien nun noch erkennbar. Viel eher hatte ich den Eindruck, dass Serafina etwas von schelmischer Verschworenheit im Schilde führte.

Ebenso misstrauisch, wie neugierig runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Ach bitte, Erik", äußerte sie einen noch befremdlicheren Wunsch. „Würdest du für einen Moment deine Augen schließen?"

„Was hast du bloß vor?", murmelte ich, nun vollends verwirrt, kam ihren Worten jedoch schließlich nach. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du dir im Klaren darüber bist, dass ich am heutigen Tag bereits den Großteil meiner Geduld aufgebraucht habe. Mir steht der Sinn keinesfalls nach weiteren Spielchen oder Rätseln."

Blind, wie Serafina mich haben wollte, nahmen meine übrigen Sinne nun alles um mich herum, noch deutlicher wahr. Ich vernahm das leise Rascheln ihrer Kleidung und dass sie irgendetwas an ihrem Arbeitskorb tat. Dann lauschte ich den kleinen, schnellen Schritten, die sich mir näherten, und als sie schließlich direkt links von mir zum Stehen kam, konnte ich den schwachen Jasminduft ihrer Seife einatmen. Ich war versucht, einfach die Augen zu öffnen und mich ganz an ihrer facettenreichen Schönheit zu erfreuen. Doch unter Aufbringung aller Willenskraft widerstand ich dieser Versuchung.

Serafina beugte sich vor, so dass ich die Nähe ihres warmen Körpers beinahe auf meiner Haut spüren konnte, und der Impuls, mich ihr entgegen zu lehnen wurde umso stärker. Doch als ich fühlte, wie ein flaches Buch, oder besser eine Mappe auf meinen Oberschenkeln platziert wurde, erstarrte ich und hielt die Luft an.

„Was ist das, mon coeur? Kann ich die Augen jetzt öffnen?"

Zur Antwort ergriff die junge Frau meine Hände und führte sie hinauf an ihre aufgeregt hitzigen Wangen, damit ich das Nicken spüren konnte. Schnell brachte Serafina die Handflächen nun auf den leichten, ledergebundenen Schatz, welchen sie in meinen Schoß gebettet hatte.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, und traute dennoch nicht dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

„Du erstaunst mich."

Ihr stolzes Lächeln ruhte auf mir, als ich atemlos nach dem Noteneinband griff und die Finger zärtlich über mein heimgekehrtes Werk streichen ließ. Es war hier, es war wieder mein.

„Wie um alles in der Welt konntest du nur daran gelangen, mon petite jacasse ... meine kleine, diebische Elster?" Sie musste die Gefahr auf sich genommen haben, Gandin und Carlotta dieses Werk persönlich zu entwenden. Ohne Zweifel ein Vorhaben, das leicht ihr Leben hätte kosten können.

„Manchmal steht einer kleinen Schneiderin mehr Zugang offen, als einem großen Phantom, lieber Erik." Amüsiert hob sie die Augenbrauen, kostete sichtlich aus, mich derart in Erstaunen zu versetzen. „Und dann zahlt es sich aus, von den meisten Menschen nicht ernst genommen zu werden. Was für Hintergedanken könnte ein unauffälliges Ding wie ich schon hegen?"

„Ohne Zweifel steckst du nicht nur für mich voller Überraschungen, ma chére." Auch wenn ich einem Lächeln nicht widerstehen konnte, quälte mich ebenso die Sorge um Serafinas Wohl. Was, wenn man merkte, dass sie mit dem Verschwinden ‚Don Juans' in Verbindung stand? „Du hättest nicht soviel riskieren dürfen", murmelte ich sanft und spürte eine Ergriffenheit in mir aufsteigen, die jenseits aller Worte lag. Wie mochten die Gefühle einer Frau aussehen, die derart viel aufs Spiel setzte, um einem Mann wie mir zu helfen? Ich wagte kaum an die Möglichkeiten zu denken, die sich nur allzu bereitwillig in Form von Serafina Ardendo vor mir auftaten.

Weiterhin lächelnd zuckte sie leichthin die Schultern. „Es war gar keine so große Gefahr. Schließlich hatte die Diva mich höchstpersönlich herbestellt. Ich habe lediglich die günstige Gelegenheit ergriffen, um daran zu erinnern, dass dem ‚Phantom der Oper' nicht durch eine einfache Kugel beizukommen ist. Vielleicht werden die beiden nun erkennen, wieviel Macht du wirklich besitzt, wenn es dir keinerlei Probleme bereitet, dein Eigentum aus ihren Händen zurück zu erobern." Sie errötete entschuldigend. „Es tut mir Leid, doch um wirklich sicherzugehen, dass man nicht mich verdächtigt, sondern Gandin und die Giudicelli einen tüchtigen Schrecken bekommen, habe ich in deinem Namen eine Nachricht hinterlassen, Signor ‚Il Fantasma dell' Opera'"

All ihren Versicherungen zum Trotz, breitete sich ein Gefühl von Beklemmung in mir aus. „Was, wenn man dir gefolgt ist?"

Serafina seufzte und erhob sich. Scheinbar war es ihr unangenehm, mir durch ihr Handeln Sorge bereitet zu haben. „Ich ...", begann sie und hielt dann inne, um sich nervös über die Schläfen zu reiben. „Ich bin eine Weile ziellos durch die Stadt gewandert, um jeden abzuschütteln, der mir eventuell auf der Spur sein könnte. Und danach war ich noch einmal bei Pater Giovanni und habe der Probe des Chores gelauscht. Bevor ich dann hierher kam, nahm ich abermals einige Schleichwege. Mit Verlaub, ich denke nicht, dass Gandin oder die Diva mir auf dieser Odyssee hätten folgen können ..."

„Ja, du hast wirklich an alles gedacht, mon petite étoile." Während ich die Ledermappe neben mir ablegte, stand ich auf und trat der jungen Frau entgegen, die mich fragend anblickte. Dieses Mal wich Serafina nicht zurück, als ich zärtlich ihre Wange mit einer Hand liebkoste, wobei ich natürlich darauf achtete, die schmerzhafte Blessur zu meiden. „All das nimmst du auf dich, und zum Dank, behandle ich dich derart grob. Kannst du es mir nachsehen?"

Das Abendlicht fiel warm zum Fenster herein und zauberte goldene und kupferfarbene Reflexe in Serafinas braunes Haar, als sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Oh nein! Das warst du nicht, Erik! Das ist ein Andenken daran, wie undamenhaft sich eine große Sängerin verhalten kann."

„Welch Frevel", murmelte ich und ließ meine Hand von ihrer Wange über die zarte Haut des Halses zum Nacken hin gleiten. „Dafür sollte das Phantom ihr eine Lektion erteilen."

„Das Phantom sollte sich lieber gebührlich bei seiner Wohltäterin bedanken", verkündete Serafina mit einem schüchternen Glanz in den Augen, der mich ahnen ließ, von welcher Art der einzige Dank sein würde, der sie zufrieden stellte.

„Ja, das sollte ich wohl." Eine Hand noch immer in ihrem Nacken, die andere um ihre Taille geschlungen, zog ich meine kleine Meisterdiebin ein Stück näher an mich. Ihre Gestalt, die sich mir sehnsuchtsvoll entgegenbog, an der meinen zu spüren, war berauschend und quälend zugleich. Es schien, als könne ich soviel Glück nicht ertragen, als rechnete ein Teil von mir noch immer damit, sie könne sich jeden Moment von mir losmachen.

Zentimeter nur, trennten unsere Lippen, ihr Atem streichelte meine Haut und machte mir doch auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass noch immer eine Maske zwischen uns stand.

Serafina hatte die Augen geschlossen, bot mir bereitwillig an, ihren Mund mit dem meinen zu verschmelzen – ein so süßes Versprechen, zum Greifen nah ...

Der Herzschlag raste in meinen Ohren, wie glühende Lava schoss ein unsagbares Verlangen durch meinen ganzen Körper. Ihre Nähe, das Gefühl ihrer weichen Berührung, die sich mir verführerisch entgegenlehnte ... Ich _wollte_ sie. Ich wollte _alles_ von diesem Geschöpf.

„Nein", hörte ich mich selbst heiser vor Lust sagen, und konnte doch nicht glauben, was ich tat.

In einem verwirrten Blinzeln flogen Serafinas Augen auf, diese großen, endlosen Tiefen grünen Meeres, in denen ich bereit war, meine Seele zu einzutauchen.

„Mon coeur, _diese_ Belohnung kann ich dir nicht geben. Heute könnte ich mich nicht zurück halten, wenn ich von dir koste. Ich würde zum Wolf ... und dich verschlingen."

Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, und gerade als ich behutsam, wider jeden Wunsch, der verzehrend in mir brannte, begann meine Hände von ihr zu lösen, gab Serafina mir Antwort.

Die Kraft, mit der sie ihre hungrigen Lippen auf meinen Mund presste, wie sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals schlang, um sich noch näher an mich zu schmiegen, raubte mir alle Kontrolle.

Getrieben von der Übermacht meiner Begierde, stürzte ich mich ihrer Hingabe rückhaltlos entgegen. Entzückt lauschte ich ihrem leisen Stöhnen, als ich die Haut ihres schlanken Halses, ihrer Schlüsselbeine liebkoste, meine Finger die Kaskade ihrer Haare lösten und sich tief hineingruben. Ich tastete, schmeckte, nutzte all meine Sinne um Serafina ganz zu erfahren, jedes erdenkliche Detail ihrer Sinnlichkeit in mich aufzunehmen.

Mit Bestimmtheit schlang ich den linken Arm um sie und hob sie auf, ohne das leise protestierende Ziehen meiner Schulter zu beachten. Wir hatten einen Weg betreten, dem wir unweigerlich bis zu seinem Ende folgen würden. Innezuhalten schien mir beinahe unmöglich, ich hätte das Gefühl gehabt, verglühen zu müssen. Doch nichts in Serafinas erwidernder Leidenschaft gebot mir, mich zurückzuhalten. Unersättlich ließen meine Lippen keinen Moment von den ihren, als ich sie ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Was spielte Zeit schon für eine Rolle, wenn es Welten zu entdecken galt, die wir beide nie gekannt hatten?

Zufrieden und erschöpft ineinander verschlungen, besiegte uns schließlich der Schlaf.

Es war Serafinas Haar, dass mir irgendwann über Gesicht und Schultern strich und mich dazu brachte, in lächelndem Widerwillen die Augen zu öffnen. Doch was ich dann in ihrer kleinen Hand erblickte, riss mich schlagartig aus dem träumerischen Schleier der Nacht.

In einer einzigen Bewegung, voller Entsetzen und Scham, stieß ich die Neugierige fort und bedeckte hastig meine entblößte Gesichtshälfte mit der rechten Hand. Meine Maske! Während ich schlief hatte sie meine Maske abgenommen!

„Wahnsinnige", keuchte ich heiser, setzte mich auf und wandte mich von ihr ab. Tränen des Verrats brannten mir in der Kehle, doch statt ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen, vernahm ich mein eigenes, raues Lachen. „Wenigstens besitzt du die Güte, deine Neugier erst zu befriedigen, nachdem du dich mit hingegeben hast. So war es mir also vergönnt, mein Glück zum Greifen nah zu spüren, ehe es mir durch die Finger rinnt."

Ich rechnete mit einer Feuersbrunst von Wut und Zorn, doch in mir blieb nichts übrig, als tote Asche – leere Ernüchterung, die schale Gewissheit, dass mein Leben immer eine Wendung bereithalten würde, die mich daran erinnerte, wer und was ich war.

„Dies ist wohl der Zeitpunkt, ma chére", schlussfolgerte ich bitter, „an dem du schreiend die Flucht ergreifen würdest, wenn du könntest. In deinem besonderen Fall steht es dir selbstverständlich frei, dich in alle Stille zurückzuziehen." Meine Worte mussten sie treffen, und ich hoffte voller Trotz nur darauf, ihr einen Teil des Schmerzes zurückzuzahlen, der mich durch und durch erfüllte.

Hinter mir vernahm ich das leise Rascheln der Laken, als Serafina sich erhob.

Kraftlos sackten meine Schultern zusammen und ich vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie dicht lagen Segen und Verderben in dieser Nacht doch beieinander, und alles geboren aus dem Herzen einer einzelnen Frau.

Warme Finger legten sich über die meinen, und für einen Moment schien die Zeit angehalten zu haben. Es gab nichts, das ich Serafinas sanfter Bestimmtheit entgegenzusetzen hatte, als sie behutsam ein zweites Mal mein Gesicht aus seiner sicheren Verborgenheit befreite. Erst als ich auch noch ihre zarte Berührung auf dem missgebildeten Fleisch von Stirn, Schläfe und Wange spürte, wagte ich dem mutigen Wesen meinen Blick entgegen zu heben.

Das zitternde Lächeln ihrer Lippen musste eine Täuschung sein, ebenso wie die überquellende Liebe, welche ihre Augen mit Tränen füllte.

„Sie ... te ... bei, mi... amore ..." _Wie wunderschön du bist_, flüsterte sie so leise und stockend, wie ich noch nie jemanden hatte sprechen hören. Und auch wenn ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein beschämtes, kratzendes Flüstern war, für mich enthielt sie die wohlklingenste Musik, das betörendste Lied, welches ich je zuvor in meinem Leben vernommen hatte – alle Herrlichkeit der Welt, zusammengefügt in einer einzigen Frau.

Einen langen Moment war ich von der Tatsache, sie reden zu hören, viel zu gefangen, ehe der Inhalt ihrer Worte langsam in mein Bewusstsein sickerte.

Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus und fühlte eine Welle von Erleichterung über mich spülen, als sie sich meiner Zärtlichkeit seufzend entgegenschmiegte. Sie hatte keine Furcht vor diesem Anblick, den ich selbst doch kaum ertragen konnte, sie schreckte nicht zurück vor der Gewissheit, von diesem Monster geküsst, geliebt worden zu sein. Was ich keiner Frau zuvor hatte zumuten können, nicht einmal der engelsgleichen Christine, Serafina _forderte _es geradezu mit ungetrübten Verlangen.

Mir fehlten die Worte um all das zu erfassen, was mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schoss. Es war ein wirres Durcheinander von Ängsten, Erinnerungen und Hoffnungen. Erst als ihr Gesicht dem meinem immer näher kam, und diese samtigen Lippen über Haut strichen, die niemals die Gnade einer liebevollen Berührung gekannt hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich weinte.

_Serafina_

Leise war ich eingetreten, wagte mich zum ersten Mal in Eriks Musikzimmer vor, während er spielte.

Als ich die offenstehende Tür erblickt hatte, war ich nur zu gerne dieser stummen Einladung gefolgt. Es war ein ätherisch lockendes Stück gewesen, dass mich vorsichtig geweckt und hierher geführt hatte.

Die frühe Sonne schien warm auf meinen Rücken, und so fror ich nicht, obwohl ich nur ein dünnes Nachthemd trug.

Erik saß mit dem Rücken zu mir und während ich versonnen dem Klang seines Spiels lauschte, betrachtete ich seine eindrucksvolle Gestalt. Eine Aura von Macht schien ihn seit jeher umgeben zu haben. Schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte ich sie deutlich gespürt. Doch nun schien er wie von allen Ketten und Fesseln jener Zurückhaltung gelöst, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens gebunden hatten. Eine nahezu majestätische Überlegenheit durchdrang ihn, nicht auf überhebliche oder gar bedrohlich Art und Weise, sondern mit der Gewissheit eine Mannes, der sich seiner selbst endlich bewusst geworden war, und den von diesem Zeitpunkt an keine Schranke mehr zurückhalten könnte.

Als ich mich behutsam ein kleines Stück näher an Erik heranwagte, mich schließlich zaghaft an eine Wand gelehnt in den Taumel der Musik ergab, lächelte ich traurig. Es schmerzte mich zu sehen, dass er sein Gesicht nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht noch immer hinter eine Maske verbarg. Wieviel Schmerz musste ihm zugefügt worden sein, dass er sich selbst jetzt nicht getraute, mir gänzlich ohne sie gegenüberzutreten? Ein Leben lang hatte er einen Teil von sich vor jedem Menschenauge verborgen, und ich ahnte, dass es lange, sehr lange dauern würde, ehe er wenigstens mir gegenüber genügend Vertrauen fasste. Ich liebte ihn – aufrichtig und rückhaltlos. Und sein Gesicht, welches ganz einfach ein Teil seines Wesens war, das liebte ich ebenso wie alles andere. An mir war es das Fehlen einer wirklichen Stimme, an ihm die verzerrte Besonderheit seiner linken Gesichtshälfte – wir trugen beide unsere Makel und schienen uns doch nicht an der Schwäche des anderen zu stören.

Es war eine Stunde später, als ich mich auf den Weg machte, um Pater Giovanni zu sehen. Am vergangenen Abend gab es nur wenig Gelegenheit, um miteinander zu sprechen, denn die Chorprobe für den kommenden Sonntag hatte den größten Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen.

Während ich möglichst gleichgültig den Blicken zweier Matronen auswich, die mir mit Missbilligung folgten und mich deutlich spüren ließen, welch niedrigen Stellenwert ich nun in den Augen eines jeden angesehenen Venezianischen Bürgerhauses einnahm, spürte ich zum ersten Mal seit langem den Wunsch, meine Schritte in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Wie lange hatte ich weder mit Vater, noch Sophia gesprochen? Die meiste Zeit über gelang es mir, sie aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es für beide Seiten besser war, so wenig Kontakt wie möglich miteinander zu haben. Doch konnte ich den Schmerz nicht verleugnen, den mir die entschlossene Trennung zugefügt hatte. Zweifelsohne war meine Entscheidung richtig gewesen, doch diese Gewissheit vermochte nicht, den Verlust aufzuwiegen.

Es war der Pater, der nun das einzige Bindungsglied zwischen uns bedeutete, wenn ich ihn in aller Verschwiegenheit nach dem Wohlergehen meiner Familie befragte. Vielleicht hatte er heute sogar Nachricht von Sophia, deren rührende Briefe mir mehrmals pro Woche einen kleinen Trost bedeuten. Obwohl uns nur so wenig trennte, weigerte ich mich standhaft, einem heimlichen Treffen zuzustimmen. Ihren Ruf auch noch zu gefährden, war ein Risiko, das ich nicht eingehen konnte.

Seufzend zog ich das schwarze Spitzentuch über mein Haar, ehe ich die Stufen der kleinen Kirche empor eilte und leise die schwere Tür öffnete. Hastig schloss ich sie wieder hinter mir und spürte, wie augenblicklich die Last der Blicke von mir abfiel, die mich soeben noch neugierig verfolgt hatten. Dieses Haus war mir seit jeher ein Zufluchtsort gewesen, ein Platz, an den ich gerne kam und mich angenommen fühlte, wie verschieden ich von den übrigen Leuten um mich herum auch sein mochte.

Leisen Schrittes trat ich tiefer in das steinerne Gebäude, sorgsam darauf bedacht, niemanden zu stören, der vielleicht ebenfalls in dieser Stille nach einem Ort der Ruhe und Kraft gesucht hatte. Doch es schien niemand außer mir hier zu sein. Auch Pater Giovanni konnte ich nirgends erblicken. Die Empore war ebenso leer, wie auch der Beichtstuhl.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, während ich ein wenig verloren näher an den Altar herantrat. Auf einmal erschien das Fehlen jedes Geräusches mir beinahe unheimlich. Für gewöhnlich hätte doch irgendwoher ein verräterischer Laut klingen müssen, der mir verriet, wo sich der Pater gerade aufhielt. Nichts.

Zaghaft näherte ich mich dem kleinen Durchgang, der direkt vom Kirchenraum zum Hinterhaus und somit zur Wohnung des alten Mannes führte. Es lag etwas Bedrohliches in der Atmosphäre, das mich beinahe davon abgehalten hätte, den Gang zu betreten, doch wider mein Gefühl tat ich es. Hier war es dunkler als im übrigen Gebäude, und scheinbar hatte Pater Giovanni versäumt, die Öllampe an der Wand zu entzünden, der wenigstens einen kleinen Lichtschein spenden könnte.

Um auf dem glatt gefliesten Boden nicht ins Rutschen zu geraten, wollte ich mich gerade an der Mauer entlang tasten, als mein Fuß plötzlich gegen etwas Unerwartetes stieß.

Merkwürdig ... jemand musste hier eine große Tasche, oder einen ähnlichen flachen Gegenstand mitten im Weg liegengelassen haben. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte ich, mich ein wenig schneller an die schattigen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen.

Tatsächlich, dort auf dem Boden konnte ich undeutlich die Konturen dieses Hindernisses ausmachen, das mich beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte.

Mir wurde übel, kaltes Entsetzen erfasste mich. Ein lebloser Körper versperrte mir den Durchgang, und leise keuchend erkannte ich an ihm die schwarze Robe Pater Giovannis. Sein Gesicht war dem Boden zugewandt, beide Arme in verdrehtem Winkel vom Leib gestreckt. Etwas in seiner Haltung verriet, dass er nicht einfach nur gestürzt war, oder einen Unfall gehabt hatte ...

Ich musste Hilfe holen ... so schnell wie möglich!

Voller Panik fuhr ich herum und wollte aus dem grauenerregenden Dunkel des Ganges ins Kirchenschiff eilen, doch ich war unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun.

Hinter mir war, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aufgetaucht, deren schemenhafte Präsenz mir jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht verstellte. Ich konnte sein Gesicht noch nicht erkennen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Das Herz raste mir wild in den Brust, und während der finstere Mann in aller Seelenruhe näher und näher auf mich zu trat, hatte ich das Gefühl, alles was gerade passierte sei ganz unwirklich, so völlig jeder vernünftigen Wahrnehmung entrückt, wie eigentlich nur ein Alptraum hätte sein können.

Gandin! _Gandin!_

„Bon jour, mon petite Mademoiselle la Fantome ..." Er deutete spöttisch eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Ich denke nun ist es an der Zeit, dass wir mit offenen Karten spielen." In einer blitzschnellen Bewegung stand er direkt vor mir, und nur einen Wimpernschlag später, spürte ich etwas Scharfkantiges, das gegen die Haut meines Halses gepresst wurde. „Ich brauche dich sicher nicht zu ermahnen, keinen Laut von dir zu geben, während du mich nun begleitest."

Ich schloss zitternd die Augen, als ich die kalte Klinge spielerisch über meine Haut gezogen fühlte. Was sollte ich tun? Körperlich war dieser Mann mir weit überlegen, erstrecht mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Um Hilfe rufen konnte ich nicht, aber vielleicht gelang mir die Flucht, während er mich dazu zwang, mit ihm zu kommen ...

„Ich sehe genau, was in deinem Köpfchen vor sich geht, chérie. Aber es ist ganz und gar ausgeschlossen, dass du mir entkommst, dazu bist du im Moment ganz einfach viel zu wertvoll für mich ..."

Als ich Gandin anblickte, war sein Gesicht so dicht an dem meinen, waren seine Augen von derart diabolischen Spott erfüllt, dass ich unwillkürlich zurückzuckte. Schneller, als dass ich reagieren konnte, hatte er einen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und war hinter mich gewichen. Die Klinge hatte meinen Hals verlassen und bohrte sich nun schmerzhaft in meine Seite.

„Tztztz ... sei nicht so unüberlegt. Es wäre doch zu Schade, wenn Monsieur le Fantome sein Werk gegen eine Tote Komplizin eintauschen müsste." Sein Mund näherte sich meinem Ohr, und ich spürte die blasse Wange über mein Haar streichen. Die Stimme des Mannes war ein unheilvolles Flüstern. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwas den Spaß verderben? Auf derartige Störungen reagiere ich überaus empfindlich ..."

Eine Hand wanderte hinauf zu meinem Haartuch und zog es in nervenzerreißender Langsamkeit herab. Ich hörte, wie Gandin etwas aus seiner Tasche hervorholte und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich einen Briefumschlag, den er zusammen mit meinem Tuch auf den reglosen Körper Pater Giovannis fallen ließ.

Erst jetzt stiegen mir Tränen in die Augen. Hatte ich vorher noch hoffen können, Hilfe für meinen väterlichen Freund zu holen, so wurde mir nun langsam klar, dass diese längst zu spät gekommen wäre. Ganz sicher hatte Gandin nicht gezögert, den alten Mann umzubringen, um seine perfiden Pläne auszuführen.

Wie betäubt nahm ich die Worte war, die der von Schlechtigkeit durchtriebene Mann nun leise in mein Ohr wisperte. „Im Übrigen danke ich dir dafür, mir geholfen zu haben, mon chérie. Erst hast du mich gestern Abend hierher geführt, und nun kommst du auch noch ganz von selbst in meine Arme gelaufen, so dass ich nicht einmal die Mühe habe, dich erst zu suchen. Aber das ist wohl nur gerecht, denn deiner ortskundiger Verfolgungsjagd am Tag zuvor war ich wirklich nicht gewachsen."

Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung überfielen mich mit erbarmungsloser Härte. _Ich_ hatte Gandin hierher geführt! _Ich_! Und nun wollte er Erik auch noch mit meiner Hilfe anlocken!

Oh, es hätte mir so viel besser zu Gesicht gestanden, mutiger zu sein und mein Leben zu riskieren, um den Mann zu retten, den ich liebte. Doch zu meiner großen Schade musste ich einsehen, wieviel Angst ich hatte. Ich wollte nicht sterben! Nicht nachdem ich das Gefühl hatte, endlich ein Stück Glück gefunden zu haben, auf dass ich schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Vielleicht wusste Erik, was zu tun war. Vielleicht hatte er die Macht, unser Schicksal zum Guten zu wenden ...

Und so verharrte ich unbewegt und widerstandslos als Gandin mein Haar löste, das Messer mit unerbittlicher Bestimmtheit an meinen Nacken presste, so dass es niemand sehen konnte und mich leise lachend aus der Kirche führte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7**

_Erik_

Als ich auf das beharrliche Läuten der Glocke hin die Haustür öffnete, hatte ich eigentlich damit gerechnet, Serafina zu erblicken, die etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte. Sie war vor wenigen Minuten zu Pater Scabrezza aufgebrochen.

Ich lächelte, als ich mir selbst die Frage stellte, ob ich sie nicht dazu überreden sollte, ihren Besuch auf ein wenig später zu verschieben. Doch als ich mich unerwartet einer anderen jungen Frau gegenüber sah, kühlte meine Stimmung sogleich ab.

Ein erschrockenes Paar großer brauner Augen starrte mich für einen Moment gebannt an, ehe ihre junge Besitzerin verlegen zu Boden blickte und einige Schritte vor mir zurückwich.

Ich erinnerte mich daran, diese junge Frau bereits einige Male zuvor gesehen zu haben. Ihr Name war Sophia und sie war Serafinas Cousine. Misstrauisch musterte ich ihre eingeschüchterte Gestalt. Es schien sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet zu haben, sich hierher zu wagen. Und augenscheinlich trug meine Erscheinung nicht dazu bei, dass sie sich wohler fühlte.

„Mademoiselle?" Himmel, musste das Mädchen so zusammenzucken, als ich sie ansprach?

„Ist Serafina da?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Ein schneller, neugierig erschauernder Blick zu mir auf, dann hatte sie den Kopf auch schon wieder gesenkt, hielt beide Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, um eine weitere deutliche Schranke zwischen sich und diesen sonderbaren Mann ihr gegenüber zu bringen. „Ich muss dringend mit ihr sprechen."

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Mademoiselle Serafina ist momentan nicht hier ..."

„Oh", meinem Blick konsequent ausweichend, hob sie überraschte die Augenbrauen. „Wo kann ich sie dann finden? Oder kommt sie bald zurück?"

„Sie wollte nicht lange fort sein." Sollte ich das Mädchen hereinbitte? Ich war sicher, dass sie es abgelehnt hätte, der Einladung nachzukommen, und auch mir war nicht an Gesellschaft gelegen. „Aber wenn Sie es wünschen kann ich ihr auch etwas ausrichten."

Für einen kurzen Moment überwand sie sich, mich skeptisch zu abzuschätzen. Dann seufzte sie. „Wahrscheinlich will Serafina es gar nicht hören, aber ihr Vater ist sehr krank. Er hat mich gebeten, mit ihr zu sprechen."

„Tatsächlich", meine Gleichgültigkeit, war kaum zu überhören. Es berührte mich nicht im Geringsten, wie es diesem Menschen ging. Zu hören dass er krank war, gab mir nicht einmal die Befriedigung, die ich von einer solchen Nachricht hätten erwarten können. „Vermutlich haben Sie recht, Mademoiselle. Ihre Cousine wird es nicht hören wollen." Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und legte meine Hand auf die Türklinke. „Wenn Sie Ihr Anliegen hiermit vorgetragen haben, Mademoiselle ..."

„Bitte!" Plötzlich hatte sie flehentlich die Hände gefaltet und sah mir mit scheuer Tapferkeit in die Augen. „Sagen Sie es ihr, Signor. Ich weiß, wie sehr sie ihn noch immer liebt, selbst wenn sie es sich selbst nicht einmal eingestehen will. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen allen vorgefallen ist. Darüber wollten weder Serafina noch mein Onkel mit mir sprechen. Aber seit ich mich erinnern kann, waren die beiden unzertrennlich. Der Tod meiner Tante hat sie eng zusammengeschweißt, und ihr Vater ist sehr stolz darauf, dass meine Cousine sich gegen alle Widrigkeiten zu der Person entwickelt hat, die sie heute ist ... Ich soll Serafina bestellen, dass es ihm leid tut."

Nachdenklich hatte ich inne gehalten, die Tür zu schließen. Sollte Ardendos Wohlergehen mich auch nicht im Geringsten scheren, das von Serafina lag mir mehr denn je am Herzen. Ja, sie hatte sich in einem kompromisslosen Akt der Loyalität mir gegenüber von ihrem Elternhaus losgemacht. Doch sollte ich mir selbst nicht eingestehen, dass die jahrelange Liebe zu ihrem Vater, nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen vergessen sein würde?

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten, Mademoiselle", brachte ich schließlich hervor. „Guten Tag."

Ich hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, als unvermittelt eine Woge von Zorn über mich rollte. Mit der linken Hand fegte ich eine Vase von der Anrichte, doch selbst ihr lautstarkes Splitter, mochte die Wut nicht zu besänftigen.

Womit hätte dieser Mann verdient, dass ich zwischen ihm und seiner Tochter vermittelte? Serafinas Liebe gehörte nun mir. Und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich nicht bereit war, sie zu teilen. Wie könnte ich zulassen, dass sie ihm verzieh, dass sie vielleicht sogar wieder zu ihm zurück wollte ...

Als meine Hände auf die Tasten der Orgel niedersausten und der dumpfe, dröhnende Klang mich erbeben ließ, war ich innerlich wie zerrissen. Ich wusste, dass Serafina ein Recht darauf hatte, die Nachricht ihres Vaters zu erhalten und frei darüber zu entscheiden, welche Konsequenzen sie daraus zog. Doch gleichzeitig konnte ich die den Hass nicht verleugnen, den ich noch immer gegen diesen Mann hegte. Womit hatte er verdient, Vergebung zu erfahren? Was es nicht besser, Serafina würde ihn vergessen?

Dieser Gedanke schien mir beruhigend und während ich mehr und mehr in die Klänge meines Spiels versank, wusste ich, dass wir noch in den nächsten Tagen Venedig verlassen würden. Wenn das ‚Phantom' Gandin und Carlotta erst einen letzten Besuch abgestattet hätte, um ihnen jenes frevelhafte Verhalten heimzuzahlen, gäbe es ohnehin nichts mehr, das in dieser Stadt für mich von Interesse war. Mit Ardendo konnte gesehen, was wollte. Die Zeit würde sich seiner annehmen, und der Verlust der geliebten Tochter, war eine angemessene Strafe für seine vergangenen Taten.

Ich würde Serafina Länder zeigen können, von denen sie bisher nicht einmal gehört hatte. Schon wenn ich mir ihr Erstaunen, das Wundern über all die Schönheit dieser Welt vorstellte, spürte ich ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl der Ruhe in mir wachsen. Ganz sicher hätte sie Freude an den malerischen Landschaften Südfrankreichs oder den prunkvollen Städten des Orients, die wie einem Märchen entsprungen zu sein schienen. Und ich würde ihr all das zeigen, konnte ihr ein Leben bieten, wie sie es sich schöner nicht erträumen konnte.

Ich hatte mich vollkommen verloren in den Bildern und Gefühlen, die im Geiste an mir vorüberzogen, so dass ich den Musikraum erst verließ, als der Himmel bereits schwach im Abendrot zu glühen begann.

Der Garten lag friedlich und leer, und auch im Salon oder jeder anderen Räumlichkeit, die ich betrat, fand ich kein Anzeichen für Serafinas Rückkehr. Stunden mussten vergangen sein, seit sie das Haus verlassen hatte.

Mit einem leisen Fluchen packte ich meinen Gehrock und warf ihn über, ehe ich hinter mir die Haustür ins Schloss schlug. Ich musste sie suchen.

Heute war ich sicher, dass Serafina nicht jeden Moment mit einer Überraschung wieder ins Haus platzen würde, wie es am gestrigen Tag geschehen war. Im schlimmsten Fall hing ihr Verschwinden sogar mit den beiden Herrschaften zusammen, denen sie gestern noch entkommen war. Ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen! Es war leichtsinnig gewesen, anzunehmen, dass ihr mitten in der Stadt am hellen Tag keine Gefahr von ihnen drohte. Ich hätte ihren Wunsch zu gehen unterbinden müssen, wenn es sein musste auch gegen jeden Widerstand!

Während ich mit sturen, zornigen Schritten die Gassen in Richtung der Basilika Pater Scabrezzas durchmaß, mahlten meine Kiefer unerbittlich aufeinander. Die war der Wohl denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt gewesen, um weich zu werden. Serafinas Gefühle mir gegenüber, ihre mutige aber leichtsinnige Hilfe, hatten Gandin und die Diva vielleicht doch auf sie und ihre Verbindung zum ‚Phantom' aufmerksam gemacht.

Ich versuchte mich auf die vage Hoffnung zu konzentrieren, dass ich meine kleine Gefährtin doch bei dem alten Pater antreffen würde, doch bereits als ich das Eingangstor der Kirche von Weitem erblickte, ahnte ich, dass dem nicht so war.

Einen Augenblick innehaltend fasste ich die kleine Menschenansammlung näher ins Auge, die dichtgedrängt von der Flügeltür stand, und von drei nervös wirkenden Carabinieri in Schach gehalten wurde. Im Inneren der Kirche musste etwas geschehen sein, das die Gemüter zutiefst bewegte. Ich sah einige Frauen weinen, und mehrer Männer, die wütend schimpfend die geballten Fäuste erhoben hatten.

Meinen Rücken rann ein unheilvoller Schauer herab. Welchen Grund auch immer dieser Tumult haben mochte, ich _wusste_, die Frau, die ich liebte, war irgendwie in ihn verwickelt.

Ein erster Impuls drängte mich, mir einen Weg durch die Versammelten zu bahnen und, ungeachtet der Schutzkräfte, so direkt wie möglich ins Innere des Gebäudes zu gelangen.

Doch Vernunft zwang mich zur Ruhe. Ich es wäre überaus lästig gewesen, ein solches Verhalten im nachhinein erklären zu müssen, und ganz sicher war niemandem geholfen, wenn ich mich mit derartigen Unwichtigkeiten aufhielt.

Entschlossen trat ich an der Menge vorbei, und während sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die Haupttür jener kleinen Kirche konzentrierte, begab ich mich in die schmale dunkle Gasse nebenan. Vor Wochen war ich schon einmal hier gewesen, um unbeobachtet Serafina zur Rede zu stellen. Doch nun schob ich jeden hinderlichen Gedanken an all das, was inzwischen mit uns geschehen war, beiseite und sah mich um. Der Hinterhof war schmal dunkel und schmutzig. Offenbar nutzten ihn einige der angrenzenden Wohnungen, um ihren Müll einfach aus den Fenstern fallen zu lassen, und zu warten, bis er verrottet, oder von Ratten und streunenden Katzen und Hunden beseitigt wurde.

Angespannt schätzte ich die Möglichkeiten ab, in das Haus zu gelangen.

Die Räumlichkeiten Scabrezzas lagen im ersten Stock. Es wäre möglich, auf das Geländer der Hintertür zu steigen, und mich von dort aus an einem Fenstersims weiter hochzuziehen. Doch ehe ich mich auf eine solche Kletterpartie einließ. Wäre es empfehlenswert, das unkomplizierteste Methode zu versuchen.

Mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit spürte ich, dass die Klinke der Hoftür meinem Druck nachgab und betrat einen ein beklemmend enges Treppenhaus, in dem absolute Stille herrschte. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle Anwohner sich dem Geschehen vor der Kirche zugewandt und so hatte ich Gelegenheit, mich völlig unbeobachtet zu bewegen. Auf unterster Ebene führte eine einfache Gittertür zu dem Gang, von welchem ich wusste, dass er die angrenzende Kirche mit diesem Gebäude verband. Der Durchgang war nicht allzu lang, aber dunkel und er beschrieb etwa auf der Hälfte des Wege einen rechten Winkel, so dass ich kaum etwas von Nutzem erkennen konnte.

Ich legte eine Hand an das Gitter. Wie erwartet, hatte man es verschlossen, so dass niemand von dieser Seite Aus die polizeibewachten Räumlichkeiten betreten konnte.

Doch der Zufall war auf meiner Seite, und aus ich so leise wie möglich mit der linken Schulter gegen stieß, gaben die rostverkrusteten Scharniere unter einem leise protestierenden Aufschrei nach. Ich brauchten nicht lange, um mich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, und begab ich mich leise vorwärts, immer dicht an die Wand gehalten, sollte sich unerwartet einer der Wachposten entscheiden, auch diesem Eingang mit größerer Sorgfalt im Auge zu behalten.

Es herrschte Stille, kein Laut drang vom Inneren des Kirchenschiffes, oder der Menschenansammlung vor dem Gebäude herüber. Als ich an die Biegung gelangte, konnte ich einen schwachen Lichtschein erkenne, der verriet, dass ich meinem unbestimmten Ziel langsam näher kam.

In angespannter Wachsamkeit spähte ich um die Ecke. Und dieser Moment genügte, um mich von zwei Dingen zu überzeugen. Zum einen wurde tatsächlich nur der Haupteingang dieser Kirche bewacht, und zum anderen kam ich wohl zu spät, um Schlimmeres zu verhindert. Unweit von der Stelle, wo ich mich befand, sah ich undeutlich einen leblosen Körper am Boden liegen, und obwohl man dem alten Mann pietätsvoll ein Tuch über den Kopf gebreitet hatte, erkannte ich doch die Statur und Gewandung Pater Scabrezzas.

Betroffen schloss ich die Augen, atmet tief durch. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich mich abgeklärt genug fühlte, ehe ich tat, was ich tun musste, um zu erfahren, was hier vorgefallen war. Ich kniete neben dem Toten nieder. Auch ohne sein Gesicht zu enthüllen, erkannte ich, die Ursache seines Todes. Jemand hatte ihm ein Jagdmesser – oder eine ähnlich große Klinge - mehrmals in den Rücken gestoßen und schließlich wohl die Lunge getroffen. Der alte Mann hatte keine Chance gehabt.

Als meine Reisen mich nach Indien geführt hatten, war ich Bauherr über das Projekt eines ehrgeizigen englischen Diamantenhändlers geworden. Seinen Besitz hatte er mit Stolz vorgeführt und genussvoll Einsicht in jedes Detail seiner Arbeit gewährt. Die Minen jenes Landes waren menschenverachtend, schwere Unfälle an der Tagesordnung. Mehr als einmal hatte ich mein Wissen um die Heilkunde anwenden müssen, da die Arbeiter ihrem Herren keine andere medizinische Behandlung wert waren. Ich hatte Menschen unter meinen Händen sterben sehen. Oft - so oft, dass ich dem Tod gegenüber hart geworden war, hatte ich ihm in seinen erbarmungslosesten Formen ins Gesicht geblickt.

Mit der Zeit glaubte ich immun gegen ihn zu sein, doch in diesem Moment durchfuhr mich ein Gefühl, von Trauer und unbändiger Wut.

Bevor ich in diese Stadt kam war Antoinette Giry die einzige Person, mit der mich eine gewisse Art von Loyalität verband und um deren finanzielles Wohl ich mich von Zeit zu Zeit kümmerte. Ansonsten hatten mein Auftreten und der Wunsch nach Souveränität stets verhindert, dass ein anderer Mensch mir in irgendeiner Hinsicht näher kommen konnte. Mit Christines Fortgehen, hatte ich den Schmerz des Verlassenwerdens in seiner tiefsten und elementarsten Form erfahren. Etwas Derartiges wollte ich nie wieder ertragen müssen...

Nun musste ich erkennen, dass meine Bemühungen vergeblich gewesen waren. Unbemerkt hatte ich Vertrauen zu zwei Menschen gefasst, Serafina sogar mein Herz geöffnet, und das in einer Form, wie nie jemandem zuvor. Vielleicht waren Trauer und Schmerz der unausweichliche Preis, den jeder Funken Glück forderte.

Bitter schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Die Carabinieri hatten es bisher dabei belassen, diesen Tatort abzusperren, ohne dabei etwas zu verändern.

Ich brauchte nicht zu suchen, um die Hinweise zu erhalten, die Scabrezzas Mörder mir hinterlassen hatte. Direkt auf der Leiche des Paters fand ich, was man mich gerichtet war.

„Serafina ..."

Vorsichtig strichen meine Finger über das dünne Tuch aus schwarzer Spitze, ehe ich es gedankenverloren in die Tasche meines Gehrocks gleiten ließ.

Ich hatte verstanden. Gandins Botschaft war deutlich – er war bereit Blut zu vergießen.

Ohne ihn zu öffnen, war ich mir sicher, dass der ebenfalls auffällig platzierte Brief von Gandin stammte und gewisse Anweisungen an mich enthielt. Selbstverständlich würde ich Zeit und Ort entnehmen können, zu dem ich Gelegenheit hatte, mein Leben gegen das von Serafina einzutauschen.

Mit zitternd geballten Fäusten erhob ich mich. Es gab keine Worte für die brodelnde Hitze des Zornes, die durch meine Adern schoss. Ich ertrank in der Sucht nach Rache, wenn ich an den toten Mann zu meinen Füßen und meine sanfte Geliebte in Gandin Händen dachte.

„Au revoir Père ..", murmelte ich düster.

Mir war nicht bewusst, wann ich angefangen hatte, leise zu summen, doch als ich mich langsam von der Leiche des Paters abwandte und durch das Gittertor die Kirche in Richtung meiner Wohnung verließ, war es Cherubinis Dies Irae, das mich begleitete.

_Gandin!_ Er war zu weit gegangen, viel zu weit. Nun war es an der Zeit, dass jener schwarze Engel sich seiner annahm, der seit fünf Jahren in tiefem Schlummer gelegen hatte. Dieser Mann wusste nicht, welches Unglück er heute heraufbeschworen hatte.

_Serafina_ ...

Es galt eine ganze Welt zu retten - in Form einer einzigen Frau ...

_Serafina_

Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwammig und dumpf an, als ich den vorsichtigen Versuch unternahm, die Augen zu öffnen. Eigentlich hatte ich beabsichtigt, die Hand zu heben, um den stechenden Schmerz hinter meinen Schläfen fortzureiben, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war ich nicht in der Lage, meine Arme oder die Beine zu bewegen.

Panik erfasste mich, und mein Herz, das eben noch in betäubter Ruhe sanft geschlagen hatte, hämmerte mir derart wild in der Brust, dass ich fürchtete, von Angst und Ohnmacht zerrissen zu werden.

Ganz langsam träufelte die Erinnerung in mein Bewusstsein zurück, und sie bedeutete keinesfalls Beruhigung.

Gandin hatte mich in dieses schäbige Hotel geführt, mich gefesselt und dann dazu gebracht, ein seltsam schmeckendes Getränk herunterzuwürgen, in dem er meine Nase so lange zu gehalten hatte, bis er die Flüssigkeit in meinen nach Luft schnappenden Mund zwingen konnte. Mir war übel geworden, und während ich das Gefühl gehabt hatte, alles um mich herum würde sich drehen, musste ich bewusstlos geworden sein.

Ich versuchte, mich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Noch lebte ich, und bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich an Armen und Beinen gefesselt war, schien dieser Mann mir keine Gewalt angetan zu haben.

Im Flur hörte ich schleppende Schritte und lauschte voller Anspannung, bis sie sich wieder entfernten.

Tief durchatmend versuchte ich, mich zu beherrschen, um meine Umgebung genauer ins Auge zu fassen. Der Raum, in dem ich mich befand, war spärlichst eingerichtet. Dies war keine Unterkunft, in der Gäste lange blieben.

Es war bereits Nacht, und das einzige Licht stammte vom Vollmond, der durch ein kleines, mir gegenüberliegendes Fenster herein schien. Bis auf das schmale Bett, auf dem ich lag, gab es noch einen wackeligen Tisch mit Stuhl, rechts vom Fußende und daneben einen alten Kleiderschrank, dessen Tür widerspenstig einen Spalt breit offen stand. Zu meiner Linken befand sich lediglich die Zimmertür.

Ich war allein, und von Gandin fehlte jede Spur. Vielleicht war ich eher wieder zu mir gekommen, als er erwartet hatte. Wenn ja, bot sich mit jetzt wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit zur Flucht, mit der ich rechnen durfte!

Es kostete mich einiges an Mühe, den schmerzhaften Protest meiner auf dem Rücken zusammengebundenen Arme zu ignorieren, und mich leise stöhnend an der Wand aufzusetzen. Ohne die Fesseln loszuwerden, würde ich nicht weit kommen, und so blickte ich mich fieberhaft um.

Zwecklos! Dieses Zimmer war vollkommen leer. Es gab nicht einmal ein Glas, das ich hätte zerbrechen können, um mit den Scherben die dünnen Seile um meine Handgelenke zu durchtrennen. Gandin hatte an alles gedacht und ließ mir keine Möglichkeit, ein geeignetes Werkzeug zu finden.

Voller Wut biss ich die Zähne aufeinander.

Was konnte ich also tun?

Gerade als ich mich fragte, ob ich zur Tür hüpfen könnte, um jemanden durch Klopfzeichen auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, hörte ich draußen abermals deutliche Schritte, die sich meinem Gefängnis näherten.

Ich erstarrte. _Gandin!_

Mit einem leise schabenden Geräusch drehte sich ein Schlüssel im Türschloss und keine Sekunde später trat der junge Mann in formeller Garderobe und Umhang ein.

_Vor dieser abgerissenen Kulisse wirkt sein Erscheinungsbild beinahe lächerlich_, schoss es mir trotz unbeschreiblich großer Angst durch den Kopf, als sich unsere Blicke kurz trafen.

Ich wandte das Gesicht zur Seite, starrte den dunklen Schrank rechts neben mir an, um das belustigte Funkeln dieser kalten Augen nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle." Gandins lauernder Stimme folgte das Rascheln seines Umhangs, als er ihn von den Schultern streifte. „Sicher hast du gut geschlafen. Aber es scheint, dass ich keine Minute zu früh hierher zurückgekehrt bin."

Leise knarrten die Bodendielen, als er sich dem kleinen Tisch näherte und ich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte, wie er einen flachen, schwarzen Kasten darauf abstellte.

„Weißt du, welche Frage mir die ganze Zeit über nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will, chérie?" Ich konnte seinen Blick auf mir lasten spüren, als er den Umhang über die Stuhllehne gleiten ließ.

Unbehaglich presse ich mich noch mehr gegen die Wand, als ich die Augen ein wenig hob und sah, dass Gandin näher trat. Unmittelbar vor mir blieb er stehen, musterte mich mit prüfendem Blick und verschränkte schließlich amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich frage mich, ob ‚das Phantom der Oper' überhaupt noch sein Unwesen treiben kann, nachdem ich es erschossen und in einem der Kanäle hinter dem Theater versenkt habe." Sein lachen klang unangenehm blechern. „Oder ob ich es nicht vielmehr mit dem plumpen Versuch seiner kleinen Gespielin zu tun habe, die sich geschworen hat, in seinem Namen Rache zu nehmen."

Blitzschnell zuckten seine Hände vor, und schon fühlte ich mich bei den Schultern gepackt und mit quälender Wucht so herumgerissen, dass ich seinen eisigen Augen nicht länger ausweichen konnte.

Gandin zeigte eine Reihe blitzend weißer Zähne, als sich die schmalen Lippen zu einem dämonischen Grinsen verzogen. „Ich hoffe geradezu darauf, dass wir vergeblich auf das Erscheinen deines Phantom-Liebhabers warten. Bisher habe ich nur weitaus gesprächigeren Subjekten als dir, wohlgehütete Informationen entlockt ..."

Ich schluckte trocken, als seine Hand plötzlich ein Jagdesser hielt – dieselbe Waffe, mit der er mich schon einmal bedroht und mir den einzigen Freund und Mentor genommen hatte, der seit Beginn meines Lebens an meiner Seite gewesen war.

Genüsslich führte Gandin die Klinge über meine bebenden Lippen und schließlich von der linken Wange entlang den Hals hinunter.

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr interessant werden wird, mit anzusehen, wie du am Ende darum _kämpfen_ wirst, mir zu sagen, wo du ‚Don Juans Triumph' versteckt hältst, chérie. Oh ja, du musst dir etwas einfallen lassen, wenn du nicht willst, dass man dich schon bald tot und halb verfault aus einem der stinkenden Kanäle fischt ... Es wäre doch so schade um dich."

Ich zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper, als Gandin mich eine Stunde später aus dem Zimmer, in die Hotelhalle hinunter dirigierte und dabei seinen Arm um mich legte, als hätte er jedes Recht, mich zu begleiten.

Der Blick des schmierigen Türstehers verriet, welchen Eindruck er von mir hatte. Man zählte mich ganz klar zu dem Schlag Frau, der es gewohnt war, in solch vertrauter Geste mit ihrer männlichen Begleitung in dieser Art von Hotels zu verkehren.

Ich spürte Tränen der Angst in mir aufsteigen und brachte nur fertig, sie herunterzuschlucken, da ich genau wusste, wie sehr es Gandin gefreut hätte, meine Schwäche zu sehen. Nach seiner furchteinflößenden Drohung von zuvor, hatte er sich zu meiner Erleichterung dem schwarzen Kasten auf dem Tisch gewidmet. Offenbar war dieser Mann noch immer der Ansicht, dass ein Revolver der geeigneteste Schutz war, um sich des möglicher Weise noch immer lebendigen ‚Phantoms' zu entledigen. Hingebungsvoll hatte er begonnen, die Waffe sorgsam zu polieren und mit genau sechs glänzenden Silberkugeln zu laden.

Ich hatte jede einzelne mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgt und darum gebetet, dass keine von ihnen Erik ein Leid antun würde. Ganz sicher war es für ihn von Vorteil, dass Gandin ganz offen den Zweifel hegte, dass sein Gegner überhaupt noch am Leben war. Vielleicht verschaffte diese unvorsichtige Annahme Erik, die Chance zu handeln.

Mir lief ein Schauer den Rücken herab, als ich neugierigen Augen begegnete, die Gandin und mir mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen folgte. Noch befanden wir uns in Cannaregio, einem der ärmsten und schmutzigsten Stadtteile Venedigs, dessen düstere Gassen und von Zwielichtigkeit durchsetzte Atmosphäre ich bisher stets gemieden hatte. Man konnte sich seiner Sicherheit nicht gewiss sein, in diesem Labyrinth aus Elend und Perspektivenlosigkeit, denn die meisten der hier lebenden Menschen hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, als ein Leben, das ohnehin nicht sehr viel wert war.

Zielstrebig lenkte mein Entführer mich durch die verwinkelten, schmalen Straßen, und die ganze Zeit über erinnerte mich das Messer im Nacken daran, dass jeder Gedanke an Flucht vergeblich war. Halbdunkel umfing uns an diesem nebelschwangeren Morgen, und alles, was bisher den nahenden Tag erahnen ließ, war ein schwaches Glühen, das von Osten herauf stieg. Überall in diesem Teil der Stadt roch es nach den Feuern der Gondelwerkstädte, in deren beißendem Qualm das Holz für diese flachen, schwarzen Boote zur Bearbeitung vorbereitet wurde.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Gandin plötzlich zu summen begann. „Was ist, ma petite? Jetzt sag nicht, dass dir der Triumphmarsch aus ‚Aida' nicht zusagt! Ich finde ihn herrlich passend angesichts dieses unterhaltsamen Anlasses." Unbeirrt fuhr er fort, und ich hoffte nur, dass sich Erik dieses sorglose Verhalten zu Nutze machen konnte.

_Erik_ ...

Ich zweifelte nicht daran, dass er erscheinen würde, wie Gandin es wahrscheinlich in dem Schreiben gefordert hatte, als dessen stummer Überbringer mein toter Vertrauter hatte dienen müssen. Der Gedanke, dass es meinem Geliebten, der so viele Fähigkeiten, so leidenschaftliche Gefühle in sich vereinte, war es, der mir noch immer Mut gab, der mich mit Hoffnung erfüllte, obwohl Gandin nicht zögern würde, mich zu quälen, oder zu töten, wenn ihm danach der Sinn stand.

Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten wir eine enge Gasse am Rande der Stadt, an deren Ende ein kleiner Steg lag.

„Steig in das Boot, chérie, und rühre dich nicht vom Fleck, wenn dir etwas daran liegt, unsere Fahr lebend zu überstehen."

Auch wenn alles in mir sich dagegen wehrte, tat ich doch, was mir gesagt wurde und setzte ich auf die flache Bank am Kopfende der Ruderbarke. Gandin war nicht ungeschickt, legte sich tüchtig in die Riemen, als hätte er es bereits unzählige Male zuvor getan, und auch, wenn ich seinem Blick auswich, spürte ich ihn unentwegt auf mir lasten.

Langsam wurde mir auch klar, welches sein Ziel war. Nördlich von hier, direkt wo er das Boot langsam und ruhig hin lenkte, lag San Michele. Die Friedhofsinsel – hätte er sich einen passenderen Ort für ein Treffen mit dem ‚Phantom' aussuchen können? Niemand würde auf einen eventuellen Kampf aufmerksam werden. Die Toten störten sich nicht an unsere Belangen, und außer ihnen hielt sich niemand außer in dieser einsamen Abgeschiedenheit auf. Früher hatten Kamaldulenser Mönche ein kleines Kloster auf San Michele unterhalten, doch nach seiner Schließung war die Insel mit ihrer Nachbarin San Cristoforo verbunden und mit einer beinahe drei Meter hohen Terrakottamauer umgeben worden. Es war unter der Herrschaft Napoleons gewesen, dass man diesen Ort zu einem riesigen Friedhof gemacht hatte, um mögliche Seuchen von der Stadt fern zu halten. Die kleine Renaissancekirche am Nordende war alles, was davon zeugte, dass einmal tatsächlich Menschen auf diesem Eiland gelebt hatten. Außer ihr, gab es dort nur noch Gräber und hohe, alte Zypressenbäume.

Ängstlich biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe und blickte über meine Schulter hinter mich in den Nebel. Es dauerte nicht lange, schon zeichneten sich die Konturen im langsam aufsteigenden Morgenglühen ab. Es musste jetzt etwa fünf Uhr sein, auch wenn ich das Zeitgefühl durch meine vorherige Bewusstlosigkeit ein wenig verloren hatte.

Mich schauderte, als ich an unser Ziel dachte. Die wenigen Male, die ich hier gewesen war, um an Mutters Grab Blumen niederzulegen, im Gedenken an den Tag, da sie uns verlassen hatte, hatte stets eine beklemmende Schwere mein Herz umfangen. Doch der bleierne Schleier schicksalhafter Verheißung, welcher nun über diesem Ort zu hängen schien, nährte die Furch, ihn dieses Mal nicht lebend zu verlassen und lähmte meine Hoffnung.

Mit kraftvollen Zügen brachte Gandin das letzte Stück hinter sich und vertäute das Boot schließlich am Steg des Südeingangs.

Ich war unfähig, mich zu rühren, starrte auf die kleinen Wellen, die sacht gegen den runden Holzpfeiler neben mir schwappten, vor und zurück rollten, vor und zurück ...

„Vertrödeln wir nicht unsere Zeit, mon chérie." Schon hatte der Mann mich am rechten Oberarm gepackt und unsanft auf die Beine gezogen, so dass ich einen kurzen Moment um mein Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste.

Während er mich noch immer festhielt, wanderte Gandins Blick auf eine kleine Taschenuhr, die er eben hervorgeholt hatte. „Wenn er pünktlich ist, dürfte der Operngeist uns bald mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren. Und sollte er tatsächlich erscheinen, ziehe ich es vor, unseren Treffpunkt eher als er zu erreichen. Du entschuldigst ..."

Begleitet von einem anzüglichen Grinsen schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Körper und trat mit mir an Land.

Angeekelt von dieser distanzlosen Berührung, wand ich mich in seinem Griff.

Ein tadelnder Blick, und Gandin entließ mich, schien jedoch mehr amüsiert, als über mein wehrhaftes Verhalten verstimmt zu sein.

„Du weckst immer größere Erwartungen in mir, chérie."

Bevor ich auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, erinnerte mich sein Messer, jeden Widerstand einzustellen.

„Nach unserem kleinen Ausflug hier, werde ich mich mit Freunden dem vergnügen widmen, deinen wahren Kampfgeist zu ergründen."

Spielerisch stach seine Klinge durch den dünnen hellblauen Stoff meines Kleides.

„Und nun trete doch bitte durch das Tor, damit wir diese lästige Warterei endlich hinter uns bringen."

Zögerlich tat ich es.

„Bleib hier stehen und rühr dich nicht", wies Gandin mich an, nachdem wir den von Zypressenbäumen gesäumten Mittelgang bis zu der kleinen Kapelle im Norden der Insel gegangen waren.

Abermals hatte er mir die Handgelenke auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden, und so verharrte ich ruhig, während die blonde Mann im Frack sich an den grauen Marmorsockel einer Marienstatue lehnte und sowohl mich als auch das entfernte Eingangstor zum Friedhof wachsam im Auge behielt.

Unauffällig spähte ich um mich. Geradeaus lag der lange Kiesweg, den wir entlanggekommen waren. Wie reglose Wächter ragten die hohen Zypressen zwischen ihm und den dahinterliegenden Grabstätten auf, von denen ich aufgrund der noch immer umherziehenden Nebelfetzen nicht mehr als schemenhafte Umrisse erahnen konnte.

Mittlerweile war es zwar heller geworden, doch kein Licht der Welt hätte die gespenstische Atmosphäre dieses Ortes zu vertreiben vermocht. Die Gegenwart des Todes durchdrang alles, was auf dieser Insel lag, und mochten sich auch Lebende an Land begeben, so schienen sie der Ewigkeit _hier_ doch näher zu sein, als irgendwo sonst.

Ich fröstelte und zog die Schultern ein wenig enger zusammen, als ein kühler Windhauch mich umspielte. Wenn Erik durch das Tor trat, würde er mich sogleich erblicken – den Köder, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, wo Gandin mit geladener Waffe auf seinen Gegner lauerte.

Etwa zehn Meter hinter mir lag die Eingangstür zur Inselkapelle, und ich war sicher, dass in der nächsten halben Stunde die Glocken des Turmes sechs Uhr schlagen würden ...

Plötzlich beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag, als ich eine verschwommene Bewegung am Friedhofstor wahrnahm Täuschte ich mich, oder bewegte sich etwas in den Schatten am anderen Ende des Kiesweges?

Mit einem Satz war Gandin hinter mir. Über meine rechte Schulter hinweg zielte sein Revolver zum Tor, während die linke Hand des Mannes mir sein Jagdmesser unterhalb der Rippen in meine Seite presste.

Fieberhaft suchten meine Augen in den Schatten und den Nebelfeldern nach Eriks vertrauter Gestalt. Vielleicht gelänge es mir Gandins Schuss abzulenken, wenn ich mich gegen den Waffenarm warf. Doch zweifelsohne könnte dieses Wagnis mein Leben kosten. Ich hoffte nur, dass ich in dem Moment, wo es nötig wurde den nötigen Mut dazu aufbringen konnte.

Eine Minute verstrich, ohne dass etwas geschah. Weder konnte ich einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt für Eriks Anwesenheit erkennen, noch hörte man ein anderes Geräusch, außer des leisen Plätschern des Wassers, das ans Ufer der Insel spülte.

„Warten Sie auf einen besonders effektvollen Zeitpunkt für Ihren Auftritt, Monsieur le Fantome?" Gandins herausfordernder Spott schallte von den Mauern zurück und schien alles um uns herum zu erfüllen. „Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein!"

Bei diesen Worten spürte ich ein brennendes Stechen oberhalb des Bauchnabels und als ich vorne an mir herabblickte, stockte mir der Atem. Der helle Stoff hatte sich rot verfärbt und klaffte ein kleines Stück auseinander, wo Gandins Klinge ihn und sogar mein Korsett senkrecht um eine Handlänge durchtrennt hatte.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf, konnte noch gar nicht glauben, was so schnell geschehen war. Zu meinem war dies nur ein Teil von Gandins Spiel mit Erik gewesen. Die Wunde konnte nicht tief sein, denn es blutete nur wenig und wenn ich die Zähne aufeinander biss, war der Schmerz zu ertragen.

„Das war ein Fehler!" Die Stimme war nicht mehr als ein drohendes Flüstern, doch sie schien von überall um uns herum zu kommen. „Lassen Sie die Mademoiselle gehen!" Es klang wie Erik und doch so fremd. In diesem Tonfall lag eine deutliche Warnung, und dadurch, dass man den Sprecher noch immer nicht ausmachen konnte, schien es, als streifte eine Geisterstimme meine Ohren.

Gandins Lachen war kalt und verächtlich. „Aber mitnichten, Monsieur le Fantome! Ich schlage vielmehr vor, dass Sie nun endlich vortreten und sich zu erkennen geben. _Sie_ sind wohl in der schlechteren Verhandlungsposition, nicht wahr?" Mit Nachdruck fuhr sein Messer hinauf zu meiner Kehle und ich spürte, wie mir die Knie weich wurden.

„Wenn Sie wünschen, mich zu sehen, Monsieur ...", erklang sie mysteriöse Stimme abermals.

Mir stockte der Atem, als plötzlich wie von Geisterhand der Nebel zwischen den Zypressen am Kiesweg in Bewegung kam, und innerhalb einer kurzen Sekunde die Umrisse mehrerer dunkler Gestalten im Nebel erkennbar wurden. Es mussten etwas zehn Personen sein. Allem Anschein nach stand zwischen jedem der Bäume am hinteren Ende des Weges zu beiden Seiten ein hochgewachsener Mann in schwarzer Kleidung, nur schwer zu erkennen – doch zweifelsohne war es Erik.

„Was soll das?", presste Gandin zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „_Merde_!"

Der Anblick dieser geisterhaften Gestalten, nahm ihm offenbar einen Teil seiner überheblichen Selbstsicherheit und ich bemerkte ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zittern des Armes, der den Revolver hielt. Wohin sollte er auch zielen? Sicher war nur eine dieser Erscheinungen das wirkliche ‚Phantom'.

Als der erste Schuss fiel, setzte mein Herz einen Schlag aus. Gandin hatte auf die hinterste der Gestalten geschossen, doch zu meiner Erleichterung war alles was geschah, dass sein Ziel augenblicklich zu einem formlosen Haufen auf dem Boden zusammenzusinken schien.

„Stoffattrappen!", rief der Mann hinter mir den Gedanken aus, der mir gerade durch den Kopf zuckte. „Nun, Monsieur le Fantome, ich zähle noch neun weitere ‚Personen'! Es sieht so aus, als seinen meine Chancen gut, nicht nur Ihren Puppen, sondern auch Ihnen eine Kugel in den Leib zu jagen. Und sollte ich wider Erwarten doch nur Ihre Schattenfiguren erwischen, wird die Mademoiselle eben bluten müssen, bis Sie sich offenbaren!"

Ich ballte meine Hände zu zitternden Fäusten. Welch ein grausames Spiel! Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Gandin möglicherweise wirklich Erik traf, ihn abermals verwunden oder heute sogar töten würde. Hoffentlich ließ der Mann, den ich liebte, um dessen Leben ich stumm betete, sich auf keine Leichtsinnigkeit ein. Vielleicht hatte er noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel. Jene geheimnisvoll aufgetauchten Erscheinungen sprachen dafür, dass er nicht unvorbereitet war. Gebannt wartete ich auf seine Reaktion.

Das von überall her ertönende Lachen erfüllte mich mit Erleichterung, und gleichzeitig ließ der eisige Klang mich erschauern. „Nur zu, Monsieur, schießen Sie und versuchen Sie Ihr Glück."

„Mit größtem Vergnügen!"

Ein weiterer Schuss, eine weitere Gestalt, die in sich zusammensank, und noch eine und noch eine und noch eine. All das wurde begleitet von dem immer lauter werdenden Lachen des Phantoms.

Mir wurde klar, dass ich Erik bisher nur hatte lächeln sehen. Selbst in den Momenten, in denen er glücklich schien, wirkte er nicht völlig frei und gelöst. Ich hatte mir immer vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn er von ganzem Herzen lachte. Seine Stimme, die schon beim Sprechen von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit war, musste klingen wie Samt, warm und gleichsam rau und weich – anders als die scharfe Verachtung, die jetzt aus allen Winkeln des Friedhofs drang. _Das_ war wahrhaftig das Phantom, ein Gegner, den Gandin besser nicht unterschätzen sollte, und der deutlich machte, dass ihm nicht so einfach beizukommen sei, wie der junge Mann wohl annahm.

„Noch eine Kugeln, Monsieur le Fantome!" Seine Fröhlichkeit verstärkte meine Angst. „Wenn sie abgefeuert ist, wird die Mademoiselle an der Reihe sein!"

„Dann will ich es Ihnen leichter machen, Monsieur ..."

_Nein_, dachte ich. _Nein!_ Doch wie Marionetten, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte sanken die letzten vom Nebel verschleierten Gestalten nieder ... alle, bis auf eine, die unweit von uns zwischen zwei Bäumen verharrte.

„Endlich", hörte ich Gandin flüstern, und als ich mich flüchtig zu ihm umblickte, nahm ich in den Augenwinkeln eine dunkle Bewegung hinter uns wahr. _Erik_!

Ich spürte, wie Gandins Körper sich anspannte. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, diese Farce zu beenden, mein Freund", murmelte er, und unvermittelt fühlte ich mich von ihm herumgerissen. Er zielte auf den Schatten hinter uns und drückte ab.

Mein Mund stand offen in tonlosem Grauen, als ich verfolgte, wie die dunkle Gestalt von der Wucht des Schusses einen Schritt zurückwich und sich zusammengekrümmt hatte. So verharrte sie einen Augenblick. Ich sah Eriks Cape, das die Schultern jenes Mannes umschloss, kein Gesicht, denn er blickte zu Boden, trug einen breitkrempigen schwarzen Hut.

Dann plötzlich wich jede Form aus dem ‚Mann', und leblos sank auch die letzte Attrappe nieder.

Gandin verlor für einen kurzen Moment seine Fassung, und ich nutzte diese einmalige Gelegenheit, mich seinem losen griff zu entwinden. Zwar fürchtete ich, jeden Augenblick den scharfen Stich eines Messerhiebes zu spüren, doch alles was geschah war, dass ich ein leises Keuchen vernahm, in meiner Flucht innehielt und einen Blick über die Schulter warf.

Und da war er, Erik! Unbemerkt hatte er sich mit katzenhafter Schnelligkeit aus den Schatten der Zypressen gelöst und war direkt hinter mich und Gandin getreten, als dieser seine letzte Kugel verschossen hatte.

Gandins Mine spiegelte Unglauben wider, als sein Blick den des mit weißer Halbmaske, Frack und schwarzem Umhang angetanen Mannes traf. Beide standen nur etwa einen Meter voneinander entfernt und maßen sich mit lauernder Wachsamkeit.

Mir wurde ganz schwindelig, wenn ich daran dachte, welch großes Risiko Erik bei diesem Täuschungsmanöver eingegangen war.

„Serafina, bitte sei so gut und lauf zum Steg zurück. Dort liegt mein Boot. Das hier wird nicht lange dauern, aber du solltest nicht dabei sein." Er sah mich nicht an, hielt die Augen starr auf seinen Gegner gerichtet, sein Körperhaltung schien vollkommen gelassen – soweit ich es aufgrund des Umhangs erkennen konnte, der Arme und Hände verborgen hielt.

Ich zögerte, entschloss mich dann aber, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Männern schien unausweichlich, und obwohl meine Sorge mich drängte zu bleiben, wusste ich doch dass ich nichts hätte ausrichten können, um zu helfen.

Ich hielt Abstand, um Gandin nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Als ich an Erik vorbei eilte, suchte ich den Blick der so vertrauten Augen, doch was ich im Geicht des maskierten Mannes sah, war mir geradezu unheimlich. Eine Härte lag in seinem Ausdruck, die kalt und jenseits aller Gefühle lag. Es schein beinahe so, als hätte er alles aus seinen Gedanken verbannt außer des Mannes vor ihm, des Mannes, den er töten wollte – daran zweifelte ich nicht.

„Sie scheinen tatsächlich zu glauben, dass Sie diese Insel lebend verlassen könnten, Monsieur le Fantome!"

Während ich einige weitete Schritte hinter mich brachte, hörte ich Gandin seine nutzlos gewordene Pistole davon werfen.

„Und das werde ich auch. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Monsieur."

Ich hatte bereits die Hälfte der Strecke zum Tor zurückgelegt, als ein jammernder Schrei mich innehalten ließ. Die Mischung aus Schmerz und Schreck, die hinter ihm stand, machte es mir unmöglich weiterzulaufen, als habe ich nichts gehört. Ich fuhr herum.

Auch wenn die beiden Kontrahenten ein gutes Stück entfernt waren und ich Erik lediglich von hinten sehen konnte erkannte ich, dass er nun zum Gegenschlag ausgeholt hatte.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht ließ Gandin das große Jagdmesser fallen und hielt sich das rechte Handgelenk.

„Was ist das wieder für ein übler Trick?", rief er empört.

„Soll ich es Ihnen noch einmal demonstrieren, Monsieur? Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen ..." Eine blitzschnelle Bewegung des eleganten Mannes, ein leichtes Schwingen seines Umhangs und schon stieß Gandin, der ihn abwartend angefunkelt hatte, abermals einen spitzen Schrei aus, taumelte einen Schritt zurück und starrte ungläubig auf seinen linken Oberschenkel.

Im rasender Schnelle wiederholte sich das Schauspiel zwei weitere Male, wobei Gandin Stück für Stück weiter zurückwich.

„Aufhören!", schrie er überschäumend vor Schmerz und Zorn. Offenbar trafen ihn messerscharfe kleine Wurfgeschosse, die Erik mit unsichtbarer Geschwindigkeit und Präzision auf ihn schleuderte. „Nennen Sie das einen fairen Kampf?", diese Frage brachte der junge Mann mit nahezu verzweifelter Entrüstung vor.

„Nein", schlug ihm die trockene Antwort entgegen. „Aber es ist wohl eine angemessene Strafe in Hinsicht auf Ihr anmaßendes und unverzeihliches Verhalten, Monsieur."

Ein weiterer Wurf und Gandins Kopf fuhr zur Seite. Eine schmale, blutende Spur zog sich waagerecht über seine rechte Wange. Erik spielte mit ihm, wie die Katze mit einer Maus.

Doch allem Anschein nacht hatte dieser letzte Angriff etwas in Carlottas Liebhaber entfesselt. Mit gefletschten Zähnen und einer Schnelligkeit, die ich dem jungen Mann nicht zugetraut hatte, riss er sich urplötzlich sein Cape von den Schultern und schleuderte es unter lautem Gebrüll seinem Kontrahenten entgegen.

Ich hielt die Luft an, als Erik sich duckte, um in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zur Seite auszuweichen. Selbst diese blitzschnelle Reaktion konnte jedoch eines nicht verhindern: ein Teil des festen Stoffes schlug gegen die rechte Hälfte seines Gesichtes. An der Art, wie Eriks Hand instinktiv hinauffuhr und sich Gandins Miene in ungläubigem Grauen verzog, war mir sogleich bewusst das er seine Maske verloren hatte, noch ehe sie zu Boden fiel.

Für einen Augenblick wirkten die Männer wie erstarrt.

Schließlich war es Gandin, der sich sichtlich fasste und zwei Schritte zurückwich.

„Wie abscheulich!" Er starrte sein Gegenüber voll hasserfüllter Abfälligkeit an. „Nun wunderte es mich auch nicht länger, weshalb du dieses Herumschleichen und deine faulen Tricks einem ehrenhaften Kampf vorziehst! Ich habe ja schon viele Launen der Natur gesehen, aber du bist mit Abstand die hässlichste. Solch ein _Ding_ sollte sich nicht hinter der Maske eines anständigen Menschen verbergen!" Boshafter Spott verlieh ihm ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit. Er schien nicht es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, an seine Verteidigung zu denken, war viel zu sehr noch immer damit beschäftigt, Erik anzustarren, der den Kopf ein Stück von ihm abgewandt hatte. Eine Hand in schwarzem Handschuh bedeckte die entstellte Gesichtshälfte. Noch immer stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir.

Mein Herzschlag raste, und ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals zuvor so wütend gewesen zu sein. Welch eine Verachtung! Die Feindseeligkeit dieser Worte traf mich beinahe wie ein körperlicher Schmerz. Ich ertrug nicht, dass man einen Menschen, den ich liebte, in derart unwürdiger Weise angriff. Gandin hatte gut reden! Wer von den beiden Männern war es denn eigentlich, der sich scheinheilig hinter eine gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Maske verbarg?

Wenn dies die Art war, wie Menschen ihm auch zuvor in seinem Leben begegnet waren, dann verstand ich Eriks Wunsch, sich von der Welt zurückzuziehen, von ganzem Herzen. Mit Maske war er ein Außenseiter, den man mied, weil er offensichtlich etwas zu verbergen hatte, und ohne sie starrte man ihn an und so wurde er unter diesen gaffenden Augen zu einem Monster, das er nicht war.

Ein leises Lachen durchbrach meine Gedanken, heiser und langsam lauter werdend. Erik ließ die Hand sinken, richtete die Schultern auf und schien sich daran zu weiden, dass Gandin schließlich den Blick abwandte.

Majestätisch und stolz ragte seine dunkle Gestalt im dünnen Nebel auf, der sich allmählich völlig zu lichten begann.

Seine Stimme war bitter und kalt, sie schwang voll unheilvoller Vorankündigung. „Zu Ihrem großen Unglück, Monsieur, habe ich niemals behauptet _anständig_ zu sein ..."

Ich schrak zusammen, als er urplötzlich eine Handbewegung ausführte und kurz darauf dichter schwarzer Rauch zwischen ihm und Gandin aufstieg. Erik schnellte vor, und für einen Augenblick entzogen sich die beiden Männer meinem Sichtfeld.

Ich vernahm einen kurzen Aufschrei Gandins, der mich dazu brachte, wie betäubt einige Schritte näher zu treten, bis ich aus vier oder fünf Metern Entfernung im sich langsam auflösenden Qualm erkennen konnte, was vor sich ging.

Erik hatte seinen Gegner zu Fall gebracht und nagelte ihn nun mit dem Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers am Boden fest. Seine linke Hand presste sich auf die Kehle des jüngeren Mannes, der mit suchend verdrehten Augen nach dem Messer tastete, dass er zuvor unweit des Kampfplatzes fallengelassen hatte.

„Aber, Monsieur", tadelte der Überlegene spöttisch, während seine rechte Hand den Griff der Waffe umschloss.

Erschrocken presste ich die Hände zusammen. Hätte ich nicht erleichtert sein soll? Erik war nun deutlich in einer besseren Position als Gandin, der sich kaum rühren konnte, geschwächt war von der Auseinandersetzung und unter dem festen Griff seines Gegners kaum Luft zu bekommen schien.

Ich stand nun seitlich zum Geschehen und war unfähig mich zu rühren. Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei, obwohl es nun ein Leichtes gewesen wäre, Gandin den Carabinieri zu übergeben und seiner gerechten Strafe für Pater Giovannis Tod und meine Entführung zu überantworten.

Doch da lag etwas in der Art, wie Eriks Blick beinahe zärtlich auf der funkelnden Klinge ruhte, das ein so einfaches Davonkommen für Carlottas Liebhaber unmöglich machte.

Mein Magen zog sich protestierend zusammen, als ich erkannte was es war, das sich nun in dem vollständig entblößten Gesicht meines Geliebten widerspiegelte. Es war pures, sadistisches Vergnügen.

Die Morgensonne hatte nun jeden gnädigen Nebelschleier vertrieben, die mich davor hätte bewahren können Zeugin einer grausamen Verwandlung zu sein. Erik schien mir völlig fremd zu werden, und vor dem Mensch, der zum Vorschein kann schrak ich - aufgrund seines Verhaltens, nicht wegen des deformierten Gesichtes – zurück.

Gandin schnappte nach Luft, beide Hände um den Arm des Mannes über ihm geklammert, vergeblich bemüht, den unerbittlichen Griff zu lösen.

Gedankenverloren legte Erik seinen Kopf ein wenig schief und verfolgte den Kampf seines Gegners mit unverhohlener Zufriedenheit. Langsam begann der Widerstand schwächer zu werden.

„Ein Mensch, dem zu lange die nötige Atemluft vorenthalten wird, verliert das Bewusstsein, Monsieur", erklärte er nüchtern, wobei er die silberne Klinge langsam auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu führte. „Ich werde mit Freuden die Maske bestaunen, hinter der Sie sich bald verbergen müssen, um weiterhin Ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht anzugehören ... Denn seien Sie versichert, Monsieur, wenn Sie wieder erwachen, wird der Anblick meines Gesicht im Gegensatz zu Ihrem wie eine Wohltat wirken ..."

Er setzte das Messer an Gandins rechter Wange an, und voller Entsetzen wurde mir bewusst, dass er keine leere Drohung ausgesprochen hatte, sondern entschlossen war, diese Ankündigung in die Tat umzusetzen.

Einen unwirklichen Moment lang stieg in mir das Bild eine Todesengels auf, das ich in einmal in einem der vielen Bildbände von Pater Giovanni entdeckt hatte, als ich noch sehr klein gewesen war. Damals hatte ich mich schrecklich vor der dunklen Gestalt gefürchtet, die sich unweigerlich über jeden Menschen beugen würde, wenn seine Lebenszeit sich dem Ende zu neigte. So schlimm das Gefühl auch war, und so sehr ich Erik auch liebte, als Gandin schließlich ohnmächtig wurde und er nur noch genüsslicher lächelnd die Klinge betrachtete, die jeden Augenblick unsagbare Dinge mit dem Gesicht des Wehrlosen anstellen würde, konnte ich es nicht länger ertragen. Tränen rangen mir die Wangen herab.

Ich dachte an den Mann, den ich vor wenigen Wochen kennengelernt hatte, an seine zurückhaltende Höflichkeit, die majestätische Selbstsicherheit seines Auftretens, die Zärtlichkeit seiner Musik, seiner Stimme, seiner Hände ... dieses Bild wollte ich in mir eingeschlossen behalten, nicht das des kaltblütigen Menschen, in den er sich verwandelt zu haben schien.

Erstickt keuchend wandte ich mich ab. Warum nur hatte ich seine Anweisung nicht befolgt und war gegangen, als er es verlangt hatte? Blind vor Schmerz und Tränen lief ich los, dem Ausgang des Friedhofs zu. Ich musste fort, nur fort von hier... und von Erik.

_Erik_

Ich hatte vergessen, wie einfach es war, die bohrenden Stimmen von Zorn und Rachsucht zum Schweigen zu bringen, die in mein Inneres erfüllten, all meine Sinne aufs Äußerste schärften.

Zu bedauerlich, dass mein Griff um Gandins Hals so fest gewesen war, und der junge Mann bereits sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Ich hätte gerne noch ein wenig länger die Entschädigung durch seine Furcht genossen, ehe ich das makellose Gesicht Stück für Stück zu einem Kunstwerk des Grauens modellierte. Eine noch gnädige Strafe, wie ich fand, in Anbetracht seiner unverzeihlichen Freveltaten. Nicht nur dass er den gutmütigen alten Priester ermordet hatte, nein, Serafina ... er hatte es gewagt, Hand an sie zu legen.

Die einzige Genugtuung war, ihn dafür leiden zu lassen und auf eine Weise zu demütigen, die der Schändlichkeit seines Handelns angemessen war.

Lächelnd fühlte ich die schlaffe blasse Haut unter dem Druck der Klinge nachgeben ...

Mein Kopf fuhr herum, als schnelle, knirschende Schritte den wohligen Schleier meiner Vergeltungssinfonie durchdrangen und ich verschwommen der hellen Gestalt gewahr wurde, die sich fliehend vom Schauplatz dieses Triumphaktes entfernte.

Sie? Was tat _sie_ noch hier? In ihrer Unschuld, all dem grenzenlosen Mitgefühl würde sie vielleicht nicht verstehen, warum ich ein so deutliches Zeichen setzen musste, damit dieser Mann seine Fehler einsah ...

Serafina taumelte und Angst sprach aus ihrer Haltung, aus der Art, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte, als müsse sie sich eines Alptraumes erwehren, der zuviel war für diese geliebte, empfindsame Seele.

Meine Hand zitterte. Wie groß musste ihre Furcht sein! Ihre Furcht vor mir! Ihre Furcht vor _mir_...

„Serafina!"

Achtlos entglitt die Waffe meiner Hand als ich sah, dass sie stehen blieb. Mein Herz hämmerte in der Brust, während ich mich langsam erhob und den Drang niederkämpfte, an Gandin zu beenden, was ich vorgehabt hatte.

„Serafina!", rief ich noch einmal und hielt gebannt den Atem an.

‚_Es ist nicht dein Gesicht, vor dem ich mich fürchte, Erik_', hatte Christine damals gesagt, als ich sie vor die grausame Wahl gestellt hatte, zwischen einem gemeinsamen Leben mit mir, oder dem Tod Raoul de Chagnys zu wählen. ‚_Sondern ich fürchte den Hass in deiner Seele_.'

Was das wirklich mein Schicksal? Würde ich auch diese Frau, die erste, die es über sich brachte, mich als den Mann anzunehmen, der ich war, vertreiben? Und das, weil mein Leben mich längst _doch_ zu einem Monster gemacht hatte?

Zögerlich wagte Serafina einen Blick über die Schulter. Ihre Augen suchten mich mit verzweifelter Traurigkeit. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, und die bebenden Lippen kündeten von dem Tumult, der in ihrem Inneren herrschen musste. Es tat weh, sie so zu sehen, und noch mehr zu spüren, wie leicht das Glück mir zu entrinnen drohte.

„Ist ... er tot ...?", formten ihre Hände zaghaft.

„Nur bewusstlos", antwortete ich auf die gleiche Weise und entfernte mich langsam von Gandins Körper. Nein, diese Rache war es nicht wert, dafür das kostbare Gut zu opfern, das ich nun mit Serafinas vertrauensvoller Liebe besaß.

Sie zitterte. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatten sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Ihr Kleid war schmutzig, das Gesicht wirkte fiebrig und abgekämpft. Ich versuchte die erneut aufwallende Wut gegen Gandin zu unterdrücken, als Serafina und mich nur noch wenige Schritte trennten und ich die Wunde sah, welche er ihr zugefügt hatte. Schwach drehte sie sich zu mir um und schließlich standen wir einander gegenüber.

„Lass uns gehen", murmelte ich leise und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, hoffend, dass sie nicht vor ihr zurückschrak.

Sie sah mir in die Augen, bewegte sich nicht, doch als die Wärme langsam in ihren Blick zurückkehrte, wusste ich, dass ich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die richtiger nicht hätte sein können.

Zögerlich hob sie eine Hand meinen Fingern entgegen. Beinahe glaubte ich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu sehen und erwiderte es zitternd, erleichtert.

Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten unsere Handflächen. Wir würden aus Venedig fortgehen und nie wieder einen Gedanken an die Geschehnisse verlieren, die unsere Schicksale auf so tragische Weise geprägt hatten. Wir würden neue Wege beschreiten - heller, als dass die Schatten der Vergangenheit uns folgen konnten.

Plötzlich änderte sich etwas in Serafinas Haltung – blankes Entsetzen sprach aus ihr. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, aus sie ruckhaft ein Stück vor mir zurückwich. Ich verstand nicht ... Ihr Blick schien durch mich hindurch zu gehen, oder mehr an mir vorbei?

Dann formten ihre Lippen tonlos einen Namen. _Gandin_!

Ich fuhr herum und erkannte, was sie so in Angst versetze. In etwa zehn Metern Entfernung hatte der junge Mann sich erhoben und war dabei, seine Schusswaffe nachzuladen. Schon sah ich wie er hektisch und mit wirrem Gesichtsausdruck die letzte Kugel ins Magazin zu schieben versuchte, wobei seine Hände aufgeregt zitterten. Mordlust stand in seinen Augen. Ihn zu erreichen, ehe er abdrücken konnte, war unmöglich.

Ich dachte nicht darüber nach, was ich tat, reagierte nur noch und fühlte mich zu meiner eigenen Verwunderung vollkommen ruhig. Instinktiv spannten sich meine Muskeln, und mit einigen gewaltigen Schritten verkürzte ich den Abstand zwischen uns und Gandin, bis der Mann seine Waffe schließlich geladen hatte, und den Arm hob um zu zielen.

Nun war ich nahe genug, kam abrupt zum Stehen.

Was geschah war wohl am besten so.

Ich bereute nicht, diesen feigen Menschen eben noch verschont zu haben.

Ein leises Rascheln des Stoffes war zu vernehmen, als ich meinen Umhang aufschwang.

So wenig Reue ich für meine vorherige Entscheidung verspürte, so wenig Skrupel empfand ich nun, als meine Hand nach der tödlichsten aller Waffen griff, die ich ungesehen an meinem Gürtel trug.

Gandin lächelte süffisant, während sein viel zu tief gehaltener Revolver auf mich zielte, und er lächelte auch dann noch, als sich die dünne Schlinge aus Katzendarm um seinen ungeschützten Hals zog.

Erst mit dem Knacken des brechenden Genickwirbels, den ein einziger, gekonnt harter Ruck meiner Hand durch das Punjab-Lasso verursacht hatte, erstarrte dieser Ausdruck in ungläubiger Verwunderung.

Doch die altvertraute Welle der Euphorie, die mich angesichts seines leblos zusammensackenden Körpers hätte erfassen sollen, blieb aus. Leere, ich fühlte mich nur ausgebrannt.

Was war nur mit mir gesehen? Es schien als würde ich mich selbst nicht mehr kennen ...

Geradezu unbehaglich wandte ich mich nun ab von meinem Triumph, um die Maske aufzuheben, die ich nur einige Schritte weit entfernt verloren hatte. Ich kniete nieder und strick vorsichtig über das weiße Leder, das mich so lange begleitet hatte ...

Zum ersten Mal widerstrebte es mir, die Maske aufzusetzen, und als sich Serafinas Hand liebevoll auf meine Schulter legte, erstarrte ich. Der Grund für mein Zögern wurde mir mit so plötzlicher Klarheit bewusst, dass ich Flammen der Erleichterung in mir brennen fühlte, die einen Teil von mir verzehrten, der mich in all seiner Unseeligkeit ein Leben lang begleitet hatte. Hier gab es niemanden, vor dem ich mein Gesicht hätte verbergen müssen. Die Toten störten sich nicht an meinem Anblich ... und ebenso wenig meine lebendige Geliebte.

Sehr langsam erhob ich mich und sah Serafina vorsichtig an. Sie war so blass und vermied sichtlich, an mir vorbei auf Gandins Leiche zu schauen, so umso mehr suchte ihr Blick schüchtern lächelnd meine Augen und hielt sie voll Zärtlichkeit gefangen.

„Bringst du mich fort von hier, Erik? Bitte?" Sie trat näher heran, warf schließlich die Arme um mich und vergrub ihr Gesicht schutzsuchend an meiner Brust.

„Das verspreche ich, mon coeur." Andächtig senkte ich meine Wange nieder, um diese über Serafinas Haar zu streicheln. Ein kleines Seufzen war die bittersüße Belohnung für ein Privileg, dass doch sie mir gestattete. „Wenn du es zulässt, sogar sehr, sehr weit." Mit diesen Worten breitete ich meinen Umhang über sie und hüllte die Zitternde ein.

Eng angeschmiegt ließ sie sich von mir führen.

„Ich komme gerne mit dir, Erik ... überall hin", sah ich sie Antworten, als wird das Tor zum Steg bereits passiert hatten. „Doch", sie brach ab. Was sie sagen wollte, schien ihr nicht leicht zu fallen, und dennoch ahnte ich bereits den Grund.

„Du möchtest deiner Familie ‚Adieu' sagen, nicht wahr?" Wehmütig lächelnd nahm ich ihr Nicken entgegen. Wie hätte ich ihr einen Wunsch abschlagen können? Innerlich hatte ich mir schon lange zuvor geschworen, alles zu tun, um Serafina, meinen Schutzengel, glücklich zu machen. Vielleicht willigte sie sogar ein, meine Frau zu werden, wenn ich sie bald darum bitten würde ... vielleicht war der Asche des Phantoms schließlich ein neues Leben entstiegen.

„Endlich!"

Als Sophia die Tür geöffnet hatte auf die junge Frau davor zustürzte, und Serafina ihr mit erleichterter Freude zunickte, erkannte ich, wie sehr sie ihre Cousine vermisst haben musste. Tränen schimmerten in den Augen beider, als sie einander lächelnd und gleichzeitig weinend in den Armen lagen.

Wir hatten uns nicht lange in meinem Palazzo aufgehalten, gerade genug Zeit, um einige Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen, und Serafinas Wunde sorgfältig zu verpflegen. Während sie sich noch umzog hatte ich mich auf die Suche nach Kalesche und Pferd begeben, die nun vor dem Haus ihrer Eltern warteten, ehe wir Venedig verlassen würden.

„Komm rein", Sophia wollte sie mit sich ziehen, doch Serafina warf mir einen beinahe ängstlichen Blick zu und verharrte, wo sie stand.

Ihre Cousine glaubte zu verstehen. „Sie auch, Signor. Ich bin sicher Onkel Paolo wird es sehr zu schätzen wissen, dass Sie Serafina hergebracht haben."

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Mademoiselle", gab ich trocken zurück.

Serafina wusste, dass ihr Vater krank war, ich hatte es ihr gesagt, noch ehe wir von der Friedhofsinsel aufgebrochen waren. Auch wenn sie vorgegeben hatte, nicht daran interessiert zu sein, lediglich von Tante und Cousine Abschied nehmen zu wollen, hatte ich offengestanden nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie derart hart in ihrem Vorhaben, ihn nicht sehen zu wollen, verbleiben würde.

„Wer ist dass, Sophia?" Ardendos Stimme ließ mich die Fäuste ballen, und als die unsichere Gestalt des alten Mannes neben seiner Nichte in der Tür auftauchte, hatte ich das Gefühl, meinen Blick abwenden zu müssen.

„Serafina ...", sein schmerzliches Seufzen ließ sie erblassen. Als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machen wollte, wich sie mit gesenktem Kopf zurück.

Einen Augenblick stand der alte Mann wie betäubt da, die Trauer über den Verlust seiner Tochter deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Dann ließ er die Schultern sinken und wandte sich an mich. „Ich bereue zu tiefst, dass ich damals nicht Mann genug war, mich gegen meinen Bruder aufzulehnen, Signor. Es ist ein Fehler, den ich nicht erst eingesehen habe ehe Sie abermals in mein Leben traten. Ich wollte mir lange nicht einsehen, zu was für einer Grausamkeit Stefano damals fähig gewesen war, doch langsam beginne ich die Augen davor zu öffnen." Ardendos Stimme bebte, und auch wenn ich mich dagegen wehrte, ließ der Anblick des gebrochenen alten Mannes mich nicht kalt. „Sie sagten durch meine Tochter wäre die Schuld beglichen, doch ich fürchte das ist ein Preis, den ich nicht erbringen _kann_. Hassen Sie mich, suchen Sie mich heim, so wie ich es verdiene. Aber nehmen Sie mir nicht die Liebe meines einzigen Kindes. Das ist mehr als jeder Mann ertragen könnte."

Noch während er hilflos eine Hand nach ihr streckte, wandte Serafina sich ab. Mit eiligen Schritten trat sie auf die Equipage zu, hielt inne und schüttelte kaum sehbar den Kopf.

Bedächtig folgte ich ihr.

„Mon coeur, was quält dich so?" Meine leise Frage ließ sie sich langsam herumdrehen.

„Aber ich muss mich nun einmal entscheiden!" Tränen entsprangen diesen große Augen und liefen Serafina die Wangen herab. Ein kaum merkliches Zittern hatte die Lippen erfasst, auch wenn sie es mühsam zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit Entschlossenheit wandte sie sich zu mir, griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie so fest, als wolle sie nie wieder von ihr lassen. Keinen Schritt ging meine Liebste auf ihren Vater zu, dessen Kopf verzweifelt herabsank. „Wie könnte ich zu ihm gehen nach allem, was er dir angetan hat ..."

Voll schmerzlicher Klarheit wurde ich der Fatalität dieser Situation gewahr.

Serafina musste hin und her gerissen sein, und zu welchem Mann sie sich auch wandte, sie fürchtete den tiefschürfende Verlust des anderen. Welch eine Entscheidung verlangte sich die Frau, die ich liebte, doch ab und das nur meinetwegen!

_Oh Christine! Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Ich habe verstanden. Dieses Mal werde ich keinen Fehler begehen. Diesmal werde ich keinem Engel die Flügel brechen. Es liegt in meiner Hand, ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen._

„Monsieur", Ardendo zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als ich unvermittelt das Wort an ihn richtete. Wir wussten beide, dass ich es nicht für mich sagte, nicht für ihn. „Ich trage Ihnen Ihre Vergangenheit nicht länger nach." Es war ein Friede, den ich um Serafinas Willen schloss, und als ihr Vater mit einem dankbaren Nicken erst zu mir, dann zu ihr blickte, spürte ich, wie sich der Knoten in ihrer Brust löste. Als habe sie eine Ewigkeit auf diesen Moment gewartet, warf sie sich dem alten Mann in die Arme. Ihm schien eine unerträgliche Last abgenommen, als seine Hand sacht über ihr Haar strich.

Erstaunlicher Weise fühlte der Entschluss sich nicht wie eine Niederlage an, und als Serafina später neben mir in der Kalesche auf dem Weg nach Süden saß, wurde ich mir der Ruhe bewusst, die sich in meinem Inneren auszubreiten begann.

Schlafend lehnte ihr Kopf gegen meine Schulter und ich fühlte ein leises Lachen in mir aufsteigen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilog**

_1919_

_Serafina_

Seit drei Tagen ist Erik tot, und er fehlt mir mehr, als ich lange ertragen kann.

Wir kamen vor Wochen nach Paris, und seitdem er wusste, dass sein Ende nahe war, hatte er mich gebeten, die letzen, nötigen Vorkehrungen zu treffen. Auch da hatte ich noch nicht glaube können, dass er wirklich bald fort sein würde. Am letzten Tag fuhren wir zu dem kleinen versteckten Eisentor an der Rue Scribe und stiegen ein letztes Mal in die Kellergewölbe der Oper, seines ewigen Grabmals, hinab.

Er hat alles mitgenommen, und es grämt mich, zu wissen, dass niemand jemals erfahren wird, welch wunderbare Werke er von der Welt ungesehen erschaffen hat. Sicher wird es nie wieder jemanden geben, der zu so etwas fähig ist.

Nun habe ich noch dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand Eriks letzte Ruhe stören wird und auch wenn ich angenommen hatte, stark genug zu sein, um alles allein zu schaffen, bin ich froh, dass Julia bald bei mir sein wird. Sie ist eine große Stütze und keine Mutter könnte stolzer auf ihre Tochter sein. Sie hat Eriks Talent zu zeichnen geerbt und lebt nun mit ihrem Mann, einem sehr fürsorglichen und humorvollem Kinderarzt in Brüssel.

Das Automobil kommt zum Stehen. Wir sind da.

Ich nicke dem Fahrer zu, als er mir die Tür öffnet und ziehe das schwarze Spitzentuch ein wenig enger zusammen. Es ist kalt, Raureif liegt auf den Bäumen neben dem filigranen Eisengitter und zwischen den kahlen Ästen der winterlichen Büsche erkenne ich die ersten Grabsteine aufragen.

Der Fahrer weiß, dass er warten soll. Ich werde nicht lange brauchen, um ein Versprechen einzulösen, das Erik mir nie abgenommen, ich ihm aber vor langer Zeit stumm gegeben habe.

Überall liegt Laub, das noch etwas gefroren ist und leise unter meinen Füßen knackt. Ich war bereits einmal hier, gemeinsam mit Erik und auch weil ich schon immer ein recht gutes Orientierungsgedächtnis hatte, fällt es mir nicht schwer, zwischen all den Engeln und Steinsarkophagen schließlich den hellen Marmorblock auszumachen, wegen dem ich hier bin.

Freundlich sieht sie aus, gütig und hübsch. Ihre Augen tragen selbst auf einem leblosen Bild den Glanz lebendiger Liebe. _Wie ein Engel_ ...

Vorsichtig lege ich mein Geschenk auf den Sockel des Grabes, eine Rose mit schwarzem Satinband ... und den Ring, den Erik immer bei sich getragen hatte. Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten in nie abzunehmen. Für mich bedeutete er wohl beinahe ebensoviel, wie für ihn selbst, und das ist auch der Grund, weswegen meine Dankbarkeit mich hierher geführt hat.

_Christine, du hast ihm das Leben geschenkt, welches ich mit ihm teilen durfte, und ich danke dir dafür._

Ich schlage ein kleines Kreuz und wende mich ab.

Als ich durch das Tor trete, sehe ich einen alten Mann, dessen Rollstuhl von seinem Chauffeur und einer hageren Krankenschwester begleitet wird. Der Herr sieht wohlhabend aus, vielleicht stammt er aus einer der letzen Pariser Adelsfamilien, die seit Kurzem mehr und mehr die Stadt verlassen.

Was mich innehalten lässt, ist die kleine Box, die er fest mit beiden Händen umschlossen hat.

Als Julia noch ein Kind war, hatte Erik ihr eine Spieluhr geschenkt. Dieselbe Figur eines persisch gekleideten Äffchens hatte das geliebte Spielzeug geschmückt, wie er auch auf dem kleinen Schatz saß, den der alte Mann mit gedankenvollem Blick hütet.

Einen Moment zögere ich. Es wäre zu schwer, mich ihnen zu nähern und meiner Frage nach der Herkunft dieses außergewöhnlichen Stückes Ausdruck zu verleihen. Der Herr scheint zu trauern und sein abwesender Blick lässt auch mein Herz wieder schwer werden.

Erik ...

Ich sollte heimkehren. Es ist so kalt geworden ...

1


End file.
